Nick Heroes 2: Rise Of The Cluster
by CrapperGeek
Summary: The Nicktoons crew returns again, bringing along new heroes and comrades, on a journey to defend Earth from Vexas, and her army of Clusters. Meanwhile, the Loud sisters go on another journey to escape New Cluster Prime.
1. Opening: Couple Months Ago

**Yes. I really am impatient. Then again, this is fanfiction.**

Once, there was a group of heroes. Heroes that lived separately from each other, from not just homes, but universes. This team consisted of: A talking sponge who knows martial arts. A boy with magic fairies. A boy genius. A boy with ghost powers. A female cyborg with many weapons, and a little boy who had nothing, but the love of his ten sisters. Together, they united, to defeat the threat of four evil villains, who wanted both the Earth and the multi-verse in their hands. Now, they will reunite again, to take down another threat to mankind. Together, these Nicktoons, will be heroes once more.

….

Surrounding the Earth were a few in-active spaceships. Some of those said spaceships resembled giant bugs, as these were known to be a trademark of the aliens the ships were inhabiting: The Cluster. These aliens were said to be an advanced species made from mechanical parts, led by the evil queen, Vexus, and trained by the all-powerful commander Smythus. Their main goal was to colonize and enslave Earth, and currently, they were planning a visit to Earth, to collect humans for both imprisonment and slavery. In one of the ships right now, were three Clusters, discussing the visit.

"Alright fellow comrades." said the cluster behind the desk. "I've brought you here to discuss the prison ships set for Earth. There appears to be various errors with the design of this ship."

"What are these errors?" the other cluster asked.

"Well, to begin, may I ask, why are there air ducts built into the ship?"

"We'd figure that if we were going to keep the humans, we need to give them oxygen."

"Our ships already carry oxygen without them! We don't need these human styled ducts in our advanced ship!"

"Well, it's that, and for those who pass away early."

"What do you mean, pass away early?!"

"Well, you know, a ship with dead corpses smells horrible."

The cluster raised his arms up. "WE DON'T EVEN HAVE A SENSE OF SMELL! WE WEREN'T BUILT WITH EPITHELIUMS!"

"But we shouldn't torture the humans like this! They deserve better…right before we give them something worse!" The Cluster gave a fake smile.

"Ignoring your total stupidity, if you're adding a duct for the humans, then why in Vexas' name is it connected to the main control room? That is a gigantic hazard for our plan! You fools don't realize that this type of engineering could lead us to failure!"

"It's only one little mistake. I'm sure these moronic humans won't figure out this little flop in our design!"

"Your stupidity is somehow hurting where my brain would've been placed if I was human! All it would take is one human to discover this duct! In fact, I believe a little adolescent human boy could figure this out! To add another nail to this nonsense, why on Mercury is there an emergency self-destruct button?"

The two clusters were dead silent. "For…last resorts?"

"Are you trying to set ourselves up for failure? You two, contact the head of this operation and repair the ship!"

"I believe it's too late! The ship has already arrived on Earth!"

"Alright then, you two are relieved of your duties! You will be demoted to janitors for the coliseum, which means both of you will have fun cleaning the oil leaks from our fighters! You know, I could honestly give you two the death sentence for this whole flop! You two make me incredibly furious, so furious that I could just.."

BOOM! Outside of the ship, the others near them were exploding, as if they were hit by an anonymous force. "Blow up?"

All around them, they saw many Clusters, without their ships, fighting in the air, but each one of them were either getting blown up, or getting hit by the same force. The Clusters inside the ship were frightened and confused, as they saw the inhabitants of their race blow up through the windows.

"What on Saturn is happening out there?"

However, in front of the window, knocked a familiar robot. "Hello boys!" said the robot with a female voice. "Miss me?"

"XJ9!" The main cluster exclaimed. Quickly, Jenny pounded the ship with a giant bat formed from her arm, sending it flying towards a meteor. The ship then crashed into that said meteoroid, blowing it up into pieces.

However, the fight didn't end there. Cluster bots surrounded Jenny, in the shape of a circle.

"So, XJ9!" said a menacing voice, coming from the top of the Cluster circle. "We meet again!"

"Vexas!" Jenny replied. "How predictable to see you at it again!"

"I see, and how predictable to see you play as our little obstacle once more!"

"Well, this obstacle is about to teach you the same lesson again!" She cracked her fists.

Vexas sighed. "You know, I'm getting quite bored of this old formula." She grabbed a nearby Satelite, and threw it at Jenny. "THINK FAST!" Jenny dodged it, but then saw the satellite flying towards Earth. She tried to fly towards it, to catch it before it crashes down to earth, but then the cluster bots grabbed her, throwing her back into the circle.

"What happened, Jennifer?" Vexas said. "I believed you had a lesson for us!" She gave an evil grin, as the Clusters started to charge at Jenny. Jenny then flew back down to the bottom of the circle, and distanced herself from the flying army. The Clusters turned their direction to their target.

"Let's make this quick!" Jenny said. The Clusters charged at her again, but she punched and kicked many of them. Then, she pulled out her lasers, firing at each of them, while being chased through an asteroid field. She made a direct hit at the four aliens chasing her. Then, four used their mouth to form another net, but Jenny quickly used her buzzsaws to cut through them, and then spun around punching the four one by one.

"Anything else you want to throw at me?" Jenny asked.

"This still isn't the end, XJ9!" Vexas said, as she tore open a portal. "One day, we, the Cluster, will have your planet in our hands! It won't matter how much strength you believe you carry over us! The future will arrive, and in that future, there will be only us!"

Jenny tried to fly towards Vexas, to continue this fight, but Vexas grabbed her with her own right arm, spinning her around in an incredibly fast circular motion, and then let her go down spiraling towards Earth. She gave an evil laugh, as she went through the portal.

As a few other Clusters followed her to her destination, Jenny couldn't control herself, as she turned into a ball of flames, crashing down through the atmosphere, then onwards to Earth's atmosphere.

BOOM! She landed in a deserted area near the woods, passed out.

A few minutes later, nine figures appeared, examining her.

"What is that thing?" asked one of the figures, wearing a red and white sports jersey.

"It's a robot, duh!" said another figure, wearing a red hat, with blue suspenders. At that moment, Jenny was about to begin her journey.

 **NICK HEROES 2: RISE OF THE CLUSTER**

 **It has begun. But the catch here? I haven't began writing the other chapters yet, so this won't just be one chapter every day. I'm still in the process of writing it. So far, the real story, will begin in May. Or slowly, chapters will be released. I honestly cannot constantly be changing errors throughout the story, so that's why this story needs some time. But so far, I'm pretty sure the whole plot is figured out. However, I need to rewatch the shows to get a lot of details right, including Zim, which I WILL NOT TRY to screw up.**

 **BTW, I could imagine that opening scene has Kevin Michael Richardson's voice, probably as the Shaman from The Wild Thornberrys...even though Eliza or Darwin isn't in this.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Louds Are Back

PRESENT DAY

Somewhere on Earth, a city was now in the middle of peril from a giant robot. It had giant red lights for eyes, with the head of a Tripod, and a gigantic body with a purple V across its chest. It shot lasers from giant guns that came out of its shoulders, along with its eyes. Skyscrapers were being destroyed left and right, from the giant machine walking into them, to the lasers slicing through the top of them like swords. Citizens were running amok on the street, avoiding the robot's giant steel feet, as the two giant parts moved forward, crushing every little thing in their way, from cars, trains, banks and insurance companies (which citizens cheered at once it was crushed). There was nothing stopping the robot from continuing its course.

"Hey, War of the Bores!" said the voice of a kid in the back of him. The giant robot turned his head around, in a 180 degree motion, without moving its body. In back of him was none other, than Lincoln Loud, dressed in his Ace Savvy costume. He was standing on top of a building, giving the standard knuckles on hips superhero pose. "Go back to your planet!" Lincoln said. The robot's eyes glowed, and lasers came bursting out of the two lights, heading towards where Lincoln was. The kid flew off the building and quickly threw exploding cards at the robot, which had no effect. Lincoln continued dodging the lasers, now zooming towards the robot. "Time for my secret weapons!" Lincoln said, as metal transformed on his hands, turning into his Fenton ecto-gun hands, which can now shoot red lasers. He continuously shot at the giant robot's shoulder lasers, while they were firing right back at him. The flying boy then managed to destroy the lasers one by one. "Is that all you got? Come on, you have to do better than that!" Lincoln taunted. Then, the robot tried firing his eye lasers again, which Lincoln at first dodged, but then used his own lasers to hit the beam, using his strength to balance the beams, until he was able to hit it right back to the robot's eyes, destroying them in the process.

"How does it feel to be blinded by the light?" Lincoln responded.

"Boo, that one-liner stunk!" A man cried on the street, as Lincoln sighed in response. However, the robot in front of him was now having smoke come out of it from anger. "Aw? Is the big robot about to cry now?" Lincoln taunted. Now, it was time for another big attack, as its back opened up. Tons of ornithopter bird-like drones flew out of the gigantic compartment, heading up towards the sky, and soaring back down, firing lasers at Lincoln. "I had to push it!" Lincoln was now being chased by hundreds of the flying robots, which crashed through buildings and billboards.

"Well, you all left me with no other choice!" Lincoln said, as he called into a walkie talkie. "Guys, you're up!". The birds kept chasing Lincoln, until many of them were shot down. Higher than Lincoln, were the five other heroes, all flying in the sky.

"Somebody rang for us heroes?" Spongebob said, in his Fry Boy costume.

"Time for a permanent reboot!" Danny said, as they all flew towards both the drones and the robot. Of course, Jenny took care of all the flying drones, destroying several of them with her hand guns, and even Spongebob used his karate skills and chopped a few of them, while jumping on several of them. After facing more lasers, the drones were all destroyed. Now it was time for the giant robot, as the heroes gathered around the blind machine. Lincoln shot his beams at it again, Jimmy shot a beam from his brain, Danny shot his hand beams at the robot's head, Timmy, as Cleft, pressed one finger onto the robot, sending it flying towards a building. Spongebob used a gigantic spatula to hit it, sending it crumbling down to the floor. Finally, Jenny then used her hand buzzsaws to slice the robot in little pieces, then turning into a broom and dust pan, while turning into an incinerator in the process. Now, the day was safe, as the crowd cheered for the group.

"You love us! You really love us!" Spongebob said.

"I love this job!" Lincoln said. However, the sound of giant footsteps were coming from a distance, shaking the whole town.

"Well, time for round two, guys!" Lincoln said, as he turned around to face his teammates. However, they completely disappeared from the side of him, except Spongebob.

"See you later in the story, Lincoln!" Spongebob said, and then he disappeared from thin air.

"Guys!" Lincoln called out for them, as a bigger robot was approaching him, and only him, since every citizen was also gone. Lincoln was completely startled by the robot, which had tentacle like arms, and one eye that was a light, yet, it had red curly hair tied into a bun with a pencil sticking out, and a green sweater. The robot used it's tentacle to pick up Lincoln, and then called his name, in a deep and frightening voice.

"Stay back! I've got these babies!" Lincoln said.

"Lincoln Loud, wake up this instant!" said the robot. Back in reality, it turned out to be Mrs. Agnes Johnson, Lincoln's fifth grade teacher. Of course, Lincoln was doing the same pose in the dream that he was in reality.

"Um…." The entire class burst in laughter.

Inside Royal Woods Elementary, Mrs. Agnes Johnson was teaching about the techniques of writing, and different types of terms that describe parts of a plot, bringing up Frankenstein as a literal example. However, she was distracted by Lincoln, whose mind was somewhere else.

"Lincoln, you know better than to daydream during a lesson!" Mrs. Johnson said.

"I wasn't daydreaming!" Lincoln said. "I was…enjoying your wonderful words of knowledge! Let's thank good ol' America for our freedom for education!" As he pointed to the American Flag, the crowd was creeped out.

"What a loser!" one of the students said.

"That's enough insults! But for you Lincoln, I'm afraid you'll have to make the lesson during lunch. Honestly Lincoln, I know you're more mature than this!"

Lincoln sighed, as Ms. Johnson went back to her lesson.

…..

For Lincoln, it's been a couple months ever since the beam battle in Amity Park. To him, it was the greatest day of his life, and one of his greatest achievements. However, nobody on Earth but his family knows about this achievement, because the entire world has been mind-wiped by Timmy Turner and this was no thanks to those Guys in White who almost took him and his friends' memories and powers away. Of course, Lincoln had to promise to keep this whole event a secret, or else the GIW could come back. Now, living life after an entire event that should've changed everything is a bit hard for the white-haired Loud, since he's been treated the same in his outside life. School was no better, because while he didn't have that much of a bad reputation, he's still been pushed aside every now and then.

Now, he was walking home from school with his best friend, Clyde.

"Dang, that Frankenstein story, huh? I wonder, why do so many people confuse the monster for Frankie himself?" Clyde said.

"Whatever." Lincoln responded annoyingly.

"You okay, Lincoln?" Clyde asked. "Are you still upset about staying during lunch?"

"It's not that at all." Lincoln said. "It's just…do you ever get that feeling, Clyde, where it feels like you should be treated like a hero?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Clyde responded.

"I mean, like it feels like you've accomplished something big in your life, and you feel like you should be treated like a hero or something, but nobody knows about it…and will probably never know about it."

"What is this really about?"

"Oh nothing. I'm at that, uh, weird part of life, where the…hairs start coming in!"

The two were finally near Clyde's house. "I hope you mean your armpits!" Clyde said. "But anyways, I think I know what you're saying, and I got just the right words for you! From what my two fathers taught me, it doesn't matter if people don't give you any special treatment for all the good things you've done. Sometimes, being a hero has its own rewards."

"MESSAGE!" the mailman passing by said happily. "For Clyde McBride."

"Yes! These must be my new night vision goggles!" Clyde said. "I got it from a comic book ad!"

"Um, are those the same ones I ordered that made me see nothing but green vision for an entire day?" Of course, the whole day was a nauseating nightmare, that made him be scared of the color green for a while, even being afraid of a tennis ball.

Clyde threw the package from a distance. "anyways, live life, and I hope you deal with this like a mature kid! See ya!"

Now it was time for Lincoln to go home to the one thing that makes his outside life much interesting: his sisters. Despite living a crazy life with them, he still adored every single one of his sisters, even realizing that more after the Amity Park incident, where they not only were the ones to drive him to go on the adventure (despite him having selfish motives), but they helped him save the world by fighting ghosts with the Fentons.

Of course, he was greeted at the house by Lana, who was throwing mud at him.

"Hey, big brother!" Lana said. "Thought I'd give you a welcome home greeting!" She laughed as she kept playing in the mud with her favorite frog, Hops. Lincoln gave a quick giggle at that, as he was about to walk in through the door. Meanwhile, Lola, in her mini pink vehicle, watched out for Lana's mud-slinging. "Be careful! You're going to stain my new paint job!" Lincoln then opened the door.

"LOOK OUT!" Lynn yelled, as Cliff the pet cat ran out the door. Lincoln screamed and quickly moved out of the way, as Lynn, with a helmet on, riding a small bobsled down the stairs, while Lola quickly dodged it. The sidewalk slowed her down, as she got off the sled, cheering in victory, while taking off her helmet. "Gee, thanks Link!"

"Lynn, what are you doing?!" Lincoln asked.

"You almost killed me, and wrecked my beautiful car!" Lola said.

"Practicing for bob-sledding! Duh!"

"Bob-sledding? We're in SPRING!" Lola said.

"Better to prepare early for next year's competition!"

"Wait, don't you have a football game coming up?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh, I ain't worried about that." Lynn responded. "We're playing against a bunch of nerds! I think they were from Poly Tech or some stupid thing like that. Well, time to go back to the top!" She went back inside.

Lincoln rolled his eyes and walked inside, only to be blasted by giant amps.

"Sorry, bro!" Luna said. "I'm just practicing for my next gig, which has the most awesome and loudest guitar solo ever!" She kept playing, which also sent Walt's cage flying and crashing through a window. "Oops! Guess that's going towards my gig money!" she said.

Lincoln climbed up the stairs where he got a little surprise for himself on the very top from the comedian herself. "HI LINCOLN!" she yelled incognito to the wall, as this made Lincoln jump, as she laughed. "I'm definitely nothing to look at!" she laughed again, as she walked back into her room. Then Lincoln ran into Lori. "Watch it, you twerp!"

"Sorry!" Meanwhile, Lori was too busy coming up with a nickname game with her distant boyfriend, Bobby. "Oh, I love you too, little Num Nums!"

"Num nums? Why would you eat Bobby?!" Leni said, as she started to freak out.

Meanwhile, the sound of an explosion came from Lisa's room. She came out, completely covered in smoke, besides her goggles. "We're going to need a handful of disinfectant…and stool softener." She went back into the room again. Now, it was time for Lincoln to head to his room. Except there was one little surprise visit from a sister left.

"Hello, Lincoln." Lucy said, appearing from the corner of the room, from possibly nowhere again, which startled Lincoln. "Lucy, what are you doing in my room?"

"I fell out of the vents. My mistake." Lucy said, as she climbed back on the walls, and jumped into the vent. Lincoln quickly brushed it off, and sat on his bed, but then was bothered by one thing.

"Could you get out of here?" Lincoln said to the vent. "I need space!" The sound of hands crawling through the vent were made. "Sorry." Lucy's voice said from a distance.

I just don't get it, Lincoln thought in his mind. They're were just as much as heroes as I was that day, and yet, they don't care that nobody knows about this whole thing. He then opened his drawer, seeing three items inside: the two Ecto-Hands, now transformed back into the little object with the green button, and a recaller, given by Jimmy Neutron, which made him officially one of the heroes. Of course, Lincoln still waited for the day he was recruited by the thing, and even thought about calling a few of the friends. But something his mind held him back from doing that option.

However, another guest came into Lincoln's room, which was none other than the littlest sister, Lily.

"Poo-Poo!" she said.

"Oh Lily. If only you were there to see the whole thing. It would've been the best time of your life!" Lincoln said, holding her in his arms, and then he looked out the window. "I wonder what the others are up to now."

 **Again, the story hasn't officially started yet. I'd figure I'd get this chapter done, since it's purpose is to introduce the whole story. There are still plenty of plot details I need to figure out. So again, this will begin next month, I hope.**


	3. Chapter 2: Return of the Bull-E

Another normal day in Dimmsdale, where the kids were coming home from school, and the adults were miserably working. Meanwhile, Timmy Turner and his three fairies, who were disguised as dogs, were walking down the street towards his house.

"Wow, our new pyramid project actually looks pretty hard." Timmy said. "I can't believe Crocker is only giving us three days to work on the stupid thing."

"It seems like he's really upped his game ever since he lost his fairy magic." Wanda said. "But anyways sport, I recommend you begin the thing once we get home." Wanda replied.

"Or you could do the obvious thing, and just wish for a cool project while we play video games the whole time!" Cosmo said happily.

"Yep! That was always my option!" Timmy said.

Wanda sighed. "Why do I even bother?" The four were now in the backyard of the Turner residence.

"Wait, is there anything planned the day the project is due? Friday the 13th? A magic blackout?! Poof has to go to the dentists?!" Poof started to shake in fear after that remark. "Because every time I do something like that, magic always seems to backfire on me!"

"Well, what does that tell you?!" Wanda responded. "It can't possibly be that you need to take responsibility for yourself!"

"You're right!" Timmy responded. "It's because your magic is so buggy!"

Wanda rolled her eyes again. However, a shadow entirely covered Timmy. It was none other than Francis, who was blocking out the sun.

"Hey, Turner!" Francis said.

"Francis?! What are you doing at my house?!"

"Weird! I could've sworn he was retconned from the show!" Cosmo said.

"I'm just here to do the job your parents hired me for!"

"What are you talking about?" Timmy asked. But then, Mr. Turner appeared in back of him.

"Hey Timmy, meet your new babysitter!" Mr. Turner said.

"Dad! You hired my school bully?!"

"Well, Vicky was busy with other plans, so we decided to hire Francis here, since he had the best resume!"

"But why would you hire him? What about the time he stole and totaled our house?!"

"The resume does not lie, son!" Mr. Turner handed Timmy the resume, and Timmy began to read it.

"Degree in Jailbreaking? Veterinarian for Unicorns? References include Thomas Jefferson? Dad, a lot of this is made-up!"

"What do you know? You're only a kid!" Mr. Turner replied. "I know you miss your old babysitter, but you will get along great with your new one!"

"Yeah, and I'm gonna do more than sit on you!" Francis said, but then started to panic. "Like feed him, bathe him and play with him!" Francis gave a fake smile.

"That's the spirit, you cheerful delinquent!" Mr. Turner said. "Now if you excuse us son! Your mother and I are going to the Chip Skylark comeback concert!"

"His music has really lost its' quality!" Mrs. Turner said, as she raised up a boombox playing Skylark's song. It was filled with autotune, with the words "MY TEETH. MY TEETH. MY TEETH." being repeated over and over again, along with "BABY, SHOW ME YOUR TEETH". "But it's for the nostalgia!" Mrs. Turner said. The noise was so bad that it made Timmy and the "dogs" cover their ears.

"To think this became a #1 hit! People will buy anything nowadays!" Wanda said, covering her ears.

Mr. and Mrs. Turner left in their car, crashing into the neighbor's mailbox.

However, Francis now had his attention on Timmy, who he gave a sinister smile to.

"So, Turner! We have a long night ahead of us!" Francis said. "Why don't we begin with dinner?!"

"Isn't it too early for dinner?" Timmy asked.

"Not when I'm in charge!" Francis picked up Timmy, and put a funnel in his house. Then Francis took out a container, and opened it. "I call this one, my family tuna casserole!" The container was green, with an octopus tentacle, underwear, and bits and pieces of junk. Timmy's pupils shrinked. "Guys, do something!" Timmy muttered with the funnel in his mouth. Quickly, the fairies raised their wands, plus rattle, and an octopus appeared out of the nearest trash can. It grabbed Francis with its' tentacles, and kept slamming his head to the ground.

"Well, that was quick!" Timmy said. However, this soon backfired, as Francis made the octopus lose its' grip, as he pulled out a knife and a fork. "Yum! Sushi!" he said with an evil grin.

"You don't need to see this, Poof!" Wanda covered Poof's eyes, as the four ran inside, with Timmy locking the door, while the sound of cutting and eating was made.

 **Yes, a pretty short chapter, but for the next few, it's just going to be character introductions. Again, May might be where the official PLOT kicks in.**


	4. Chapter 3: Retroville

In Retroville, a creature was zooming around the city while jumping from bushes to trees. As it hid from all the passing citizens, it was trying to look for prey. However, it spotted a happy Twonkie passing around a park. The creature lunged out of the bush for the Twonkie, as the cute but dangerous creature screamed. It was none other than a possessed fairy, still stuck in the 3D universe. However, the creature, out of nowhere, was hit by a painful electric beam. POOF! The fairy was now separated from the ghost. The ghost had its' eyes on the fairy again, but the fairy screamed in horror, and poofed back to Fairy World. Meanwhile, the ghost was sucked up by a thermos.

"And that's the last of those ghosts!" Jimmy said, with Goddard carrying his own Neutron Ghost Sucker, which he built ever since he discovered all the possessed fairies stuck in his universe. The device not only captures the ghosts, but sends them to the ghost zone. "After an exhausting two months, we've captured all approximately 278 of those hologram possessed phantoms. No thanks to this Fenton Thermos, and my Reverse Gene Splicer!"

"Oh man, I'm glad that nightmare is over with!" Carl said, stepping towards Jimmy. "I've been having non-stop bad dreams every night because of those ghosts!"

"I'm really going to miss those trips around the world." Sheen said. "Though I think 10 of those cities want my head."

"What'd you both say we pay off these passing months by going to the Candy Bar?" Jimmy asked. Before Carl and Sheen can agree, a familiar voice screamed "NEUTRON!"

"Oh no." Jimmy said. Out from the right, came Cindy Vortex walking towards them.

"Neutron, you are in big trouble!" Cindy said. "Why didn't you show up to our dat…I mean, study partners session?!"

"Cindy, I'm sorry, but I was already occupied capturing the last of these phantoms scattered around the globe!"

"Oh, so that's your excuse for ditching?"

"Yes, and it's a valid excuse!"

"Not valid for when we don't get our A+ for Ms. Fowl's assignment! Get that through your giant skull next time you don't show up!"

"Well maybe I won't show up next time!"

"Well then good! I don't need you to hold me back!"

"I don't need you either!"

Both paused.

"But we still have our date scheduled on Friday, right?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course, Fudge-head." Cindy said happily.

"See you then, Vortex." Jimmy said, as he gave Cindy a kiss, as she walked away happily. But both Carl and Sheen were a little freaked out by this.

"Maybe this is the reason I don't have a girlfriend yet." Carl said.

"I'm kind of glad I'm just friends with Libby now." Sheen responded.

After this, the kids headed over to the Candy Bar, where Zix, one of the Space Bandits, worked as a servant.

"There you are, little human boys!" Zix said.

"Gee thanks, Zix!" Carl said. "You've really come a long way ever since you were a space bandit!"

"Well, with the help of those words you humans call philosophy, you helped me and my boys find a greater purpose!"

Meanwhile, Travoltron was a crossing guard, and Tee opened up a dress shop down the street. Despite being aggressive towards his customers, and yelling at the people outside his store (HEY FOOL! BUY MY DRESSES!), he still was one of the best most successful businesses in town.

Back to the Candy Bar, Jimmy, while sipping his sundae, was busy designing a new project, with a red hologram. Meanwhile, Sheen was busy munching down his banana split.

"Hey Jim, what are you doing?" Carl asked.

"I'm just updating my design for a new special project in the process." Jimmy said.

"Ah, but who cares about that?" Sheen said. "We just captured all of those scary flying thingies!"

"Wow Neutron, that's kinda dorky, but cool." Nick said, passing them by.

"Hey Neutron, could you take your little science wha-cha-ma-ding dongs out of my restaurant?" Sam asked. "You're giving my customers confusing emotions, yeah!"

Jimmy rolled his eyes and he put the hologram away.

"Jim! Just relax for once." Carl said.

"Sorry guys, I've been worried ever since that giant portal beam caused those ghosts to enter our universe!"

"Well, stop worrying." Carl said. "We caught all the scary ghosts, and we already stopped those villains from taking over our, and everyone else's universe!"

Sheen was done eating his banana split. "What did I miss?" Sheen said, with his entire face covered in ice cream.

"Hey buddy, clean your face up!" Sam said.

"YOU DO NOT SNAP AT ME! I am a customer and I demand respect!" Sheen yelled. However, a box of napkins hit Sheen in the face.

"They're called napkins! Use them!"

"That'll do!"

"Well, I have to be prepared just in case another catastrophe resembling this happens again!" Jimmy said. "And from the looks of things, something tells me the madness isn't over yet."

"Don't jinx it for me, Jimmy!" Carl said. "I'm already trying to recover from the nightmares!"

"Sorry Carl, I'm just precautions." Jimmy said. "If an event like this occurs again, we're going to need all the help we can get, from either here in Retroville, or outside our universe."

"That's not deodorant, you moron!" Sam snapped at Sheen, while Sheen was using the napkins for his armpits. "Hey, they're fresh and clean!" Sheen responded. "Why, thank you! It's a new brand, yeah!" Sam responded. Jimmy and Carl were both confused by this.

 **Well, these character introductions were easy to right. So now, three more character introductions left.**


	5. Chapter 4: Kara-TEA at the Treedome

Spongebob was near an oak tree, with a head-bowl filled with water, and his karate hat covering the top of it. He rolled and then jumped to a nearby bush as fast as he could. Then, he jumped towards a stack of barrels. One eye was poking out of his socket, stretching on the barrels, aiming for where his "target" was at.

"I got you now!" Spongebob shouted, as he jumped in the air, giving his karate cry. WHAP! The training robot he was aiming for hit him back, sending him flying from the side of the doom. He slid down on his feet, raising his body higher as his pants came slipping down. "Well, almost got him!" Spongebob laughed again.

"Nice try, Spongebob. But you screwed up at the end of that attempt!" Sandy said. "For one thing, it's called a sneak attack for a reason! Ya'll don't go screaming in the air like a banshee diving into a barrel of garters!"

"Ah, but it's in our blood to scream!" Spongebob responded. "But anyways, I've got a better move than just one sappy sneak attack!"

"Please don't tell me it's the…"

"The Gravity Chopper!"

"Spongebob, I've told you about a hunk of times! The Gravity Chopper is not a real move! It can never be achieved and it defies all known logic!"

"Well then, there is a reason why logic was meant to be broken!" Spongebob crouched down on the floor, with his hand on the ground. He had his own train of focus, as his eyes were closed. Sandy crossed her arms, waiting for the failure of this attempt. Spongebob had complete confidence in this move, with his fingers grasping the ground. He was about to perform the jump of his lifetime. He let his grasp and focus go, as he performed a jump. His arms and body lost connection with his square body, making it fall off the ground.

"Oh, tartar sauce!" Spongebob said.

"Ya see? You just proved my point!" Sandy said.

"Oh, put your skepticism aside, Sandy!" Spongebob. "I will successfully pull off this move, one way or another! I just need more focus!"

"Well, keep believing in myths, Mr. Fairy Tale!"

However, out of nowhere, the sound of a toilet flushing was heard. Out popped Patrick walking out of the treehouse. "Sandy, your toilet is clogged." Patrick said, with a newspaper on his left arm.

"Patrick! How did you get into the treehouse? I didn't see you use my front door!" Sandy said.

"I have my ways."

"But how…oh never mind." However, Sandy's attention was directed towards a nearby radar screen, which was beeping. "What in tarnation?" Sandy ran towards the screen. "My space cam has detected an unknown force!"

"Space cam?"

"Oh yeah, that's right, she's still a scientist." Patrick said with a monotone voice.

"I've been conducting experiments in space." Sandy responded. "It appears that some type of hole has appeared in far vast atmosphere!"

Both Spongebob and Patrick were confused at this, though Patrick seem to be interested. "Hey Spongebob, you want to play robots and racehorses?"

Spongebob then checked his vanishing and re-appearing watch. "Actually, it's time for me to go to work!"

"I'll walk with you! The furry one here is making my mind melt!" Both walked out of the treedome, and closed the door.

"Hey! I told you two, if you play that game again, I am going to chop both of you up into clam chowder!" Sandy said, as her eyes were still on the screen. "What could this possibly mean?" However, appeared on the screen, were a ton of flying ships, and mechanical like cock roaches. "No!" she said, astonished at what she saw.

 **Next time, we go back to Amity Park.**


	6. Chapter 5: Short, But Dash

In Amity Park, Danny Fenton secretly has ghost powers, which he gained after an accident with his parents' ghost portal. Outside of his human life, he swore to protect his city, and if the threat is worse, the world, from any evil ghosts who escape the Ghost Zone to cause mischief and chaos. However, right now, he was facing Dash Baxter, his school bully, who was currently giving him a wedgie on top of an open locker, which broke off.

"Like that, Fenturd?" Dash taunted. "It's the new door wedgie, to add up to sixteen times your pain!" He laughed and walked off. Then things got from bad to worse when Mr. Lancer came in to see the broken locker door.

"Um, this wasn't my fault?" Danny responded.

"This school already has to deal with damages every week, Fenton." Mr. Lancer said calmly. "They've already cut part of our paychecks for this, and for tidying the football field because of course the school board thinks sports are more important than education, so it's no surprise to say I'll see you in detention."

Of course, Danny retaliated a few hours late by turning invisible and giving Dash a wedgie on top of the basketball hoop later on. This also embarrassed Dash, and showed to other players his teddy bear underwear. Of course, this was to Sam's dismay, while Tucker was busy enjoying his new PDA, after the old one broke (which BTW, to him, will always be in his heart. He still has his memorial for the old one.). Now, his mind was on the new movie, "Martians 5."

"No thanks." Sam said. "I'm not really into this whole dark and gritty reboot thing for the franchise, even for me."

"Eh, heard it was a disappointment." Danny said. "Besides, already met real aliens, and they were pretty disappointing."

"So that's what was chasing you guys when you were all on that train!" Tucker said. "Wait, how did it take me that long to figure that out?"

"What exactly were those things anyways?" Sam asked.

"Oh, those were just a bunch of alien robot things. I think that Jenny robot who helped me and my teammates during Vlad's little beam chaos called them Clusters or something."

"Why were they after you and the guys to begin with?" Tucker asked.

"Oh, that Lincoln Loud kid blew up their prison after I helped him bust out the guys."

"Wow, it really sounds like that you might be in trouble." Tucker said.

"How are you not afraid that they will come back?"

"Why would I be?"

"Dude, those guys tried to take you and your friends." Tucker responded. "And from what we saw on that train, they flew back into space. Something tells me its' not over yet with them."

"Are you guys really scared about something as stupid as a bunch of robots? You guys really have to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about? Well, yeah! Other than the fact that there might be a bigger threat than Vlad out there! You really should be careful, Danny."

"Oh please! Those things couldn't even get a single scrap on me or my teammates! I already overpower them, and if those roaches ever come down to Earth again, I will just scare them back up into space! After saving Amity Park again, nothing could ever bring me down!"

Dash then passed by, shoving Danny to the nearby ground, landing in a large of puddle of mud. His teddy bear underwear was still ripped up in the back of him. "You're welcome, Fenton!" Dash said.

"Maybe except for him." Danny said. "I really should've done that alien prank on him back in the prison.

 **Not that good of a chapter, I know, but something to introduce Danny. Next time, we are getting to the longest character intro, with the return of XJ9.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Cluster

Back in space and millions of light years from Earth, a space battle was brewing. As a violet and red cargo ship was passing through, surrounding it were tons, if not, hundreds of ships firing at each other. Two different alien species were fighting: one being the Cluster, the other being an unknown alien race of green Martians.

"Use all your weapons, soldiers!" one of the Clusters yelled on a communicator inside his ship. "And do not let the cargo be destroyed!" The other big Cluster ships were either regular spaceships, or the grasshopper resembling ships, which took up two drivers.

"This is going to be fun." The main Cluster said, speeding up through a field of these enemy spaceships. The ship sped up faster, diving into enemy territory, and then circling around the giant cargo ship, while destroying many of the opposing enemy ships in his way, with two laser shooting turrets that can turn from each direction. Ships were exploding from the Cluster's ship from both his left and right, and even the back, while still circling the giant cargo.

Another ship, this time, a round and smaller ship pulled out a giant metal swatter, which was held by a giant metal red hand. The second Cluster laughed as he started using the fly swatter, which pushed passing enemy ships, and sent them flying many yards away, exploding in the distance. The swatter hit each ship that passed it like a hockey puck, with the explosion being it reaching the goal.

The third Cluster ship shot more turrets, this time it shot small little parasite-like nanobots that ate up parts of the ship, until it stopped functioning. Then, they exploded, wiping out the enemy once and for all. All of the ships were having a blast shooting down their enemies, until one passing Martian shot a missile at the passing cargo ship. The fourth passing ship, which was also another smaller red colored ship, used a tractor beam, and then reversed the missile onto hitting the enemy ship where it came from.

Now, as a few of these battle spaceships were busy guarding the cargo, other Cluster ships were shooting at the gigantic mothership from the Martians, completely blowing it up to smithereens, as it sank down below, with flames bursting out of it. The rest of the ships from the opposite alien race flew away, presumably back to their home planet.

"Well, we, the Cluster, have successfully saved the cargo!" the main Cluster said, as he flew over the top of the ship. On top of it, was the logo of a giant yellow alien head with pinkish eyes, giving a wide grin. As the Clusters flew back to their fleet, the Irken cargo ship flew inside the very back of the Irken Armada. Inside, hundreds of Irkens were cheering in joy, as they saw the giant cargo land closer and closer towards them.

Meanwhile, back on a giant Cluster ship, which was in the shape of a roach, Smytus, the commander of the Cluster army, was preparing for a brief conversation with the leaders of the Irkens. Smytus sat on his throne, as his eyes were on the telescreen. On the screen, appeared the two Almighty Tallest themselves.

"The Irken Tallests!" Smytus said.

"Commander Smytus, from the Cluster species." Red said. "I see you've successfully helped transport our weekly cargo ship."

"It's the best us, the Cluster, can offer for our new comrades from our alliance!"

"Alliance?" Red said confused, but then Purple whispered in his ear, "Those bugs still think we're in good terms." "Oh yes! Yes! An alliance!" Red said, fake nodding his head.

"Now you're cargo of Irken weapons are officially in your hands!"

"Weapons? You thought that cargo was filled with our weapons?" Red said, as the giant cargo was now officially opened, thanks to one of the small invaders. Inside, it was filled with loads of junk food and snacks.

"It's our weekly Food Courtia take-out!" Purple responded.

"Food?" Smytus said. "You mean that I sent my army, and used our technology, just so you Irkens could indulge on foolish SNACKS?!"

"Well, you didn't have to go through the trouble." Red said. "You know we could've just sent our own fleet to defend the ship."

"Ouch." One cluster said, as Smytus shot a laser at it. Smytus groaned in anger, but then tried to suck it up. "Forgetting the complete annoyance and madness, I believe it's about that time. For you see, we, the Cluster, have been backing you up in this space war for all races, for the few passing months. Now, in exchange for our service, I believe it's time you accord us with your own services!"

Almighty Red and Purple glanced at each other. "You are absolutely right." Red said. "It would be wrong to not repay the favor. For we shall get back to you with our own reward, in about a week or two. Say, what type of refreshments do you Clusters relish in? You like chocolate?"

"No!" Smytus cried. "That is absolutely not what I had in mind! We don't want any of your human food! For us, the Cluster, desire your technology!"

"Pardon me?" Purple asked.

"We have used our resources to help defend your race, and now I believe it's time you begin donating your own Irken technology to aid us in our battle!"

Both the Tallest looked at each other again, and started chuckling. "I'm sorry, could your repeat that?" Purple asked.

"I said, I believe it's time you lend us your own battle technology to aid us!"

Now, both the Tallest completely lost it.

"That's a good one!" Red said, continuing to laugh. "For a second there, I thought you weren't playing around!" Smytus' expression kept dipping deeper into annoyance. "Let me guess: you want our technology so you can use it to conquer Earth?"

"Well of course! What other planet would we use it for?!"

The two Tallest continued laughing. "Should we send candy too? To distract the little kids from disassembling you again?!" Purple said, and then continued laughing.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Clyster slammed his fist on his throne. "We have aided you for months during this excruciating war, and now for your ridiculous sweet tooth! Now, it's time you owe us!"

"Look, we appreciate the favors, but other than the fact that you're just an inferior race..." Red said. "We can't be lending our technology to an alien race of mechanical insects who have a history of being easily defeated, especially when they're after a planet we have zero interest in! You're just like that one invader we banished, whose…" Purple suddenly cut him off, as he had an idea. He grabbed Red, turned him around, and both of them started discussing something. Of course, it ended up as a silent argument, with topics about chickens being dragged in there. After many seconds, they turned back around.

"Commander Smytus, we just re-evaluated your offer, and we approve your compromise! Us, Irkens, have officially agreed to lend the Cluster race, our battle technology!" Red said, and then the Clusters in the back cheered, while also dancing.

"However, there's a catch." Purple said. "Years ago, we banished one of our invaders to the planet, for escaping a sentence for destroying our homeworld. His name is Invader Zim." On the screen, appeared pictures and stats of the little invader. "He is an intergalactic war criminal, and for your final task, we want you to kill him off for good. If you complete the mission, all of the Cluster race will be forever backed by the Irkens, for all future combats and invasions!"

Smythus smirked at this. "It will be my honor. I'll have that little alien scum's head on a dish, sooner than you could imagine. Farewell, future comrades!" The telescreen turned off, and the moment the conversation was over, the Tallest looked at each other, and burst back into laughter.

"They are gonna die!" Red said, as he continued laughing.

Back at the Cluster ship, Smytus was now happily sitting on his throne. "Now, we must get the queen."

On New Cluster Prime, Queen Vexas was in her own lair, inside a pool filled with an orange liquid like substance. She laid on her back, as her entire body was inside the liquid, with her eyes closed. However, she opened her eyes as she heard one of the Cluster bots calling "Queen!". She rose out of the liquid, and angrily glared at the Cluster.

"You have interrupted my daily body bath! This better be important." Vexas said.

"Commander Smytus needs you on his ship!" the Cluster replied. "..And daily body bath?"

"It's what helps keep off the rust from my metal and luxurious skin, but that's not important!" Vexas teleported herself from the lair, to Smytus' ship, where she was still dripping wet. She walked on the metal floor, as she came towards Smytus.

"What's the progress with Earth, Commander Smytus?" Vexas asked.

"The Irkens have agreed to lend us their weapons, which means we are one step closer to the next Earth invasion!" Smytus.

"Excellent." Vexas said. "Now finally, after those long agonizing months of escaping the desolation of our army, the Cluster has returned!"

"However Queen, there appears to be one more problem we have to take care of." Smytus said.

"Of course, that blasted XJ9!" Vexas said.

"Not just her, she appears to have ties with other superhumans!" Smytus pointed towards the telescreen, which showed footage of the heroes during the beam battle. The footage came from live feed, which the Cluster somehow has recovered, despite all evidence of the beam battle deleted from Earth, due to Timmy's wish. Footage of Spongebob, Jimmy and Timmy fighting were displayed.

"Great, now that blasted XJ9 has more human comrades of her own little mentality!" Vexas said.

"Not just that. She's teamed up with the Jailbreakers."

The next footage was shot from the eyes of a Cluster ship, as it showed Danny and Jenny flying around the ships, blasting them with beams that shot out of their hands, during the train fight. Vexas had her eyes on Danny.

"What is that thing?" Vexas asked.

"Why that's XJ9, your majesty!" one of the Cluster bots beside her said.

"No, you idiot! The thing right beside her!" Vexas said, slapping the Cluster.

"That creature is actually a human, who somehow has the powers and abilities of a ghost." Smytus said.

"A ghost you say?"

The telescreen turned to footage of Danny flying out of a Cluster's body, and attacking ones around him, even firing at where the footage was being filmed.

"Fascinating! A human that overpowers us." Vexas then got the idea. "I want him."

"I'll add him to one of our targets." Smytus said.

"No!" Vexas said. "That ghost is our top priority! I'd never thought I'd let anything but a machine into our army, but that human ghost is a gigantic threat to us. That thing looks as strong as XJ9, therefore, we must capture it, and transform it into one of our weapons! "

"Queen, what about the other weapon?" Smytus asked.

"Save her for XJ9. Right now, we must find the ghost boy. Now track where he is!" The telescreen then turned into a GPS, which revealed the location of Danny, which was at Amity Park.

"Now, all I have to do is capture him myself." Vexas said, preparing a disguise as the teenage girl who for when she stole Jenny's blueprints. "Like, oh my gosh, I have to put on my make-up, and partake in one of those awful dares that might take my own life because I'm a teenager, and I have no idea what peers are!"

"Hold your plans, Queen." Smytus said. "That Earth city appears to be highly dangerous for our race. It appears that there are more ghosts that surround the place that we can imagine." The telescreen showed news reports of other incidents in Amity Park, such as when Technus turned into a giant machine, Ember's brainwashing concert, and the time her and Youngblood mind-controlled the parents.

"Great, its' bad enough with one of them, how could we possibly handle the rest?" Vexas said. "I guess we have no choice but to get one of those humans to perform this task!"

"You could just get one of the ghost hunters!" one of the Clusters, who had a tiny voice like Kermit the Frog said.

"Oh please." Vexas said. "I've tried watching them on human television! They are nothing but fools! Besides, we need to find a human who won't draw any suspicion from me…" Vexas then thought up something. "And I know the two flesh-barers who would likely help me pull this off! Smytus, do what you have to do with those jail things, I've got a plan to accomplish."

"Very well then. Fellow Clusters!" Smytus said to the row of smaller minions. "Before we seek the Irken, we will capture those jailbreakers! And I believe I know who to start with…" The telescreen was now on Lincoln kicking the Cluster onto the self-destruct button against the wall.

 **Dammit, I am really impatient. Next time, we'll be stopping by Tremorton.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Crust-ers

Jenny was pushed against a wall, leaving giant dent marks while sliding down. She shook her head, and focused on her opponent.

"Why do I always have to teach you this lesson?!" Jenny said. "I guess you just love the hard way!" Jenny turned her hands into her laser guns again, about to shoot at her opponent. "Pew! Pew! Pew!" Jenny started mumbling, pretending to fire her guns. Right now, she was pretending to fight an inflatable tube man. "Wow, I really need to work on my action lines!" Jenny said.

"Hey, are you just going to stand here all day, or are you going to go inside?" an employee with a yellow jacket said, as he came out of the building. "You're weirding out my customers!" Jenny looked inside, as she saw everybody in the store giving her a blank stare, as if they don't know how to react.

"Sorry, I'm just doing a little practicing." Jenny awkwardly said, but then an alarm in her head went off. Her arm transformed into an alarm clock. "Oh no, the ten minute warning! I'm going to be late for school!" Jenny bursted out with her rocket legs. The employee then noticed the wall marks. "And you're paying for these damages!"

Jenny flew past the top of the city like every other regular day of school. However, she stopped as she noticed her hands. "Wow, I should really polish myself!" Jenny said, looking at her arms, which had a little bit of rust on them. She changed her direction, as she flew near a car wash. Next to it was an auto repair shop, which she quickly flew into. In a few seconds, she came out sparkling clean, and then she flew back into the sky. She flew past a playground of children, and waved at them. Of course, they had the typical reaction of a Tremorton citizen: wide open eyes, as they were freaked by her, with one kid bursting into tears, and another throwing a rock at her. Jenny sighed at this. "Why am I not surprised by this by now?" she told herself. Now, she was finally outside of the school, and flew to the ground, to where one of her best friends, Brad, was at.

"Top of the morning to ya, lad!" Brad said in an Irish accent. "Ye's to another morning of sanity-decreasing high school!"

"What up with the accent?" Jenny asked, with a grin on her face.

"Nothing, just a man doing a little tomfoolery." Brad responded. "So, you've still been after those inflatable tube men, huh?"

"I guess." Jenny responded. "It's just been so odd around here. Barely any Clusters, aliens or any type of extra-terrestrial thingy have visited Tremorton for the past few weeks."

"And you're complaining?" Brad said. "Jen, you should be celebrating these days! Living in the moment! These aliens are probably on some extended vacation!"

"I should, but I'm just not sure. For all I know, something big is being planned up there!" Jenny responded.

"Again Jen. Nothing to worry about. When they come back, all you have to do is…" Brad started pulling out pencils. "Pull out your lasers! Pew pew pew! And then pull out your hammers! Bam! Bam! Bam! And then throw them into space, and boom, you won another battle!" Across from him, P'Teresa and her two friends were weirded out by him. "Like, my expectations of you sink lower every day!" P'Teresa said. "Now, it's at the Earth's Core!" She walked inside the school, as Brad sighed.

"I really gotta stop doing geeky stuff like that!" Brad said. "Its actions like that which explain why I'm still single!"

"Relax Brad. There has to be one girl out there who's meant for you." Jenny said. "After all, remember what you told me: being yourself is what matters most!"

"Sparing the Saturday morning cartoon aesops," Brad responded. "there was one girl who I actually loved, and I had her in my arms," Brad then angrily turned to Jenny. "until you scared her off this planet!"

"Brad, for the 22,314th time, I'm sorry!" Jenny responded.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Jen. What's done is done!" At that moment, Brad's backpack started shaking. "What the heck?" He opened his backpack, only to see Tuck trying to breathe. Tuck immediately saw Brad's face, and started to laugh. "Oh, I guess I must've passed out in your backpack again!" Tuck said, as he laughed.

"Let me guess, mom's taking you to the dentists again!"

"No! Why would I run away because of that? What am I, seven?" Tuck responded. "Besides, it's clothes-shopping time!" Tuck had his hands on a sock monkey, who had a red and white striped hat and red shirt with suspenders. Brad quickly dumped him out.

"Tuck, you really need to stop running away from your fears, and face them like a mature adult like me!" Brad said, and then he saw Tuck's hands on the sock monkey. "And get your dirty hands off Mr. Chim Chim!"

"You actually named that sock monkey?" Tuck said.

"Well how adorable, Mr. Mature Adult!" Jenny happily taunted, crossing her arms.

Brad quickly started to have a look in denial. "He's uh…considered a good luck charm for the ladies!"

Pteresa was then outside again. "Wow, like, my expectations are now even more lower!"

"Hey, didn't you just walk into the school?" Jenny asked.

"That's like, none of your concern, XJ-Nothing!" Pteresa responded, walking into the school again.

Brad sighed again. "If only Melody was still here…"

"Everything's going to be alright, Brad." Jenny responded, trying to pat his back.

"Easy for you to say! At least you have an admirer!" Brad responded.

"What admirer?" Jenny asked, but then in back of her.

"Hello, possible future wife!" Sheldon responded. "Oh, hi Sheldon." Jenny said annoyed, as she figured out what Brad meant.

"Just holding the door open, like the gentlemen/future husband of five children you already know me as!" Sheldon responded. "Whatever!" Jenny said. However, the three teenagers turned their attention to a plane that landed on the road near the school. It spewed up a lot of wind from the turbines, blowing papers, students, and even goats out of the way.

"Geez, looks like the pilot has never heard of a proper landing zone!" Jenny said.

"No, this just means one thing.." Brad said. Immediately, the side door of the plane opened, and walking down the steps, were the two girls that ran the school.

"Crusts." Brad and Jenny said, rolling their eyes. Brit had long hair again, with a white suit, a white top hat and white sunglasses, while Tiff had her trademark cap, which was white, with a white sleeveless shirt, and a white skirt. They passed by everybody, who stared at the two as if they were gods passing them.

"Move along, inferior bucket of metal and her dim-witted trustee!" Brit said. But then, as they came to the main entrance, they stopped as they noticed Sheldon still holding the door open.

"Oh please! You expect us to enter with a geek trying to be a gentleman?" Brit said, as she walked through the other two doors on the right.

"You need a clue, nerd!" Tiff said behind her.

Of course, Vice-Principal Razinski, the strictest adult at the school, had to step in about this.

"You two Crusts oughta know better by now! This school forbids any flying vehicles anywhere near the premises!" Razinski said. "And it's the third time this week!"

"We're sorry, Principal Wazowski!" Brit said. "Our transportation vehicles were broken down, and the plane was our resort!"

"Well, stop letting these incidents happen, or else it's detention for you too!" Razinski said.

"Unbelievable. I would've been suspended just by using my hand as a sharpener!" Jenny said.

"As for you, XJ9!" Razinski turned to Jenny.

"What did I do this time?!" Jenny annoyingly said. "What? Am I gonna get a suspension just for walking?!"

"No, I was about to compliment you about your attendance, but since you talked back to me the authority, it's a detention for you miss!" Razinski gave a note to Jenny, and walked off.

Jenny groaned again. "Why can't anyone respect me for once in their lifespan?!"

"I respect you!" Sheldon said.

"Besides you!"

"Don't worry, Jen. Just a couple more miserable years, and we'll be having miserable college years!" Brad said, as both him and Sheldon walked in. "And I'll make sure we don't get separate colleges!" Sheldon said, walking in.

Meanwhile, back with the Crust Cousins, as they continued walking down the hall, a female photographer with green hair, and human skin appeared.

"Oh, Brit and Tiff Crust. I am the main photographer for Fashionita Earthly, and you two have been chosen for the next issue!"

Both the twins were confused. "Excuse me. We possess the knowledge of every fashion magazine out there, and we have no clue about this Fashionita Earthly magazine."

"Girl, we know Fashionita Monthly, but no Earthly! You must be a sham!" Tiff said, as the photographer was looking nervous.

"But if it involves us, we're in!" Brit said as she grinned, as they both ran in the room the photographer was in. However, the room they were in was just an empty dark computer room, with no windows.

"Wait a minute!" Brit said. "This is just one of those geek rooms! Why did you lure us in here?"

"So that blasted XJ9 won't witness me!" the photographer then transformed into Vexas.

"Oh, it's you again!" Tiff said.

"I say, you're that thing who keeps trying to destroy the metal girl!" Brit said.

"And you two are those snobby humans who also want to destroy XJ9." Vexas said. "That's why I came to you two."

"Say no more, if this involves a plan of some sort to get rid of that metal twit, we are both in!" Brit replied happily.

"Girl, we got your back!" Tiff said.

"Well thank you. Now I have a task for you two that will get me one step closer to my own goal." Vexas said. "For you see, the machine has ties with other super humans, including…" Vexas pulled up a hologram showing footage of Danny Fenton fighting. "…this flesh-baring phantom creature. He has destroyed part of my army, and helped destroy one of my prison ships, along with other…"

"Could you just get straight to the point of all this tedious nonsense?" Brit asked.

"You are boring us with all this loser talk!" Tiff said.

Vexas sighed. "I want you to capture the ghost boy!"

"You mean you want us to not go after our own enemy, but some other geek-oriented creature?" Brit said. "No thanks, we'll pass on this!"

"You two don't understand!" Vexas said. "This thing is friends with XJ9! He completely overpowers us, no matter how hard me or any of the Cluster try! However, I believe you humans can take care of this problem!"

"We already told you, we are not interested in any of this ghost hunting madness!" Brit responded. "Why don't you call one of those blasted ghost hunters for this?"

"What? Those shams?" Vexas said.

"That is about your only option. While we do have just about as much interest as you when it comes to destroying the robot girl, we cannot partake in such a ludicrous activity as ghost hunting!"

"We're fashionitas and players, girl! Not a bunch of nerds!" Tiff said.

"Alright fine! I guess I will get some ratchet ghost hunter!" Vexas said, as she tore open a portal. "But just remember, you passed on a very important opportunity, that could've spared you enslavement, and given you power!"

"Power, you say?" Brit said.

"Wait, stop! What type of power are you talking about?" Tiff asked.

Vexas then grinned.

…

Now, the two were sent into Amity Park, through a portal near a dumpster area.

"Uh uh! She did not sent us near this dump!" Tiff said, trying to check her dress for any stains.

"How on Earth are we going to capture a so-called ghost?" Brit asked. However, the two spotted a store nearby, which sold ghost hunting equipment from Jack Fenton. It was quite different in Tremorton, because from a city that gets invaded by aliens or other creatures every week, ghosts were reduced to being pushed aside as "hocus-pocus superstition". Brit and Tiff looked grinned at each other, knowing full well that the plan was about to succeed.

 **Yeah, each chapter won't be released daily again. Others will take time, I guess. Next chapter, we finally return to the Louds.**


	9. Chapter 8: Abducted (Mars Needs Louds)

Back at the Loud House, Lincoln and Clyde were playing a video game on the living room television. It was a video game about aliens attempting to take over the world. Right now, the level they were on involved the two against each other, with Lincoln as the alien in a spaceship, and Clyde as the hero with a green vest, on a bare chest.

"The world is mine, puny human!" Lincoln said in a fake alien voice, as he started firing upon the city, and started shooting missiles at Clyde's avatar.

"Go back to your planet, you filthy space mutt!" Clyde said in his fake awesome voice, as he kept firing at the spaceship giant bazooka missiles.

"You think your weapons can help you? Ha!" Lincoln still said in his alien voice. "How would you like to get a taste of my secret weapon?!" The spaceship then pulled out a freeze ray, trying to shoot at the hero. Clyde's avatar quickly dodged it.

"Now for my secret weapon!" Clyde said, as his avatar pulled out a giant turret gun, and started firing upon the spaceship.

"Why does it always have to be the turret?!" Lincoln asked.

The spaceship then blew up, and crashed into an area with a pet shelter, a daycare center, and a hot dog cart. Of course, Charles, their pet dog, was there, and he covered his eyes in horror. "Annihilate this, alien scum!" the avatar said, continuing to shoot at the remains of the ship, shooting at the same spot to where the alien's body was, which shook the entire room.

"Too much simulated violence!" Lincoln said, shaking from the gunshots on the screen. "So cool!"

In the game, the alien jumped out of the crashed spot, completely unharmed with no blood, and spoke in a Jack Nicholson resembling voice. "I'm still alive puny human, for a quick cameo!" Crypto said. "But I'll be back!" He flew into the sky, as both Lincoln and Clyde's eyes were wide open.

"Man, it would be an experience to be the hero of this game!" Clyde asked.

"Actually, Clyde, you know I…"Lincoln stopped talking, as he realized what he was about to say. "Um, nothing."

"Were you about to say something?" Clyde said.

"No, nothing!" Lincoln said. "I wasn't going to say anything! Nada! Nothing in my mind!"

Clyde immediately figured out what was going on. "You're hiding something!"

"I'm not hiding anything!" Lincoln tried to smug off.

"Dude, you're pulling the same stuff I do when I lie!" Clyde said.

"No I'm not! I mean, what do you think I'm hiding from you? I mean, what would I be hiding? Some stupid thing about aliens, ha!"

"Lincoln, what's going on?" Clyde asked, annoyed.

"Whoa, I can hear Lisa calling me. I think I promised her an experiment!" Lincoln said. "Lincoln, I need you for this new chemical science thingy I created!"

However, this backfired as Lisa appeared to be near the dining room, with tubes of some disgusting substance. "Not true at all. Between the complete inaccuracies with my terminology, and the 0% of effort with the voice, I could argue that I've heard dirt do better impressions of myself!"

Clyde finally had his arms crossed.

"She was just a clone?" Lincoln said.

"Seriously, man! I'm tired of this! Just tell me the truth! What were you about to say?" Clyde said, now completely annoyed.

Lincoln sighed. After weeks of keeping this to himself, he was about to finally come clean. "Look Clyde, this is going to sound like the most stupid thing ever, but I have something to tell you: you see…"

However, at that moment, Lori burst in the room. "Clyde!" she yelled. At that moment.."SYSTEM OVERLOAD." Clyde thought, and then he passed out on the floor happily. She then took Lincoln into the kitchen, dragging his hand.

"What was that for?" Lincoln asked annoyed.

"Really, Lincoln?" Lori said completely aggravated. "You were about to, literally, blow our secret?"

"Come on!" Lincoln said. "I was only going to tell Clyde, and that was it!"

"Lincoln, that half-ghost and hunk of hotness, Danny, told you and all of us that no one, and literally no one, must ever know about that day!"

"But he's my best friend!"

"Yeah, and he's also horrendous at keeping secrets!"

"Look, what does it matter if I told him? Besides, I bet you and the other girls have blurted out our secret before I did!"

At that moment, all of the sisters ran into the room. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" every single one of them said. Lincoln was completely freaked out by this. "Wow, you guys are fast!" Lincoln said.

"We haven't said anything about that stupid beam battle!" Lana said.

"I haven't said anything to my teammates!" Lynn said.

"I'm still trying to keep my sanity." Lisa said.

"I haven't talked about the scars about it with my friends." Lucy said.

"I'll be honest: I've said a little bit about it." Leni said. "Or, was that about something else? Did the secret involve soup?"

"I've never sang it out loud, bro!" Luna said. "And I'm wasting good song writing material!"

"I can't even say anything to my stuffed friends!" Lola said. Everyone stared at her. "What?! I can't trust them!"

"See, Lincoln?! Next time you start to accuse us of something, why not take a good look in a mirror or something?" Lori asked.

"Oh come on, guys!" Lincoln said. "How are any of you not upset at this? We all helped save the world, with the most awesome superheroes out there, and yet we're supposed to keep it a secret, all because a bunch of losers in white threatened to wipe our memory?! If it wasn't for that, we could've been celebrated as heroes by now!"

Lori sighed, and put her hands on Lincoln's shoulder. "Lincoln, that day was amazing and all, but it's over. Now, we have our own lives to worry about."

"I can't believe you guys!" Lincoln said. "Instead of being heroes, you'd rather be this!"

"This?! What's wrong with this?!" Lori asked, back to being mad again. "Living a normal life instead of worrying about any of us being in danger, or worse?! Well, I'm sorry, Lincoln! I'm sorry we aren't as selfish as you!"

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not…." Lincoln couldn't spit it out, since he was too angry. "I'm sorry I'm not cowards like all of you!" Lincoln said, as he covered his mouth. The sisters gasped.

"COWARD?! I'M ABOUT TO RIP YOU IN…" Lynn was about to jump at Lincoln, except a few of the sisters held her back.

"Forget it, Lynn." Lana said. "Let's just leave this "hero" by himself." All of the sisters were about to leave the room, but then, the entire house was covered in a shadow.

"I can see the beautiful moonlight!" Clyde said as he was still passed out.

"Lisa, are you trying to block the sun again?" Lori asked.

"Negative." Lisa responded. "Though the law forbids me from performing that again. Plus, I still owe for property damage!"

"Why not let the "hero" check this out?" Luan taunted.

"As a matter of fact, I will!" Lincoln said, rolling his eyes at them. He quickly opened the door, and stepped outside. His jaw dropped, as he saw what it was: a giant spaceship. Immediately, he knew who it was from, since it looked like the same type of spaceship that went after him when him and the toons were being chased after escaping the Cluster prisons. Lincoln quickly slammed the door.

"We have got to get out of here." Lincoln said.

"What's going on out there?" Lori said.

"Guys, we have to leave the house now!" Lincoln said.

"Can you at least explain what's going…AHHHH?!" Lori was grabbed by a metal hand claw through the window. Of course, at that moment, Clyde was now awake.

"What was that?!" Clyde said. "What happened to my queen?!"

"What is that thing?!" Lola asked.

Inside the ship, a few Cluster soldiers were inside. "Get em!" one of them yelled.

"It's those Clusters again!" Lincoln said. "They've come back!"

"What?! What about chocolate?!" Clyde asked.

"What an interesting coincidence reminiscent of our last fallout." Lisa said. "We argue and then a disaster occ…WHOAAAHHH!" Lisa was now grabbed by one of the arms.

"Lisa!" Lincoln yelled. Now Clyde was seeing the ship. "WHAT IS THAT THING?!"

"Quick everyone! To my room! I know a way out of this house!" Lincoln said.

"What about the basement?!" Lola cried.

"We can't stay in this house!" Lincoln said. Then, another hand grabbed Leni through the door, as she screamed.

"Leni!" Lola cried out.

"Quick! To my room!" No one moved.

"We're not going anywhere with you!" Lola yelled, but then a claw appeared through another window, which also roared.

"FOLLOW THE LEADER!" Lola yelled.

The rest of the six sisters, and Clyde screamed, as they ran up the stairs. Another hand grabbed Luan's leg, as she started screaming. "Luan!" Lincoln cried out. Then, as the seven started running up the stairs, another hand came out of the bathroom window, latching onto Luna's guitar. "No!" she said, hanging onto the guitar, trying to grip onto it. "I'll never let you go!" Luna yelled, as she was then dragged with the claw. At that moment, another claw came aiming towards Lola, but then Lynn blocked it with her bat. She kept hitting multiple hands, until one hand wrapped around her body, taking her on the ship, as she screamed.

"Lynn!" Lana yelled, as she was suddenly taken, while Lola grabbed her hand, and were both carried off.

"I guess it's just you and us, Lucy!" Lincoln said to her. However, a hand quickly slid around Lucy's body. "Goodbye Lincoln." she said as she was carried off, without any screams. Now all that remained was Clyde and Lincoln.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" Clyde asked.

"Follow me! I have a plan!" Lincoln said as they ran into his room. Lincoln opened his drawer, and pulled out the two metal items with two green buttons.

"What are those things?" Clyde asked. One push, and they transformed onto his hands.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE?!" Clyde asked. "Stop asking questions!" Lincoln snapped, as he shot at a passing tentacle, which fell onto the ground and stopped functioning. However, as he kept fighting the claws, he heard something in the distance: the sound of a baby crying.

"OH NO, LILY!" Lincoln said. Clyde followed him, as they bursted into Lisa's room. Lily was crying from the dark shadow, as a claw came bursting through the window. Lincoln quickly fired at the ones coming into the room, defending Lily. "You carry her!" Lincoln said to Clyde, as he quickly wrapped Lily up in her blanket. Lincoln put his head against the window. "Give me back my sisters, you stupid Clusters!" he raised his laser hands.

However, at that moment, on the bottom of a ship, popped a giant laser, starting to charge up. Lincoln's pupils shrunk. "RUN!" The two ran out of the room, as the laser blew up the entire room.

"Quick, we have to contact someone!" Lincoln said, pulling out his recaller.

"Lincoln, tell me what is going on!" Clyde said.

"I'll explain everything later! I promise!" Lincoln was finally dialing the recaller, as the ship now moved towards Lincoln's room.

"LOUDS! I WARNED YOU ABOUT YOUR CRAZY…" Mr. Grouse saw the spaceship, and ducked back into his house, boarding up the window.

….

Back in Retroville, Jimmy, Carl and Sheen were in the lab, as the recaller was ringing.

"It's the recaller! It's going off again!" Jimmy said.

"Our reservation is ready!" Sheen said.

Back in Royal Woods.

"Please save us Jimmy!" Lincoln said.

"Jimmy?! Who the heck is Jimmy?!" Clyde said.

"Poo-poo?" Lily said in a squeaky voice, as she saw from the small window the laser popping up from the ship.

"That sounds like Lincoln Loud!" Jimmy said from the recaller. "It sounds like he's in complete danger!"

The laser was now charging up, as the three Royal Woods kids were finally getting beamed up into Retroville.

"Where are we going?!" Clyde asked.

"To get help!" Lincoln said.

The moment the three left, the laser blew up Lincoln's room. The ship then took a look inside the room, and said to themselves: SUBJECT TERMINATED. They quickly flew off into space.

Now, Lynn Sr. and Rita pulled up in the driveway, and saw the damages to the house. "Our house!" Rita said.

"They took off on another adventure, did they?!" Lynn Sr. annoyingly said.

 **NOW, the story has officially begun. Next time, the gang is back.**


	10. Chapter 9: Back to the Lab Again

Lincoln, Clyde and Lily landed in Jimmy's universe on the floor, groaning in pain, and of course, they were all in 3D.

"Lincoln!" Jimmy said. "Are you alright?!"

"Wait!" Sheen said, running with a bat in his hand. "How do we know that's Lincoln?!"

"Sheen, who else would it be?" Carl asked.

"What if he's an evil clone sent to the lab as a spy?!" Sheen asked. "Or what if the original Lincoln was destroyed, and an evil replica was created from the teleporter?!"

"Here we go with your bizarre theories, Estevez!" Jimmy replied.

Lincoln got up and tried to talk to Jimmy, but all that came out of his mouth was "BLEHWUUAIUBJSJAOXJKKAK…"

"I KNEW IT!" Sheen said. "BE GONE WITCH!" Sheen slapped Lincoln, which turned his voice back to normal. "I think I needed that!" Lincoln said.

"Oh, it really is Abe!" Sheen said.

"Hello again, Lincoln!" Carl said.

Clyde got up, looking around him. "Where am I?" He then freaked out at the 3D animated boys. "Who are you guys?!"

"Unless HE'S the spy!" Sheen said, about to swing his bat.

"No, you moron!" Lincoln responded. "He's just my friend!"

"That's what they all say!" Sheen responded.

"Wait, Lincoln. You know these guys?" Clyde asked.

"Yes, but we don't know you!" Sheen responded, giving Clyde the evil eye.

"Lay off of him, Sheen!" Lincoln said. "He is not a spy!"

"Think about betraying us, and I'll be your worst nightmare!" Sheen said, as he tried sliding down, but then he fell to the ground. "I'm okay!"

"You have to forgive him, he's a little cuckoo." Lincoln told Clyde.

"I take offense!" Sheen said on the floor, raising his finger up. "But not really."

"Fascinating. Now can you do me a favor, and TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Clyde asked.

"Should I tell him?" Lincoln asked Jimmy.

"He's already here, so what else is there left to cover?" Jimmy asked.

So Lincoln explained everything that happened on the last adventure: how he ran away from home to catch a ghost, only to be caught by a misery-eating phantom and her sidekick, how he sneaked off with the heroes, how they got kidnapped by the aliens who tried to kidnap them, and how he blew up their prison, how he helped them fight off their four arch-enemies, plus what their plan was. Finally, he told him about the Guys in White. Meanwhile, Carl saw Lily, and had fun with her, much to Sheen's dismay.

"Aw, look at the cute little baby!" Carl said, holding Lily and tickling a finger at her tummy. "Yes you are! Yes you are!"

"Hey! I thought we had an agreement: no more babies!" Sheen said.

"We never agreed on that." Carl responded.

"Sure we did! We even signed a treaty!" Sheen pulled out paper, and handed it to Carl.

"Um, this is just a bunch of coupons for baby powder." Carl said, as Sheen snatched it back from him. "I um…I don't know how they got in my pocket!" he bluffed.

"Hey, I use powder…"

"I DON'T KNOW HOW THEY GOT IN!"

Of course, Clyde easily believed Lincoln, because of the current situation they were both in, and was easily astonished, until the last part.

"So let me get this straight. You joined these guys to save the world from four guys and ghosts, and the reason why me, or anyone in Royal Woods doesn't know about this, is because a bunch of guys in white suits threatened to wipe your memories, and that's why you or your entire family never told me?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Clyde didn't have a response for a moment. "That makes absolutely no sense! So this entire time, you didn't tell me you had the coolest adventure of all time, because a bunch of agents threatened you?! And for that matter, how does nobody know about these things?! I refuse to believe the government of ours can cover up something as huge as ghosts or aliens, especially when they are always invading these cities!"

"What if people do know about the aliens and the ghosts?" Carl said. "But they just don't care?"

"Then why go through all that trouble covering it up?!"

"Let's not think too hard about this, Clyde!" Lincoln responded.

"Not think too hard about this?! How can't I?! I can't just believe that one government can cover up supernatural things that happen daily!

"Look, let's drop this and just say the government is stupid, everyone is ignorant and these guys in White are crazy!" Jimmy said.

"I blame the writer!" Sheen said.

"But wait, there's also one thing: from what it sounds, all of this sounds like you're the reason for all of this!"

"What?! Why are you blaming me for this?! I didn't make those roaches come down here!"

"No, but you just had to blow up that dumb ship!"

"Look, I had to! I wasn't going to let those Clusters take off with other people!"

"But look at the damage! Your sisters are kidnapped to lord knows where, and I don't even know if my fathers are safe!"

"Come on, let's not start this right now!" Jimmy said, while Lily saw the two friends arguing, and started to tear up.

"I had zero control over this!" Lincoln responded. "How was I supposed to know they were going to come back?!"

"Well, you did it again, Mr. Man with a Plan! You screwed up, like you always do!" Clyde covered his mouth. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I mean, I kinda did, but I don't, though I really do!

"Alright, that is enough!" Jimmy snapped. Meanwhile, Lily was crying in the back, while Carl lifted him up. "Look at what you guys did! You made the baby cry!" Carl said. "It's okay, baby! The cranky boys won't hurt you!"

"Oh spare me the sob story!" Sheen said.

"Look, we're not going to obliterate any friendships! Clyde, your friend might have dragged you into trouble, but you're completely forgetting that he just saved you, and that baby…

"My sister."

"One of his sisters! As he just explained, he had no control over the Cluster's arrival, though he is a criminal to them now, but so are we!"

"Plus, if it wasn't for him!" Carl said. "We'd not only be slaves to those bugs, those evil guys would've ruled the world and every other universe!"

"Look, his actions may have had consequences…and some really bad ones at that, but he still had a good intent, and that intent was what saved our lives! So if you're going to project your anger at someone, it shouldn't be him!"

Clyde then breathed. "You know, you're right. Lincoln, I'm really sorry for snapping at you. I'm just too confused, terrified and drained right now! I'm being hunted by aliens with you, my fathers are still out there, and the love of my life is somewhere out there in space! I don't know what to believe, or who can I even trust!"

"Clyde, you can trust us." Lincoln responded. "We're the heroes here."

"Yeah. Also, I hate to break the news, but our founding fathers are beyond dead right now!" Sheen said.

"He meant HIS two fathers!" Lincoln said.

"Oh." Sheen said. "HEY WAIT A MINUTE! How come I never had a second father?! Oh wait, I do!" Sheen pulled out his Ultra-Lord action figure, and started hugging it. Even Goddard put his metal paw to his shaking head for that. Clyde twitched his eye on that.

"Are you actually friends with him?" Clyde asked Jimmy.

"I debate about it more often than you ever will." Jimmy responded. "But anyways, the name's Jimmy Neutron, and I'm the greatest boy genius this universe has!"

"And the most dangerous one.." Carl said, as Jimmy gave him an annoyed look. "What?! By the way, I'm Carl!"

"And I'm James Cameron!" Sheen said. "I'm a janitor who's also a genius at my college!"

"Sheen, why are you lying to…" Sheen covered Carl's mouth. "Quiet Carl! It's my alias! I can't trust the might be spy!"

"Um, I can hear you guys." Clyde said.

"HE'S DISCOVERED OUR PLAN! RETREAT!" Sheen jumped in the air, landing through a table. "Forgive me! I did it for the world!" Carl gave the cuckoo sign on the right of his own head to Clyde.

"Anyways, Jimmy, you have to help me! Those Clusters have all of my sisters!" Lily gave an annoyed cough, while her arms were crossed. "Almost all of my sisters!"

"Oh no! Jimmy was right!" Carl said. "We are in danger again!"

"Yeah, thanks for jinxing us, Jimmy!" Sheen said.

"I sensed those Clusters were coming back!" Jimmy said. "Don't worry, Lincoln. I'll devise a crew so that we can defeat them, and save your sisters! But we're going to need help from…"

POOF!

Inside the lab, poofed Timmy and his three fairies, who were out of breath.

"Turner? What are you doing here?" Jimmy asked.

"Timmy, don't tell me the Clusters are after you too!" Lincoln said.

"Clusters?" Timmy asked. "How about something worse!"

Back in Dimmsdale, Timmy's room door was barricaded with boards nailed to it. Francis kept bursting in, and finally, he broke the entire door down. However, standing in his place, was a Timmy doll.

"At least I can beat him now!" Francis started punching the doll, as foam started coming out of it, along with its' button eyes.

"Say, are those…fairies on top of you?" Clyde asked Timmy, as Cosmo and Wanda shrieked.

"What? Fairies? No!" Timmy quickly denied.

"Oh silly, Clyde! They are just one of those hologram thingies! There's no such thing as fairies!" Lincoln responded.

"Oh, I see!" Clyde said. "You can't reveal them to anybody, can you? Don't worry, I won't tell!" His nose started bleeding, and his eye started twitching. "No one will believe me anyways!"

"Anyways, Clyde, this is Timmy." Lincoln said.

"And I'm James Cameron!" Cosmo said.

"Hey! That's my alias!" Sheen responded. Wanda pushed Cosmo out of the way. "We're Timmy's...floating friends! I'm Wanda, and that's my idiot husband, Cosmo, and this is my baby godchild, Poof!"

At that moment, Poof spotted Lily, and giggled at her. Of course, Lily giggled back, as they started laughing towards each other.

"Poo-poo!"

"Poof Poof!"

They kept making "Goo-goo" sounds at each other, and then Poof used his rattle, to turn Lily's head into a toy block. Lily quickly laughed at that.

"Ah, he's already made friends with your sister!" Wanda told Lincoln.

Then, Goddard came walking towards Lily, and licked her.

"Say, I never noticed how cool this place is!" Clyde said, looking all over the lab.

"You should really see some of Neutron's cool inventions!" Timmy said.

"No, thank you." Clyde said. "I know the courtesy to not touch somebody's belongings without permission, especially in a science lab!"

"Finally!" Jimmy said. "Someone who actually has the decency!"

"Oh come on, Clyde!" Lincoln said. "This place has the coolest gadgets you'll ever see!"

"No! Don't give him anything! He's just going to…" Sheen said, but then Lincoln cut him off.

"Dude, could you stop with the whole spy gimmick?!" Lincoln asked.

Sheen was about to yell, but then. "Okey dokey! Welcome to the team!" He shook Clyde's hand, as he ran off, and hid behind a shelf, still staring at Clyde. Clyde was somewhat disturbed by this.

"I'm guessing he's one of Neutron's creations?" Clyde asked Lincoln. "Say, what's that in Lily's mouth?"

Lily now had the cheese ray in her mouth. "NO LILY! PUT THAT DOWN!" Lincoln snagged the ray from her, as it shot and hit Wanda. "Aw! I wanted to be cheese!" Cosmo said. "Aw well, more for me!" Cosmo quickly bit Wanda's hair, as she yelled "YEOW!" "Ah, I can taste your mozzarella flavored brain!"

Jimmy handed Lily to Lincoln. "Your responsibility! I am not baby-proofing my lab!" Jimmy said.

"Say Lincoln, why are you here anyways?" Timmy asked.

"Oh no, that reminds me!" Jimmy said. "The Clusters! We have to track down XJ9 right now!"

"XJ9? You guys got a robot or something?" Clyde asked.

"Actually, yes we do!" Lincoln said.

"For real?!" Clyde happily said.

"Yes, and she's the coolest robot we've ever met!" Goddard groaned at this. "But you're cool too!"

"Seriously, why didn't you tell me about this sooner?!" Clyde asked Lincoln. "This is the coolest team of heroes any kid could have!"

"Don't get too excited, boys!" Jimmy said. "Because if my calculations are correct, those Clusters might be planning something big. Besides, your sisters are still in big trouble."

"Your sisters!" Clyde said. "That's right! Lincoln, we have to save them from those aliens!"

"We will, Clyde." Lincoln responded. "They have to be out there somewhere." Lily crawled towards Lincoln, and started to slowly have puppy eyes. "At least I have one of them by my side."

"I promise you, Loud." Jimmy told Lincoln. "No matter how long it takes, we will find your sisters. But for now, we have another friend to find."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

Don't worry. You won't be seeing a lot of these anymore for this story...

 **EDIT: The story will continue May 1st. I think I need a break.**

 **EDIT 2: And a quick shout-out to PKSmashbros. He's pitched in with a lot of this story, including most of the Zim storyline, and some jokes, plus the creator of the thumbnails.**


	11. Chapter 9 II: Robot and Sponge

Back in Tremorton, Jenny was in the middle of her weekly test, fully concentrated on writing her answers in the matter of 10 seconds, until her belly piece started ringing.

"Ms. Jennifer!" the teacher said. "I specifically said no disruptions!"

"Sorry, I just need to take this quickly!" Jenny quickly ducked under her chair, as her screen popped open.

"What is it now, mom? I'm taking a test!" Jenny asked the person on the screen.

"Mom?!" Sheen said on the screen. "Hey! For your information, I've been trying to grow a moustache for years!" He then put the skin under his nose, and over his lip to the screen. "You see the progress? You see it?!" Jimmy quickly pushed him out of the way. "Hello, XJ9, I mean, Jenny. Glad to see you again."

"Jimmy Neutron? Oh, this better be important. I'm in the middle of a test!" Of course, she then noticed the one student, with buck teeth, next to her lurking and leaning his head towards the screen. She shooed him away.

"Listen, you must come to my lab this instant. It's about your intergalactic rivals, the Cluster.."

Jenny sighed in annoyance. "Say no more!" Jenny said. "Beam me up, Jimmy." In the other universe, Jimmy used his recaller to teleport Jenny to the lab. Of course, the students around Jenny were amazed by this.

"I didn't know she was a witch!" one of the students said.

"That's an automatic F." the teacher said, marking notes down.

…

Jenny was now teleported into Jimmy's lab, as her hand touched the ground with her feet.

"Whoa!" Clyde said, as he saw Jenny.

"Alright, so what's this about the Cluster?" Jenny immediately asked the people around her.

"They have abducted the Loud sisters, and now Lincoln has become one of their targets." Jimmy responded.

"What?!" Jenny said, as she felt horrified. "They took all of your sisters?!"

"All of them! Well, almost all of them." Lincoln pointed to Lily, who was in Carl's hands, as he was singing a lullaby, and dancing, until…"Ow! My scapula!"

"Link, I promise you, I will rescue your sisters, and make sure those Clusters will pay big time for taking them!". At that moment, Clyde felt Jenny's arm, and started sniffing it. "Um, hello?" Jenny tried to greet.

"This is so marvelous!" Clyde said. "I can smell the fresh scent of oil!"

"Big sci-fi geek!" Lincoln told Jenny.

"Why do I always get the geeks?" Jenny complained. "Hang on a minute, this wouldn't have anything to do with that prison thing, does it?"

"I think it does." Lincoln said.

"I should've warned you about this, Lincoln!" Jenny responded. "Because of what you did, those Clusters now see you as one of their own public…"

"No need to break the news to him." Clyde interrupted. "Already took care of it."

"Yes, and I already know! My sisters are gone because of me!" Lincoln said. "That's why I, and the others need you!"

"Actually, I highly doubt their only priority is you, Lincoln." Jimmy said. "I believe the Cluster has other plans in store."

"Well, that's a shocker!" Jenny said. "But guys, I don't think any of you need to get involved with this. I've taken down these guys by myself before, and I can take them down again. They are my problem after all.

"But if Jimmy is right, they could be after our planet!" Timmy said. "It'll be one big infestation!"

"You're not doing this alone." Lincoln responded.

"Guys, my friends took them down with just screwdrivers!" Jenny responded. "Heck, you guys broke out of one of their prison ships! None of you need to worry about the Cluster if they are this incredibly weak!"

"What if you're wrong?" Lincoln asked. "What if they came back somehow stronger than ever? That's what usually happens when aliens try second attempts!"

"You and your paranoia, Loud." Jenny responded.

"Look, it doesn't matter if you don't want our help. We're a team!" Lincoln said.

"And we're going to need the others for this. I'm already sending a message to Spongebob."

Lincoln, who was looking around the back, saw two of Jimmy's backpacks against the wall. The one on top was his trademark green backpack model, the other was a silver metal model.

"Sweet! You got jetpacks too?" Lincoln said.

"Well of course." Jimmy responded. "It's one of my most essential inventions!"

"Man, this lab really is made of our childhood dreams!" Clyde said.

"Look at this silver one!" Lincoln said, about to get his hands on it.

"That silver colored jetpack is my new model!" Jimmy responded, still with his eyes on his computer. "It's more efficient than my backpack version, and can also transform to fit inside pockets."

"Wow, this would go great with my ecto hands!" Lincoln said.

"Don't even think about getting your hands on it." Jimmy said.

"Come on, Jimmy!" Lincoln said.

"Sorry, I've just been more skeptical of others having their own hands on my prototypes, no thanks to the fact that SOMEONE STOLE MY ROCKET!"

"Yeah, you heard the man!" Sheen said. "Somebody stole his rocket!" Jimmy facepalmed at this.

Lincoln still stared at the jetpack. "I'm going to ride this jetpack, one way or another!"

Timmy stood by Lincoln. "Why don't you just take it then?"

"What kind of advice is that?" Clyde responded, on the left of Lincoln. "Stealing is wrong, Lincoln, and you know that's one fact of life!"

"Yeah, you've got a point there!" Carl said. "I remember when I stole a chocolate kiss from a store!"

"Wasn't that kiss from a free sample stand?" Sheen asked.

"But he said more than ONE, and I took seconds!" Carl responded. "IT STILL HAUNTS ME TO THIS DAY!"

"Seriously dude. You're spineless." Timmy responded.

"Hey, I only strained it twenty sixteen times!" Carl responded. "...This month."

Timmy quickly ignored him. "Just remember, you're missing out on all the fun!" Timmy told Lincoln, and that drove Lincoln to finally lean closer to the jetpack. Of course, a hand from Goddard's back slapped his hands, as he shook his head. Lincoln groaned in disappointment.

"You know, it really feels like all those lesson/life-threatening wishes never get to you!" Wanda replied.

"All thanks to our good friend, Mr. Status Quo!" Cosmo said.

"And got him!" Jimmy said, as someone now appeared in the lab through a spark of light. It was Spongebob, who had his Krusty Krab hat on his head, with his spatula in his hand.

"Ah, the joys of working." Spongebob said, as he snapped out of it. "I'm sorry, hi everyone! Hello, Timmy, Jimmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Carl, Sheen, Lincoln, Jenny and…" Spongebob stopped at Clyde.

"You're an actual talking sponge!" Clyde said. "And it's Clyde!"

"Clyde!" Spongebob said. "The gang is all here again! But wait, where's Danny?"

"He's next on my list!"

"Seriously, does Lisa know about this?" Clyde asked Lincoln.

"Oh, she does! I somehow convinced her to not do any horrible experiments on him!" Lincoln said. His eyes were now on the jetpack again, as Clyde had his eyes on Spongebob.

"So, what's the sitch this time guys?" Spongebob asked.

"The Cluster took Lincoln's sisters." Jenny responded.

"What?!" Spongebob responded. "All of them? Lori! Leni?...Even Luan! Well, we will make sure these bugs will be squashed!" Spongebob laughed.

"At least they didn't take one." Clyde said, lifting Lily, who laughed at the sight of the sponge.

"Aw! Aren't you an adorable little girl?" Spongebob said, tickling Lily's tummy.

"Still trying to get in contact with Danny!" Jimmy said.

"So, Mr. Sponge." Clyde said. "Where do you come from?"

"My name is Spongebob, and I'm glad you asked!" Spongebob said, as he went on with his backstory.

Meanwhile, Lincoln tried grabbing the jetpack slowly, as no one was looking. Of course, Jenny's stretching hands slapped Lincoln's. "No means no!" Jenny said.

"I appreciate that, Jenny!" Jimmy responded. "Now where could Fenton be?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Also, Impatient again.**


	12. Chapter 9 III: Sheen Is Impatient

The three friends were walking down the street, towards the Fentonworks home.

"So, where did your parents go again?" Tucker asked.

"They took Jazz to some parents and daughters ghost hunting convention." Danny replied.

"Well, I can only imagine what your parents are putting her through." Sam responded with a grin on her face.

"Actually, you don't have to. They're on the livestream right now!" Tucker said, pulling up his PDA. It showed a livestream of the convention, as Jack, Maddie and Jazz were on the screen. Of course, Jazz was looking as embarrassed as frustrated as usual.

"Hello, fellow internet users! This is Jack and Maddie Fenton here at the Daughter to Father to Mother Ghostcon, and I'm here to say..HEY!" Jack spotted a cosplayer, and started attacking it.

"Honey, that's not a real ghost!" Maddie called out, running towards Jack.

Jazz sighed. "I miss you, younger brother! Please save me!"

Of course, the sound of a siren was in the background. "Not security!"

"Get him! He's a fiend behind the..OW! Why are you blinding me, he's the..OW! Tucker turned off the livestream.

"I swear, he always does that!" Danny said. "It's what got him banned from the library, the airport, the beach, and I think seventeen stores from the mall!"

"Eh, at least you don't have my parents." Sam responded. "In fact, you should be glad they're not forcing you to stay with them."

"Well, they're only letting my stay at the house to monitor the ghost portal." Danny said.

"Aren't they upset over your little incident last Saturday?" Tucker asked. Of course, the incident involved goop filling up the entire house, and dripping down through the windows.

"Pretty much the reason why I leave the weapons to them." Danny responded.

However, in the distance, they heard a cry for help. But it wasn't a normal cry, it was one of the most fake cries you could ever hear.

"Help. Oh help." one voice with what sounded like a british accent said. "We're being attacked!"

"Save us, fools!" the other voice said.

"Wow, that is not at all convincing." Danny responded. "But what the heck?" Danny transformed back into a ghost, and slowly flew to where the crying girls were at, while his two friends followed. Of course, there was no danger at all when he arrived, as he saw the two Crust Cousins.

"Um, help?"

"Oh look, no ghost. How shocking." Danny said still in his deadpan voice, as his two friends caught up with him.

"We apologize for our very corny acting." Brit responded. "We just wanted to attract one of these so called, ghosts."

"Look, what do you two want?" Danny asked. "I'm on a busy schedule here!"

"We're, uh…"

"The most glorious ghost hunting photographers, baby!" Tiff bluffed, with a fake smile on her face.

"Yes, indeed! For that one magazine! And we've come to interview this little ghost super boy!"

"Oh really? Which magazine do you work for?" Sam asked with her arms crossed.

"Well…um…Ghost Hunting…Monthly?" Brit responded.

"Not buying it for a second." Sam responded. "Besides, you two don't look like the type to be ghost hunting photographers!"

"Well, we just love doing our tasks in style!" Brit responded.

"Style is key, baby!" Tiff said, as the two of them were about to break. Sam already knew the one nail to sink this lie to the ground.

"Say, since you're ghost hunting photographers, I bet you wouldn't mind meeting my friend over here!"

"Sup ladies?" Tucker said. "I am really good friends with the ghost kid, and if you're willing to, we could be good friends too!"

"NERD ALERT! NERD ALERT!" Tiff said, as she was crazily waving her hands in the air.

"I knew it!" Sam said. "You're not ghost hunter photographers at all! You two are just one of those shallow, rich girls!"

"Oh please, how can you possibly know that?"

"Well, let's see: the clothes, you being afraid of my nerdy friend. I go to high school! You don't think I know your type?"

"But seriously though, I am free!" Tucker said, which ended with him getting slapped in the face by Tiff.

"Why'd you two scream anyways?" Danny asked.

Brit sighed. "Look, dear ghost boy! We're sorry for bluffing to you. We are just two incredible mega fans of yours, but since we're both the most popular girls at our school, we're too embarrassed to admit it!"

"Unbelievable." Sam responded. "Look, why do you popular girls always have to be afraid of being diff…"

"Spare us the loser talk, goth freak!" Tiff cut Sam off.

"It figures."

"For our little secret, do you mind if you partake with us for one of those selfies?" Brit asked.

"You insult one of my friends, and you expect me to take a picture with you guys? Eh, what the heck? Popular girls want me!"

"Wow, way to stick up for me!" Sam replied.

"Sam, you know Danny and I have a little philosophy." Tucker said. "Whenever life gives you any opportunities with popular girls, you always take it!"

Of course, Danny easily posed with the two, as Brit held the phone. However…

"THINK FAST!" Tiff put a Spector Deflector on Danny, which shocked him back into a human. At the same time, Brit put a neck contraption on Danny that held the same abilities.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Danny said.

"We've got the sucker, Brit!" Tiff replied.

"Time to contact those bug things!" Brit said, pulling a weapon from her jacket, and pressing a button, as she held Danny

"What are you two doing?!" Danny asked again, confused what is going. Immediately, Sam and Tucker came running to the rescue. Tiff pushed both of the two friends away, blocking them from a trapped Danny.

"Let him go!" Sam shouted, as while Tucker couldn't defend himself, Sam tried throwing in a few punches, which were all blocked by Tiff.

"Girl, you got some weak moves!" Tiff replied. Sam immediately shoved Tiff's face to the ground, as she ran for Danny. However, as she and Tucker were several inches towards him, a beam suddenly hit Danny.

"Wow, I did not expect that." Tucker replied, astonished by the beam.

Danny, still powerless from the two traps, looked up to see where the beam was coming from. It came from an alien ship. Immediately, Danny recognized the ship, since it looked like the same type of ship that chased him and his old friends after escaping the Cluster prison. At that moment, he had an idea, while Sam and Tucker tried grabbing both his hands.

"Save yourself, guys!" Danny responded.

"We are not letting you go!" Sam responded.

"Listen, the recalling thing is inside my room!" Danny said, as he started to get lifted up.

"What are you talking about?" Sam said.

"Contact the others! Contact Neutron!" Danny finally got carried off into the ship, as both friends lost their grip. Sam called Danny's name, as the ship took off into space. Sam now directed her attention towards the two Clusters, who were still there.

"Where is our friend?!" Tucker asked.

"Oh, I'm sure he's off to somewhere that needs his proper service!" Brit said, as she continued to laugh.

Immediately, Sam grabbed Brit by the collar on her jacket. "Listen, you lying twerp! I may not believe in violence, but I am not afraid to break your teeth if you don't tell me where he is!"

"Get your filthy hands off my wonderful spring trench!" Brit said, trying to resist Sam. Tiff tried to run in and punch Sam in the back, but quickly, she was shocked by Tucker, who used his PDA as a tazer.

"I love my new baby!" Tucker said, snuggling the PDA close to his face. Of course, it shocked him too.

"Forget this, Tiff!" Brit said. "We have better things to attend to! Like planning our share of the world!" Both of them laughed again, as they teleported back to Tremorton, with the help of a little device given by Vexas. Sam tried to chase after them again, but they already disappeared out of the area.

"Um, what was that all about?!" Tucker asked.

"Forget that, Tucker! We have to save Danny!" Sam cried.

"He did say that whole thing about contacting Neutron." Tucker responded, as they both walked out of the alley way, and towards Danny's house.

"Wait, Neutron? As in, that smart kid back from those incidents with Vlad?" Sam asked. "The one from another universe?"

"And didn't he give Danny that one device?"

"That will help him communicate with those other guys! Of course! So that's what Danny was trying to tell us!"

"Looks like we have another journey for just the two of us!"

At that moment, a car horn set off next to them.

"Tucker, we've been waiting for you for the past half an hour!" Mr. Foley said.

"Oh no." Tucker responded, as his mother dragged him into the car. "I forgot!"

"Your dear great aunt is waiting for you!" Mrs. Foley responded.

"No, please! Not her again!" Tucker said, starting to be frightened, as he was dragged into the car. "She'll separate me and my baby again! She's too out of touch with technology! She thinks WI-FI is a condiment!"

"Come on, Tucker! Stop complaining!" Mrs. Foley said. "She misses you!"

"Her cats are extremely loud and annoying! Her bathrooms are disgusting! Her only channel is the Shopping Network!"

Tucker was now trapped in the car. "NOOOO!". Sam saw her friend scream in the car against his will.

"I guess it's only me now." Sam said, and then turned towards the Fenton house, and walked towards the front door. "Please tell me, he forgot to lock the door." She told herself. Believe it or not, the door was actually unlocked. "Yes! For once, his irresponsibility saves the day!" Sam walked inside the house, ran up the stairs (not before dodging a ghost trap triggered by the middle step) and went into Danny's room.

"Now where is that device?" Sam asked. She started to search through his drawers, but then gave up. "I'm not even going to bother with that!" she said, with some blushes on her face. She then turned towards his desk drawer, which had four compartments on the right. The top drawer had pencils and erasers. The second drawer had papers, and the third drawer on the other hand, had a crap ton of photos of Paulina. "Why am I not surprised?" she said as she rolled her eyes. Then she opened the fourth compartment, which had MORE photos of Paulina. "Seriously?!" she closed the drawer.

"Come on, if I was Danny, where would I put that thing?" She looked into the closet, and opened it. Of course, a waterfall of junk fell out of it. Inside the pile, Sam had the recaller in her hand…which had a photo of Paulina stuck to it. "I am so going to kill Danny for this!" Sam shook off the photo. "But please tell me, this is it!" Sam took another look at the drawers. "But I better take care of something first.."

….

Back in Jimmy's lab, Carl was still playing with Lily and Poof, Jenny was polishing her fingers, and Lincoln and Clyde were playing with the hypno beam, which only made Spongebob into a chicken. However, Timmy and Sheen were awfully bored.

"Can we begin the adventure already?" Sheen said.

"Yeah, Neutron. What's taking so long?" Timmy asked.

"I'm still trying to get in contact with Fenton!" Jimmy said. However, at that moment, the nearby recaller was ringing.

"Hey, the little communicator is ringing!" Carl said.

"It must be Danny!" Timmy said.

"Let me get a better reception on my comput…"

"Oh, just ring him in!" Timmy slammed his fist on a keyboard button, which teleported Sam into the lab, making her lose balance on the ground.

"Where am I?" Sam asked.

"Say, you're not Danny!" Carl said.

"Or maybe he looks different." Sheen said. "Say Danny, are you going through one of those teen anguish phases?"

"I'm his friend, you moron!" Sam responded.

"Now he's creating his own identity!" Sheen said. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, bro!"

"Samantha!" Jimmy said. "What are you doing here? And where's Danny?"

"Danny told me to meet you guys with that communicating device." Sam said. "Some aliens abducted him! Also, please call me Sam from now on!"

"What?! The Cluster has him?!" Lincoln said.

"How did they even get him?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know, these two stupid fashion girls came and used ghost traps on him!"

Jenny immediately thought of who would pull off something like this, but thought it would be impossible. "Did one of them have a British accent by any chance?"

"Yes."

"And the other one had a cat like hat?"

"And yes, how'd you know that?"

"It's those Crusts!" Jenny said. "Those two no good obnoxious little cheats must've teamed up with Vexas! When will those nitwits ever learn?"

"I'm guessing you have to put up with popular girls too, huh?" Sam asked.

"All the time." Jenny said.

"Welcome to High School 101, Jenny." Sam smirked.

"This must be worse than I thought!" Jimmy said. "If they were trying to terminate Lincoln, and since they've already gotten ahold of Danny, this could suggest one thing: the Cluster is on all of our trails!"

"Oh no! The Cluster can't be after me!" Carl said. "Please, I haven't tamed my first llama yet!"

"I haven't had my first kiss!" Clyde said.

"Guys, calm down!" Lincoln said. "We are not doomed! We're gonna get my sisters and Danny, and blast these Clusters into oblivion!"

"Looks like the gang is all here." Jimmy said. "Now, we can finally prepare ourselves!" Jimmy started putting weapons inside Goddard's back, including the jetpack. "I may not have been able to equip myself on the last adventure, but this time, I'm not repeating that mistake. He then pulled out his Tornado Blaster, and put it inside Goddard. "Timmy, for you." Jimmy said, giving Timmy a Magic Blaster.

"Thanks, Neutron. But I already got my fairies! Luckily, these Clusters are not after Fairy World!"

"Actually, I believe you need this. Since Cosmo and Wanda's "magic" seem to always be limited for these adventures, with this weapon, it takes that magic energy, and can fire while breaking those limits!"

"Look, I don't need your fancy schmancy science! I already have magic by my side!"

"But you do need my science, since after all, your magic is unreliable!"

"Hey!" Wanda said. "The fudge head actually has a point!"

"How dare you!" Cosmo said. "I challenge you, fudge head, to a debate!"

"Do you even know what that is?" Wanda asked.

"Does it involve pudding?" Cosmo asked.

"Unreliable? I've used magic to save my world many times, Neutron!"

"But you couldn't use it to defeat the Syndicate, twice." Jimmy responded, with a grin on his face.

Timmy groaned. "Alright, I'll use your stupid gizmo thing!" he replied, grabbing the weapon. "I love the smell of victory!" Jimmy said, moving on to Spongebob.

"As for you Spongebob…"

"It's okay, Jimmy! I already have a weapon! My karate!"

"But you wouldn't want to reject this relic!" Jimmy said, pulling out a bottle of bubbles.

"Ooh! Bubbles!" Spongebob quickly took it, and took out the wand. "WAIT, NO DON'T!" Spongebob blew a bubble, as it flew towards Carl. Carl smirked at the tiny bubble.

BOOM!

Carl flew across the lab, as Lily giggled. "I'm okay! Not really!

"That was the explosive liquid!" Jimmy said. "Those were your bubble bombs!"

"Whoops! Heh heh!" Jimmy gave an annoyed look, as Spongebob still held the liquid.

"I see you two are already equipped." Lincoln raised his laser hands, as Jenny formed guns from her hands.

"I'm ready to go!"

"What an understatement."

Jimmy now walked to Sam. "Since you seem to have good combat Saman..I mean, Sam, I believe this suits you." Jimmy gave Sam a silver and red laser gun.

"A laser gun?" Sam asked. "You're actually trusting me with this?"

"If it's what it takes to get Danny back, then I know you'll be great with it."

"Hey!" said Sheen. "What about us?"

"It's fine, Jimmy." Clyde said. "I really don't think I can handle touching a weapon."

"Neither can I!" Carl said.

"It's fine guys." Jimmy replied. "I'm currently cooking up a little project for all of you."

"By that he means we get NOTHING!" Sheen said. "How can you not give anything to us, especially Carl? Have you forgotten that he saved us all from the giant beam's impending explosion of death?!"

"Look, I will equip you guys soon. I just need to make finishing touches on the…"

"Well, how soon is now?! How closer is the future?! How many minutes is in a year?! How many licks does it take to get to the center of a.,.?!" Sheen said.

"Sheen, do you need a fruit chewy?" Carl asked, raising his snack from his pocket.

"A little." Sheen bit the fruit chewy like a goat.

"Seriously, you sure he's a human?" Clyde asked Jimmy.

"Well, he did spend a few months in space." Jimmy quickly brushed it off. "Alright, since we're all set, let's go kick some…"

However, XJ9's screen turned on.

"XJ9! Get to downtown this instant!" Wakeman said on the screen.

"Mom! What's going on?" Jenny asked.

"The Cluster has arrived, and we're surrounded!" Wakeman said, as she gave a shriek. "Please save me, daughter!" She shrieked again, as the screen turned off.

"Sorry guys, duty calls!" Jenny said.

"Wait, Jenny…" Jimmy called.

"I have to go back!" Then, with the help of a recaller, Jenny teleported back into her universe.

"Wait!" Jimmy cried.

"Oh come on! Why do you guys keep stalling?!" Sheen said.

…

Jenny was now teleported back to Tremorton, where on the road she stood on, was Wakeman, with her back faced the other way.

"Mom!" Jenny said. "Alright, where are those Clusters?"

"Surprise!" Wakeman turned over, revealing her face to be green. "We're…RIGHT HERE!" The impostor Wakeman now spoke in two voices, as she gave an evil laugh, and immediately turned into Vexas.

"Vexas!" Jenny said, now pulling out her buzzsaws. "Where's my mother?!"

"Now now, Jennifer." Vexas replied. "Before we get into our standard and typical brawl, I believe I should show you what me, and the wonderful Cluster has planned."

By Jenny, Brad and the boys came racing. "We're here, Jen!" Brad called out.

"Oh look, you brought your little flesh-baring reinforcements again!" Vexas said.

"You'll never take our planet, Vexas!" Brad said, pointing chocolate bars at Vexas. He embarrassingly put them in his pocket, and took out two wrenches. "We've dismantled your army once! You think we won't pull it off again?" In back of him, Sheldon held with his two hands a giant laser gun, while Tuck held two water guns. Vexas yawned at this. "Your defenses bore me! Now, excuse me, it's my move now!"

Vexas clapped her hands, and summoned three giant Clusters to hold the three boys, with Sheldon and Brad dropping their weapons. Meanwhile, Tuck was being grabbed by his hands, as he was lifted in the air. "Take that!" Tuck said, spraying the water at them, except it wasn't effective. "Hey, they're not short-circuiting!"

"Well, of course. We weren't going to invade without water proofing our soldiers!" Vexas facepalmed. "Though it was a huge migrane with Krackus!"

Jenny was about to fight the Clusters holding her friends. "Don't worry, I won't destroy them. But I am saving them for you." Vexas clapped again, as a bunch of giant Clusters jumped down and circled around Jenny, one by one.

"Oh please." Jenny boasted. "You've used your lame-o army on me ever since I started fighting you! Is this really all you have?" Jenny looked around and cracked her metal knuckles. "This is going to be easy."

"Ah, Jennifer darling." Vexas responded. "You should never tempt fate."

Then before her own eyes, the Clusters eyes glowed red, as they grew spider-like tentacles from their backs, with some having their hands transformed into their own giant guns.

"XJ9! Meet the all new upgraded Cluster!" Vexas boasted. Now, the Clusters began to fire with their many guns on Jenny. She then pulled out her guns and started firing back. She successfully blew up several of the new Clusters, but soon, she was grabbed by the tentacles, with her weapons ripped out of her hands, and then was thrown hard into a building, ramming into an arcade, and colliding into a machine.

"Do you surrender now?" Vexas asked, climbing through the window.

"So they have spider legs now." Jenny said, rolling her eyes. "Big deal. I can take them down."

"Well, there's more where that came from."

On the hills from a distance, Smytus, and a few soldiers were in the bush. "Release the army!"

At that moment, giant shadows loomed over the city, as all of the citizens looked up, including the captured three boys. All of the teens inside Mortimer's watched from their window. From the sidewalk, many jaws dropped, including dogs, cats, and even squirrels. One man dropped his prosthetic arm, another dropped his glass eye, and one with a potato shaped head lost his plastic ear pieces, and mustache.

…

Meanwhile, back in Jimmy's lab, the toons were now worried about her.

"Where did Jenny go?" Carl asked.

"What if she's in trouble?" Spongebob asked.

"I'm going to attempt to connect to her irises!" Jimmy said, starting to type on his computer.

….

Jenny, still getting up from the arcade, looked up and saw the multiple flying things in the sky. Finally, one machine dropped from the air, and landed with a thud. It was a giant Irken Battletech suit, now colored red and designed for a Cluster. The citizens started screaming and running, as the suit started to walk, and even blow up a few buildings. Other battle suits dropped in the air, and started walking over the city. One giant kicked a soda truck, which sent all of the sodas inside exploding with fuzz, giving the truck fuel and sending the driver speeding on the road upside down, shouting "Whee!". Meanwhile, on the ground, a few little Cluster insects crawled on the streets, either trapping or biting passing humans. One insect was a centipede that ate the dress off a model on a billboard, which actually came to life and ran off. Another one was a spider that came out of a cotton candy machine, and wrapped the customer up in a web. Of course, the customer tried to eat the web, but then spit it out. "I'm never eating from that stand again!" he said. In the meantime, other bugs carried off with humans in the air, and ones even swallowed humans inside their metal body.

Meanwhile, Brad, Sheldon and Tuck fought their ways out of the hands of the giant Cluster soldiers. Brad hit a few Clusters with his wrenches, Sheldon fired at a few Clusters, screaming "Get your metal oily hands off my woman!", and Tuck…tried to the leg of a soldier, since his water guns wouldn't work. Of course, this bit him back as he jumped up in the air in pain. However, two flying bugs got a net from their mouths, and captured them, with one taking Sheldon's gun.

"Jenny!" Brad called out.

Then, more Cluster bots came down with a metal box. "Open them!" one cluster commanded. All of the Clusters opened their boxes, and many metal pieces flew out like air, morphing into a giant cluster bug robot. Many of them ate up passing citizens, and crushed cars in their path.

Jenny looked around the city, and felt absolutely terrified at what she had to face. Never has she seen the Cluster so powerful, with even bigger mechas and soldiers. Jenny flew in the air, and started to shoot at the passing giant robots.

"Keep fighting, Jennifer!" Vexas said. "Your counter attacks are as pointless as your flesh lovers. "

She then spotted her three friends in the air, and tried to fly towards them. However, she was blocked by a giant bug's hand, swatting her through a billboard that featured a dartboard. Jenny got back up, with another angry look on her face, and tried using her buzz saws to cut through a giant bug robot, and while she did hit one straight in the test, she was then shot down by a Battletech suit, as she slammed down to the ground, followed by the giant robot falling on her, completely dead. Jenny was grunting as she struggled to climb out, while Vexas put one foot in front of her.

"No need to rush, I just have one more surprise." Vexas said, as behind her, a robot flew down to the ground. Jenny pupil's shrinked as she was who it was. The robot had a Nazi-resembling suit on, red eyes, and blonde hairs with two small pigtails on her side. Her eyes then turned back into blue eyes.

"No!" Brad called out, seeing the whole thing through the net. He was completely frightened to see his old girlfriend, Melody again.

"Meet my new teenage robot soldier, Jennifer!" Vexas said.

"This can't be happening!" Brad said. "That can't be her! That can't be Melody!"

"What did you do with her?!" Jenny said.

"Nothing." Vexas replied. "All she did was join my faction, and our beliefs of your filthy human race. Plus, a little bit of mind control did the trick."

"Melody, please! You can't do this!"

"Looks like you didn't hear the mind control part. Besides, she's only become our little weapon, all thanks to YOU."

Melody had tons of guns pulled out of her hands and body, and then had a giant missile over her head.

"And now, since you made her this way, it'd be fitting to have her finish you off!" Melody started to charge her weapons. "Unless you surrender." Jenny still had no response to this.

…

Back in Jimmy's lab, Jimmy managed to connect to Jenny's eyes, and saw the whole action.

"Oh no! I have to pull her out of there this instant!" Jimmy said.

Jenny was now hopeless, still crushed under the giant robot, about to meet her demise.

"Melody, no!" Brad called out, as he was pulled into space in the net, with all the boys screaming, while he called his name.

Jenny closed her eyes, as she was about to be destroyed, as Vexas gave an evil laugh. However, with one key, Jimmy teleported her back to his lab, as Melody's missile fired.

"WAIT!" Vexas yelled, as the missile slammed to a halt in mid-air. "She's gone! She vanished! How could this be?! Search the globe! Search every human house, restaurant, gas station, warehouse, farmhouse, henhouse and doghouse on this blasted planet! I want her found!" Many clusters flew in the air, and started to aim for the world.

….

Back in Jimmy's lab, Jenny was covered in dirt, laying on the floor.

"Jenny, are you alright?!" Jimmy asked shocked.

"I just…how?!" Jenny asked, with a soft voice. She sounded utterly broken from what she just witnessed. "How did they…this isn't possible!"

"Is that…who we're facing?!" Clyde asked.

"All those giant alien bugs!" Carl said. Clyde jumped into Carl's arms. "We're doomed!" they both said.

"I knew this would've happened!" Sam said. "If only Danny listened to me!"

"I don't understand it!" Jenny said more clearly, trying to get off the floor. "I could've defeated them in the span of five seconds! How did they grow so big?"

"I...I blew up their prison?!" Lincoln said, starting to feel frightened.

"Well, I'm not afraid of no aliens!" Spongebob said. "All I need is a little karate!"

"Spongebob, did you not see what just happened?!" Timmy responded. Even at that moment, Poof and Lily cuddled with each other out of fear.

"Guys, I swear! The Cluster was never this powerful before!" Jenny said. "So this is why they haven't been after me recently! They been finding a way to upgrade and rebuild themselves!"

"This means Lincoln was right!" Spongebob said.

"Yes, he was!" Sheen said, looking at Lincoln. "You jinxed us!"

"Well, it was a lucky guess!"

"You did this!" Sheen said, shaking Lincoln. "You caused all this to happen!"

"Sheen, calm down!" Jenny said. "Lincoln had nothing to do with this!"

"Take your bad luck and get out of here, demon!" Lincoln immediately lost it. "Don't ever say I have bad luck, EVER AGAIN!" Lincoln quickly let go of Sheen. "Sorry, it's a long story, one that I will never speak of."

"Did his parents force him to sleep outside or something?" Sam asked Clyde.

"Again, we don't talk about it." Clyde replied.

"All of you, get yourselves together!" Jimmy said. "Look, the Cluster might have improved their army, but that doesn't mean they can't be defeated! Jenny, I will aid you with defeating your enemies. The rest of you, either you're in, or out!"

"I am in!" Spongebob said.

"I'm in too!" Timmy said.

Sam stood up. "Those pests have my best friend. I'm in too!"

"I am in!" Sheen said. "I shall vanquish the evil with the weapons I DON'T HAVE! Also, for the good of Ultra Lord."

Lincoln stopped being afraid. "You know, when I was in that prison, Danny helped convince me to not let anything stand in my way, and I'm going to keep it that way. I'm going to do it for my sisters, and for him!"

Clyde stood up. "I don't know where my family is, and I'm terrified out of my mind…but I won't abandon my best friend. Besides, it's one of my dreams to stop an alien invasion! I am in, too!"

Carl was still shaking in fear. "Come on, Carl!" Sheen said. "Do it for the llamas in the other universe!" Carl's expression changed, as he stood up. "Alright, I'm in!"

Then, Lily raised her hand happily.

"Wait, I can't take my baby sister on this adventure!" Lincoln turned to Lily. "I'm sorry, Lily! It's too dangerous!"

Lily looked down, completely bummed out.

"It's okay, little guy." Jimmy said. "I'm sure Vortex would love to suffer, I mean, babysit you!"

Lily's pupils began to grow, as if she's ready to cry.

"Looks like she really does want come with us!" Spongebob said.

"Don't worry, I'll come back and save the sisters!" Lincoln said. "I promise!"

Lily still had the same expression.

"Just let her come with us, Link!" Carl said.

"I am not bringing my baby sister on this journey!" Lincoln said. Of course, Lily began to burst out tears.

"Alright! You can come!" Lincoln said, as Lily, at that moment, stopped crying and started cheering.

"You must have one brave sister!" Sam happily said.

"After all…you're the only sister I have right now. But one of you needs to keep a close eye on her!"

"See?!" Sheen started yelling. "I warned you about this! That baby is going to suck all the fun out of this adventure! I think this team should have an age limit, or a law! Only those with two feet and can talk are allowed!"

"Poo-poo!" Lily said, as Sheen got annoyed. "I mean, no babies!" Poof threw his rattle at Sheen. "ALRIGHT! The babies can stay!"

"Do you know how to take care of a baby?" Lincoln asked Jenny.

"I don't know! To be honest, every single human baby who has seen me has either cried, spit or laughed at me, from embarrassment."

"Well then, if my sisters love you, I'm sure Lily will." Lincoln said, as he handed her over to Jenny, but she hesitated. She stretched her arms to grab Lily, who took a good look at Jenny's face. She didn't know what to feel, and was confused. Jenny, in her mind, was anticipating the rejection of her. Of course, Lily ended up laughing at her, this time from joy. Jenny smiled back, knowing that she finally found a baby who actually LIKES her. Her stomach then morphed a baby satchel, which she quickly put Lily in, while she was still laughing.

"Now that we've settled everything, let's go!" Jimmy said.

"WAIT!" Spongebob said. "I forgot something. I have to go back to the Krusty Krab!"

"Are you…?!" Jimmy became annoyed, while Jenny crossed her arms in annoyance. "You're pressing my buttons, are you Squarepants?!"

"I have to inform my boss!" Spongebob said. "Or else I'll lose my job!"

"Oh come on!" Sheen called out. "Can we kill some aliens already?!"

"Wait, isn't your boss that greedy crab guy who pays you with board game money?" Timmy asked.

"Um, is that even legal where you're from?" Sam asked.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he will understand my situation!" Spongebob said.

"Well, you better make this quick, Squarepants. In the meantime, since we're going underwater, we're going to need the Neutronic Air Gum!" Jimmy pulled the gum out of who knows where, and had multiple of them for the gang.

"Wait, I didn't bring my swimming goggles!" Clyde said. "I can't swim in these babies!"

"No need to fear Clyde! As long as you keep chewing, the gum allows you to create and also prevents any saltwater damages to the body!" Jimmy said.

"I hope it doesn't turn you into a blueberry either!" Clyde said.

"It won't! This gum has successfully functioned since I first invented it!"

"But my fathers told me to not take can…"

"Just take the gum!" Jimmy shouted.

"Eh, what the heck?" Clyde threw the gum into his mouth.

All of the toons took the gum, and then he turned to Jenny. "And I have just the solution for you!" Jimmy threw Jenny his Anti-Rust spray. "It's my anti-rust spray! I use this on Goddard!"

"Hey, what about Lily?" Lincoln asked. "She's still too young to be chewing any gum!"

"I KNEW IT!" Sheen said. "Banish her! She's holding us back!"

Goddard immediately pulled a scuba mask out of his back, and put it on Lily.

"Or we could just do that." Sheen said. "No hard feelings, right baby?" Lily laughed in Sheen's face, spitting on him.

"Don't worry little baby. I would never hurt a min…Why you LITTLE, COME HERE!" Carl held Sheen back from Lily.

"What did space do to you?" Jimmy asked.

"A lot of things, Jimmy. A lot of things."

"Well, onward!"

Now, Jimmy opened the portal, and everyone began to step through, starting with Jimmy. Of course, before Lincoln could leave, his eyes were on the jetpack again. Everyone stepped through, all ending with Timmy.

"Lincoln, what's taking you?" Timmy complained.

"Nothing! I, uh, was cleaning up Goddard's bolts, for my good friend!" Lincoln replied, from the side of the wall. However, Timmy instantly got the message. "You know, you're a pretty bad liar." Timmy winked at him, as they both ran through the portal to the Bikini Bottom.

 **Well, the adventure is off! Also, probably the longest chapter I ever wrote.**


	13. Chapter 10: The Krusty Krab

All of the toon crew were now in the Bikini Bottom, in the front of the Krusty Krab.

"Alright, Spongebob. Make this quick, we have a universe to save!" Jimmy said.

"I will. Actually, while I'm at it, why don't I cook all of you up some Krabby Patties?" Spongebob asked.

"Spongebob, we have friends and all of humanity to save, and you want to cook…on second thought, a Krabby Patty sounds good." Jimmy said.

"Um Jimmy, even if the yellow guys job is important we have friends on the line here!" Sam said.

"It's okay, Sam. My patties will help fuel us for this trip!" Spongebob said.

"Um, I'm really not in the mood for any burgers." Lincoln said.

"Come on, Lincoln! You loved my Krabby Patties!" The toons now walked through the glass doors of the Krusty Krab.

"Yes, but I'm pretty sure patties are not as important as my FAMILY'S LIFE AT STAKE!"

"We will find them, Lincoln!" Spongebob said happily. "Just right now, I have to finish work." He then saw Patrick.

"Hey Spongebob!" Patrick walked up happily, with food in his mouth. "You have to try this delicious trash!"

"Patrick, what are you doing eating out of the trashcan?"

"I'm haven't!" Another fish threw an empty soda bottle inside Patrick's mouth. "People have been using me for the new temporary trashcan, ever since Krabs started charging people!" At the actual trashcans, read a sign that said "$5.00 per piece of trash.". One fish threw something in it, but forgot to pay, triggering an alarm, and then spit a hunk of trash out of him.

"Hey, it's those heroes again! What are they doing here?"

A few of the kids started to interact with the fish. Carl tried talking to two fish (blue and red) with top hats.

"Oh hi, Mr. and Mr. Fish! My name is Carl, and I'm a human from another dimension! Don't worry! I'm not going to eat you up like those evil fishers, because in my universe, I can't eat fish, because of something called, allergies!"

The two fish both had blank stares.

"Is this elementary school kid trying to tell us he's some crazy health nut?"

"Probably, but I swear, it feels like everything that's coming out of his mouth is making me wish a fishing hook caught me."

Meanwhile, Sheen was at the register, with Squidward behind the register.

"So, double checking, you guys have any Purple Flurp?" Sheen asked.

"For the tenth time, we don't have any of your stupid Purple Flurp!" Squidward replied. "We have Krabby Cola, Diet Krabby Cola, Dr. Kelp, Diet Dr. Kelp, and Kelp Shakes, but NONE OF YOUR PRECIOUS PURPLE FLURP!"

"Why don't you have any Purple Flurp?!" Sheen asked. "This is madness! It's the best drink made from the soda gods!"

"Well then, I better call up this soda god of yours, ask him for this Purple Flurp, and maybe he'll make it pour down here, and we'll be filled up for the next few years. Oh wait, except I can't, BECAUSE THERE IS NO SODA GOD! Now order something, or get off my back!"

"I won't put up with your disrespectful service! GOOD DAY SIR!" Sheen left the cashier. "But double checking, do you have any Purple Flurp?" Squidward gave his trademark annoyed grunt, putting his tentacles against his head.

Meanwhile, Jenny was hanging near a table, as the fish near her stared at her. "Oh, hello." Jenny said.

"IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!" the fish screamed and ran out of the restaurant.

"What was that?"

"Oh, I think he's just afraid of a little…ROBOT." Spongebob said, then laughed as he kept walking.

"Not even outside my own universe." Immediately, Goddard walked near Jenny and patted her on the back.

"What's going on out there?!" Mr. Krabs ran outside of his office. "I heard a customer leave!"

"Oh, it's nothing, Mr. Krabs. My robot friend just accidentally scared someone!" Jenny sighed. "I was just about to treat my friends to a Krabby Patty."

"Ahem! Wasn't there something you wanted to ask?" Jimmy said, tapping his hand on his watch. Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs was inspecting the soda machine.

"By the way, Mr. Krabs, we have to go on this world saving adventure to save their universe, and they need me, so can I take the rest of the day off?"

Mr. Krabs stopped moving altogether. He had a blank expression, as his two giant eyes, his two hands and feet went into his shell. Squidward immediately put on headphones, and left his post, hiding in the bathroom.

Immediately, the shell started to rumble and shake the whole restaurant. "Earthquake!" Carl screamed.

"What's going on?!" Clyde asked.

"I think he just released H E Double Hockey Sticks!" Cosmo responded.

"DAYYYY OFFF?!" Every hole came fuming out of the shell, even breaking a few windows and incinerating a customers' head. "Lad, I can just fire you for staying such stupid words like that!"

"But Mr. Krabs, they need me! They are my friends, and I can't leave them behind to fight the Cluster!"

"The Clusters?!" Patrick said, dropping his trash in his hand. "Oh no!...What were they again?"

"Those alien bugs that kidnapped us!" Timmy responded.

"Oh no!" Patrick said. "You made me drop my lunch!"

"Look, I don't care about chocolates, now get back to work!"

"But Mr. Krabs, you don't understand…"

"Actually, Mr. Krabs, if Spongebob doesn't come with us on this journey," Jimmy said. "Chances are, the Cluster is going to want to increase their hunger for power and conquering other planets, followed by them enslaving other universes, which could suggest that they would arrive in this universe, and destroy and vaporize everything, including currency!"

"I have no idea what ye, chocolate haired lad said, but all I heard was destroying currency! Currency is money! That means there will be no more money!" Mr. Krabs said. "Alright Spongebob, you can go on this journey of yours, but that's a nickel out of your paycheck!"

"It's fine, Mr. Krabs. I'm already okay with being paid ten cents!"

"And for extra protection…Squidward! You're going with them!"

"What?! Why are you dragging me into the moron's own problem?!"

"The lad's gonna need as much protection as they can!"

"But there's already nearly 15 of them!"

"Do it, or its' bathroom duty again!"

Squidward paused. "I'll get my mop."

"Wait! I'll add a dollar to your paycheck!" Mr. Krabs groaned.

"Alright, I'm in."

"Now, please don't bother me. I have a daily bath with my green babies!" Mr. Krabs happily walked back into his office.

"Green babies?!" Sheen was disgusted. "He must have one disgusting wife!"

"Oh, he was talking about his money." Spongebob laughed.

"Oh." Sheen laughed, and started singing. "He has money for babies! He has money for ba…" Then, Sheen's eyes widened, as in his mind, he felt disturbed and grossed out.

"Wow, Squidward is finally a part of our team!" Patrick said, as he crushed hugged the poor squid. "We're gonna be the best teammates ever!"

"Lord Neptune, send me to the grave already!" Squidward responded.

"Thanks for sticking up to me, Jimmy!" Spongebob replied.

"Eh, whatever helps us get out of here faster!"

"Oh, that reminds me, the patties!"

"COME ON!"

"Let me cook them before we go!" Spongebob said, as he went into the kitchen.

"I still can't believe we're forced to be down here, all because…"

Jimmy was immediately cut off by Spongebob, who had an entire plate of patties. "Alright, order up all of you!"

"Say, that was faster than any chef robot I've ever built!"

"Well, I've beat a machine and a god in a cook off with my own two hands! Nobody does it like a Squarepants!" He quickly spun his spatula in his hand.

"Wait, aren't we still chewing the gum?" Lincoln asked.

"Actually, my gum also can back up the body and provide oxygen without being chewed, for the span of…three minutes." Jimmy said.

"You know,' Sam told Squidward. "Your boss really seems like a corrupt man. Paying for trash, low pay, you ever thought of protesting against this place?"

"I don't care." Squidward responded.

"Besides, we already did!" Spongebob responded.

"And?"

"We're forced to work here for the rest of our lives!" Spongebob said happily, as Sam felt shocked.

"Hey, how come these patties aren't soggy?" Clyde asked.

"Because you can't taint a fresh patty!" Spongebob said. "Also, logic seems to not exist here."

"For example, fire!" Patrick blew a blow torch near Clyde.

Everyone was now eating the patties, enjoying them.

"Mmm! This is a delicious experience!" Carl said.

"It's like a train ride to heaven with cheese and two buns! So good, I can eat an octopus!" Squidward looked at Sheen, a bit creeped out.

"Oh man, this gets better each time!" Lincoln said. "Makes me a bit more peaceful with that whole sisters in space thing and all!"

"Wow, this is the greatest thing I have tasted in a long time!" Timmy said. "Probably because I either get fed nothing, or my mom's cooking."

Clyde was about to bite into the patty, but then hesitated, as he looked around, with everyone, but Sam, enjoying it and all.

"You're missing out, Clyde." Lincoln told him, as he bit into the burger.

"Here goes nothing." Clyde bit into the burger, as his eyes widened. He was brought into a trance state, where it felt like he went on a journey, set to Michael Buble music. Of course, he was sliding down fries, dove into pieces of the burger, got sprayed with ketchup, and landed in a field of burgers. Back in reality, he passed out.

"Least he isn't bleeding this time." Lincoln said. At that moment, up pieces of the water came blood floating up. "Never mind."

Sam still didn't touch her burger.

"What's the matter, Sam?" Spongebob asked. "Not hungry?"

"Well, I'm a vegan, Spongebob."

"Oh lord." Squidward said.

"What?"

"Nothing, I remember being a vegan back in high school. It took me one pinch of kelp to make me realize it's a load of nothing to protest against eating seacows…just like my life."

"It's okay, Sam! Our patties aren't made from poor animals!"

"Well, I'm sure about that, but it just feels wrong. Don't you have any vegan meals?"

The entire restaurant went silent, and every customer stared at the goth, as Sam felt disturbed by this. "What a poser!" a fish said

"I think I'll just get you a salad!"

Lily started waving at Lincoln, as she pointed to where her mouth is. Out floated and popped a bubble from the tube, which said "PAH-DAH."

"Don't worry, Lily." Lincoln responded. "I'll feed you one when we get out of here.

…

After the patties were done, it was finally off on the adventure. The restaurant was now closed for the day, which left Krabs alone with his money.

"I also brought some for the road!" Spongebob said, carrying a bag.

"Well, was that everything?" Jimmy asked.

"On second thought, I need to feed my Gar-Bear!"

"Guys!" Timmy said to Cosmo and Wanda, who were also annoyed, with Poof looking a little worried.

Inside the pineapple, poofed bags of food for Gary, while he was chewing the sofa. His eyes lit up, as he then put on sunglasses, and started dialing the shell phone for a party.

"Taken care of!" Timmy said.

"Finally! Now, to save the world, Danny, Lincoln's sisters, and Jenny's friends!" Jimmy said.

"But where are we going to go?" Carl asked.

"That entire Tremorton city looks like nothing but danger!" Clyde said.

"Actually, while you guys were eating, Goddard picked up something back in the universe. " Goddard's screen was shown.

"It looks the Cluster is building a contraption." Jimmy said. "And according to the location, it's at both of Lincoln and Clyde's home state."

"They're attacking Royal Woods?!" Lincoln said.

"Actually, this appears to be another city." Lincoln and Clyde examined Goddard's screen.

"Wait, that name sounds familiar." Clyde said. Different places were labeled on the map, but both of the boys' eyes were on two words: CASA GRANDE.

"Say Lincoln, isn't that…?" Lincoln's eyes widened. "Lincoln?"

"We have to go now."

"Lincoln, what's the matter?" Spongebob asked.

"Jimmy, take us there right now!"

"Alright, I'm now setting us to that destination!" Jimmy pressed buttons on Goddard's open back.

"Seriously kid, what's the matter?" Sam asked.

"My friend and her family is out there, now let's go!"

Jimmy was now done with the teleporter, while in the back, Sandy came running towards the group.

"Spongebob, wait! Theres something coming!"And the adventure begins!" Spongebob said.

"Yipee!" Patrick said.

"Can't wait for the end." Squidward said, still with a monotone voice.

The entire gang was out of the Bikini Bottom, and on their way to their destination.

However, at that moment, Sandy ran towards the empty area.

"Spongebob, you have to..!" Sandy held papers in her hand. "No! He's already vanished with those other humans! They could be anywhere! Luckily, I still have that chip on him from the last experiment!" Sandy pulled out a radar.

"What? I never got the chance to remove it from his brain!" Sandy told the reader. "Wait, he's in another universe?! Well, at least I built myself a mini universal teleporter!" She also pulled out a controller with a button in her pocket. "Yes, I have this too!" she said to the reader.

"Here I come, Spongebob!" Sandy teleported to wherever her yellow friend was going.

Meanwhile, inside the restaurant, as everybody left, Krabs left his office, and looked around. He started pressing money on his cheeks, feeling it and moaning in sweetness. However, one customer was still there, completely disturbed at what he was seeing.

"The restaurant is closed!" Mr. Krabs said.

"But I'm not finished with my meal!"

"Get out!"

"Man seriously, is that what you do all..?"

"GET OUT!"

The fish ran out, and Krabs still kept doing his…thing.

 **Next time, it's back to the Cluster.**


	14. Chapter 11: I Hate The Pill

Vexas walked inside the Cluster spaceship, happily strutting towards the main control room. There, she stepped on to her little metal balcony, as she glanced over the giant screens showing the chaos from Tremorton. Humans were running away and being captured, with others showing the humans be slaves. Meanwhile, other screens showed robots searching through the city, destroying buildings in their way. Another screen showed Clusters constructing what looks like a giant beam.

Vexas laughed at this. "I can watch this all day."

"Queen, we have caught the target!" one of the Cluster bugs called out.

"Well, bring it in!" Vexas replied.

One of the Clusters on one of the control panels pressed a button, raising a captive human Danny on a table out of the ground. Danny was still grunting, as he was trying to escape from the clutches of the table. He still couldn't activate his ghost powers, since a Spector Deflector was on him.

"Man, I'd never thought I'd see the day I'd get abducted by a spaceship!" Danny said to himself. "Especially one filled with bugs!"

Vexas teleported herself off the balcony, and near Danny.

"Why, hello ghost child." Vexas said.

"You!" Danny pointed. "I have no idea who you are. But I'm guessing you're the queen of these roaches!"

"That's queen of the Cluster to you!" Vexas responded.

"Whatever." Danny responded. "If only I can just…get off of this pool table!" He still tried to nudge off of the chains.

"Good luck with attempting to escape." Vexas said. "Because you are trapped. Without your ghost abilities, you're nothing but a worthless human. Nothing but a fool. A sore loser."

Danny started to become more angry. "Don't call me a loser!" Danny tried to get off the chains more, but they still wouldn't budge. "If only I was a super soldier…"

"Ah, too afraid to surrender. It's always the same with you weak heroes." Vexas said, now looking bored.

"I am not intimidated by you or any of your stupid alien babies." Danny replied.

"Well of course, your species never does. Always underestimating what power we possess."

"Underestimated? You guys are nothing but a bunch of machines. Why should I be intimidated by you?"

"Also, always the same response." Vexas said. "You see human, robots and all living machines have always had one purpose on the planet: to serve man. We've always been written off as the inferiors. Once we pull off our seizure of the planet, the tables will turn. Soon, every living flesh-baring organism will serve us until death..

"I won't let you pull this off."

"How so? You're defenseless."

"I already destroyed half of your bugs. Don't think I can't pull it off again."

"Ah, but you won't." Vexas said. "For you see, we chose you to be in our clutches, for one simple reason, which is your power. We've possessed knowledge of your little prison accident, and ever since then, my fellow Smytus has been attempting to send you to..HEY!" Danny was snoring, which led to a quick slap in the face.

"OW! I was just faking it!"

"You don't understand my threat, do you? I am the queen, the monarchy of the Cluster! I am going to conquer your planet!" Vexas put her fingers on Danny's chin. "But there's only one little problem. You overpower us. You have abilities that can wipe out half of my beautiful sons and daughters. Plus, I know you are affiliated with our only rival, that wretched XJ9!"

"Jenny?" Danny said. "I'm sure she will vaporize every single one of you into bug stew, once she finds all of you!"

"Is that so?" Vexas pointed to the screen, as it showed footage of Jenny getting defeated by the giant robots. "We would've ended her circuits at that moment, if she never disappeared!"

"Disappeared?" Danny saw on the screen Jenny be teleported. He also had an idea who would've been responsible for that.

"You know, I have friends who will rescue me and blow this place to pieces once they find out where I am!"

"To whom you mean the jailbreakers?" Vexas said. "I feel no need to worry about them. My commander and his army are hunting after those brats."

"And I bet they'll take down this commander of yours!"

"It doesn't matter, because even if Smytus fails, we still have you. That's why our plan, is to have you join our little weapons faction."

"You villains are always the same!" Danny responded. "I will never join you or your stupid faction, and I won't join any villain for that matter!"

"Ah, but that wasn't a request. For you see, us Clusters refuse to take no for an answer. That is why we came prepared." Vexas looked to her left. "That is why we came prepared!" No response. "Krackus, get in here!" No response. "I said, get in here!"

"Wait, I'm trying to find my missing cogs!" Krackus' voice said in the back.

"Oh, for the love of…" Vexas floated down the hall away from Danny, arguing with Krackus. He was quickly annoyed and bored as he waited for the two. From what he heard, the two were bickering, with Vexas telling the crab-machine "You're an idiot! Sometimes I wish I could take your claws and rip your hard drive out of that thick little chest, and then throw it away and send it spiraling to the sun! No wait, even the sun would just puke you out of disgust!"

They both came in. "When it's your cue next time, OBEY IT!"

"Yes, my queen!" Krackus came rolling towards Danny. "Ah, what do we have here? A lovely human with ghost abilities?"

"You expect me to be threatened by you?"

"Why, of course! I am the greatest genius of all the Cluster, and ooh!" He saw the Spector Deflector. "I also see you brought me a sample of your species' technology. Just what I need for those pesky ghosts! But anyways, I'm about to make you become one of us!"

"What're you gonna do, Sebastian? Pinch my cheeks until I cry for uncle?"

"Actually, all you need is a little brain re-wiring!" Krackus said, and at that moment, Danny started to gulp. "And it will all be accomplished with this precious baby!" Krackus had in his claws one orange and green pill.

"A pill?" Danny asked. "Is that really your greatest weapon? What, are you gonna force me to drink water too?"

"You're still not getting it, are you?!" Vexas asked.

"Well he will, once he finds out once this pill is actually a nano-bot that once it enters your mouth, it will activate, climb to your brain and stick to it, therefore, rewiring you, and making you one of our own weapons!"

"Wow. I'm actually threatened by a pill. I feel like I'm six again!" Danny replied.

"Now open up!" Danny immediately closed his mouth.

"Come on, kid! It's time to take your vitamin!"

Danny shook his head.

"Oh, fiddlesticks!" Krackus tried opening Danny's mouth with his claws, but Danny immediately headbutted him, sending him flying. Of course, he started moving in pain after hitting the metal. "That wasn't smart." he said. Krackus tried again to open his mouth, but his two claws fell off his body."

"Oh, for goodness sake. I guess I still haven't recovered from that asteroid!"

"Enough of this!" Vexas spawned two spider legs from her back, then forced Danny's mouth wide open with it. She then grabbed the pill. "Your time is up for being the hero, ghost boy!" Vexas said. "Time to join the superiors." Danny was screaming out of helplessness, as Vexas slowly put the pill in his wide open mouth. She then dropped it into his mouth.

 **Finally, next time, we're going back to characters we haven't heard from in awhile/**


	15. Chapter 12: New Planet, Same Scum

Lori quickly woke up, now completely shaking in fear. She was inside a small dark room, sitting on a metal bench, where the only light came from two little holes on the door in front of her.

"Hello?" Lori cried. "Lincoln? Guys? Anyone?!"

At that moment, the door in front of her opened, where light shined in. Stepped in front of her was a giant Cluster guard, which caused Lori to scream.

"Please don't eat me!" Lori said.

It then grabbed Lori's arms, and handcuffed them, and then, it put a contraption on Lori's neck. She was taken out of the room.

"What are you? Please talk to me!"

"SILENCE YOU HUMAN!" the Cluster shouted.

Following the back of her, were other guards in front of the doors. First, they grabbed Leni. "Gross! Your costume, like, scares me!" Leni tried backing away out of fear, but then she got handcuffed, followed by the neck contraption. "Why are you arresting me? Was this for like, forgetting to pay for those earrings?!"

Then, it was Lisa's turn, who was just as scared. "This is such a fascinating discovery!"

Then, it was Lana's turn, who tried to fight the guard off with a wrench, but then, the Cluster took it away. "Wrenchy!" Lana called out, as the contraptions were on her. "Wait, where is Lola?!"

Next was Lola, who was busy sleeping in the cell with her pink mask on.

"WAKE UP!" the Cluster yelled.

Lola screamed as she woke up. "You interrupted my beauty sleep!" she jumped out of the cell and tried attack the guard, only to get caught by him, along with the contraption.

"I can't walk around with this neck brace!" Lola said. "This will ruin my beautiful neck posture!"

"Shut up!" the Cluster said, hitting the back of Lola.

Then, it was Luna's turn. She was worried too, but then, the Cluster quickly took off the guitar from her back.

"No! I'm not letting you dudes take my baby!" Luna held on to the guitar as hard as she could. She even tried kicking the Cluster guard, but then, one Cluster used his taser stick on her, making her lose the guitar. "My Shredder!" The guard tossed the guitar to a smaller Cluster, who accidentally pressed a note, and then started to tap a few more notes. Eventually, he started to enjoy playing it's music, until one guard whipped him. He then walked off annoyed.

Next, it was Luan, who was also scared, as they put the two devices on her. "Hey, why don't you just BUG off?" She laughed. "Get it?" The guard groaned. "Looks like someone doesn't seem that inFESTED." She laughed again, but this time, with sweat down her face.

Then, it was Lucy's turn. Of course, she scared the guard by appearing behind him. "Can I stay in there?" Lucy asked. Of course, then came the contraptions. "Sigh."

Finally, it was Lynn's room. However, when opening the door, the guard didn't' see anyone sitting on the bench. He moved closer inside. "YAH!" Lynn jumped from the roof, punching the guard's head, as it tried to remove her with its' hands.

"I'm gonna squish you stupid bug!" She covered the guard's eyes, and started punching them. Then, another guard came to its' aid. "It's go time!" She jumped to the other one's head, kicking it square in the face, and jumped to another Cluster, with a tazer stick, which she kicked in the face, and then another one, landing on her hand, and looking back, as she was breathing.

"You boys are messing with a real number one here!" Lynn was immediately captured by one of the Clusters.

"Who just became a number two!" Luan joked. "But seriously, where are we?"

"Wait a minute, where's Lincoln or Lily?" Lori asked.

A Cluster then shocked Lola in the back, pointing them to keep moving. The girls looked around the area. Many ships were parked inside, with some landing, along with aliens of all species coming out of the bottom. One ship that came down were a bunch of teenage aliens from Yugopatamia, carrying cans of sludge, while cheering. On the other side, a three head alien with worm like heads was being held by a chain, from the hands of a Cluster, which did impress Lana, but not Lola. Meanwhile, Lisa was absolutely astonished by her surroundings.

"This is astonishing! We must be located on an extra-terrestrial planet!" Lisa said. "Wait until NASA gets the scoop on this beyond advanced locus!"

Lynn was now immediately invested, as she saw on her right a giant screen, while the sounds of cheering was heard from a distance, and inside. Clusters were sitting on metal lawn chairs, watching the screen, which showed a gladiator match between a robot lizard, and a skinny green area carrying a spear, trying to defend itself.

"Awesome, a gladiator match!" Lynn said, but then she gasped. "We must be at a Gladiator stadium!"

"Silence, human slave!" one of the Clusters said, as Lynn was annoyed.

"Gladiators? So an extra-terrestrial planet that partakes in the games from the Ancient Roman Empire." Lisa said.

"Excuse me, mister, but where are we?" Leni asked.

"No talking, human!" he replied. "For you shall obey us for your entire life span here on the new Cluster Prime!"

The other guard hit him. "You were supposed to wait until the room, you fool! Follow your orders!"

"Clusto Prime Rib? That's like, a really embarrassing name for a theme park!"

"Silence!" Leni then got shocked. "Like, that's totally rude! Next time, I'm going to tell on you with your scary snake!"

"Um, what?" Lori asked.

"You know, a super viper!"

"It's supervisor!" Lori responded.

"Huh, so there is no snake!" Lori rolled her eyes.

"Seriously guys, where's Lincoln and Lily?" Lori asked.

"I remember seeing them and Clyde still inside the house." Lucy replied.

"What?!" Lori asked. "Please tell me these roaches didn't get them."

"Maybe Lincoln's thinking of a plan!" Lola said annoyed. "Since he's the hero!"

"I don't care about what Lincoln literally said!" Lori replied. "I just hope they're alright."

Immediately, the room they were near opened its' door, as the sisters were now inside a white room. Cluster guards stood near each side of the wall. By the side, a Cluster with a red cloak and a black warrior-like suit stood by.

"Where are we?!" Lori asked again, as the guards were about to shock her.

"Now now, boys, save the shocking for later! Welcome humans, to the rest of your…"

"Seriously, white?" Lola complained. "This room needs a better color!"

"Yes, this is not definitely all WHITE!" Luan laughed.

"SILENCE!" the speaker said.

"So anyways, welcome to the rest of your lives, where you will be…"

"Is there gonna be a test on this?" Lori asked.

"I said SILENCE! So anyways, you humans are now forced to…HEY, NO FIGHTING!"

Lola and Lana were quickly throwing punches at each other, as the Cluster guard shocked them.

"Would you quit doing that?!" Lola cried out.

"ANYWAYS, you humans will…"

"Can we get to see the gladiators already?" Lynn asked.

"Oh forget it! Just show them the video!" the speaker gave up and walked out. "I hate this job!"

"Well, I'm glad-he-ate coming back!" Luan said, as she got shocked by her collar this time.

"You fool! You were supposed to wait until the video instructed us!"

"What? I hate those jokes of hers!"

"No excuse…though it sort of is a good one!"

Immediately, the room turned dark, as the screen near where the speaker was lit up, showing a Cluster in a suit.

"Hello (HUMANS), and welcome to New Cluster Prime, where you will be spending the rest of your life, as one of our slaves. Not only that, but you will also be able to provide entertainment for our citizen Cluster droids, and other aliens across our universe, as gladiators!"

"I knew it!" Lynn said.

"However, before we get into that, let's get into…"

On the screen, a more animated bolt appeared flying in the air.

Oh hello, Mr. Bolt!" The cluster said to the bolt, who then spawned a cowboy hat.

"Why hello, Cluster feller!" said the toon bolt in a western accent and a hat, as it let out a burp, and then a fart. "I am what the universe perceives as an animated character! And hello to you too, puny creatures!" He farted again, as this gave a chuckle from Lana. Lola glared at her. "What? I can't resist!"

Leni gasped. "It knows we're here! How does it do that?" Lisa facepalmed.

"So what brings you here?"

"Well, other than being here for the kiddies, I'm here to talk about the rootin-tootin story of how New Cluster Prime came to be." Mr. Bolt now took up the screen.

"Our origins began thousands and thousands of years ago, where we started off on our original beloved planet, Cluster Prime! Ya'll was a fun time on that planet, with all of us androids and robots living in our own little city of piece, separate from those funny, yet inferior humans! However, one day, all of that changed when one bad mamma-jamma android came and destroyed our planet's little hierarchy, XJ9!"

"It's Jenny!" Lola cried out.

"She overthrew the queen, and liberated all of the Cluster army off the planet!"

"Woo! That's my girl!" Lynn said.

"The Ro did it again!" Luna said.

"However, us Clusters weren't going to accept our defeat yet!" The bolt burped and farted again.

"Seriously, that's literally annoying." Lori said to the Cluster on the left. The Cluster guard sighed. "I guess you humans don't like toilet humor at all. Time to find a new writer for this short! Then, we'll sentence the old writer to DEATH!"

"So for the next passing months, our queen, our great commander, and one of our best inventors slowly rebuilt the army, and since we lost our planet, we decided to come together, and from the queen's orders, wipe out another planet! Ain't that a riot?!" The bolt laughed. Of course, Lisa was disturbed by this. "That's how we formed New Cluster Prime, a planet for our newly built Cluster army, and where you humans will spend the rest of your lives in enslavement! And that's all you need to know about our little planet! Have a nice rest of your life, you slaves!"

WOULD YOU LIKE TO KNOW MORE?

"By the way, to keep you humans in line…." The speaker said.

"Yeah, forget this part, you humans know what to expect, because SOMEBODY BLEW IT!"

"But…her puns."

"You must be wearing these collars at all times! For every ounce of disobedience, you will get this!" No shocks were heard. "You see what happens when you don't follow orders?" the guard said.

"Of course, you can't take it off, since it's only able to be shut off with the hands of a Cluster droid!

"Oh, please tell me my little brother and baby sister are alive." Lori said.

"Don't worry, sis." Luna told Lori. "I'm sure our brother is down there with Lily, alive and breathing."

"Are you sure?"

"I have full faith." Luna crossed her fingers to her heart.

"Shh!" Leni said. "No talking in the theater!"

 **Next time, it's back to the toons.**


	16. Chapter 13: Return of the Anne

The moon was finally up, as the city was desolate, with many cars crashed into buildings, and others tipped over. However, flashes started to appear near a fountain. These flashes were actually just the crew teleporting from another location. "Alright, we've arrived in Great Lakes City." Jimmy said. "Now our next step is to find whatever contraption the Clusters are building."

"Hey, where is everybody?" Timmy asked.

"Those Clusters must've already hit this place!" Jenny said.

Lincoln was busy staring at the fountain. "Please tell me they didn't get her." Lincoln told himself.

"Don't worry, Link." Sam said. "We'll find your friend."

However, in front of him, jumped a medium sized mantis like creature, made from the Clusters. Carl screamed as he saw the giant robot mantis.

"A fight already?!" Timmy said. "Now, we're getting somewhere!" The mantis prepared itself, as the four toons were ready to defend themselves. However, the mantis screamed in pain, as something was hitting it in the back. It got a few strikes to its' back, until it completely stopped functioning.

"Well, that was anti-climatic!" Sam said.

In back of it, was a girl with tan skin and a purple jacket, holding a tazer stick.

"Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln said.

"Lincoln?!" Both ran to each other. However, as Ronnie Anne approached Lincoln, instead of giving him her average friendship punch to the arm, she ended up hugging him. However, she immediately took it back. "I mean, am I glad to see you again, lame-o!" Ronnie Anne said, as she let go of him.

"How adorable!" Spongebob said, walking towards Lincoln acting flirty. "You were just concerned about your little female friend!"

"Is that a…?"

"Yes, he's a talking sponge!"

RA still felt confused. "I have so many questions right now, like where did you come from, and who are they?" Ronnie Anne pointed to the entire team. At that moment, Jenny was dusting herself with her hand polisher, Jimmy was working on his "secret project", Carl was still shaking in fear from the mantis, Sheen was meditating with his leg behind his back, Patrick was drooling, Squidward had his irritated expression, and Timmy was playing on his Game Buddy 3DX.

"I'll explain later, but right now, you have to listen to me. You are in danger!"

"Really, what was your first clue? My entire city being a wreck, or the mantis?"

Carl tried touching the mantis, but then Sheen quickly scared him.

"Listen, um, it's kind of hard to explain. These are my new friends, and all of us are trying to help Jenny here stop the aliens who did this! They're going to turn every single human on Earth into slaves! Plus...they took my sisters."

"Your family too?!" Ronnie Anne said. "They took all of mine!"

"What?! Even Bobby?" Lincoln's eyes grew wider. "Even CJ?!"

"Actually…"

CJ came rushing outside with his pirate hat. "I'm gonna defeat the evil aliens!" CJ said.

"CJ, I told you to stay inside!" Bobby said.

"Lincoln's back!" CJ said, as he came rushing towards Lincoln.

"CJ, you're okay!" Lincoln said.

"Whassup, Lincoln my man?" Bobby asked, and then he noticed the group. "Whoa, and who are they?"

"Hello, my name is Spongebob." Spongebob came waving at the humans.

"Spongebob!" CJ said, as he came running to the group. "My name is CJ!"

"Cool, a talking sponge!" Bobby said. "Give me some knuckle touch!" The two started to do a complex handshake. CJ was now looking at Jenny. "It's a robot!" CJ said happily.

"Oh, um, hello." Jenny waved happily.

"You're a talking robot!" CJ said. "My name is CJ!"

"Um, Jenny." CJ started to hug her leg. Jenny once again smiled at this, finally making another human happy.

"Listen, Ronnie Anne." Jimmy said. "We're on a journey to defeat these Clusters, I mean, aliens, and according to this location, they have a contraption somewhere inside the vicinity, and we have to destroy it."

"Destroy the aliens!" CJ said.

"Wait? So is this like an adventure or something?"

"You can call it that."

"Well, if you guys are after these aliens, then…I want to come with you guys."

"What?!" Bobby said. "Ronnie Anne, you can't abandon us out here!"

"I'm not abandoning you or CJ." RA responded. "But these aliens took Mom, Grandpa, and all of the family! Somebody has to find them, and if it's not these guys, it has to be me!"

"Well, it won't be you!" Bobby said. "Sorry, Ronnie Anne, but as the older brother, I forbid you from going with them."

"You know, Bobby kinda has a point. Besides, what about CJ?"

"Look, I love the both of them to death, and I don't want anything to happen to them, but my family could be out there, and I just want to see them again, just like your sisters!"

"Sisters?!" Bobby said. "You mean those aliens took your sisters?! Including Lori? My sweet babe?"

"That's why you need me!" Ronnie Anne responded.

Bobby was still thinking. "But it's too dangerous out there for you. And besides, if this place is filled with these aliens, then where are we going to go?"

Both of them thought about it, but then Lincoln thought about it. "Why don't you send them to Retroville?" he asked Jimmy.

"Retro what?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"It's Jimmy's universe."

"Universe? What are you talking about?"

"I'm come from another universe." Jimmy said.

"Okay, now I really have more questions." RA replied.

"Look, it doesn't matter. If you want to come with us, then I think maybe your brother and cousin should stay in Retroville. Maybe Jimmy's parents can watch over them. Besides, It's much safer there than it is out here."

"I don't know about that." Sheen said, walking towards the group. "Weird things are always happening, like aliens, meteors, alien jellyfish, evil clones, alien bandits, evil restaurants…"

"It's okay, Sheen!" Carl said. "Jimmy is here with us! That means he won't be able to create monsters or cause bad things!"

"Well, thanks for your input, Carl!" Jimmy replied. "But anyways, if you believe this is a good idea, Loud, then…okay." Jimmy started programming Goddard.

"Until then, Jenny. I need you to find the contraption, bring me a sample of it, and if the situation gets lethal, destroy it."

"You had me at destroy it!" Jenny said, blasting into the air. "Ooh!" CJ said. But then she came back down with Lily, and handed her to Lincoln.

"Let me go with you too." Lincoln said. "I can't just leave Bobby and CJ like this." He then got an idea. "Hang on." He went towards Clyde. "As for you my good man, you might need these." He tossed Clyde the two items.

"What are these? Kazoos?" Clyde asked.

"When the right time comes, hold the two buttons." Lincoln said. "It will save your life man."

"Oh come on! He gets a weapon but we don't?!" Sheen said.

"Here we go." Lincoln said, as the seven figures stood in a circle. CJ gave a laugh, as they teleported to Retroville.

"So what do we do now?" The rest of the crew said.

"Anybody want to go for some cocktail weenies?" Cosmo asked.

Then, Clusters surrounded the gang, as Carl screamed. They jumped one by one, forming a circle.

"Looks like we're already occupied." Sam said. It was Timmy, his fairies, Carl, Sheen, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sam and Clyde.

"You bugs ready for a good butt chopping?" Spongebob took out his hands.

"And a good stomach smashing!" Patrick said, moving his stomach, and then chuckled.

"On second thought, I don't want to be dragged into this!" Squidward said.

"Neither do I!" Carl said.

Clyde then followed Lincoln's instructions, and the gloves popped on him. "Holy cow, that was awesome!" Clyde said. "I wonder how.." BOOM! He shot one of the Clusters.

"You fool! I was supposed to say charge, and then we attack!" Sheen said, as the Clusters started running towards them.

"CHARGE GUYS!" Timmy shouted.

"Hey, that was my LINE!" Sheen said, as they continued charging.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	17. Chapter 13 II: Follow The Darn Duck, CJ

Now, the four of the Nicktoons crew, and the three of the Casa Grande members, were now in Retroville, outside the backdoor of Jimmy' s house.

"Welcome to Retroville." Jimmy greeted. Meanwhile, Ronnie Anne started freaking out at her hands.

"What happened to my hands?!" she asked.

"I'm inside a video game!" CJ said.

"Guys, this is just how we look in this universe." Lincoln responded. "Nothing to really to be scared about."

"Whew!" Bobby said. "For a second, I thought this was from touching that medicine Grandpa stacks from behind the counter!"

"Hey, Jimbo!" Hugh said, walking in the back. "You're just in time to see our new friends on our new fountain! Oh, how much I love those guys!" He then saw the others by him. "Um, Jim, who are these kids?"

"Dad, these guys…"

"No explanation needed, son. You've joined a Big Brother program!" Hugh responded. "I am very proud of you son! Looks like you're sticking up for today's youth! Though it's hard to stomach they let you teach five kids!"

"Actually, it's just these two, and they're not…"

"Two, huh? Well, howdy, um…"

"Bobby?"

"Bobby, and welcome to the Neutron household. But not to be rude, but you look a little old to be mentored by my son."

"Well, I'm not really…"

"Oh, it doesn't matter! Age is just a digit of one or two! You know, I went through the same thing when I was my Jimbo's age! I had to care of my neighbor's dog for a week when I was little so that I can buy a new bicycle. It was a great experience, though the dog was pretty rude, and always marked his territory on me, but I at least got my bike, and it taught me the values of hard work, though I broke my leg on it, and my mother had to sell it…alright, it was a not-so-good memory, but I did understand what it brought me!"

"…Um, cool story bro?" Bobby responded.

He then saw CJ, pretending to be a frog. "And nice to meet you too, little man!"

"Look Dad, I don't mean to rain on your little bonding moment, but me and the others have to…"

"Come inside! We're already preparing lunch!"

Jimmy sighed. "We're never getting out of here."

….

Back inside, Lincoln, RA, an annoyed Jimmy, Lily (in a baby chair) and CJ, who was pretending his fork was an airplane, were on the breakfast table. "…And that is how I got the nickname "Green Hands", though no kid would step near me for a month, and boy did I dread those hospital visits!"

"Wow, your dad is actually pretty cool!" Bobby said to Jimmy.

"Look, Dad. I really have to go!" Jimmy replied.

"Mr. Neutron, this is an emergency!" Lincoln said. "Our friends are in trouble!"

"Don't worry, Lincoln. I'm sure noth yours and Jimbo's friends are alright." Hugh replied. "I'm sure their troubles aren't enough to interrupt our new friendship. In fact, it's like we built our little rainbow!"

….

Spongebob was thrown towards a Rainbow Movers Truck, completely denting the side of it. Clusters came running towards him, as he jumped out of the truck's area, and started using his karate. "HUWA! YAH!" he started chanting as he started kicking and chopping up more Clusters. "Come and get some, you Clusters!". He kept chopping his way through, the Clusters, as meanwhile, Patrick was busy using his belly to bounce away Clusters, along with knocking the guns out of their hands. He then jumped in the air and used his butt to land and attack a Cluster, except this completely backfired when an antennae poked it, HARD. He ended up jumping on his prosterior in fear, still managing to land on Clusters when bouncing, while screaming in pain.

Meanwhile, Squidward was running for his life for the attacking Clusters. "Why do you roaches want me?!" he yelled. "Take the other idiots!" He screamed as he kept being shot at.

Then, Clyde still had trouble controlling Lincoln's gloves, as they kept firing off at random. This broke many windows from cars and buildings in the area. "How do you control these things?!" Clyde cried.

Timmy then jumped next to Clyde. "Dude, stop pushing your arms so much!" Timmy said, as he was running from more Clusters with his fairies. Eventually, Clyde closed his right hand, opened it towards an attacking Cluster, and shot at it as he stuck his entire palm out. He then proceeded to do it again with his left, attacking another one.

"Now I got the hang of it!" More Clusters circled towards him, as Clyde was now determined. He then started doing kung-fu poses, and then started sticking his hands from different directions, attacking each of the passing Clusters. Meanwhile, Spongebob stood near him, and they both started making the attack cries, while both shooting and chopping the enemies.

Now, Carl and Sheen were also running for their lives. Then Sheen had an idea from watching the two.

"It's chosen one time!" Sheen cried, as he jumped towards the Cluster, about to chop it, but then… "OWW!" he cried in pain, hitting the metal, and landing on his knees in pain. "My Ultra Lord playing hand!" The Clusters surrounded Sheen. "I won't give up!" He used his other hand, but he had the same result. "My Ultra-Lady playing hand!" The Cluster stuck out their guns.

"No! The spirits have given up on me! Why must they leave me as…" Sheen was shot at. "OW! I wasn't done yet! Why must they leave as another helpless soul?! Why have they…?!" The Clusters fired again. "OW! I said I wasn't finished! Can't you let a good man finish a good moping?" The Clusters continued firing, until Sam used her gun on them.

"You're welcome!" Sam said, leading the two. "Stay in back of me, boys!" She continued firing at the Clusters.

"I can't believe this! I've lost the spirits!" Sheen said.

"Maybe the spirits are on their coffee break!" Carl said.

"Carl, don't be ridiculous! This is reality!" Sheen responded. "The spirits are too good for coffee!"

Sam then attacked one Cluster, and pinned her laser gun to his chest. "I'll ask you this once: where is the ghost boy?!" His head was blown up, as more Clusters came their way, which Sam began to charge at.

Meanwhile, Jenny was flying up in the air, trying to find the contraption. "Where is this thing?" Jenny finally saw the contraption covered near giant skyscrapers and other business buildings. "Bingo!"

Clusters near it spotted the flying machine. "It's XJ9!" he said. "Aim for her!" The Clusters started to shoot at Jenny, as her hands then turned into guns, firing back at them, and knocking each of them out, from different platforms of the beam.

"Now to destroy this baby!" Jenny said. However, as she got closer, the beam itself starting firing back at her, knocking her towards an office building, and destroying a few office spaces. She got back up, and flew out, yet the beam still kept defending itself. "It knows self defense?!" Jenny asked, dodging more of the lasers. "Seriously, how did these Clusters become so powerful?!"

…

Back in Neutron's house, Hugh was singing his favorite "Quack" song on a guitar, with Bobby. The three kids were annoyed by it, while CJ and Lily were enjoying the song.

"Come on, kids! Sing with me!" Hugh said, as Lincoln, Jimmy and Ronnie Anne sang it, but very monotone and bored, while CJ and Lily were actually enjoying the sing a-long.

Meanwhile, Judy walked in with the groceries.

"Oh hi Sugar Booger!" Hugh replied. "I'm just entertaining Jimmy's new friends for his little Big Brother program!"

"Big Brother?" Judy asked. "Well, that's wonderful of you, Jimmy!"

"Actually, Mom. We need to discuss something!" Jimmy dragged Judy out of the kitchen, while Lincoln and RA followed.

"Oh lord, I already sense the trouble with this!"

"Now, I sung that song at my high school talent show!" Hugh said. "I remember their reactions: YOU STINK, NEUTRON! GO HOME, DUCK BOY! I HOPE THEY SHOOT YOU AND EAT YOUR HEAD OFF! Alright, that one was a little dark.."

Meanwhile, outside of the kitchen.

"So, those boys aren't from this universe, and you're expecting us to watch over them?" Judy asked.

"Exactly, that's why I need you to watch over the two!"

"James Issac Neutron, other than your very dangerous history of bringing unknown people to our home or even Retroville in general, you can't just be dumping two boys I hardly know on both us, and this household!"

"But Mrs. Neutron, you don't understand.."

"As for you, Ronnie Anne!" Judy pointed at that said girl. "Why would you leave your two family members alone in this universe? You ought to stay with them until this whole alien thing blows over!"

"But Mrs. Neutron, you don't understand!" Ronnie Anne said. "I love Bobby and CJ, but my family might be out there, and I have to see them again, and this was the only solution I can think for the two boys! Besides, they already like your husband!" Bobby, CJ and Hugh were still singing the Quack song.

"Mom, if you watch over these boys, then…" Jimmy sighed, as he couldn't think of anything.

"He will do every chore for you!" Lincoln said.

"What?!"

"With none of his science inventions or whatever!"

"Loud, what are you doing?!"

Judy thought about it. "For two weeks!"

"What?! I am not doing any of that!"

"Come on, Jimmy. For their safety?" Ronnie Anne pointed.

"And for her family!" Lincoln said. "I mean, you've lost your family before, right?"

Jimmy sighed. "I hate the guilt trip. Fine, I'll do it. But you two owe me one, big time!"

Now, Lincoln grabbed Lily, as they exited through the door, as Bobby and Hugh were singing "Boyfriend" while only saying "Quack". Meanwhile, CJ tried to follow his cousin.

"Sorry, CJ. You have to stay here." Ronnie Anne said.

"But I want to defeat the aliens!"

"It's okay, I'll be back in a while. I promise, and I'll bring the family back!" CJ started to look sad.

"Tell you what!" Lincoln said. "We'll bring you back a souvenir! How does an alien arm sound?"

"An alien arm?" CJ responded.

"Yes, and all you have to do is stay here, and be a good hero!" Lincoln responded.

"I'll be a good hero!"

"Great, now see you later, super CJ!"

However, Bobby grabbed RA's arm.

"You weren't gonna leave without saying goodbye, were you? But promise me, you'll be back, little sister." Bobby said.

"I will, Bobby." The two then hugged.

"And Lincoln, my man, please find Lori and tell her I love her, and take good care of my sister."

"I promise you, Bobby, I won't let anything happen to her." RA smiled at this.

The two said their goodbyes, walked out the door, as CJ joined with Hugh's sing along. Meanwhile, Ronnie Anne felt completely depressed.

"You don't have to do this." Lincoln said.

"We could be the ones to find the rest of your family." Jimmy said.

"I don't want to leave them, but I just can't leave the rest of my family. Or even you ." she told Lincoln, who also felt bummed out. However, Lily nodded her head at this.

"Your choice. Now come on, and let's go back to the universe." Jimmy said. "I'm already worried about what Carl and Sheen are doing!"

However, Cindy came running in.

"Neutron, where are you going?" Cindy asked.

"Sorry, Cindy. Duty calls!" Jimmy replied, as they teleported.

"Wait, Neutron. This isn't another adventure is it?! NEUTRON!"

…

Back in the 2D universe, Sam, Carl and Sheen were now trapped by Clusters. Sam was thrown near a wall by one, as now the two boys were surrounded.

"There's only one thing to do at a time like this: DANCE!"

Sheen did the robot, and Carl tried to do a little dance involving jumping with his feet. The Clusters were confused at what they saw, as they didn't know how to react. They just saw two boys moving to absolutely nothing. "How do you even..." Sam couldn't react to this.

"We're doing it! We're putting them in our little trance!" Sheen said, but then the Clusters raised their guns. "Maybe we should've had music." Carl screamed, but then Timmy shot at a few of them, turning one soldier into a frog.

"Wow, this thing is kinda cool!" Timmy said, holding Jimmy's weapon, as he continued firing at the rest of the Clusters, turning a row of them into seagulls, which then attacked Cosmo.

"AHH!" he screamed, as he ran off.

"Sorry!" Timmy cried out.

Now, more Clusters were charging, as Poof went towards them, using more ninja moves on them.

"The price I pay for letting my godbaby watch kung-fu movies with my godchild!" Wanda said. "But still, kick their larvas, Poof!"

Poof threw a few Clusters against the wall, then spun around, forming the Clusters into a tornado.

Meanwhile, Sam and Timmy fired back to back at Clusters, while Spongebob and Clyde fought them while still doing kung fu cries, and Patrick bounced on other soldiers. The entire time, Squidward was lying down near a car, on a sidewalk. Of course, this backfired on him, as Patrick rammed into the car he was near, breaking the windows, and having a piece of glass hit his nose, deflating it like a balloon. "Ow." He said.

Meanwhile, Jenny was still fighting the beam, and then used her missiles to shoot back at all the lasers and turrets firing at her from the beam. It blew all of the guns up, and now, it was time for her finishing move. She grabbed the beam from the bottom, and after a few struggles, she threw it in the sky, and blew it up with missiles. Of course, that didn't stop pieces of it from damaging buildings…and hitting Squidward.

"Well, that takes care of it!" Jenny said, dusting her hands.

The gang was now together again, with Cosmo poofing back up, now covered in holes like moths attacking a sweater, with only one eye on his head.

"Woo! I need food!" Carl said, as Spongebob pulled out his bag of patties. "Order up!"

Then, the six popped back up from one area.

"Finally, where were you guys when we needed you?!" Timmy asked.

"I had to deal with my parents, what else?" Jimmy replied.

"So, welcome to the team!" Lincoln said to RA.

"So, I guess I'm with you guys now." Ronnie Anne said. "This is gonna be pretty cool."

"Oh no!" Sheen said. "We're not gonna let any random stranger, or even helpless GIRLS for that matter, join our team!"

"Wow, are you seriously going to pull that card?" Sam asked frustratingly.

"Look, ignore him, he's just being stu…" At that moment, without talking, Ronnie Anne, with an annoyed expression on his face, walked toward Sheen, still giving her a dirty look, and SOCKED him right in his jaw, making him hit the floor.

"Just kidding." Sheen bluffed. "That was a test. You get a triple B+. But no cookie."

"Note to self." Jimmy spoke to his watch. "Don't forget Cindy's date next week.

"Anyways, we took care of those Clusters, for you!" Sam said.

"By the way Jimmy, can I have my weapon now?" Sheen asked, still on the floor.

"Soon, Sheen."

"Still soon?! You said soon hours ago! Time is fading! Our clock is ticking!"

"Sheen, do you want some chocolate?" Carl asked, raising a bar down to where Sheen was.

"Fine." Sheen bit into the chocolate lifting his head towards the chocolate.

"You were right, dude!" Clyde said, giving back the hands. "These things are awesome!"

"I know, right?" Lincoln responded. "Did you get the amazing experience on trying them on for the first time?"

"Heck yeah!" Clyde responded, as they both high fived. "Jack Fenton was right about the timing!"

"By the way, I destroyed that Cluster beam." Jenny told Jimmy.

"Excellent. Do you have the sample I asked for?" Jimmy asked.

"Uh, sample? What sample?" Jenny asked. At that moment, Squidward threw a giant piece of the beam at Jenny. "Here's your stupid sample!" Squidward said from behind the car, and Jenny rubbed her head annoyed.

"Well thanks, Squidward!" Spongebob replied. "My friend really is a lot of help!"

"Oh, a lot of help alright!" Sam said, with her peeved eyes on Squidward.

Goddard quickly scanned the piece of the beam, with his screen reading the data.

"Well, what is this thing?" Timmy asked.

"It's appears to be another portal beam." Jimmy replied. "But according to the data, it's only function is to open a gateway to the planet known as, New Cluster Prime."

"Looks like these Clusters have found a faster way to Earth!" Jenny said.

"Please tell me this was their only beam!" Timmy said.

"Actually, according to the GPS, there are three other beams scattered across the globe!"

"You mean that we have to destroy MORE giant portals?!" Timmy asked.

"I'm afraid so, Timmy." Jimmy replied.

"Wait, why don't use that flashdrive again?" Lincoln asked. "It wiped out that beam in Amity Park."

"Sadly, I can't." Jimmy said. "Other than it taking a lot of time, apparently, the army forbid me from building a contraption such as that anymore, like the sad sack of killjoys they are!" He started mocking the army. "It's too dangerous and lethal for the world, they said!"

"Not gonna argue with that hypocrisy." Sam replied.

"But anyways, I'm also getting new information from the beam. By this remain, it appears that the entire contraption wasn't constructed from Cluster technology at all."

"I knew it!" Jenny said. "These Clusters would've never grown this much stronger! So that's how they've become more powerful! They're using technology from other races!"

"But what other alien race is out there?" Lincoln asked.

"According to my readings, it says that the beam was built from…the Irkens."

"You mean there are more aliens after Earth?" Timmy said.

"Well, no duh." Jenny replied. "What aliens aren't after Earth?"

"Oh, don't say that, Jenny." Spongebob said. "I'm sure there are good aliens out up near the stars!"

"Yeah, like that sad movie with that one alien who loves candy, and wants to call home, and made that bike fly next the moon!" Carl said.

"Carl, that was just a movie!" Sheen said. "A little one called Jerry Maguire."

"Look, these Irkens aren't our main priority right now." Jimmy said. "Our main priority is still the Cluster."

"What about my sisters?" Lincoln asked.

"And my family?" Ronnie asked.

"We'll find all of them. I promise!" Jimmy said. "But right now, we're in the middle of an invasion."

"Yes, and I'm sure at this moment, our families are probably being planned to get their brains removed or something!" Ronnie Anne replied, as Lily whimpered. "Sorry, Lily." she apologized.

"Don't say that, Ronnie Anne!" Spongebob said. "You just got to have faith that they're still alive."

"I already do." She replied. "But I don't even know if I can keep it for very long."

"Spongebob, faith can't really help us out right now!" Sam said.

"You should have some faith too, because I know how much Danny means to you."

Sam sadly turned back. "No, you do not."

Timmy then turned to his fairies. "Let me guess: you guys can't wish they were here right now, right?"

The fairies pulled up Da Rules, and searched through the book. "Sadly, yes." Wanda said. "According to the rules, you can't wish any form of prisoner out of their cell!"

"Told you so!" Jimmy said.

"Oh how convenient!" Timmy said. "When did they add that rule?!"

"When you released the Anti-Fairies out onto the world!" Wanda responded. "In fact, most of these rules have your name listed all over it!"

"That's can't be true. I mean, how many rules could I possibly create?!"

Wanda showed Timmy where the book was at, as both pages were entirely COVERED with sticky notes saying TURNER, with no white spaces visible.

"Wow."

At that moment, Jenny's screen popped up, though it wasn't Wakeman this time. Nothing appeared, as it was just static. "What's going on with my screen?" Jenny asked. "Mom? Mom?!" After a few seconds, a dark figure appeared on the screen. It was inside a dark room, where all that was visible, was the sight of two giant eyes.

"Hello there, heroes." the person on the screen said, with a deep voice.

"They've found us!" Sheen said. "They know our plan! I knew we had spies in our midst!"

"My name is Agent Mothman, and I believe I have information for what you're looking for."

"Wait, how do you know who we are?" Jimmy asked.

"That information is classified, but I do possess knowledge of an alien race you should be on the lookout for."

"You know about the Cluster?"

"The Cluster? You mean, there's another alien…I mean, no, I seem to not follow these Clusters."

"Then why did you call us?"

"Well, if you let me FINISH…For instead, I presume to talk about a lethal alien race known as the Irkens."

"You know about the Irkens?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course, and I in fact, know about an Irken who's already on this planet. But before I can proceed with any further information, you must follow my orders very careful…"

"Dib! I'm going outside! You better not touch my soda!" Gaz said, opening the door to Dib's room, and turning on the light.

"Gaz, you're blowing my cover!" Dib yelled.

"Well, sorry for interrupting your stupid freaky call." Gaz said, as she closed the door.

"Hey, you're just a kid!" Jenny said.

"More like one of those basement-dwelling conspiracy nuts!" Sam said.

Dib groaned. "Look, just come over to my stupid house and we'll talk about these aliens." Dib said. "I'll send you my coordinates."

"Wait, how do we know we can trust you?" Jimmy said. "Are you going to rat us out to the Guys In White?"

"The Guys In White? What would I do with those freaks?" Dib responded. "What? You think I work with the MERF agents too? Look, I'm not going to rat you guys out."

"He's gonna!" Gaz said outside the door.

"Ignore her! She's a little…" Dib did a crazy whistle, but then Gaz opened the door, and threw a ball at his head. "OW!"

"I'm out." She closed the door.

"Sister troubles, huh?" Lincoln responded.

"Listen, I can help you guys out with this alien invasion!" Dib said. "Just come to my house, and we'll meet each other!" He turned off the screen.

"That was pretty vague." Jimmy said.

"You sure we can trust this guy?" Sam asked.

"I honestly have no idea." Jimmy said. "But if this Dib actually follows his claims, then we must go over there. But on the other hand, I believe a few of us must go after the second beam, which is located in…" Jimmy checked the radar. "Miracle City?"

"I think I've heard of that place before." Clyde said. "Wasn't that whole place known as one of the biggest crime capitals of the world?"

"That's it, I'm not going!" Carl said. "I'd rather go with Jim to a much safer place!"

"Well, we better split into groups." Jimmy said. "Me, you, Jenny, Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward will go to Dib's city, while Lincoln, Timmy, Sam, Clyde, Sheen and Ronnie Anne will go to Miracle City. I'll teleport you guys there with Goddard."

"Relax dude. This one's on me!" Timmy said. "I wish we were at Miracle City!" Lily laughed at this, as the kids were now poofed in Miracle City.

"I hate it when he uses his programs!" Jimmy said. "But anyways, let's go find some alien dirt!"

"Alien hunting!" Patrick said.

"Don't even remind me of that." Squidward said.

Now, the other gang was teleported to Dib's city. Meanwhile, in the back, a Cluster started to gain consciousness, as he spoke into a phone. "The jailbreakers. They've split!"

…

Back to Vexas, she was inside a dark room, watching television. Now, she was watching television for robots, where she surfed through soap operas, sitcoms, music videos for some popstar named Courtney Gears, then she stopped at an infomercial.

"Ever wanted to defeat your enemies? Are you tired of losing to your fellow mechanical foes? Bent on dominating a planet, but your enemy who might be blue is stopping you?" Vexas was interested.

"Get the Upgrader 9000! A station that will give you better strength, combat and weapons, just with a quick turn of a dial! This goes all the way up to Level 10, and the eleventh highest strength, Unstoppable Killing Machine! But we advise you, it's best not to use that!" Vexas changed the channel. "What rubbish!"However, nobody was looking, so she changed it to the Earth networks.

"We now return to the #1 reality show, Guys Who Make Cleaning Supplies!"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEPP BEEP!

"Wow, this is absolutely awful and profane." Vexas said. "But somewhat addicting."

"Your majesty!" one of the Clusters barged in, as Vexas immediately changed the channel to an alien soap opera. "You startled me!" she said, still trying to cover up what she was watching. "What is it this time?"

"Our first beam has been destroyed!" the soldier said. "From XJ9 and her alliance of superhumans!"

"They must be discovering our plans!" Vexas said. "Where are they headed now?"

"From our sources, they've split apart, so that they can find our second beam, and go to…some other town named…actually, it escapes me of what it was called, but from our coordinates, we believe it was town of the Irken our commander was after."

"Eh, I don't care about the Irken, I just want those jailbreakers away from XJ9, and I believe Smytus will gain double targets. Contact Smytus."

"Right away, queen!"

"And contact Smytus to locate to wherever this Irken's city is at!"

One of the Clusters spoke into his arm.

"Commander, we believe the jailbreakers are arriving to the Irken's city. Terminate them immediately!"

"Oh, you didn't need to command me that." Smytus said. "It will already be my honor." He stopped talking to whatever speaker he was talking to. "Time to finish a bounty, and eliminate those criminals! The Cluster rises again!" Smytus gave his evil laugh, as he was already busy conquering a city.

"As for the others, I think this is a perfect time to release our new weapon. Release the boy!" Inside a dark cage, a pair of red eyes glowed.

"Now, little companion, I just have one command for you…destroy the young jailbreakers!" Vexas said.

 **Well, next chapter, we're returning to the sisters..or Tremorton.**


	18. Chapter 14: Crouching Spider Hidden Lynn

Now, the sisters were being taken to the main arena of the stadium. They were still in chains, with the neck contraptions still tied to their necks.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Lynn said, jumping in the air. "I'm ready for my opponent!"

"Lynn, are you forgetting the whole part about us literally getting ripped to shreds by aliens?!" Lori asked.

"Please, I can't go out there!" Lola cried. "It will ruin my trademark dress!" Lola was shocked by her collar, which was triggered by a chuckling Cluster guard, which made her growl again.

"So, what weak sap are you going to put us up against?!" Lynn said, talking to the guard in front of her.

The guard then shocked Lynn with the collar. "You seem overly confident, human!" he replied.

"No, I'm just a pro!" Lynn replied, as she was shocked again.

"No point in convincing them, sis. There's just no place for a street fighting human on this planet." Luna replied.

The sisters then passed a ticket booth that was behind a green gate in front of them. In line, were many species of aliens, monsters and other intergalactic space creatures, consisting of Gigglepies, Irkens, Yugopatanians, Nhar-Gh'ok's, and multiple creatures, including the Ape Overlords.

"Look at that line!" Leni said. "We must be at the V.I.P section!"

"The V.I.P section to death." Lucy said.

"What kind of name for a ride is that?! Man, this Crusty Lime park has some pretty weird names!" Leni responded.

"Looks like a majority of these alien species aren't part of an advanced species, seeing that they will partake in spectating these gruesome sports."

"I wish I could've made some jokes for this space trip, but sadly, I didn't planet!" Luan laughed. However, Luan then had a cup thrown at her, with an unknown green substance falling on her face. "You stink!" an alien called behind the fence. Luan quickly tasted the shake on her.

"Well, I didn't mean to shake up your emotions!" Luan laughed, as she was then shocked by the collar. "How shocking!" she laughed again, as she was then shocked again, yet she was still laughing.

"Where's the off switch on this being?!" the Cluster asked, as she kept shocking Luan.

"Trust me, there never is one." Lori replied.

The sisters were now being taken inside a hallway, where the crowd was now louder than ever. "AND OUR CHAMPION WINS ANOTHER MATCH!" the announcer screamed, as the crowd went wild. Where the sisters were going, the "champion" passed. Two guards were escorting it, as the sisters took note of her, with Lynn especially impressed. The warrior had a sword in place of her right hand, and had an ant like mask covering its' face. The warrior stopped moving, as its' eyes were now focused on the humans.

However, the sisters began to act scared as they walked past multiple bodies of machines and robots. A lot of these bodies were from what looked like giant insect cyborgs, from ant heads, to spider legs, to the bodies of crickets. Along with this, other alien bodies were shown, with some decaying, and dripping slime or whatever substance came from the mouths. Lola and Lana were shaking in fear, while beside them… "I like this place." Lucy said. Lynn was still the only sister in the room, determined for whatever comes in this match, but even she tried to avoid getting scared by her surroundings.

Finally, the Clusters pushed the sisters inside a dark room, with a black roof, on top of what looks like a platform.

"Wait, don't we get any armor or weapons or something?" Lynn asked.

"Weapons?"

"Armor?" The two gave a maniacal laugh, as the door closed on them.

Lynn blew her lips. "Eh, who needs weapons then? I got the fists of the tiger!"

However, the platform then started to move up slowly, as light started to get closer to the ceiling.

"Alright, intergalactic spectators!" the announcer said, as meanwhile, the sisters were now afraid for their lives. "The moment you've been waiting for!"

"I don't like this ride!" Leni said. The platform was still rising.

"Please put your hands together, for the one, the only, and the incredible weak, HUMANS!"

The platform now arose to the middle of the stadium, where every single alien on the bleachers booed at them. The girls were completely astonished to see their surroundings, on a ground covered in sand, with all aliens of what looks like every race rooting for their demise.

"Bring it on!" Lynn said. "Give us all that you got!"

"Lynn, shut up!" Lori replied.

"Now, it's time to bring in their challenger, and predator!"

The crowd started to cheer, as the gate to the door in front of the doors came in.

"Huh? How bad can this be?" Lynn asked. However, the ground started to shake, as the creature slowly walked out of the hole. It was none other, than a giant mechanical spider, with a pretty small distance from its' body to the ground. On its abdomen, was a giant black skull. It's eyes were now on the human that it will soon feed on. While the crowd went crazy, Lynn was startled by this.

"A SPIDER?" Lola said in a very squeaky voice.

"So cool, yet so scary!" Lana said.

At that moment, Leni passed out. "Oh forget this! I can take this thing on!" However, at that moment, a mechanical arm came out between two of the spider's legs, and grabbed Leni's unconscious body.

"Hey, give me back my sister!" Lynn shouted, as the spider gave what felt like a chuckle. Soon, seven other arms came coming from in between its' legs.

"RUN!" Lori shouted, as all the seven sisters came running for their lives, as the arms came stretching towards them. First, it took Lori, and then Luna, and then Luan, who even tried to distract it (You know, you should really stop wasting so much time on the web! Get it?), but then got captured. Then, it was Lisa, who was more focused on trying to figure out what breed of spider it was, from her calculations, but then she got captured (Yep, in conclusion, you are a Ctenizidae, or what the low-intelligent ones call, a trapdoor spider. Anyways…AHHH!), then it was Lucy's turn, who didn't seem to care at all, since to her…(It's almost like a dream come true, except it's a robot.). Then, Lynn tried to block the two twins from the arms, but then, it captured Lola after shoving Lynn out of the way, and after that, Lana tried to come to Lana's rescue.

"I'll save you, Lola!" Lana said, as she tried to jump in the air and attack the spider. Of course, she ended up getting herself captured. "It was worth a shot." she said completely unamused. Now, all of the sisters were captured, in the air, screaming for help, and Lynn, despite spending the past few minutes with full confidence in herself, couldn't do anything to stop it. Meanwhile, the audience rooted for the spider. At this moment, Lynn had no moves, and she couldn't think of anything else to save her sisters.

"Well, this is it, Lynn." She told herself. "Maybe you're not the best after all. You can't even save your own family."

However, next to her, a spear launched into the wall, zooming from what looked like 700 miles per hour. She tried to see where the spear came from, looking from inside the same hole in the wall where the spider came out of. It came from the warrior, who still had its' mask on, as the unidentified fighter walked out of view.

Lynn quickly pulled the spear out of the wall, and tried to charge at the spider, while giving her battle cry. Despite this effort, the spider quickly used its' leg to slam Lynn against the wall.

"NO!" Lori cried, as the spider turned around, and out came a web zapping out of its' behind. The crowd cheered at this move, as now the spider felt victorious. Finally, it was about to make its' move, as it opened what looked like its' mouth, which was really a furnace.

Lynn was still against the wall, stuck to the web on the wall. She once again, tried to stop from feeling helpless, as she tried to get out of the web. She then looked around her surroundings. Every single alien on the bleachers was booing at her, from where she was at, as they all stuck their heads out. Some used insults, some threw things, others stuck their butts out, and at that moment, it was like watching her own nightmare come to life. However, she stared across where she was at, as the other girls were screaming at the spider to stop, as it was about to devour an unconscious Leni into its' furnace mouth. At that moment, Lynn began to become angry. She screamed her way, as she tried to pull herself out of the strong web. She kept pulling and pulling as hard as she could, and after putting all her strength into it, she got out of the web, though she ended up falling into the ground, with her face in the sand. As the spider was about to eat a still unconscious Leni, a spear launched into one of his legs. It turned around to see Lynn now motivated to fight. The spider roared at her.

"They want a fight? I'll give them a fight!" Lynn said to herself. The spider launched another metal arm towards Lynn, as she stood still. As the metal arm was an inch away from her position, she jumped high in the air, dodging the arm, making it ram into the wall, knocking over a giant Cluster statue, crushing the arm in the process. Lynn, after doing a spin in the air, landed a couple feet next to the statue. The crowd then gasped, as some lost their sunglasses, their arms, their snacks, and some even exploded in shock, with an entire row causing a gigantic explosion.

"Come and get me, eight legged freak!" Lynn taunted, as the spider roared. "It's go time!" It ran towards it's target, and Lynn ran across the creature's arms, taking the spear that was jabbed into its' arm.

"Kick its' butt, Lynn!" Lana rooted, as she ran underneath the spider, as the others cheered. It tried to crush it's opponent underneath it's body, but Lynn quickly slid through the sand, before the spider turned her into mush. "Home run!" she yelled. As her shirt was now covered in sand, she then climbed on top of the abdomen of the spider, and jabbed her spear into the back of the spider. However, it pushed her off of her back and slammed her into a wall. The spider was now more angry as ever, as Lynn picked up the helmet that fell off the crumbling statue, and put it on her, while raising her spear. The spider squinted it's eyes, as Lynn did the same thing. However, the spider's eye glowed red, as Lynn immediately jumped out of the way.

"Lasers?" Lynn asked. "You really must be desperate!" Lynn was still dodging the lasers, as she even ran sideways on the walls, jumping off when the spider tried to aim in front of her. "I know all your tricks, insect!"

"IT'S AN ARACHNID!" Lisa yelled. "THAT'S COMMON SENSE!"

The spider now tried using its' webs again, as it used rapid fire to shoot at the warrior. However, she was still running for her dear life.

"Wait a second." Lisa said. "For this machine to be producing such life-like webs, it must contain some form of circuit inside of the abdomen's location, which could lead to what generates the own cyborg's life, which could also lead to the possibility of its' own heart organ, which means it could lead to the cyborg's own demise, which means…Lynn, throw it at the spinnerets!"

"The what?!"

Lisa sighed. "IT'S BUTT!"

Lynn then spotted the back of the spider, and tried to aim it, but she knew it was too close. She then spotted the hole, and ran towards it, sliding through the bottom of the spider before she can get crushed again.

"Hey, the human is escaping!" one of the alien spectators said.

"Wait, I think she's planning something!" A Gigglepie said.

Lynn now stood by the wall inside the tunnel, as the spider now had its' eyes looking directly towards her. She knew she had to pull off the finishing move. The spider started to charge it's eyes, as Lynn quickly threw her spear into the air, and while in her mind the whole scene was in slow motion, she then gave a gigantic kick at the spear, like it was a soccer ball. It launched at a high speed towards the spider's middle eye, and not only shot through it, but went straight through its' body, and got stuck into where the webs were being launched, which was also its' main hard drive. The abdomen circuit stopped functioning, as the spider stopped moving. It collapsed on its' feet, as it put the girls down hard on the floor, with its' side tentacles. All of the girls were completely speechless, at this, except Lana.

"Aw, I was expecting an explo.." BOOM! The back of the spider exploded, sending pieces flying towards the audience, with one piece landing inside a blob's skin, and one piece setting off a ship's car alarm. At that moment, Lynn came walking out of the smoke from the back of the spider, stabbing her spear at where the spider's supposed heart was. "I am the champ." She said. The crowd started to cheer at her, instead of boo. "YOUR NEW CHAMPION!" Music started to boom from the speakers, which resembled an instrumental of We Are The Champions.

"What?! Applause?!" one of the Cluster guards said.

"She's still alive, you fools!" another guard said. Then, the Cluster next to them was already wearing merchandise of Lynn, including a hat, a foam finger, and a T-shirt. "Go Earth Warrior!" he immediately then put it away. "Please don't report me!"

Back at the middle of the stadium. "Oh yeah, I won again! Take that, you loser spider!" She then started doing her victory dance on top of the spider's body.

"Lynn, you did it!" Lori said. "You actually literally saved us!"

"Good luck laying your webs now, you dead loser!" She then burped in front of the dead cyborg's face.

"The winner takes all, sis!" Luna said. "It's always the thrill of that one more kill!"

However, a row of aliens started booing at her. Lynn threw her spear at a spectator, making it land stuck to his bag of snack bolts.

"ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?!" Lynn asked.

"Uh oh, it finally got to her!" Lori said.

"I SAID, ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?!" She tried to attack the booing spectors, but the Cluster guards started pushing her back inside where the spider's hole was, returning them back into the hole. "Ah, nothing beats the smell of victory!" The gate closed, as the sisters were now returned back to their cells.

 **Fun fact, this was supposed to be in Part I, but I felt like it was better fitting for Part II. So anyways, after one more visit to Tremorton, it's time to go to wherever IZ's city is at.**


	19. Chapter 15: Dib

Jimmy's crew was now teleported to whatever city Dib was at.

"We're officially at the city, that goes by the name of…" HONK! A loud truck passed the gang, which then rammed into a hot dog cart after the driver tried to put on the brake at a green light. The man who was operating the hot dog cart stood there with no reaction, and after a few seconds, was then screaming his head off, rolling on the floor as if it was having a seizure, with foam coming out of it's mouth. Then, from the sewards, giant green hands started taking the wieners on the floor. Everyone but Jimmy's eyes were widened at this whole thing.

"I don't get it." Patrick said.

"Um, Jimmy." Carl said. "I don't like the look of this place."

"Never mind that, Carl, I believe I must've made a miscalculation from where this Dib's location is. We are actually miles away from his house."

"Well, could you get us there already?" Squidward snapped. "This city already is disgusting! Already, it smells like rotten barnacles and decaying flesh!" Immediately, a kid snatched Squidward's wallet out of his pocket. "Hey!" The kid gave a psychotic laugh, and ran towards a small kiddie ride that was a small horse. The kid took a coin out of the wallet, and put it in. He dropped the wallet and jumped on the horse.

However, the coin machine started setting off a little alarm. "MONEY NOT VALID!" it said, as the kid was confused. Suddenly, the horse blasted its' rockets, sending both the ride and the kid hundreds and if not, thousands of feet up in the air at a high speed, flying towards the right of an unknown part of the city, as the kid gave another psychotic scream. The gang's eyes were now widened again, as Carl was now shaking in fear.

"Um, serves him right for stealing?" Spongebob chuckled.

"Too soon, man." Patrick responded. "Too soon."

"I should've saved that child!" Jenny asked.

"No use! He's probably dead." Patrick responded patting Jenny on the back.

"Let's get out of here!" Carl cried.

"Don't rush us, Carl, Goddard's teleporter needs to burn off or else it will lose all functionability."

"Oh, how convenient!" Squidward said.

"Other than THAT little accident, how bad can this city be?" Jenny said. Immediately, a student named Sara from SKOOL came walking towards Jenny. "You look stupid." Sara pointed at Jenny, as she continued walking.

"Alright, I hate this town." Jenny said. "Anyways, I programmed my recaller inside my hardware. Maybe you can get us there by me." She then opened where her belly bolt was, revealing her recaller. "Yep, this temporary solution will do." Jimmy started adjusting Jenny's recaller.

"So, Jenny?" Carl said. "Why do these Cluster bugs hate you so much?"

"Other than the whole being a robot programmed to help save the world, and them being robots who want to enslave humanity part, they don't really hate me, as far as they just want me to join their species so badly, since they believe in the whole "machines are slaves to humans" thing."

"Hey, machines are not slaves!" Patrick said. "My toaster is one of my best friends! See?" Patrick pulled out his wallet, showing photos of him and the toaster, including him on a tetter-totter, and another one of them fishing. Squidward was completely dumbfounded by this.

"Those evil robots!" Spongebob said. "That's why they built that other robot that tried to destroy you!"

"Other robot?" Jenny asked. "Are you talking about …Melody?" Jenny sighed.

"You know its' name?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, of course, because she wasn't built by the Cluster." Jenny replied. "She was built by a man. Me and my human friend, Brad, found her inside this lab created by an evil inventor, Dr. Locus, I think months or years ago!"

"And then she turned against her creator." Jimmy responded.

"Well, sort of. Except she wasn't evil at all. She just had a lot of weapons. But I didn't see any of that. I just saw her as some evil weapon who would destroy Brad."

"Either that, or someone was a little jealous." Squidward flirted. Goddard barked in agreement at that response.

"It wasn't about that!" Jenny said. "Okay, 20% was that, but it really wasn't about that. She loved my friend so much, but I just couldn't trust her. So I tried to fight her and expose her for the liar I thought she was, but all I did was send her flying out of Earth's orbit, and that was the last time I ever saw her again. After that, I realized how much I screwed up. All she wanted to do was be a teenager like me, but I was too stupid and blind to realize that. Now, she's with the Cluster, and it's all my fault."

Spongebob was now sobbing. "That's one of the saddest stories I've ever heard!"

"Oh great, here come the daily water works." Squidward said.

"Don't get too hard on yourself, Jenny." Jimmy said. "Sometimes, having skepticism could honestly help solve a conflict."

"Oh, you mean just like the time you almost killed Santa and ruined Christmas?" Carl asked, as Jimmy turned to Carl.

"We're not talking about that!" Jimmy said, trying to bluff. "Besides, that was different!"

"You almost killed Santa?" Spongebob replied.

"But you don't understand. I'm the reason she's with Vexas! I'm why she joined the Cluster!" Jenny said.

"Maybe they brainwashed her with a little chip inside her robot brain." Carl said.

"Actually, that could be a possibility." Jimmy said. "Maybe we can find her, and I can reprogram her to her original state when this entire invasion is finished."

"It doesn't matter. She still hates me for what I did to her." Jenny said. "How could I possibly forgive myself for any of this?"

Jimmy sighed. "You know, you shouldn't beat yourself over an incident like this. I can barely recount how many times I've created villains."

"Those evil walking pants, Evil Jimmy, that McSpankey's that almost destroyed every other restaurant…"

"ALRIGHT I GET IT!" Jimmy responded.

"Wow kid, you are a lot of trouble." Squidward said.

"Forget it! But my conclusion is, you shouldn't beat yourself up over things that you couldn't have possibly known in advance."

"But Jenny was just jealous, and all those inventions were your…

"Moving on, now that that's over with," Jimmy said. "I'm done setting up the recaller. It's time to find this Dib."

"Hey kid." A homeless man said behind an alley way. "I saw you do that operation thing to that girl! Can you give me a kidney transplant right now?"

Jimmy had no response. "Let's get the heck out of here!"

"I'm with you!" Carl responded.

Jimmy pressed the button, and immediately everyone teleported out of the city. The moment they left, a bear appeared, and took the homeless man out of the area.

Finally, the toons were now in front of Dib's house. "Are we at the right location this time?"

"100% sure of this." Jimmy said. He then knocked on the door, and there was no answer. However, a telescreen appeared in front of the door. "Hello, you have reached the residence of me, Professor Membrane, and my two children! Unfortunately…." In the screen, Membrane shot a laser from his hand at something. "I am far too busy to be taking any visitors, reporters or deity scams at the moment! So please don't bother me and my work! Thank you and have a nice day! This message will self destruct in ten seconds! Just kidding. By the way, that was a lie." The screen started to countdown.

"What a loon!" Squidward said.

"Run for your lives!" Carl said.

"Don't run just yet, Carl." Jenny said. "Something fishy's around here."

Spongebob laughed. "Fishy!"

Immediately, a tube pulled the six characters into the house. Immediately, the screen counted down to one…and the screen just gave one little spark. A dog then walked on the house's lawn, the moment the screen exploded, with its' pieces landing on the dog.

The toons were now sucked into an unknown room, as Squidward felt pain from landing on Carl, and Carl felt Jenny's hard metal leg. "Ow!" Carl said. "Why did I ever agree to go with you guys?"

"Alright, so where is this Dib? Hope he says who he says he is." Jenny asked.

"Aha! I caught all of you!" Dib said, appearing behind a wall, holding a camera. "Now I finally have the evidence I need to proof…Wait, I thought there was more of you!"

"Does that answer your question?" Squidward asked.

"Well, thanks for wasting our time." Jimmy said. "Now, if you excuse us, we have to…"

"Wait!" Dib said. "Sorry about that the whole trick! I still brought all of you guys over here for a reason!"

"And you already made it clear what it was!" Jimmy said.

"Really! I can help you guys! I know all about that beam the Sydincate built!" Dib tried to search for photos of the last incident. "See?" he showed them photos of the giant beam, along with Danny and Vlad fighting.

"How did you possess these?" Jimmy asked.

"I honestly have no idea." Dib responded. "In fact, I had no idea about this incident until I saw these photos. It feels as I took them, but some magical force caused me and the entire world to forget the whole disaster. But what am I saying? Magic doesn't exist!"

"What?! That is a load of bar…" Jimmy covered Spongebob's mouth. "I am with you 100% on that, comrade. Anyways, back to what we arrived here for, what do you know about aliens?"

"What do I know? Huh, what don't I know?" Dib started piling up his computer. "I'm a paranormal investigator, and the only one around here who actually cares about it!"

"What do you mean you're the only one who cares about it?" Jimmy said.

"For your information, this town is a complete mess!" Dib said. At that moment, Carl saw a moose on the road, as a truck came close to running it over. However, the truck was then thrown back, as if the moose had telepathic powers. Carl moved away in fear.

"Nobody will ever listen to me about anything, even my own father!"

"You mean that crazy guy who tried to kill us with the TV?" Carl asked.

"Yeah, he doesn't like visitors, but anyways, he refuses to believe in anything about aliens, not even if I have the proof right in my hands!"

"Well, your father is a moron!" Jenny said. "I've battled multiple aliens before! Maybe he'd listen to me!"

"Actually he wouldn't. Both me and him already know all about you." Dib said. "You're XJ9, Nora Wakeman's robot!"

"Wait, how do you know who I am?"

Dib pulled up some tabloid magazines. "There's a reason why these things exist!" On the cover, it showed pictures of Jenny fighting aliens.

"Does this mean Elvis saw aliens?" Carl asked.

"Forget about all this, we are in a heap of trouble!" Jimmy said. "For you see, Jenny here's enemies known as the Cluster are planning an invasion, and they're using Irken technology to conquer it."

"And they're trying to kill us!" Carl said.

"Irkens huh?" Dib said. "Well, like I promised, I know the one you should go after. His name is Zim, and we've been enemies for I don't know how long." Dib pulled up photos on his computer, of Zim in his "disguise".

"Is…is that really his disguise?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes. Yes it is."

"And no human but you sees through it?"

"Yes!"

"No wonder the Clusters think they're better than us!" Jenny responded.

"Listen, I know exactly where he lives, and we can go over there right now!"

"Wait, why should we trust you?" Jimmy asked. "You were about to sell us out!"

"Oh well um…I'm not gonna now!" Dib said, as Jimmy still wasn't convinced by this. "Look, who cares? We have bigger issues here!"

Patrick suddenly came in the room, holding a soda, and then interrupted Dib by burping.

"Patrick! I didn't see you there!" Spongebob said.

"You should really clean up your fridge!" Patrick told Dib. "I think the meat was moving!"

"Those were just my dad's meat creature experiments, and what were you doing in my…?" Dib immediately spotted the soda. "Um…starfish, I mean, Patrick, where did you get that soda?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Please tell me you didn't get that out of the top shelf from the fridge!"

Patrick thought about it. "But that would be lying!"

Dib's eyes widened. "We have to leave!"

"What's the matter, Dib?" Spongebob asked.

"No time for explanations, we got to get out of this house! I am in big trouble!"

"Guess the kid's parents are one of those health nuts." Squidward said.

"Seriously, Dib. Calm down. What could one little sugary-fueled beverage bring?" Jimmy asked, as Patrick threw Goddard the empty soda can.

"You guys don't understand! I AM GOING TO DIE IF WE DON'T LEAVE THIS HOUSE!"

"Hey Dib." Spongebob said, looking out the window. "That girl who interrupted your little secret video is walking down the street. Is she your sister?"

Dib gave a wild scream. "WE'RE DEAD! OHGODOHGODWEREGONNADIEITSTHEENDOFUSALL!"

"What a chicken." Carl said, brushing it off.

"QUICK, HOW DID YOU GET OVER HERE?!"

"I used Jenny, but before that, my dog…"

"GETUSOUTOFHERERIGHTNOW!"

"Okay! Okay! Just give me Zim's coordinates!"

Gaz was now walking towards the front of the house, through the main path. Then, she opened the door, and went straight towards the kitchen. Meanwhile, Jimmy was punching in the coordinates to Zim's house, as Dib was shaking in fear.

Gaz was now inside the kitchen.

Jimmy was still punching in the coordinates on Goddard.

Gaz was taking the most slowest steps towards the fridge.

Jimmy was now finished punching the coordinates, and had to punch in a few more starting buttons.

Gaz slowly raised her hand towards the fridge handle, and opened the door. Her eyes were now open, as she grabbed another soda in the fridge, and left the kitchen. But then, she returned to the fridge, and opened it again. "HE. TOUCHED. MY…POOP COLA."

"DIB!"

Dib screamed in horror, as Jimmy then teleported the gang out of the house. At that moment, Gaz kicked Dib's door open, as it fell on Dib's bed. Gaz was disappointed to see no one in there. "HE. WILL. PAY."

….

The gang was now teleported to the front of Zim's lawn.

"Oh thank you guys!" Dib said. "I owe you one!"

"What was that all about?" Jenny asked.

"That was my sister, Gaz."

"You're scared of your sister?" Jimmy asked, trying not to chuckle.

"You don't understand! She is tied with Zim of things that terrify me! One sometimes tops the other!"

"Oh shucks!" Spongebob patted Dib. "I'm sure she isn't…wait a minute, where's Squidward?"

Back at the house, Squidward was having tea with Professor Membrane.

"So you come from an underwater universe?"

"Yeah, and it's a terrible life over there. I work a miserable job with my annoying neighbor, with a terrible boss."

"The brutalities of reality, I see?"

"Of course. But, our universe at least has the greatest invention: Canned bread!"

"Canned bread, huh? Blasphemy! That cannot compare to my groundbreaking wheat invention! But anyways, you'll soon be a star for the world of science!"

"Wow, I'm actually going to be a star!" Squidward said to himself. "Even though I don't give a single kelp about science!"

"And pretty soon, you'll species will be well known, just after I, and the many scientists, cut up and dissect you for your parts everywhere, and send them across the globe!"

Squidward's smile faded. "Oh, bother."

….

"Oh no, we have to go back and get him!" Spongebob said.

"Eh, not interested." Jenny said, crossing her arms.

"Come on, Jenny! He's a part of the team too!" Spongebob said.

"It's best if you don't go back there, especially since Gaz is still out there." Dib responded.

"We'll find him after we meet this Zim, Spongebob." Jimmy said.

Meanwhile, in back of them…

"You two better not play ball in the house!" The mother drove off in her car.

"Eh, what does that old kook know?" the two went inside the house.

"Wow, look at the gnomes!" Carl said, walking onto the lawn.

"NO, DON'T!" Dib called out. Carl started to examine the gnomes. "If only my father let us have gnomes like these! But then, it would attract those cats again." Immediately, the gnomes came to life, and transformed into little robots. Carl started screaming, as he saw the robots.

"You idiot!" Dib cried. "They're sentient!"

Immediately, Jimmy shot his watch laser at the gnome, tearing off its' head, while Jenny shot at a gnome on his right.

"Sentinent gnome droids, huh?" Jimmy said. "This Zim creature is starting to become a threat in my book." At that moment, giant gnomes came from the ground, as they started to charge lasers.

"Now, he's officially a threat!" Jenny said. Jenny started charging her lasers, and Jimmy pulled out his Tornado Blaster from Goddard's back, while Spongebob prepared his hands. Meanwhile, Carl was trembling in fear, while Patrick didn't feel threatened.

"Zim!" Dib called in front of the door. "I know you're in there! Listen, I won't pull any tricks on you, or try to expose you this time! We won't hurt you, I swear! Because we need your help!"

Immediately, the gnomes' lasers died, and came back to the ground.

"Well, that was eas…" Spongebob didn't finish, as the entire gang fell down to the ground like a trapdoor. Then, the house across from Zim's BLEW UP, with a giant explosion, destroying all the windows, and making the walls tremble.

The gang fell down a large slide, and were now inside Zim's basement lab.

"That was fun!" Spongebob said.

"Not for my back!" Carl said in pain.

"Where are we?" Jenny asked.

"This looks as big as my basement!" Patrick said.

"You don't have a basement, Pat." Spongebob said.

"In my mind, duh!" Patrick responded.

However, Jimmy was completely astonished and out of words at what was around.

"Holy Tesla." Jimmy said. Around him were computers and other control panels, surrounded by giant tubes filled with unknown creatures and even a human inside. On top of him, was a humongous roof, with panels and many wires and metal tubes across the roof, along with a gigantic machine on top of everything. "This is a marvelous lab!" Jimmy said. "It's lightyears from mine in size!"

"WHO DARES ENTER MY BASE!" said a familiar voice. Then, the sound of tentacles dropping was on the floor. A figure was coming out of the shadows, as all of the seven look towards them. Out of the dark area of the lab, was none other, than Invader Zim, on his PAK's legs.

"You dare intrude the lab…of ZIM?!" Zim said.

Nobody has a response. "Hello." Spongebob waved.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Forget the announcement post. Part II will finish until the end, and no I won't rush it. Even if I'm a little disappointed how this turned out, I'll still make this as entertaining as I can.**


	20. Chapter 16: Miracle City

Lincoln, Timmy, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, the fairies, Sam, Sheen and Lily were now in Miracle City, after a quick poof from the fairies.

"Here we are. Miracle City." Timmy said.

"Now let's find this beam!" Lincoln said.

"Say, this place reminds me of Mexico!" Sheen said.

"Actually, I believe we are in a city a part of Mexico." Clyde said.

"Ooh, Mexico!" Cosmo said. "It's vacation time!" Cosmo immediately poofed into a poncho and sombrero, as he then started eating a cactus. "So tasty I can't even feel my gums!" Cosmo said, with a mouth filled with needles. "Want some?" he leaned the cactus towards Poof.

"Father of the year, right here!" Wanda said.

"Hey, it's not like my competition is any better!" Cosmo responded. "I think last year's winner is in jail!"

Sheen's smile faded. "But if we're in Mexico, then that…" Sheen looked at the giant volcano, and the giant words that said "Miracle City".

"They did it!" Sheen said. "Our president finally did it! First, he's blaming everyone for everything, now he's changing the names of cities! This is chaos, I tell you! CHAOS!"

"Do you even know who the president is?" Ronnie Anne asked.

Sheen thought about it. "Jefferson Steelflex?"

"Pah-dah!" Lily said to Lincoln.

"I still got half of my Krabby Patty!" Lincoln said, as he pulled it out of his pocket, and pulled a part of it out for Lily. Lily quickly put in her mouth…and her pupils grew large, experienced the same vision, and was no passed out.

"Always. The first bite." Lincoln said.

"So, how bad can this "crime capital" be?" Sam asked. At that moment, a bank in front of them exploded, and out flew one of the city's most well-known villains, Black Cuervo, who gave an evil laugh.

"Does that answer your question?" Ronnie Anne responded.

"Super villains? Already?!" Timmy asked.

"And the awesomeness continues!" Lincoln said.

"I, the Black Cuervo, have successfully pulled off another crime in Miracle City!" she said. "And the sweetest part is, nobody still knows I am secretly the little girl by the name of Zoe Avez!"

"Um, hello. We're right here!" Timmy said.

Cuervo sighed. "Ignore any of that! You heard nothing! I should stop announcing things out loud!" she then flew towards the gang.

Lincoln immediately put on his hands. "Looks like we already got a super villain to catch!"

"What's this? A little kid challenging me?...Eh." Cuervo responded then she stuck her laser out of her arm.

"Looks like I can use Cosmo, Wanda and Poof for this!" Timmy said.

"Actually, Timmy! I got this!" Lincoln said, blocking the fairies.

"Uh guys, I don't think we have time for this!" Clyde said.

"We have to find the beam!" Sam responded.

"Well, I have all the time to deal with super villains!" Lincoln responded, as he shot at Cuervo, sending her flying back. "That's what you get for messing with the heroes!" Cuervo responded by flying towards Lincoln, and picking him up from the ground.

"Why can't we ever just move along?" Sam asked.

"So, you like to be the hero, little boy?" Cuervo asked. "Then may I ask, can a hero like you FLY?" she dropped Lincoln off a distance, and at first he started screaming.

"Lincoln!" Ronnie Anne and Clyde called.

"Hold on guys!" Timmy said.

Lincoln then got an idea."Wait a minute, I can fly!" Lincoln then pulled out of his pocket the jetpack, now a round metal object with a red button. He snapped the jetpack on his back, and then it transformed onto its' original form. As he was about to hit the floor, the jetpack launched him curving into the air. "WOO HOO!" Lincoln screamed.

"Holy crud!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Wait, wasn't that Jimmy's jetpack?" Clyde asked.

"Take your guess." Timmy responded.

"I don't remember Jimmy lending it to…Oh. Well, someone needs a lesson on stealing!" Lily nodded her head.

Lincoln was now flying in the air, as he continued shooting his hands at Cuervo. "Take that, you super-villain!" He was still cheering in the air. "Man, Jimmy really wanted to make me miss out on the fun. Now, how do I…" Lincoln turned away from a near building. "…land this thing?!" Lincoln was now out of control of the jetpack.

"And it looks like he's now learning it!" Sam said.

"Can anybody get him down?!" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Guys!" Timmy pointed to the fairies. "I wish the jetpack was off Lincoln!"

Wanda pulled up Da Rules. "Sorry, no wish can save him until the Aesop is completed!'

"What kind of stupid rule is that?" Timmy responded.

"An overly-preachy one." Wanda responded.

"Now that I got him out of the way, I can get rid of you hooligans! Say goodbye, you…"

"AHHH!"

"Say goodbye, you…!"

"AHHH!"

"I…."

"AHHH!"

Black Cuervo looked around, and waited a few seconds, and breathed.

"Say…"

"AHHH!"

"Will you shut up?!" Cuervo flew towards Lincoln, catching up to him.

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONE ON THIS JETPACK!" Lincoln replied.

"Oh forget this! I'll destroy you all without him!" Black Cuervo said, shooting her lasers at the gang.

Sam immediately fired her laser gun back at BC, shooting her face, and sending her landing across a building.

"Don't you seem a little young to be a villain?" Sam asked.

"You're never too young for villainy, sweetheart!" BC replied, shooting little metal handcuffs towards her arms, trapping Sam against a wall.

Next, it was Ronnie Anne's turn. She pulled out her electric spear, and swatted BC with it, sending her crashing to the floor.

"Dang, sweetie! Where'd you get those skills?" Black Cuervo asked.

"Years of being the toughest girl in school, raven!" Ronnie Anne responded.

"Time to bring in my back-up! Boys!" Cuervo called.

At that moment, Dr. Chipotle grabbed Ronnie Anne. "Hello, little kiddie!" Dr. Chipotle said.

Meanwhile, Lincoln was trying to control himself on the jetpack, dodging buildings left and right. He quickly moved out of the way from a billboard involving a giant nail, and then moved out of the way of another billboard involving a knife, and another one involving a sword, and another one involving all four.

"Who approved these billboards?!" Lincoln responded, as he flew up and away from them. Immediately, Lincoln flew up a skyscraper, and then had to fly forwards to avoid the skyscraper's bent top that stretched forward. "There's got to be a way to brake!" Lincoln tried bending his legs, which pushed his body forward, and stopped the jetpack. Now, he was in one place, as he stretched his arms in the air, which drove the jetpack forward. He bended his knees again for a brake, and smirked. "Now I'm getting the hang of it!" he put his arms out, sending his body forward, and started enjoying the ride again.

"Now it's time for my back-up! Guys! Turn these guys into ice!" Timmy said, as the fairies were about to aim their wands. However, they were quickly grabbed by Oso, while Timmy was grabbed by another one of Chipotle's claws.

"Hey man!" Oso said. "Those are some cool wands and wings! Where'd you get them?"

"Um, internet?" Cosmo and Wanda responded.

"Poof Poof?"

"Ah, I can't afford this internet! But I got something cooler!" He pulled out of nowhere a box.

"A box?!" C&W said.

"No, it's a Telly, a washing machine, a microwave, and a computer! Better than all of your techno stuff!"

"You don't have a life, don't you?" Wanda asked.

"Eh, I'm lonely, man!" Oso replied.

"Don't worry! I'll save you guys!" Sheen said, running towards Oso. Now it was just Clyde, all alone.

"Um…help?" Clyde said.

"Chosen one powers! Go go!" Sheen said, as he ran to punch Oso, but he ended up breaking his own hand. "OW!" he looked at his hand, to see it completely numb like an empty sack. "Come on! Still nothing yet?"

"You're trying to wrestle with a man with a bear heritage, man?!" Oso asked him.

"Bear? You come from a bear family?" Sheen asked, as Lily walked behind him.

"Indeed!" Oso said. "Though it's a bit hard dealing with a past like this.." Oso then sat down on the curb, still holding the fairies.

"Goo?" Lily said, sitting on the curb.

Cuevo looked around to see the heroes caught by the villains.

"You heroes should've never picked a bone with a Cuervo!" However, she was then shot in the back by Lincoln, flying with his jetpack.

"And you should've never picked a bone with a Loud!" Lincoln said to BC. However, BC grabbed Lincoln, and threw him towards Clyde, as they both flew far in the air.

"Wow, that was bad." Ronnie Anne said, seeing that attack.

"A very bad fail!" Timmy said.

"Anyone else dare to challenge me?!" BC said.

At that moment, a giant claw with a chain struck BC.

Spinning around the corner, was the main hero of Miracle City himself.

"You forgot about me, Black Cuervo!" El Tigre said. "The magnificent...EL TIGRE!"

"Oh yeah, you're still my enemy. I MEAN…El Tigre, we meet again!" Black Cuervo said, rising from the building.

"Let me take it from here, comrades!" El Tigre said. "Just stay where all of you are!"

"Do we have any other choice?" Sam said, still stuck to the wall.

El Tigre spun around a light post, and then bounced on a tent in front of the door, kicking Cuervo in the face. She flew back up, and sent him flying towards a billboard.

Meanwhile, Chipotle was still holding Ronnie Anne and Timmy in the air, as RA tried to pull out of the robotic arm's grasp. "You can't escape the grasp of Dr. Chipotle, silly Chiquita!"

"Chiquita?!" Ronnie Anne said. "That's it! You're going down, Schwarzeneggar!"

"IT'S DR CHIPO…actually, I like that one!" he replied.

"If only I had my fairies!" Timmy said.

"None of your fairies, pixies, or lawn gnomes or even El Tigre isn't here to save you, so who else will?!" Dr. Chipotle said.

However, at that moment, another hero came spinning out.

"None other than the one and only, Frida Suarez!" Frida said, holding her guitar. "Epic theme music!" She started singing whatever theme she had in her mind. "And the crowd goes crazy!" She then mocked the sound of the crowd cheering, as she looked at the heroes. RA had her arms crossed with an annoyed face, while Timmy looked confused at what to feel. "It's more awesome in my mind!"

"Aw, if it isn't my one and only amor, Suarez!" Chipotle said. "You make my cyborg eye light up in during the moonlight!"

"Um, ew." Ronnie Anne said.

"Yeah, what dangling girl just said!" Frida replied.

"Look, can you just get us down from this guy?!" Timmy said.

"No need to shout, that's why I have my SUPER AWESOME GUITAR LASER!" Frida said, firing at Dr. Chipotle.

"Eat that, Dr. sufle!" Frida said.

"THAT'S DR. CHIPOTLE!" Dr. Chipotle realized what he just said. "But I don't care what you call me! I'm blinded by your beautiful eyes, miha!"

Ronnie Anne immediately punched the half cyborg. "And that was your punchline!"

"Thanks for saving us, crazy rocker girl!" Timmy said.

"The name's Frida, but I love that nickname!" Frida replied.

"That's a cool guitar! Where'd you get it?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I stole i…I mean, I got it from the Rock Gods!" Frida said. "WHICHISTOLEITFROM!"

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Now to help your friends!" Frida used her guitar to zap Sam out of the net.

"You're welcome!" Frida said.

"Love the whole rocker anarchy look!" Sam said.

"Thank you! Love the whole…vampire dead dark look!" Frida said.

"I'll take that as…a compliment?" Sam replied.

"Now, all we have to is save…my fairies?" Timmy saw Oso with Sheen and Lily.

"I didn't mean to hurt that panther's feelings!" Oso started crying. "I just wanted a ride!" He then saw the kids look at him. "They're watching me!" he said in a squeaky voice.

"I'll handle this. HEY! THIS IS A PRIVATE SESSION!" Sheen said. "LEAVE THE PREMISES AT ONCE!"

The girls walked away, a little creeped out.

"But Cosmo, Wanda and Poof!" Timmy said.

"Do what he says!" Frida said, dragging Timmy by the arm.

Lily then started patting Oso's leg. "Gaa gaa gaa gaa…" she went on, giving advice.

"Wow, that's pretty deep, little baby man!" Oso responded.

"Can you put us down now?" Wanda asked.

"Stop nagging, Wanda!" Cosmo said. "Let the bear man talk!"

In the air, El Tigre and Black Cuervo were still fighting, as Cuervo rammed her head into her opponent's head into a building's wall, and kept doing so multiple times, and then threw him through an apartment window.

"I can go all day, El Tigre!" Black Cuervo said.

At that moment, behind her, Lincoln and Clyde were flying together, as Lincoln held on to Clyde.

"Time for a classic Clincoln McCloud move!" Lincoln said.

"I'm ready!" Clyde said.

"Hey Cuervo!" Lincoln said.

"What the..?" Lincoln threw Clyde, as he was facing his feet, ready to kick Cuervo in the face, while he screamed in attack. However, as BC didn't move, Clyde got his hit on the villain, except he sprained his feet, and hit the feminine villain like a non-effective sock monkey, falling to the ground. Lincoln followed him to catch him, while BC still had no idea how to react. Immediately, Tigre latched on to BC, dragging her to the ground like a balloon, leaving a giant hole where her spot is, as she was now trapped on the hero's foot.

"This isn't over, El Tigre!" Black Cuervo said.

"Too late, you…pretty vulture!" El Tigre said.

Immediately, Cuervo started to have butterflies in her stomach. "You think I'm pretty?!"

"Oh, you've always been pretty…" El Tigre gave Black Cuervo a good kick to the nearby prison. "PRETTY GULLIBLE!"

"He thinks I'm pretty!" Black Cuervo said in the prison. All the other prisoners in the back gave a quick "AW!", which made Cuervo shoot her arm laser gun at the prisoners, while still feeling love struck.

"Well, I won again!" El Tigre said.

"And I think I'm close to losing my foot!" Clyde said in complete pain.

"It was worth it though, huh?" Lincoln said.

"No it wasn't!" Clyde responded.

"Anyways, that was awesome!" Lincoln said to El Tigre. "I can't believe I'm meeting another superhero! The name's Lincoln Loud!" He then shook ET's hand.

"And you could refer me as…" El Tigre spun his belt, and turned back into his regular alter ego, Manny Rivera. "Manny Rivera! No need to worry about my real self! I have no secret identity!

"And I'm his bestest friend and the most awesome sidekick ever, Frida Suarez!" He then noticed Lincoln's jetpack still on his back. "OOH! Shiny jetpack!" she said.

"Say, how did you get that?" Manny said.

"Simple, HE STOLE IT!" Clyde said, then covered his mouth. "Sorry Link!"

"Whoa! You stole that jetpack?" Manny responded. "That's even more cool! Kid, you've already made it in my book of awesome people!"

"I'm already writing your name down!" Frida said, as she did the exact action inside "My Book Of Awesome People".

"Wait, why are you congratulating him on that?" Timmy asked. "Aren't you supposed to be a superhero, and you know, superheroes hate stealing?"

"Secretly, when I'm not saving the day, I also love doing bad things!" El Tigre said. "I mean, what am I supposed to believe? Being a hero has its own rewards that are not about material things?"

"Actually, yes!" Clyde said. Both Manny and Frida laughed.

"That's one of the most dumbest things I've heard!"

"Unbelievable." Clyde responded.

"What's the point in saving the day if you don't get any rewards?"

"Actually yeah, you are…" Lincoln immediately thought back to his sisters. "Right." Now he looked bummed out.

"See you, Oso!" Sheen said, waving to the big villain, as Lily came walking toward Lincoln.

"What were you doing with him?" Manny asked.

"Oh, me and little Lily flower here gave him a motivational lecture! I think he's off to chase butterflies now!" Sheen responded. However, in back of him, the sound of explosions were heard. "I love this job!" Oso screamed.

"I didn't teach him that!"

"Thank you, Sheen for reminding me the joys of being evil!"

"It could be any Sheen!"

"The one who has a blue T-shirt of that Ultra-Lord man, you should thank him!" Sheen immediately took off his T-shirt, as the cop cars came rolling by. Lily immediately zipped her lip, and ignored the whole thing.

"Now that that's over with, we should all go to that party!" Frida said. "They're gonna have food, churros, music, churros, a soda pool, churros, churros, CHURROS, and Oh yeah, CHURROS!"

"Actually, I…"

"Wait, I'm not finished yet. There was one more thing: oh yeah, CHURROS!"

"Look, I have to.."

"No, wait, I forgot one thing!"

"Churros, I know!"

"I was going to say live entertainment! AND CHURROS!"

"I'M IN!" Sheen said.

"Look guys, we'd love to stay and chat," Sam said. "But we have to find a large end of the world device located here!"

"Besides, we can't go, remember?" Manny said, as he flashed back to when he saw the party. It was inside a giant tower, near a pool.

"Sorry, miho! You can't come to this gathering!" White Pantera said.

"What?! But this is going to be one of the greatest parties in years!" Manny said.

"But this is no party…"

"Hey, Brock! I'm ready for the party! I can't wait to see the sharks!"

"Ignore him, by sharks he means a live interpretive dance!

"Sharks as in, actual sharks from the waters, not a stupid interpretive dance!"

"Must be some crazy guy, but this is actually a social gathering for mature adults, and…"

"Awesome, I can't wait for the pool filled with root beer! Definitely sounds nothing like a social gathering!"

"Kids are now allowed! You can't come. BYE!" White Pantera closed the gate he was on.

"It's okay, Manny!" Maria, Manny's mother said. "You don't need a bad influence like that in your life, or else you'd go down the wrong path. AND THEN BECOME A HOBO WHO'D ROB BANKS AND TAKE SHOWERS AT THE BEACH!" She started having another panic attack.

Back to the present.

"Well, I can relate to that!" Timmy responded.

"Who needs adults?!" Sheen said. "They ruin all the fun! They should all just get abducted by aliens and fed to a giant chick…wait a minute!"

"Well, we should go anyways!" Frida said.

"But my father specifically told me…"

"Manny, in life, you gotta fight for you right to PARRTTYYY!"

"A song reference huh?" Lincoln said. "You know, you'd be really good friends with my sister, Luna."

"Your sister is the moon?!" Lincoln now had a dumbfounded expression. "Or maybe Leni."

"Hello? The beam, guys?" Sam reminded.

"Anyways, we'd love to stay and chat with you guys, but we're kind of on a mission to save the world!" Lincoln said.

"To save the world?! From what?" Manny said. "Is Santana of the Dead planning an army?"

"No, these aliens named the Cluster are coming to Earth." Lincoln responded.

"Aliens?! Well count me in!" Frida said. "We'll zap these Clusters to oblivion, and then we can ride their spaceship! Imagine all the fun when that happens!" Frida in her mind, saw Manny and her joyriding a flying saucer, as they blew up banks, and abducted all of their money, while also sunbathing with it on the beach.

Back to reality.

"Yeah, if you want to join us, you two better not do any of your villain stuff!" Sam said.

"Don't worry, we won't do anything!" Manny said, as he crossed his fingers with Frida.

"I know you're crossing your fingers!" Sam said.

"We're just kidding!" Manny said.

"No, he's lying!" Frida said, as Manny gave Frida a quick punch in the arm.

"Now, where could this giant doomsday beam be?" Timmy asked.

"Is it that thing?" Manny asked, as he pointed to a giant beam sticking out from the many buildings.

"HM, you'd think we'd noticed that immediately." Sam said.

"That's not a doomsday beam!" Frida said. "That's for Early New Years Eve, which is tonight!"

"Early New Years Eve? Where did you get that stupid idea?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"It says on the beam!" Frida pointed to a sign, which was just a giant piece of wood nailed to the beam that read "EARLY NEW YEARS EVE, TONIGHT!" as it was painted in red.

"Wow, these Clusters really do think we're stupid." Lincoln said.

"And I think they've proven their case!" Timmy said.

"So, there's no New Years Eve party?" Frida asked.

"We're in Spring, Frida!" Lincoln responded.

"You mean I built myself up for nothing?!" Sheen said. "Well, I guess that's life!"

"All I know is, I won't let one alien touch the ground here in Miracle City!" Frida said. "Though I hope I don't get too carried away with it! IT'S A CLUSTER!" Frida attacked a man in a suit. "YOU WON'T DESTROY MY PLANET!"

"Frida, that's not one of the Clusters!" Lincoln said.

"Whoops!" Frida said, as the man in the suit pushed her off, and kicked her in the leg.

"Well, let's stop wasting time. Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, I wish we were at where the beam is!"

The fairies raised their wands, as they were then teleported to where the beam was. Afterwards, the wands impressed Manny and Frida.

"I want those wands!" Manny said. "I could poof up all the money I want!"

"I could poof up my own churro theme park!" Frida said.

"So, where is this beam at?" Timmy asked. As all of them saw that they were in front of the party. Where the beam hid behind the tower.

"You know what this means?" Frida said. "WE CAN GO TO THE PARTY!" Then she saw something from a distance. "IT'S A CLUSTER!" she then attacked a CACTUS, which she laid flat on her face. "Looks like it won!"

"I don't want to go in there, guys!" Manny said. "I told you what my father said."

"Oh, would you look at that?" Wanda said. "A kid who's actually OBEDIENT!"

"It's okay, Manny." Lincoln said with his hand on Manny's back. "You're with the man with a plan here, and I got just about the right idea!"

"Can anyone help me off this thing?" Frida asked.

 **Well, I apologize for being disappointed with the story. I just focused too much on making jokes, that I forgot the true heart of the story, and where the humor COMES FROM, are the characters. In fact, this chapter would've had a very poorly written parody of the "Stealing Is Wrong" aesop. But yeah, so far, I got my confidence back. Next chapter will definitely be so far, my favorite chapter of the story, as it involves Zim.**


	21. Chapter 17: Zim

**Well, here we are. After I almost gave up, I managed to make one of my absolute favorite chapters of this story. Basically, it's chapters like these that make the story worth writing.**

The gang was still in Zim's lab in the form of a pile on the floor.

"Who are these things?" Zim asked.

"What gives? You're not that alien Dib told us about!" Patrick said, as Dib rolled his eyes.

"YOU!" Jenny immediately got off the pile, and launched herself towards Zim, holding his neck in her hand.

"Jenny, what are you doing?!" Dib said.

Jenny launched Zim against the wall, holding his neck against the wall. Zim tried to fight back, struggling to get out of her grasp.

"What do you know about the Cluster?!" Jenny asked.

"Who is this Cluster you speak of, foolish android?!"

Jenny pulled out the buzzsaw out of her hand.

"Don't play dumb with me! I know all about your races' affiliation with the Cluster!"

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Zim asked.

"Jenny, put him down!" Dib said. "I know these Clusters are your arch enemies, but you can't kill him!"

Zim immediately used his claws to shock Jenny, and sent her flying back.

"That was just a warm-up!" Jenny told Zim.

"Dib, you have brought more of these humans, and…" he saw Spongebob and Patrick. "Sea Mutants to my lab!"

"I'm a mutant?" Patrick sniffed his armpit. "Aw man, I have a dumb power!"

"Listen Zim, we know all about the Irkens helping the Clusters out for this invasion."

"You come and intrude my personal quarters, and fill me with such LIES?!"

"Now look here Irken!" Jimmy said. "I've done simple scans, and my data claims that the technology those Clusters are using originate from your race's own weapons!"

"And what do we have here? A small little big-headed boy trying to be a genius?"

"DO NOT. CALL ME. SMALL." Jimmy responded, now angry. "And for the record, I am the greatest boy genius my universe holds! One that could easily take you down!"

Zim came closer to Jimmy's face. "You dare challenge me?"

"I've defeated hundreds of aliens in my universe, Irken!" Jimmy said. "You'd just be another victory."

"And you'd just donate a human organ to add to my collection of relics, puny genius!"

Both of them were staring face to face with each other.

"But seriously, what are all of you talking about? My race isn't partaking in any invasion on Earth!"

"You mean, you don't know?" Dib responded.

"Don't know what?!"

"Goddard, play the footage!" Goddard's screen turned on, which showed live news feed of a city getting obliterated by Clusters inside mech suits.

"WHAT?! How can this be?!" Zim said. "Those are the Irkens weapons! They're on my future property!" Zim immediately turned to his screen.

"What are you doing?" Dib asked.

"Contacting my masters!" Zim responded.

…

Back on the Massive, the Tallest were watching a Gladiator game while sipping drinks, which involved an invader screaming her head off, as she was running from a giant scorpion, whose tail was a laser.

"Shouldn't we worry more about the war?" Purple asked.

"Nah, it's just a bunch of useless species fighting over a cookie." Red responded. "Besides, our invaders our slowly defeating those lesser races from the inside!"

"Oh yeah." Red continued sipping his drink. "Wasn't there something else we were supposed to worry about?"

However, the Gladiator game was cut off, as Zim appeared on screen. "MY TALLEST!" Both of the tallest screamed, and then stopped. "I mean, hello fellow invader Zim." Red annoyingly replied.

"What is this I'm hearing about these so called Clusters, using our races' technology to conquer my planet?!"

"Zim, we have no idea what you're speaking of!" Purple replied.

"According to my new human prisoners, our fellow Irkens have given the Clusters their weapons!"

Meanwhile, in the back, Spongebob was astonished by the Tallest, while Jimmy and Jenny were shocked at seeing the two.

"Should we do something about these Tallests?" Jenny asked.

"Relax, I don't think they're after Earth." Dib said.

"They're not?" Jimmy asked. "Well, that's odd."

Red felt annoyed at this. "Let us discuss something in private, Zim." The two turned over again, and gave another conversation, both sounding annoyed at each other. Then, they turned over, now looking happier.

"Zim, we believe that these Clusters have stolen our military weapons!"

"Oh yes, and for your next mission, you must seize their entire race from your planet!"

"It will be my honor, my Tallest. For no one will take Zim's future prize! I will not fail you too!"

Zim turned off the screen.

"Alright, Zim dies, I get your snacks for a week!"

"Deal!"

Back at the base.

"So your race isn't helping with the invasion?" Jenny said.

"Actually, was it just me, or did those "Tallest" sound a little suspicious?" Jimmy asked. "They sounded as if they weren't telling the truth!"

"These Clusters think they can steal from my Tallest, and take my planet?!" Zim said. "Well, we'll see about…wait a minute, I just realized, how did you humans even get in here?"

"You didn't let us in?" Dib asked.

"Actually, I don't recall doing so…"

"Then who…"

"WHA HA HA!" GIR jumped through the lab, and landed on Goddard. "GIDDYUP PIGGY!" Goddard was howling as a desperate cry for help, as GIR rode on him like a horsey.

Zim groaned in annoyance. "GIR, you let the enemies into our lab again!"

"I let the who in the what?" Goddard threw GIR off his back, as he slammed the other robot against the wall. "BUCKA-TACO!" he laughed.

"Wow, I already like this guy!" Patrick said.

"Um, what is that?" Jimmy asked.

"That's GIR. He's supposed to be my SIR unit." Zim said. "Or should I say as you puny humans understand…?"

"Your robot assistant?" Jimmy asked.

Zim had no response. "Yes?"

Jimmy laughed. "You actually constructed that thing?"

"No, my Tallest gave me him. You see, fudge hair, SIR units are to retrieve information about the planet and their inhabitants and to my wonderful masters, he's a special unit." Jimmy turned to GIR, who was busy blowing Patrick's belly button, who was laughing.

"A TACO!" GIR said as he pulled a taco out of his head, and started eating it.

"Oh he's special alright!" Jimmy responded.

"And kinda adorable!" Jenny said. GIR then had his eyes on Jenny. At that moment, something clicked with him. "PRETTY LADY!" GIR said.

"Um, hello?" Jenny said. Then, GIR passed out on the ground.

"Ah, maybe robots can love after all!" Spongebob said.

"Have you ever tried improving his A.I?" Jimmy asked.

"Already tried that. It failed horribly." Zim said.

"Why don't you let Jimmy do it?" Spongebob asked. "He seems like a genius!"

"Why would I let a human get their filthy hands on my robot, sponge-thing?"

"Don't bother, Spongebob. Besides, I never affiliate with robots or machines that are programmed to destroy!"

"What about the nanobots who almost deleted the world and then sabotaged your father's toy?"

Jimmy turned to Carl. "Do you always have to do that?"

"Wow, you actually pulled that off?" Zim said. "Maybe I should consider having you fix my assistant." Both turned their heads towards GIR.

"Would you like a waffle?" GIR asked Jenny, with the specific food in his hand.

"Um, no thanks."

"AHHAHHAHHA!" Jenny quickly grabbed the waffle, and stuffed it in her mouth, as GIR grinned.

"Forget it, Zim. I would never assist any villain, especially if they're world-dominating attempting aliens!"

"So be it!" Zim said, as he was using his gloves to form lasers, while Jimmy got his Tornado Blaster from Goddard.

"Say the word, and I'll get rid of him!" Jenny said, pulling out his weapons.

"Wait!" Dib said, calming the two down.

"Drop your weapons this instant!" Spongebob said. "What is this violence is going to solve?"

"Oh brother." Dib responded. "Guys, I hate Zim as much as you do, but he might be our only hope for defeating these Clusters. BESIDESIFTHERESANYONEKILLINGHIMITSME."

"Yeah, and besides, what if Zim isn't really the bad guy?" Spongebob said.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"Zim might be an alien, but I bet somewhere down there, he has a heart of gold!"

"Is he really doing this?" Dib said.

"He is." Jimmy said.

"You should just let him have a chance! Maybe he's just misunderstood on this planet!" Spongebob said.

"Spongebob, I've been after Zim for a while now!" Dib said. "The only thing I will ever understand from him is that he will stop at nothing to get this planet!"

"Please don't do your friendship stuff right now, Spongebob!" Jenny said.

"But Jenny! You already know what it's like to be misunderstood!"

"Oh no! Don't you ever compare me to that alien again!" Jenny said. "I'm a superhero programmed to save the Earth! He's an evil villain who wants to take over Earth! You're comparing apples and oranges, Spongebob! Especially if the orange isn't ripe!"

"Can we stop this?" Dib asked. "We can't be fighting about this now!"

"That's right!" Spongebob said.

"We have a world to…" COUGH. "What was that?!" Zim asked.

"Show yourself, intruder!" Zim said. Out of the shadows, was someone completely unexpected.

"I'm not an intruder!" Skrooge said. "It's me, Irken Invader Skoodge, Invader Zim!"

"Skoodge?! What on Earth are you doing in my lab?! Last time I saw you, you were on Hobo 13!"

"I found a way off the planet, and crash landed here!"

"You've been in my base the entire time?!" Zim asked. "Against the Tallest's orders?!"

"Well…yes."

Zim paused. "Get out of my base!"

"Please don't kick me out, Invader Zim! It's scary out there!" Skoodge replied. "Worse than any other planet I've conquered! The adults are all filthy and disgusting, and the children love to bite things! Worst of all, there's water everywhere! BURNING. ACID. WATER!"

Jimmy chuckled. "You Irkens are afraid of water?"

Spongebob laughed. "There's nothing to fear about water, pal! See?" Spongebob squeezed water out of his body, and it hit Skrooge, who started screaming on the floor. "Whoops, sorry!"

"And I thought that was just a myth fabricated by some weird movie director!" Jimmy said.

Skrooge came up from the floor with a burn mark. "Besides, I've already made friends with your little flying creature!" MiniMoose, Zim's other helping machine came flying out of the shadows.

"NYA!"

"Minimoose? I forgot I had that thing!"

"How cute! It's almost as if the network wasted good potential!" Spongebob said.

"I don't have time to deal with you, Skoodge!" Zim responded. "I have to save this filthy planet!"

"Well, I'm not joining you!" Jimmy said.

"Count me out too!" Jenny said.

"Guys, now's not the time to be splitting up!" Dib said.

"Jimmy, Jenny, we're supposed to be a team!" Spongebob said with puppy eyes.

Jenny sighed. "Fine. But if he betrays us or pulls anything funny, I won't hesitate to get rid of him!" She pulled out a gun from her back.

"I promise, I won't let him pull any stunts!" Dib responded. "I already know most of his tactics."

"Come on guys, we have a lot of…" At that moment, Goddard was biting Patrick's butt.

"Bad doggy! Bad doggy!" Patrick said.

"Goddard, stop it boy!" Carl said, chasing Goddard.

Then, GIR handed Jenny a flower. "For you, pretty lady!"

"Wow, thanks, I've never…" Jenny looked at the "flower". "What is this?"

"I made it myself!" GIR replied. The flower consisted of a sticky popsicle stick, pedals that were really dried bird excrement, and the middle was a smiley face button, with the entire thing covered in dirt, worms and peanut butter. Jenny gave a fake giggle, while being disgusted by it.

Jimmy then walked up to Skooge. "Listen Irken, I mean Skooge, do you happen to know anything more about these Tallests? Is Earth really not one of their targets?"

"No it's not." Skooge responded. "To them, this whole planet is weak and your technology is seen in their eyes as inferior!"

"What? That is a complete load of nonsense! I bet we can take these Tallests down with my own technology!"

"Please human, don't get in their way! You've already seen what their technology looks like out there! Be grateful your planet isn't one of their thousands of targets!"

"Thousands of targets? They're after other planets too?"

"They've conquered many of them, including me!"

"We have to do something about them! They can't keep doing this to planets of other innocent lifeforms!"

"What can you do?! If you, human, came anywhere near them, they'd eliminate you, with their own bare hands! It's best to leave this whole conflict alone! Trust me! Besides, you should just leave those stupid, selfish jerks alone! I was a good Invader just like the rest of them, but then they wanted me gone, because...I wasn't tall!"

Jimmy took this in his mind. "Oh Einsteins, you will not believe how much I can relate to that statement!" Jimmy said. "But wait, if they don't want Earth, then why did they send Zim to conquer it?"

"They didn't!" Skooge immediately covered his mouth.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, I didn't say anything! Nothing about them hating Zim!" Skooge covered his mouth again. "Please don't tell Zim!"

"Tell me everything, and I won't say a peep!"

"NYA."

"Get out of here!" Jimmy swiped MiniMoose away.

"Sorry, this is between the two of us!"

Meanwhile, Zim was ready to take off on his ship.

"Well, I'm off!" Zim said.

"Zim, where are you going?!" Dib asked.

"I'm going to kill this Cluster! What else?"

"But we're supposed to go with you!"

"I never agreed to join you fools, especially with that putrid android and that fudge-haired kid!"

"You need us, Zim! I know your big mind is telling you otherwise, but you really do need us for this!"

"They are my enemy too, you know!" Jenny said.

"Come on, Zim! Look into your heart!" Spongebob said, as Dib and Jenny shook their heads in annoyance.

"I am not going to have you all.." BANG. A loud noise was heard.

"What was that?" Jenny asked.

Back to the conversation.

"It all makes sense! That crazy robot, those Tallests not wanting Earth. Zim is a pariah!"

"Please, you cannot tell Zim any of that!" Skoodge said. However, Jimmy was smiling. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because, I have the ammo I need to take that Irken down!"

"You promised not to tell him!"

"It's alright, I won't mention your name!" BANG. "Leapin Leptons!"

Carl was trying to get GIR off his back, from a piggyback ride. BANG. "Earthquake!" Carl screamed. GIR started running in circles.

"What's making that racket?" Zim asked. A platform moved him to the top, as he went to his little observatory, and saw what was outside. It was a giant round robot with spider legs, and inside, was Smytus and a few other Cluster guards.

"ZIM AND THE JAILBREAKERS! Come out wherever you are!" his voice boomed from the Spyder's microphone.

"It's Smytus!" Jenny said. "He's found us!"

"Oh, I'm not putting up with this!" Zim jumped off the observatory, and landed in his Voot Runner.

"Wait Zim, you can't leave!" Dib said.

"Enough, Dib! I am not joining your little faction of pathetic "heroes"! Besides, if this Smytus thing wants me, then I'll give him to me, and ELIMINATE HIM!"

"No!" Zim took off in his Voot Cruiser from the roof, as he now flew towards Smytus' robot Spyder.

"Now count me in!" Jenny flew out of the base. Now it was just the BB duo, Dib, Jimmy, Goddard, Carl, Gir Skoodge and Minimoose.

"We have to follow them, guys!" Spongebob said.

"I still have spaceships tucked into my Hypercube! However, I'm still not interested in helping that Irken!" Jimmy said.

"Forget you, then! I have ships at my own house, and if you take us there, we…"

A loud bang was at the door.

"Dib!" Gaz said.

"Now you have no choice! Pull out your ship!" Dib dragged Jimmy's hand to where another ship was at.

….

Zim flew towards the back of the Spider, ready to attack. However, Smytus gave an attack cry, shooting a giant laser at the Runner. Zim turned to his left, narrowly avoiding the attack.

"So, Irken Zim!" Smytus said. "You've come to surrender!"

Zim talked into a microphone. "Not in your own metal dreams, Cluster!" Zim shot his beams continuously at the robot.

"That's Commander Smytus, the DESTROYER OF WORLDS!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, not like I heard that dumb nickname before! Now give the Irkens back their weapons!" He made multiple shots at a missile launcher, which blew up. "The ones you and your filthy race stole!"

"We didn't steal any of your races' precious weapons!" Smytus replied, as he used another missile launcher to shoot at the Runner. "The Irken Tallest leaders gave it to us in exchange for our services, who by the way, also sent us to destroy you!"

"YOU'RE LYING!" Zim replied, as he dodged the missiles, making each one hit the Spider. Everyone inside the spider fell to different sides.

"I am not!" Smytus replied. "The Tallest stand by the Cluster! Now, I must finish their request!" Smytus launched out many metal arms out from every side of the spider. Immediately, the arms started attempting to grab Zim's Runner, which he tried to fly away from. However, one of the arms grabbed the Runner, and started to slowly crush it. The Runner's windows started to crack, as the arm sank deeper and deeper.

However, now the arm that was holding Zim was ripped in half, along with many other arms. The "culprit" behind this attack was Jenny. "Robot girl!" Zim said.

"That wasn't for you, Irken boy!" Jenny said.

"XJ9! How delightful! Now I have two targets to get rid of all at once!" Smytus said.

"Not even in your dreams, Smytus!" Jenny replied.

"Hey, I just used that comeback!" Zim said. "You dare steal my comeback?!"

"Shut up." Jenny responded.

Both Jenny and Zim started to fire at Smytus' Spider. Jenny sawed through every metal arm, while Zim continued shooting missiles at the ship, blowing up different areas and parts.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Smytus screamed, as he pulled out two bigger arms, which grabbed the Runner and Jenny. "I've waited far long enough for both of your demises! Now for the final…"

A spaceship passed by Smytus, hitting the Spider in the back. The sounds of screams were heard in the back. "What on Cluster Prime was that?!" Smytus cried.

It was Jimmy's bus ship from the Intergalactic Showdown trip, which for some reason, CARL WAS DRIVING. Though Spongebob, Patrick and GIR were having fun in the back.

"I got this guys!" Carl screamed.

"Why did you even let him get behind the wheel?!" Dib asked.

"He wouldn't stop complaining!" Jimmy responded. "Why did you even think you could handle this, Carl?!"

"Please, I wanted to do something for the team! Plus I thought I could actually fly this thing without any prior knowledge!" Carl said. "JUST LIKE THE JEDI GIRL!" The ship was flying towards the city now.

As Smytus was distracted, Jenny blew out of the metal arm, shot at the main cockpit of the Spider, causing a giant explosion, and climbed onto where the Runner was. Jenny punched the windshield open, and grabbed Zim.

"Get your hands off me, robot girl!" Zim responded.

"Stop complaining!" Jenny responded. "You're lucky I'm not going to drop you from this height!" As Jenny carried Zim, they both flew away from the dropped Spider. Smytus got up, and growled in anger.

Back in the city, Carl was still out of control of the car. "I can do this, guys! I really can!" Carl responded.

"Well then, get us out of the city!" Jimmy cried. Carl took a very sharp turn left, which sent GIR and Patrick flying towards the window. Now, the ship was under a tunnel, which caused every car on the bottom of it braking, crashing, and even flying in the air. One truck crashed, releasing dozens of wild animals, including a few elephants, many bears, and even a goat, which all started shooting lasers around the cars and its' surroundings.

"Forget this, Carl! You're not suited to drive this ship!" Jimmy said.

"Let me do this, Jimmy!" Carl responded, as they both fought over the wheel.

"We're heading into downtown!" Dib cried.

They then crashed into a giant building filled with offices, destroying many of the mini offices. However, none of the employees seemed to cared, and continued doing what they were doing, probably because of their lack of caring for life. One even looked down the hole, walked near it, closed his eyes, and then threw his printer down the hole. He happily walked out of the hole's range, but then an eagle carried him off the building and dropped him, while he was screaming.

"Whee!" Spongebob said. "It's like a theme park ride!"

"Which one?!" Jimmy yelled, as he winked to the reader, while still in fear.

The two boys then made the ship chop the head off a Bloaty statue, which sent a gigantic flood of grease flowing through the city, sending every civilian and car plunging to whatever direction it was heading.

Followed by the ship crashing into an electric billboard…which Gaz immediately jumped onto, standing inside the hole.

Then, Carl almost crashed the ship into a movie theater, which he quickly turned away from, but the wing hit the shark promoting the new "SHARK MOVIE 33!", which almost hit a crossing civilian.

"The shark still looks fake!" said the civilian. But then, the shark used it's tongue to grab the civilian and launch it into its stomach.

Now, Carl had full control of the wheel. "Alright, now I got this!" Carl said, as he happily drove the ship.

"This is why I never let anybody control my ships!" Jimmy said.

Meanwhile, Jenny was flying with Zim towards the ship, which Sara spotted in the air.

"Zim is with that stupid robot! What losers!" Sara said.

However, Jenny then spotted the ship. "There you guys are!" Jenny said. "Now, we can finally get out…" WHAM! Carl rammed into the robot and the Irken. "OH NO!" Carl shouted. "Are you guys ok?!"

Jenny was now annoyed as she stared at Carl from the windshield. "LET US. IN." she said.

"That'll do." Carl pressed a button, opening the side door. "NO CARL, NOT IN THE..!"

The side door was now open, sucking plenty of air outside. Everyone of the toons inside the car held on to their seats. Goddard was almost sucked out of the ship, but he grabbed on tightly by the sides of the door with his two metal hands. Jenny immediately got out of the way of the windshield, grabbed onto the door, and made it in with Zim in his hands.

"Next time, I'M DRIVING!" Jimmy shouted at Carl.

"You fools! I could've ended that Cluster!" Zim said.

"Shut up, Zim. At least be grateful we saved your life!" Dib responded.

"Well now, the gang's united again!" Spongebob said. "But wait a minute, where's…?"

Spongebob heard a scream downtown. "It has to be!"

Squidward was running on the road, away from the killer mutant animals, the grease flood, and the scout girls selling cookies.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU HORRIBLE FREAK!" Squidward screamed, as he was running away from an android with Membrane's face on it.

"It's for the good of Science!" Membrane responded, as he continued shooting lasers at Squidward. "All you have to do is succumb to the multiple painful amputations!"

"It's Squidward!" Patrick said. "Wait, he was gone the entire time?"

"Do we have to save him?" Jenny asked.

"We never leave anyone on the team behind!" Carl said. He then immediately turned the ship down towards Squidward, and dove towards him. The ship's tip rammed into the screen of the Membrane droid, as Spongebob pulled Squidward into the ship.

"Alright, Thank you, and I'm never stepping foot in this universe ever again!" Squidward said.

"Now, we can finally go to Miracle City and meet with…" ZAP. Smytus' Spyder was up again, still shooting lasers. "Get back here you Jailbreakers!" he boomed from the ship.

"I hate this bug so much!" Zim said, and then he pushed Carl out of the driver's seat. "I must get rid of him!" He drove near the bug again.

"Zim, are you crazy?!" Jimmy said, grabbing the wheel.

"What are you doing, Fudge-hair?!" Zim responded. "I'm trying to exterminate this Smytus guy!"

"This ship doesn't have any defense systems!" Jimmy said.

"What fool has a spaceship without any weapons?!"

"I won this ship on a game program! You're asking me!"

The ship kept turning side to side, as the two were fighting over the wheel. Meanwhile, all the toons on the back kept hitting the windows.

Eventually, Patrick was on Squidward.

"Oh no, not a moron!"

GIR started riding on Squidward's head.

"WHEE-HEE!"

"COME ON! Not another moron!" Squidward responded.

Smytus jumped out of the Spyder's windshield, has he had his giant gun with him. He aimed for the ship as it kept moving side to side.

"I'm about to complete my task, Queen." Smytus said. However, at that moment, the Spyder got hit again.

"Now what?!" He turned around, and saw Skooge writing Minimoose, who was now shooting missiles.

"Get away from Invader Zim, you Cluster!" Minimoose started firing large missiles at the Spyder, completely obliterating it, as it sent Smytus flying off of the Spyder.

Jenny had to settle the two from fighting, by using her giant hands. "Stop fighting like brats, and blast us out of here!"

Zim immediately sat in the passenger seat. "I hate you!"

"I hate you more to an infinite negative degree!" Jimmy responded, on the driver's seat.

The ship then flew forward and straight for once.

Meanwhile, Minimoose kept firing his missiles, and after one more, the Spyder was immediately turned into nothing but scraps.

"My Spyder!" Smytus said. Immediately, Skooge flew looking at the ship. "Go get them, Zim!"

However, he was immediately grabbed by Smytus, who had a very strong grip. "Where did those fools go?! TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!" he started choking Skooge, but then, MiniMoose gave him a little shock, knocking him out.

"Let's get back to the base before the children arrive!" Skooge said, as they both ran to where they were going.

"Well, next stop. Miracle City!" Jimmy said, as they flew the spaceship out of the wrecked city, which still had to face laser shooting animals. Meanwhile, Gaz saw the ship fly away, as she stood on a nearby hill.

 **Next time, we're going back to the sisters.**


	22. Chapter 18: I'm a Slave 4 Crusts

Tremorton was now back to the old slavery ring it was back when the Clusters first invaded. A lot of the kids and humans were working in factories, building parts and different Cluster soldiers, which were also upgraded to fit the new Irken design. Meanwhile, a lot of the citizens tried to escape this ring, by attempting to run off from the city. However, one by one, every run away was caught by patrolling Cluster guards, either on foot, or in the air, or with the speed of their PAKs, and sent into a prison, which was another separate building away from the factories. Even the Skyway Patrol couldn't do anything about this, as they spent their remaining time before becoming slaves focusing on some new law about fire hydrants, instead of fighting back to protect the city. They do plan in the future to pin their stupidity on XJ9.

Meanwhile, one figure was sticking around the area, as he came from underground, and started blowing up Cluster guards around him. It was none other, than Dr. Locus, inside a giant metal machine similar to Jimmy's Robo Walker. He fought plenty of the Clusters standing in his way, either breaking them in half, or throwing them from a distance.

"You roach machines stand no chance against the great Locus!" he said. However, in front of him, flew the brainwashed Melody.

"Why, Melody!" Locus replied. "Loving daughter, it's been months since I've seen you, and I see you've finally embraced your purpose!" Locus gave his evil laugh, while Melody pulled out many rockets from the back of her. "Melody, what are you doing? You're supposed to destroy the others, and follow my commands!"

One of the Cluster droids appeared to the right of Melody. "She doesn't serve you anymore, human! She has officially become one of us!" Locus sent the Clusters flying VIA his moving arms.

"Fine! Then I'm shutting you down! I should've done this when I had the chance!" Locus replied, as he tried to shoot at Melody, still with her blank expression. However, Melody then lifted him up in the air, and aimed the rockets toward him. "Think I wasn't prepared for your retaliation?" Locus held up a remote, and aimed it at Melody. Unfortunately, whatever function it was served to do, did not work.

"That is enough!" the Cluster guard on the left said. "Put the human down!" Melody immediately took out Locus out of the machine, which she immediately crushed, and threw him down on the floor.

"What did you fools do with my daughter?!" Locus said, as the Cluster guards held him, and handcuffed him.

"We liberated her from your clutches!" the Cluster replied. "and all it took was a little re-wiring!"

"I will not let you take my creation!" Locus replied. "For I, Dr. Locus, will have my vengeance!"

"Yeah yeah, tell it to the warden! Send it to the prison!"

"Good luck! No cell will hold me back from destroying all of you!"

"On second thought, throw him in the cryogenic prison, FOR GOOD."

He was immediately latched on to a flying Cluster droid, as Locus was now in the air, giving his evil laugh.

Meanwhile, back at the baseball diamond, the entire area was now converted into a diamond mine, as all of the citizens around there were forced to mine for diamonds with dresses.

"Ah, isn't this such a lovely view, Tiff?" Brit asked, as the two cousins were on gigantic thrones near the mine. Brit was now in a blue dress with hair resembling the Victorian area, while Tiff wore something similar, but with a purple dress. "All it took was capturing one disgusting ghost child, and now, we're finally living the dream."

"You said it, sister!" Tiff replied, as the two of them clinked their tea out of champagne glasses. However, the two of them stopped as they saw Pteresa, Jantrice and Stephanie, now looking completely dirty in their dresses, and wiped out.

"Brit, Tiff, like, can you call this stupid mining thing off for us?" Pteresa asked, as she threw her ax. "I hate this job so much, and it's ruining my reputation! What is a wealthy girl like me doing in a diamond mine?"

"Hm, let us think about it. Wait, I got your answer: get back to work peasant!" the Cluster droids held their weapons toward their neck.

"Like, what are you doing?!" Stephanie responded. "You can't treat us this way!"

We've all been BFFs since we've first met in High School!" Jantrice said.

"We've stuck by you glamour queens since we've first met!" Pteresa said.

"Actually, as I can recall, we're the higher power now, and you are on the lower class now." Brit responded. "You have no use for us anymore!"

"Calvin, Anne, take them back to the fields!" Tiff responded.

"We'll never forgive you for this!" Pteresa said, as she was screaming while being dragged into the field.

"Oh, shut your mouth, PUH-Teresa!" Tiff said.

"IT'S PRONOUNCED TERESA!" Pteresa responded.

"I say, you gave them names. Nice touch." Brit told Tiff.

Now, near an alleyway, one citizen was inside a ninja costume, as he or she took down a few Clusters using knifes, which retracted back to her hands like a boomerang. "Hey!" a Cluster saw the ninja, and turned on his legs from his PAK. Soon, the two were running on top of building, chasing each other. Eventually, the ninja threw a star at the Cluster's chest, going right through him, and his PAK. The Cluster started to lose all functions, as it was now spending it's final minutes. The ninja returned to where the Cluster was, and took off her mask.

"I'm so glad I took those ninja classes! Pointless and irrelevant, but still lots of fun!" Wakeman said.

"You. Foolish. Human." The Cluster replied.

"Now listen here Cluster! Where is XJ9?" Wakeman asked.

"Soon. In. Our. Clutches." The Cluster said, as Wakeman took out her sword.

"Tell me where my daughter is this instant!" Wakeman replied. However, a few Cluster ships were on top of her, as she then put back on her mask, and started running. She jumped off a building, and into a seward. Despite a few ships inside, she still hid far into a tunnel, then climbed up some stairs from the end of a tunnel, then was about to jump into the water to hide. "Wait, what am I thinking?!" Wakeman asked, as she was disgusted by the water. She kept running as far away as she could from the few small Cluster drones chasing her. However, she stopped running, and decided to fight back. She pulled out a few ninja stars again, as she hid behind a wall, hiding into the darkness. The Cluster drones were now close to being in front of her, as the three droids went directly into the path near the wall where Wakeman was hiding. However, one drones turned around, and spotted Wakeman, about to send an alarm. Wakeman then threw her ninja stars at the droid, and then threw another two at the droids.

"Looks like no one really is too old for ninjitsu! Now, where could XJ9 be?" Wakeman said. A sea serpent then popped out of the water, which scared Wakeman.

"Oh! It's one of you things!" Wakeman said, and then turned around. "What chemicals are these people digesting?" However, the sea serpent crawled out of the water, and morphed into a Cluster guard. It was about to strike Wakeman, until she quickly hit it with one of her blades. It then fell to the ground.

"Shapeshifters! This new Cluster technology really is unpredictable!" Vexas said. She then heard the Cluster drones coming, and ran off.

 **Short chapter, but yeah, I knew I had to include this. BTW, I'd picture this like the climax to The Third Man.**


	23. Chapter 19: Sandy In The City

Zim's downtown city was now in complete ruins, from the aftermath of Carl's ship rampage, though this wasn't anything new for this downtown area. However, out of nowhere, Sandy teleported to the middle of the street, as she was now without her space suit. "Woo! Thank goodness I'm finally here! I hope I never end up in those universes again!" Sandy said. "In fact, they were the most terrifying experiences of my life!"

Sandy already recapped the universes she has been to. Her first universe consisted of undead zombies, the second being a universe filled with man-eating ponies, the third universe consisting of loud screeching sirens, the fourth universe was Fanboy and Chum Chum's universe, which consisted of them jumping up and down while farting, while their bully Boog punched them square in the face saying "BOP!", the fifth universe consisted of Sanjay and Craig farting, and the last universe was just regular San Francisco…with Bessie Higginbottom.

"OHMYGOSHASQUIRRELICANTBELIEVETHISISANAMAZINGDISCOVERYIWILLGETMYNEWCREATUREDISCOVERYBATCHAFTERTHISHELLOMYNAMEISBESSIEYOUARESUCHAMARVELOUS…"

"Alright, that last one wasn't too bad. But really annoying!" Sandy said, but then she looked around. "Holy smokes, the aliens must've hit here already! I wonder where Spongebob and the others are at!"

All of a sudden, Skooge was riding on Minimoose in the air, as he was screaming in joy. However, he ended up falling off, as Sandy began to see what Skooge actually was.

"Oh, um hello?" Skooge said.

"Eek! An alien!" Sandy said.

"No! No! No! I'm not gonna…"

"HI-YA!" Skooge was immediately kicked towards a building, and then Sandy started chopping him side by side. Eventually, Minimoose pulled out a few weapons on Sandy, ready to obliterate her.

"Wait, no!" Skooge said, now completely with a torn up face and two gigantic blackeyes. "Please, squirrel lady! I won't hurt you!"

"Tell me right now, alien!" Sandy said. "What do you plan on doing to this planet?!"

"Nothing, I just plan on sitting down and watching the Scary Monkey Show while eating cheese puffs and cupcakes!"

"Tell me the truth! You've tarnished this city, and now I'm about to give you the beating of a lifetime if you tell me what's your plan!"

"You want to know my plan?!" Skooge replied. "I just want to stay here and forget I even tried to be one of the best Invaders my race has ever seen, because I've been cheated and lied too, by the biggest jerks I've ever met! I barely have any friends but that thing and an invader here who doesn't even realize he's being used like I was!"

Sandy was ready to chop the alien in half, but after hearing this little breakdown, she stopped.

"Well, sorry little fella." Sandy responded, patting his head. "Say, you want to come with me to save the world?"

"Heck no!" Skooge replied. "I've had enough adventure for one day! Come on, let's go back to the house!" Skooge and Minimoose rode off into the distance.

"Um, that felt a little pointless!" Sandy said. She then continued walking through the desolate ruins of the city. An ice cream truck startled her, which she then chopped in half.

YOU LIKE ICE CREAM, YOU LOVE IT… The truck then stopped functioning. Sandy kept walking through the ruins of the city, where every single car was totaled, pieces of debris from a building was still falling, and Bloaty's head was still spinning. Sandy then took a break, and sat down on a bench.

"Where is Spongebob?" Sandy asked herself. "I hope the little yellow guy's ok.". However, she then heard the sounds of a video game playing. "Huh?" she turned to her right of the bench, and saw Gaz playing on her Game Slave 3DD.

"Hello, little girl!" Sandy said. "What are you doing out here alone?" No answer. "Um, I said hello!" Still no answer. "You shouldn't be out here! It looks too dangerous and unsafe! So why don't you scatter away from here?" Still no response. "Hello? I'm talking to you!" Still no response. "Do you kids ever stop playing with your silly gadgets and actually…?"

"I'm trying to fight a piggy!" Gaz responded, busy on a boss battle during the game.

"Of course, you kids these days!"

"Shut up." Sandy crossed her arms, trying to give this unknown human the silent treatment.

"Say this might sound crazy, but did you happen to see a tall sponge and a starfish come around here?" Sandy asked. "I'm looking for them, and I really have to find them. They are really in big trouble!"

Gaz immediately faced Sandy, knowing exactly who she was talking about. "You know, I'm looking for someone in trouble too."

"Really? Who? I can help you find them!"

"Just someone, who owes a little something, FOR GOOD."

Meanwhile, next to the destruction of the Spyder, was an unconscious Smytus, laying on the road. A rat came running towards the hand of the mechanical commander, and started sniffing it's hand. At that moment, Smytus' hand closed in on the rat, as he awoke and clenched his fist.

 **NEXT, it's the sisters.**


	24. Chapter 20: Dirty Vega

_A million miles away,_

 _Locked in a cell,_

 _Away from civilization,_

This can't be Heaven, but this can be…

"WOO!" Lynn started banging on the cell. "Come on! Let's go again! What else do you got?!" Lynn was shocked by her collar from the guards.

"Could you be quiet dude?!" Luna responded. "I'm trying to improvise a song!"

 _Where has my hope gone?_

 _I gotta use the john…_

"Oh forget it! I can't do this without my Shredder!" Luna said. "I can't believe they took my axe!" She took the guitar pick out of her pocket. "Lune child, things are going to get easier."

The sisters were separated into different cells. Lucy, Lisa, Lola, and Luan were in a separate cell from the other five. Of course, Luan drove not only her cell sisters nuts, but the guards too. Her hair was also completely standing up, from all the shocks she was given.

"And so I told the ice cube, that was solid!" she laughed, and then was shocked again. At that point, the guard who shocked her looked completely exhausted.

"Wow, you guys really need to stop being so cold!" she laughed again, followed by a shock.

"What? I'm just trying to break the ice!" Luan said.

"Luan, give it a rest!" Lana said from the cell next door. "You're not going to make them laugh!"

"Yeah, and could you put a pipe in it?! I'm trying to spend my last hours on my beauty sleep!" Lola said.

"Well, I'm not going to be the one with pipe dreams in here!" Luan laughed.

"SHUT UP!" the guard yelled in front of Luan, looking like he's about to rip someone's head off. Luan didn't immediately react to this. "You ever heard about the food on airlines? They are just PLANE disgusting!" she laughed again. "Get it?" The guard looked like he was ready to explode.

"The collar isn't working! Can I just kill her already?!" the guard told the other guard.

"You know the rules! They must stay in here until they die on the field!" the guard responded.

"I should've never dropped out of those classes!" the other guard replied.

"Woo, I'm this close to breaking them with comedy!" Luan said.

"If your intent was to psychologically damage their sanity, then you are a master at that." Lisa responded.

"She's already making me lose mine." Lucy said, laying on the floor. "which I've already lost years ago. Then it came back, and then faded. I think my sanity is now at a negative twelve now."

"Come on, give me another match!" Lynn said. "Give me an opponent!" She was shaking the cage like a monkey. "Man, Lincoln was right! Being a hero is awesome!'

"As I recall, he still called you a coward." Lisa said, which snapped Lynn back to being mad. "Oh yeah...HE WILL PAY!"

"This is, like, the most boring ride ever!" Leni said. "Where's the fun in sitting inside jail? Next time, can we go to a different theme park?"

"I know a better theme park: let's go to Moron Mountain next!" Lynn mocked.

"Wow, these theme park names keep getting weirder and weirder! I mean, first Toaster Prime Number, and now that?" Leni responded, and Lana shook her head.

Lori tried using her cell phone. "Still no service?! How is there no wi-fi in here?!"

"Let's see, is it because we're millions, if not, billions of lightyears away from our home planet and any internet connection from that said civilization, from a planet of a species who wants us to expire?" Lisa said. "That's preposterous! I'm sure these Clusters just slacked on the ELECTRIC BILL!"

"Wait, don't we have wi-fi?" one of the guards asked to the other guard.

"Well, of course! What, you think we run on steam?" the guards said.

"I thought we did!" the other cluster said.

"Shut up! We're forbidden to talk about those days!" the Cluster said.

"I wish we can go home already!" Lori said. "I miss my old home, I miss my Boo Boo Bear, and I miss my baby brother and sister!"

"I'm only worried about Lily. I mean, I'm sure Lincoln can fly up here and save us, since he's the hero!" Lola said, lying down. "But wait, maybe not, because he thinks we're a bunch of scared little wusses!"

"You know, yeah! Why should we care about Lincoln?! He called me, out of all people, a coward!" Lynn responded.

"Oh stop it, guys! Even though he said such a stupid and literally selfish thing, he's still our brother." Lori said.

At that moment, three boys were carried into the cell. Brad was trying to fight his way out of the Cluster guards' hands, while Sheldon couldn't fight back. The two were then thrown inside the cell of the five girls. Meanwhile, Tuck was trying to squirm his way out of the cell.

"Let me go!" Tuck said. "You'll never lock me in here!" They then closed the cell shut. He then immediately squeezed out of the cells. "Ha! Some security you got…!" ZAP! "Oh come on, that's cheating!" Tuck replied, as the Cluster kicked him back in the cell, as he groaned in frustration.

"I know! This IS a boring ride!" Leni responded.

Tuck was immediately shocked at what was behind him. Lori gave a confused wave. "Welcome to our little black parade, dudes." Luna said.

"We're in a cell with…girls!"

"No, I will not cave in!" Sheldon said. "My heart belongs to another woman out there!"

"Stay back! Maybe they're not from our planet!" Brad said.

"Great, now we're locked in here with a bunch of geeks!" Lori said.

"What do you know? They are from Earth." Brad said. "Allow me to barge in. Hello ladies! My name is Brad! How long have you been in here?"

"Um, how are we supposed to know that?" Lynn asked.

"Well, that was a dumb question." Tuck said.

"Shut up, Tuck." Brad whispered. "Where do you girls come from?"

"Royal Woods?" Lori responded.

"That's pretty cool! I've been to that place a few times!"

"Do you even know where that literally is?"

"He doesn't!" Tuck replied.

"Shut up, Tuck!" he whispered with a more annoyed emphasis. "Ignore him, he's just my crazy little brother!" Brad responded. Of course, none of the sisters were impressed by this.

"So cellmate Tuck!" Lana told Tuck. "How's about a little game of leapfrog?"

"Gross, you'll get your cooties on me!" Tuck replied.

"Cooties huh?!" Lana replied. "I'll give you cooties!" Lana started to tackle Tuck in the cell.

"You know, if we get out of here, I believe I'm free for the weekend!" Brad said to Lori.

"What about the Space Trek convention?!" Sheldon said. "We've been planning that for.." Brad immediately covered Sheldon's mouth.

"Look Brad, I hardly know you, but already you seem like a creep!" Lori said. "Besides, I literally already have a boyfriend."

"That's okay. I still, however, can get you out of here. I happen to know a thing or two about the Cluster! Though it will come with a price, of two tickets and popcorn." Brad was immediately shocked by the collar.

"Seriously, human! You are pathetic!" one of the Clusters said. "I've seen better attempts at flirting from a fax machine!"

"Probably because she is a fax machine." the other Cluster replied.

"Shut up!" the shouting Cluster said, hitting the other one.

"That's definitely one of the many fax of life!" Laugh SHOCK.

Sheldon immediately stepped away from Brad's hand. "Ignore him! First off, my name's Sheldon (he shook Lori's hand.), and don't worry, I'm not interested in any of you! Probably because I'm kind of nervous around other girls! Besides, I've already had my eyes on another one on my planet!"

"Alright. already geek," Lori said. "You're kind of adorable."

"Really? Wow, I've never heard a girl call me adorable before!"

"Yet I STILL can't get one girl to compliment me!" Brad said.

"Listen, we do come from Earth and we know everything about these Clusters! In fact, I saved the girl of my dreams from them one time! The wonderful angel in my life named Jenny!"

"Jenny huh?" Luna responded. "You know, we once had a friend named Jenny."

"And she was a robot! The coolest robot ever!" Lana said.

"Wait, are you talking about my Jenny?" Sheldon said.

"You girls know Jenny?" Tuck asked.

"Yes, we do! She saved our lives from these aliens a while ago!" Leni said. "She's the best flying dolphin we ever had!" The boys were confused at this.

"Wait a minute, did you just say you are in love with Jenny?" Lynn said to Sheldon.

"Of course!"

"You do realize she's, literally a machine, right?" Lori asked.

"I know, and that's her most beautiful feature!" Sheldon responded, now love struck. Every single one of the girls were freaked out this.

"Now I'm starting to regret calling you adorable." Lori asked.

"I can't fathom what you do on Friday nights, dude!" Luna said.

"Actually, it kind of involves toasters.." Sheldon replied.

"This, name who escapes me, sounds like a very unhealthy obsession of yours which can lead to very dangerous consequences." Lisa said. "But first, we should revisit the little talk known as the birds and…"

"Alright! Okay! Spare us the lecture!" Brad said, waving his arms. "Look, it's exactly what Shelly here said. We're good friends with Jenny."

"She's the most awesomest robot superhero ever!" Tuck said.

"I know, right?!" Lana responded. "With her lasers, and her jets!"

"And she always has her back!" Tuck said.

"Do you guys know if she's coming to save us?" Lori asked happily.

"Sadly, we don't know if she, or her mother is…!" Brad said.

"MOTHER?!" Lisa responded. "You males know Nora Wakeman?!"

"Yes we do, and…"

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!" Lisa responded, now hyper again. "You've got to take me to her! She's one of my idols! I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS!"

"Can I finish?" Brad responded annoyed. "I don't even know if she or Jenny is alive!"

The girls gasped, even from the next cell.

"What? How can Jenny be dead?" Lynn asked. "I thought she had all those cool weapons inside her!"

"Well, we got captured by the Cluster the last time we saw her!" Brad said. "Vexas had her last."

"Who?" Leni asked.

"The queen of this whole race! She and her..." Brad looked down. "robot minion help her out."

"What's the matter?" Lori asked.

"Nothing, it's just this whole crazy thing." Brad responded.

"That robot minion was just someone he knew!" Sheldon said.

"She wasn't just someone I knew!" Brad said. "She was the love of my life!"

"The robot…was like, the love of your life?" Leni asked.

"Her name was Melody, and she was the only girl in my town who actually liked me!"

"Alright, what creepy city were you born from to make you be in love with robots?!"

"I believe we have a term for human affection for metal, and we call it Ne…"

"Never mind that! Why did you even love a robot?"

"She wasn't just a robot!" Brad responded. "She was the only girl in my life who actually liked me! I'm always seen as some dork and loser from every single girl at my school, other than Jenny."

"Is that why you're in love with Jenny too?" Lori asked.

"Actually yes! Jenny saved me from bullies the first time I met her! No one ever stood up for me before she came around!" Sheldon said. "Forget the stalling, I have to go back home to save my woman!"

"We've got to get back home too!" Lana said. "For our brother and sister!"

"I have just about the perfect tool for this!" Sheldon pulled out of his pocket two little gizmos.

"What are those?" Brad asked.

"These are my lucky lock picking babies!" Sheldon responded.

"Why do carry that ar-Jenny's locker." Brad responded.

"Pardon me for dropping reality on your little joy, fellow cellmates, but are you forgetting about the basic fact that we're surrounded by guards?!" Lisa responded. At that moment, the guards were sleeping.

"They're sleeping! This means we're free!" Tuck stepped through the bars again, and then was shocked.

"We're on security mode, little human!" one of the sleeping Clusters said, with his eyes still closed.

"There has to be another way out of here!" Brad said.

At that moment, the warrior appeared in front of the cell, which everyone noticed.

"It's you!" Lynn said. "You're the one that saved my life!"

Then, the warrior removed her helmet.

"Sup, guys?" Vega said.

"Whoa! I know you!" Sheldon said. "You're Jenny's friend from Cluster Prime!"

"And you must be her human friends!" Vega responded.

"Hold on, you know Jenny too?" Lori asked.

"Well duh!" Vega responded. "If it wasn't for her, the stupid Cluster would've still ruled my planet!"

"Hey, where's your shock collar?" Lynn asked.

"I don't need one! Over here, I'm the best Gladiator inside this coliseum! By the way, how you took down that freaky spider was awesome!"

"Really?!" Lynn happily responded.

"In fact, I think half of the galaxy saw that entire match! They're already calling you The Human Warrior!'

"You guys hear that?!" Lynn turned to his cellmates. "The Lynn-er is now #1 in the galaxy! What have all of you losers accomplished?! Nada!"

"Well, we're literally not going to hear the end of this for the rest of our lives!" Lori said.

"Whenever you look at the stars, you'll hear them shouting "Lynn! The number one champion! And when they hear you, all they will say is BLEH!"

"If we ever see that Timmy kid again, think he can do another one of those memory wipe thingies?" Lori asked.

One of the guards then shocked Lola in his sleep, and he chuckled.

"AHHHH!' an alien started screaming, as she came running to Vega. It was one of the Irken invaders, Tenn.

"Tenn, calm down!" Vega said, as Tenn was still screaming. "Tenn, it's over! The match is over!"

"I can't do this anymore!" Tenn said. "This is tearing apart my sanity! Every day, it's always a battle to the death, and I feel like I'm one step closer to my demise! It's awful! AWFUL!" She then saw the humans.

"Humans?!" Tenn said. "They actually exist?!"

"I question that every day." Lucy said.

"Um, who is this?" Lynn asked.

"This is just my friend, Tenn. She comes from Irkens, and is also one of the best fighters in this arena!"

"Best fighters? She doesn't look at all like the fighting type!" Sheldon said.

"Actually, I can hold my own, but just seeing some robots bring back terrible memories! I just can't believe I'm trapped here! All because those Tallest sent me those HORRIFIC SIR UNITS!" Tenn said. "If I ever get out of here, I am never working with them again!"

"Tenn, get it together!" Vega said, holding onto the Irken. "You won another battle! Those aliens or your leaders don't have anything on you!" Tenn started breathing again.

"Hey, how come none of you are in a cell like us?" Tuck asked.

"Because we're the main stars of this arena! They give the best fighters us plenty of privileges for this stadium. In fact, we even have a sweet cell! Since you guys are sweet friends with Jenny, I should show you guys!"

"You mean we get to be let out?" Lori asked.

"Well sure! We can bring visitors to our cell!"

At that moment, the guards blocked the cell.

"Warrior Vega, we forbid these Earth beings from leaving the cell!"

"Here we go with your whole human prejudice!" Vega said. "They are with me, and I won't let them escape!"

"Why would you even want to partake in any communication with these guys?"

"Just let them out of the cell!"

"Fine!" one of the Clusters opened the two cells with his own hands, as the gang left. However, Lola was given another shock before she left, taking her to almost the rage breaking point.

"Wasn't there another one on the bench?" Tuck said.

"I'm right here." "AHH!" Tuck fell down as Lucy appeared in front of him out of nowhere. "HOW?"

"No wonder the Cluster considers you a traitor!" the guard said. Vega was angered by this, but immediately brushed it off.

"Wow, that was easy!" Brad said.

"Say, why are you doing this?" Lynn asked. "Don't you aliens usually try to suck our brains or destroy our planets or lay eggs in our stomach or something?"

"Don't tell me you believe that bogus." Vega said. "Other than a few races, we're not into the whole human enslavement thing!"

"A lot of us don't even know you exist!" Tenn said. "We just see you as an inferior species!"

"Say, those are like nerdy, but cool costumes!" Leni said. "What material did you use?"

"Thanks, but they're not…"

"Don't even bother." Lori told Vega.

"You're really not the smartest bulb, are you?" Sheldon asked Leni.

"Bulb? You mean I'm not a human?!" Leni responded, as Sheldon just looked annoyed.

….

The humans and the two aliens were now in Vega and Tenn's cell. The sisters were astonished at what they saw. It wasn't a cell, it was a hotel room.

"Sweet!" Lana said.

"I call the middle of the bed!" Tuck said.

Lana and Tuck tried to jump on the bed, but their feet hit hard, making them shake like a gong. "Hey, this isn't a bed!" Lana said

Lola opened the fridge. "And what is this junk?!" She opened a can which was entirely silver, with a weird alien logo on it. She drank it, and then immediately spit it out. "This is the worst drink I have ever tasted!" Lana grabbed Lola's can and started drinking it. After tasting it, she drank even more of it.

"Where are the real drinks?!" Lola asked.

"Well, this stinks. A metal bed, no soda. I hope they have something on TV!"

"Let's see." "AHH!" Tuck fell off the bed, as Lucy appeared out of nowhere on the bed. "How are you able to do that?!"

Lucy then turned on the TV. "We now return to Blood Suckers, on the Vampire Network, fresh from the planet of Vampiron!"

Lucy immediately was hooked. "BEST. CHANNEL. EVER." Lucy said.

"Yeah, this room is meant for other aliens. These Clusters would never prepare anything for your kind!" Vega responded.

"So, Vega!" Lynn said. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Throw that weapon to me when I was about to die!"

"I just didn't want to see you guys hurt!" Vega said. "Besides, around here, they'd never let humans have a fair fight!"

"Alright, what is the whole deal with these Clusters?" Lori asked. "Why do they hate us so much? What has any of us done to these dumb bugs?"

"From our experience, they have this whole philosophy thing of machines being free from the control of humans!' Brad said.

"Sounds a little nuts and bolts to me!" Luan laughed. "But seriously, why do they treat us like this?" SHOCK. "Come on, they're not even in the room!"

"Yeah, basically what he said. From what our boring History class taught us, The Cluster has existed for years, and when they finally saw how machines have evolved on Earth, they decided to take a stand against it! Apparently, they saw machines as slaves who have no free will, or whatever." Vega said.

"Which is 100% accurate." Lisa said.

"Lisa!" Lori said.

"What? They're just contraptions built by the hands of man! They're psychosis consists of a chip." Lisa said.

"Please, you have to ignore her." Lori said. "Our sister is just psychotic. She keeps our poop in test tubes!"

"What? I do not! That is a load of blasphemy!" Lisa said, looking around the room while trying to hide her bluff face. "Though it's a tad bit disappointing robots don't have glands or digestive systems!"

She then turned to Luna. "I don't want her to find out about my squeedy Spooch!" Tenn said.

"No worries." Vega responded. "I'm not going to take it out on you or your sisters."

"And what is your race like?" Lynn asked Tenn. "Do your aliens hate us too?"

"I don't think the Irken empire cares about you guys, so all of you are safe, unless there was an Irken on your planet! I just can't imagine the horrors they would bring to one of your kind!"

…

Meanwhile, back on Earth.

"You're a stupid human being!"

"You're an inhumane, low intelligent, extra-terrestrial lunatic!"

"You dare to challenge my wrath?!"

"You have the audacity to insult my intelligence?! I am a bigger genius than your small little mind can ever comprehend!"

Zim and Jimmy were going at each other still inside the ship, in a battle of the geniuses. Meanwhile, Dib, Carl, Jenny, Goddard and Spongebob were trying to play cards, trying to let the argument pass, with the most annoyed expressions. Meanwhile, Squidward didn't care at all, not even of GIR who was knocking on his head, and yet, Patrick was enjoying the argument.

"I will not be threatened by a puny human, with a gigantic head and a fudge shaped head!"

"Well, I won't be threatened by an intergalactic being who resembles an anthropomorphic grape!"

"Is that all you got?!" Zim said. "And for your information, I can kill you in many different ways you can't possibly imagine! In fact, I can destroy your existence!"

"Oh yeah? Well I can destroy your existence with just one press of a button! In fact, I can reduce your brain power to an IQ of 5!"

"I can replace your organs with metal cans!"

"I can turn you into dust!"

"I can turn you into sausage!"

"Ooh, can I be turned into sausage?"

"Shut up, Patrick/Star-fish thingy!"

Patrick stopped. "Rude!"

"Can we just stop this arguing already?" Dib asked.

"Relax!" Spongebob replied. "Patience is key! Eventually, it will die down!"

"So far, I think that Zim alien is winning this."

"I heard that, Carl!"

"Ha! Your own foolish friends won't stand by you!"

"Oh yeah? Well, at least I got friends! What do you have? The paranormal investigator who wants you dead or your idiotic, or I'm sorry, "Special" android?!"

"Hey, he is not my friend!"

"Stay out of this, Dib!"

GIR was chewing on Squidward's left tentacle.

"Please throw me off a building." he replied.

"As if that comeback will work on me! I don't care about these human sentiments of yours!" Zim said.

"Ooh, what's going to be your comeback now, chocolate hair?!" Patrick said.

"I am literally about to knock the living crud out of both of them!" Jenny said.

"Stop it, Jenny!"

"Well, I don't care about you and your filthy Irken race!" Jimmy said. "In fact, I can delete it from existence like how I did with my evil clones' planet!"

"Whoa, you really destroyed a planet?" Zim replied as he stopped arguing.

"It was to save my own." Jimmy said calmly.

"Wow kid, that sounds very diabolical!" Zim replied.

"It was an evil planet!" Jimmy said.

"Still, that's too dark for a human like you." Zim said.

"Well, it kind of haunts me to this day…." Both felt awkward.

"I can destroy your future and turn you into dust!"

"I can destroy your past by killing you…with a pig!"

"OOH! That was a good one!"

"Patrick!" Spongebob whispered.

"By the way, I can also shrink myself and destroy your bloodstream!"

"Well, I can shrink myself and inject germs into your bloodstream!"

"I…wow, that's actually kind of threatening! Alright, I'll give you that."

"See? What did I say?" Spongebob said.

I'M STILL NOT THREATENED BY YOU!" Zim started.

"Oh, give up the superiority complex!"

"The only thing that's complex is your ability to not surrender this battle!"

"The thing that's even more complex is how your feeble-minded brain functions!"

"The bigger thing that's complex is how you keep trying to be more complex!"

"Well, I'd rather be complex than redundant!"

"Redundancy is your only weakness!"

"Your weakness is your redundant complexity!"

"Okay, this isn't going to stop!" Spongebob said.

"I'll take care of it!" Jenny's hands turned into two hammers.

"No! Don't use violence!" Spongebob said.

"I miss Cindy!" Carl said.

"Like, isn't this our chapter?" Leni asked.

"Leni, you appear to be breaking the fourth wall!" Lisa responded.

"Fourth wall? You mean I broke three other walls?! I can't afford to pay for all that!" Leni responded. "Mom and Dad are going to kill me!"

"Speaking of her, how did you girls know Jenny?" Vega asked.

"Oh, we went on this adventure trying to find our little bro, and we found her in this hole!" Lori said.

"We all loved her!" Lola said. "Except Ms. Robot Hater over here!"

"Hey, I didn't hate her, I was just jealo…I mean, the Lynner has learned her lesson!" Lynn responded.

"That reminds me, we really want to get back home!" Lori said. "Our brother, sister and parents are down there!"

"Eh, I'd rather stay here than be with that jerk!" Lynn said.

"Oh, brother issues." Brad said. "I already know how that feels. But that's just brothers, Lynn." Brad looked at Tuck, who was having a drinking contest with Lana, as Tuck's pupils were crazy and small, and he then passed out.

"I win!" Lana said, and then she passed out.

"You really don't know what I'm talking about!" Lynn said. "Before we got abducted by these roaches, he called us cowards because we didn't want to be heroes like him!"

"Heroes?" Brad asked. "Your brother is a superhero or something?"

"No, he saved the world once with Jenny and these other guys, and now apparently, he doesn't want to live a normal life with us now, and wants to do all his nerdy save the world stuff!"

"Eh, I can understand him." Brad said. "Life would be boring if we never had Jenny!'

"You're not helping!" Sheldon said. "But yeah, I agree. I don't want a normal life as long as I'm with Jenny!"

"But we want a normal life!" Luan said. "We don't want to spend our days fighting monsters and aliens or whatever!"

"And yet, Lincoln does not understand that very concept." Lisa said.

"Family issues. I know how you feel. I've got plenty of them." Vega said.

"Anyways, we've heard about your planet on that boring video those bugs showed us!" Lori said. "Was it true Jenny saved you guys?"

"Well yeah! I would've never been queen of Cluster Prime if it wasn't for her!" Vega said, as she opened another fridge and took a can of oil. "For years, we've lived under this government that took away our power chips, which make us do this…" Her hand turned into a sword. "They made us think Jenny was this evil thing who took those chips!"

"Propaganda tactics, I see." Lisa said. "For an alien race who despises us, they sure love to take elements from our history!"

"You're a queen of a planet?" Lola said. "That is incredible! I wonder if you could give me a few pointers on how to be a glamorous princess!"

"If you're a queen, then why do you like it here?" Lori asked, shoving Lola.

"I don't!" Vega said. "In fact, I hate being this warrior, and I hate being trapped here! In fact, I wish I could help you guys get back to Earth!" Vega said.

"It's a complete nightmare in this death trap!" Tenn said.

"Hey, that's a cool backpack!" Tuck said, about to take it off. "Mind if I…?"

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Tenn said, startling Tuck. "You must never know what happens when you deactivate my PAK! It's the most terrifying experience for an Irken ever!"

"If you guys hate it here so much, then why don't you just leave?" Lori asked.

"Because we can't. Every single alien or creature trapped in this stadium, is trapped for life!"

"But you're a celebrity here!" Lynn said. "The guards love you and that paranoid freak over there! No offense!"

"None taken." Tenn said, still shaking.

"Why can't these stupid guards let you pass?" Lola asked.

"Honestly, a lot of them respect me, and they would let me get out of here! But there's one big problem: I'm being sentenced here!"

"What?"

"My mom sent me here as punishment for "betraying the Cluster", or whatever dumb stuff she calls it!"

"Really?!" Lori responded. "All this because of your mom? What? Is she literally, the ruler of this planet?"

"She is." The sisters gasped.

"So wait, you mean this entire time, you've been the daughter of the queen of this place?"

"Yes, and it's stupid! My mother is such a drama queen!"

"You mean this whole time, we've been friends with the daughter of an evil alien?!"

"Yes, but don't get any wrong ideas! Me and my entire planet still don't want anything to do with the Cluster!"

"And why should I believe you?"

"Are you seriously having trust issues now, Lynn?" Brad said.

"Lynn, don't start this again!" Lori responded.

"Excuse me?"

"How do I know you're not going to sell us out?!"

"Um, I saved your life in that stadium! Isn't that enough?"

"And why did you really save us?! What, because you "felt sorry for us" or so you can kill us yourself, you lying daughter of a freak?!"

"I did not want any of you to suffer here! These Clusters hate you, your sisters and the rest of your race, and they won't hesitate to kill any of you here! I knew better than the rest of those blood-thirsty bugs! By the way, I am nothing like my evil tyrant of a mother!"

Then, Vega's phone started ringing. "Hang on, I 'm getting a call!" She answered it as she picked up her left antennae, as Vexas was behind the other line. "Yello?" She then sighed "What is it, mother?" Lynn raised her arms in the air, completely infuriated by what was happening.

"No, I am not ready for that, I already told yo….I don't want to be a part of…Mom, you are really acting so crazy over this, why won't you….That was your fault that day! You embarrassed me!...Don't start playing that card again! I know you're not really crying, you…"

"Give me that!" Lola took the phone from Vega.

"Listen here, you evil witch! When we find you, we are going to kill you, then chop you into little pieces, and then OBLITERATE THOSE PIECES! I HOPE YOU RUST IN HECK, YOU DIRTY LITTLE PIG!" Lola then hung up.

Vexas was completely shocked by this. "Oh, why does she always bring humans into her room?!"

Lola was completely smoking angry, and then calmed down. "Wow, that felt really good!"

"You ever tried to plan a sweet escape, dude?" Luna said.

"I've tried, but I can't even bust out of here myself! These Clusters have some of the most toughest security!" Vega said. "I've tried to escape a few times, but their security is uptight!" In Vega's mind, she remembered all the traps. "There are Cluster guards everywhere through every room, and if it's not their weapons, it's the shock collar, which can easily take control of any prisoner escaping! The only way to unlock them is through a Cluster's own DNA, but since they can take you down, it's a tough challenge. Even the stadium is prepared for this, since there are guards surrounding the whole arena, from every inch! The worst part is, there is no other way to defend yourself, unless you break into the weapons vault, but to accomplish that, you have to take down the guards."

"Alright, then we will work together!" Lori said.

"I'm in for that too!" Brad said.

"You guys seriously want to help me?" Vega responded.

"We have both family and friends down there." Lori said.

"And if Jenny's still alive, she needs us!" Sheldon said. "I cannot leave my sweetums cake!"

"Please never say that nickname again." Lori said. "But there's no way we're staying here for the rest of our lives. Every single one of us is going to help you bust out of this dump!"

"No way, I am not working with her!" Lynn said, pointing to Vega.

Lola walked towards Lynn. "Please, say you're sorry and forgive her!"

"Yeah right, I'd rather eat my own…"

"I SAID FORGIVE HER!" Lola roared with fires in her eye.

"OKAY! I'M SORRY, I'M BEING A JERK, I'LL WORK WITH YOU!" Lynn said.

"Problem solved!" Lola said.

But wait, does anyone have literally any ideas?" Lori said.

"Ooh, ooh! I have a plan!" Tuck said.

"Tuck, last plan you had, we ended up getting shocked almost to death!" Brad said. "I have a plan, and it is sure to work. I've led the resistance to the Cluster from the last invasion, therefore, I should be the leader!"

"But this time, I really have a good plan!" Tuck said.

"Maybe you should let the little guy do this one!" Lori said. "After all, little brothers do have the best ideas!"

"Come on!" Brad replied. "I saved the Earth from Smytus!"

"Step aside, big brother! The man is in the way! Alright guys, here's what we're going to have to do…"

 **Finally, we are returning to MC next time.**


	25. Chapter 21: A Stupid Plan

"This is the dumbest plan I've ever heard!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Where'd you get this idea? The 40's?" Sam asked.

Lincoln had his disguise kit brought to him by Cosmo and Wanda, and was now putting on a business suit, along with a top hat, a monocle and a moustache, while Clyde was putting on a sailor suit with a beard, a blue captain's hat and a peg leg. Meanwhile, Manny, Frida and Sheen were hiding under a trench coat.

"I'm telling you, my friends." Lincoln said. "These disguises will grant us access to that party!"

"But nothing about this plan could go right!" Ronnie Anne replied. " I mean, you're dressing up Clyde as a pirate!"

"Actually, I'm a ship captain, not a..."

"...And you actually expect people to believe those two are adults?!" Sam pointed at Lily and Poof's disguises, who were wearing business suits.

"Trust me, around here, they would." Manny said. "You won't believe how many times they go cuckoo over the Chupacabra around here! Besides, there's no other way around this. I already tried the backdoor."

Manny had a flashback to a few minutes ago when he tried to get into the backdoor of the building. A bear busted through the door and attacked Manny.

"And then I tried the window!" Manny climbed through the window VIA a plunger, and a bear attacked him as the boy opened up the window.

"And then I tried the sewer!" Manny popped the cover of the underground sewer, and looked inside to see if the bear or some other creature was going to appear out of the hole and eat him. After checking, he happily began to crawl in, and the bear ran on the street and attacked him.

"Why don't we just wish our way in?" Timmy said, however, Manny saw the bear growling at him through the gate covering the party.

"How about we spare our lives and stick to Lincoln's plan?" Manny said.

"Don't keep us waiting, Sam and Ronnie." Lincoln said, holding a golden dress with a wig. "We've got your costumes right here!"

Sam saw her dark costume. "Wow, I kinda like my costume. Alright, I'll join your stupid plan."

"Why can't Timmy just use his fairies to poof us into adults?" Ronnie Anne said.

"Trust me, it's a terrible idea." Timmy said, as he put on the type of disguise Lincoln was wearing.

"Ronnie, just join us!" Lincoln said. "We can't do this without you! After all, no team member gets left behind!"

Ronnie Anne sighed. "If this plan doesn't work, then…ah who cares, this is too stupid for me to punch you for."

Meanwhile, in the back of an alleyway, Chipotle Jr. saw the kids changing. "So, El Tigre and his little companions believe they can sneak past security, ay? Well, I'll follow their plan with MY OWN LITTLE DISGUISE!" he laughed as he hid inside an adult robot suit, which actually resembled an adult instead of being some lazy disguise.

…

The gang now appeared in front of the main entrance, as a group together.

"Good evening, fellow gentle male!" Lincoln said in a fake British accent. "I am Linkington NottingLoud the IV! This is my lovely date, Ronnie Anderson Wood the X!"

"I hate you…eth." Ronnie Anne replied slowly with a completely annoyed and emotionless expression, as she had a white wig and an old Victorian dress.

"And I am his business partner, Timothy Turnson, a member of the royal Ureanidiotsworth family! We believe we shall be granted access to your party!" Timmy had in his hand a green umbrella, with a pink bowtie.

"What about those two?" The guard pointed to the two babies.

"Those are all business escorts for all business purposes and business efforts for our business!" Timmy responded.

"They just look like two babies with office clothes on them!"

"What?! Insult our workers you must?!" Lincoln responded. "I shall press lawsuits for you and this loud obnoxious scalawag of a gathering!"

"Sorry, sir! Welcome to the party!" the guard said, letting the four in.

"Whoa, that actually worked!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Yep, it only takes a kid to deceive the eyes of an adult!" Timmy said back in his voice.

"The lawsuit card never fails."

Next, it was Clyde's turn, who was terribly anxious.

"And you are…?"

"I…" He then stopped feeling anxious and cleared his throat. "I mean, I-YE!" He spoke in an irish sailor's accent. "I am Captain Clydeson, captain of the S.S McBride, and I be hunting for the whale who bit my leg off!"

"You know, that sounds an awful lot like a book!" the captain said, as Clyde gulped, knowing he made a terrible lie. "But no one reads nowadays, so what do I care? Alright, you're in!" Clyde happily walked in.

"Wow, I didn't even need to try!" Clyde said.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, ARRGGHH!"

Next, it was Manny in a trench coat. "Be steady, guys!" Manny was having trouble standing on both Frida and Sheen. "Um, hello!" Manny said in a deep voice. "I'm an adult, so let me in!"

"Works for me." the idiotic guard said. However, Sheen ended up navigating his legs in the wrong direction, making Manny hit head-on into the gate.

"Learn how to walk properly!" Manny said.

"Hey, you're the eyes! Why are you complaining to me, the innocent legs?!" Sheen responded.

"Yeah, give legs a break, Manny!" Frida said.

"But Legs here is doing a bad job!"

"Well if you're that ungrateful, maybe you should amputate me!" Sheen responded. "Is that what you want?! After all the years I've supported you!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Hello?!" Sheen whispered. "I'm supposed to be the legs! I'm being in character, of a tragic pair supporting an obese being!"

"Obese?! That's it! When you get out of there, I'll…" Manny looked at the guard, who was witnessing the whole thing. "Um…my legs are talking again!" Manny tried to continue walking, but the unsteadiness of the two made it difficult.

"By the way, I was speaking about Kahlo here! You smell like churros, sugar, and bacon-scented toothpaste!"

"Hey!" Frida said. "Bacon-scented toothpaste is awesome!"

"I…won't argue with that."

"I wish my legs could talk." The guard said, brushing the whole thing off, and then Sam with a top hat, sunglasses, a cape, and make-up under her eyes, with her hair stuffed under the hat. "Who are you supposed to be?" the guard asked.

"I'm the live entertainment, man!" Sam said in a very deep and dorky voice.

"Wait, I recognize you, Sam! Sampire! You're that underground heavy metal singer!"

"What?"

"I have all of your albums! Go in, go ahead! You're a legend dude!" Sam had barely any reaction to this.

"Um, thanks dude?" Sam continued walking. "I can't believe that actually worked! This rivals Amity Park with gullible adults!"

Then, it was Chipotle's robot. "Hola, neighbor!" Chipotle's adult robot said, with a very clear voice. "I am here for the party!"

"I don't think so!" The guard said, quickly knocking on the suit. "Nice try, kid!"

"Oh COME ON!" Chipotle said. "This was a good disguise!"

"Yeah right! A baby could see right through this!" The bear then clobbered on the suit, and started attacking it, while Chipotle was screaming inside the robot.

Now the gang was walking towards the giant tower building to where the party was being held, even with Lily slowly walking on her legs and Poof floating.

"Now that step one has been completed, step two has begun!" Lincoln said.

"Now, try not to get distracted guys!" Manny said inside the suit.

"I promise, I will focus my eyes on…OH MY GOSH, A WATER SLIDE! OH MY GOSH, A GIANT ICE CREAM SANDWICH! OH MY GOSH, TABLES!"

"Frida!"

"Sorry, no more…oh my gosh, a ROOT BEER POOL!" Frida yelled inside the trenchcoat, as the crew passed by it, as Frida tried to burst out of the coat.

"No distractions Frida!" Manny said. "Though that is pretty AWESOME!" Now, Manny tried to go to the pool, but Sheen stopped in motion.

"Hey! I'm the legs here, and I say, carry on!"

"Aw!" The two groaned.

"Quit your complaining! For I am the dominant parts of the human!"

"You know, legs don't talk." Manny said.

"Hey! My fourth uncle once had talking legs!" Sheen said. "And you'll never guess where he is now!"

"The cuckoo shack?" Frida responded.

"…Maybe that wasn't a good example." Sheen responded. However, at that moment, the three bumped into Puma Loca, now in a bathing suit.

"Hey, watch where you're walking, stupido!"

"Grandp-I mean, sorry stranger!" Manny said in a fake voice, continuing to walk away.

Loco continued to flirt with girls. "Anyways ladies, how'd you like a ride in my armor…Manny boy?!"

"I hope Neutron gets here sooner with the others." Timmy said. "Who knows how many of these Clusters are in there?"

The crew finally reached the door of where the party was at. Frida's eyes widened through the trenchcoat. The music was blaring, as many people were on the dancefloor, as a giant disco ball was on the roof, while on the left and right were dining tables, with the buffet on the left.

"This party is awesome!" Frida said. "Is that…a GIANT CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN?!" Inside the fountain on the far left, a few adults, and couples were swimming inside the fountain like fish, including Cosmo, who teleported himself to the fountain, and now at the moment, was drowning.

"AHH! I don't really mind drowning in here! Ahhh!" Cosmo screamed somehow both terrified and happily.

"FORGET THIS! FRIDA WANT FOUNTAIN!" Frida tried to burst out the trench coat.

"Frida! We have to do the…" One partygoer just saw what happened. "Um..it's a heart condition?" Manny responded, as they continued walking.

"MUST! SWIM! IN! CHOCOLATE!" Frida screamed, as Manny tried to hold Frida back.

"Now where are these Clusters at?" Timmy asked.

"We better check upstairs." Sam said. "But first, shouldn't we evacuate everyone in this building?" Sam asked. "Once we find these guys, there's clearly going to be more than just a simple fire fight on our hands…especially from me!" She cocked her gun under her black robe, having Danny on her mind again.

"Ooh, can we stay down here?!" Frida said. "So we can swim in the choc…I mean, evacuate all these poor citizens of Miracle City?"

"Fine, you guys stay here and do your thing, as for the rest of us, let's go chop up some bugs." Timmy said, as the others headed towards the upstairs door.

"CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN!" Frida yelled.

"Frida, no! We're gonna get caught!" Manny said.

"I DON'T CARE! I WILL NOT. BE DENIED. CHOCOLATE!" Frida was not flying in mid-air towards the fountain. However, she stopped in mid-position, and yes, she was just frozen in the air, when she spotted two adult figures on the right of her. Frida gasped as she saw her father and White Pantera on the far right of her. Then, she immediately sped all the way back to the coat, and yes, she was still in-mid air.

"Manny! Our dads are here!" Frida squeaked, shivering in the coat. "We're going to be grounded for life if they catch us!"

"Nothing to worry about! It's a large room, how can they possibly notice us?!"

Manny then bumped into White Pantera. "Sorry, mister! Didn't see you there!" White Pantera said, as Manny was thrown off-course by how his father arrived over where Manny was so fast. Why did he have to use the Boots of Truth now?, Manny thought to himself.

"Say, you look awfully familiar!" White Pantera said.

"Oh really?!" Manny said in a deep voice, as he started sweating up a storm. "I probably just have one of those faces!"

"It's almost as if you resembled by son trying to disguise himself to get into this party, and disobey my orders!" Manny gulped, still sweating.

"Ah, so many people have that face!" WP laughed at this, while slapping the trench coat's back.

"OW!" Frida said.

"Was that your back?"

"No, it was me! Ow!" Manny said with a squeaky voice, which WP quickly shrugged off.

"Come on, new comrade! Let's feast together!" WP said, dragging Manny to the table.

"On second thought, I got to go!"

"Nonsense comrade, it's a fiesta! Don't stress and have fun!" WP continued dragging Manny in the back, as he was still dripping with sweat.

"Hey! Stop getting your sweat on me!" Sheen said out loud.

"Shut up, legs!" Frida said.

"Um, was that your legs?"

"No, it was me! Just throwing my voice!"

"From your feet? That's impressive!" the two continued walking.

"Matame!" Manny said to himself. Meanwhile, Manny and Poof were playing in the chocolate fountain, while still in their adult clothes.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	26. Chapter 21 II: Party Hard

The RW kids, Sam, Timmy and Wanda were now inside the stairway, and took off their disguises.

"Finally, I get to take this stupid dress off." Ronnie Anne said. "You better not make me wear it again!"

"No worries, Ronnie Anne. The hardest part is over." Lincoln said, patting her back.

"Actually, it isn't." Timmy said, pointing at the long flight of stairs. "I think I'll take the elevator this time!" Timmy pressed a button, as the elevator opened. He pressed the button to the second floor, and the door closed. However, the entire elevator broke and fell to the floor, as Timmy's screams were heard echoing. Of course, there was an Out Of Order sign lying on the floor, that somehow fell off of the buttons. Wanda immediately poofed Timmy back to the floor, as the boy was covered in debris.

"Well, looks like fate has different plans for you, sport!" Wanda responded.

"This is gonna stink!" Timmy said.

"Come on, Timmy. Nothing beats a little bit of exercise!" Clyde said. "Pretty soon, we'll be up there in a jiffy!"

 **20 MINUTES LATER…**

"Oh man! Make it stop!" Lincoln said. Everyone, but a floating Wanda, was drained by the stairs.

"Talk about rough archtecture!" Clyde said.

"My legs feel like pudding now!" Timmy said.

Wanda sighed. "Kids these days."

Sam appeared waiting by the door. "Finally, you guys showed up!" she smirked.

"What? How did you get here so fast?!" Timmy asked.

"The elevator broke down!" Ronnie Anne said.

"But the escalator was open!" Sam pointed to a nearby escalator.

"OH COME ON! Why even have stairs then?!" Clyde said.

After a quick wish from Wanda to re-power their legs, Timmy was ready to enter through the door.

"Careful Timmy." Wanda said. "You don't know how many of them are inside!"

"It's fine! We just have to use as much stealth as we can!"

Timmy opened the door to the room, and inside, were tons of Clusters inside, standing by the beam, with both their sides and backs faced towards the gang. Timmy immediately slammed the door.

"Now, we'd have to be invisible!"

"You know what? What do I care? These aliens stole my sisters!" Lincoln said. "I'm charging in!"

"Lincoln, wait!" Ronnie Anne said, looking worried.

"Timmy, open the door at the count of three!" Lincoln said, ready to charge.

"I don't think this is a good idea!" Sam said.

"3…2…1!" BAM! As Timmy opened the door, Lincoln rammed into hard metal, shaking him like a gong, and knocking him out.

"Ow! My head!" Lincoln saw that the metal blocking him was two angry looking Clusters.

"Case closed." Sam boasted.

"Um…there's been complaints from downstairs about you guys!" Clyde bluffed.

The Clusters began to charge up their guns.

"Well, I tried!" Clyde responded.

"It's fight time." Lincoln responded, as he pulled out his metal gloves, Ronnie Anne stuck out her stick and Sam pulled out her laser gun, while Clyde, with nothing to arm himself, just did a kung-fu pose.

"Wanda, arm me!" Wanda gave Timmy her wand, which he put into Jimmy's weapon. "You know, I could just poof up into your weapon!"

"It's okay. Neutron's weapon is actually really cool!"

The Clusters were now shooting their guns, as the others attacked. Lincoln sent a few Clusters flying back from his glove blasts, and also jumped and dodged many lasers. Sam shot many giant blasts from her laser gun, leaving giant holes through Cluster heads and chests, with some even exploding. Despite having a pretty large weapon, she still dodged attacks. Ronnie Anne was spinning her spear round and round, stabbing Clusters in the chest while shocking them, and knocking several out against the wall. Clyde tried chopping a Cluster, but all it did was strain his hand. Before Clyde was shot at, Timmy turned the Cluster aiming his weapon at him into chocolate.

"Can you poof me up a weapon too?" Clyde asked.

"After this!" Timmy responded, as he continued turning Clusters into random objects. In retaliation, Wanda bit into the chocolate Cluster, but spit it out. "Oil flavored!"

Now, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were in back of each other, surrounded by more Clusters.

"You guys ready for another beating from a Santiago?" Ronnie Anne spun her spear in her own hands as she prepared to fight the enemies. However, the spear ended up hitting Lincoln near his eye. "OW!"

"Whoops! I guess I haven't perfected that part yet." The two kids charged at Clusters from different directions.

….

Manny was absolutely bored by his father's long stories, probably because most of them he already knew by heart, since he was there. The story now was about the time he defeated El Mar Verde, which Manny already had to hear nearly every day, to a point where the historic moment already lost its' memorability. Though Chief Suarez was enjoying it.

Inside the suit, Frida spotted a plate of churros right by her. She carefully watched Pantera, and as fast as the speed of sound, she grabbed all of the churros on the plate.

"What was that?" Pantera asked.

"Oh, that was my stomach!" Manny said.

"Your stomach has hands?!" Suarez said.

"Must've mutated from the food!" Both now started to look at his food, and worry about what's to come.

Meanwhile, inside the suit. Frida started stuffing herself with churros.

"Hey! Quit hogging the churros!" Sheen whispered.

"No, these are mine!" Frida replied. "Besides, there's sweat all over your hands!"

"Well, whose fault is that? Now, I'm the legs, and I demand churros!" Sheen barked still trying to quiet down, while reaching one arm at the churros. Frida responded by growling at Sheen like a dog. The two began to fight inside the suit, which looked completely odd from outside. Manny's "body" was now shaking and turning, as Manny had no control over the body. "Children, stop fighting! You're giving us away!" Manny said, as Pantera had no idea what was going on.

"Um, the bathroom! I think I got to take a caca!" Manny said, hitting the body to leave the chair.

"LEARN TO SHARE! HAVEN'T YOU FORGOTTEN WHAT THE DINOSAUR TAUGHT YOU?!" Sheen cried muffled up.

"I'LL SHOW YOU A DINOSAUR!" Frida responded, as the sound of her biting Sheen's arm was heard. "EW! SWEAT!"

"Oh look, my stomach's talking again! It's definitely the chorizo! Gotta go!" Manny said, as he tried to drag the body away from the table. Both adults then pushed their food away from the table.

Manny had the body run around a corner, and pulled open the coat. "Are you tontos trying to get us caught?!" Manny told them.

"But she won't share her churros!" Sheen said.

"Finders keepers!" Frida said, sticking out her tongue.

"That's it! This is a load of burros! I'm going to beat up aliens with the others!" Manny said.

"I want to fight aliens too!" Frida said.

''No, you wanted to stay here! Besides, you two need to stay and THINK about your differences!" Manny turned his belt, and transformed into El Tigre, as he started crawling real fast on the walls to the roof.

Sheen and Frida were just standing there, and both crossed their arms in distaste of each other.

"You know, this is all your fault, legs!" Frida said.

"It's yours too!" Sheen responded, as both still stood there, in silence.

"Churros are just really good." Sheen said.

"That is beyond an understatement!" Frida said. "Churros are LIFE!"

"Yeah." Sheen replied happily.

"I wish I can swim in that chocolate fountain!" Frida said. "But no, because we're kids, and we're not allowed to have fun!"

"You're right, and you know what, I've had it!" Sheen said. "Sheen Estevez will not let a bunch of adults strip away his rights to party! I am a man, who will fight for his honor, and his right to chocolate!"

"You know what? You're right!" Frida said. "No adult's denying my churros or chocolate! Let's crash this party!"

"I'm on it!" Sheen jumped on stage, and grabbed a microphone. "Attention all you filthy adults!" he spoke into it. Every single adult looked at him in the room. "You're all nothing but a bunch of liars and cheaters! You thought you could take away our rights to party, but you thought wrong! YOU HEAR ME?! W-O-N-G-A-H! WRONG! You thought you could bring us kids down with your rules, but we will overthrow you! We'll stop eating your cooking, cleaning your toilets, and not make bubbles with the straws in our drinks, because we are the new gods! You hear me?! THIS IS A REVOLUTION! Can I hear it all the kids out there?! Say "A NEW REVOLUTION" WITH ME! A NEW REVOLUTION!"

No one in the crowd responded, except Poof and Lily, who were cheering in the chocolate fountain. Frida couldn't bare to go up there, from both embarrassment, and the fact that her father is still in the crowd.

"I said, can I hear all the kids out there?!"

"Who's the talking pizza up there?!" Everyone started booing at Sheen.

"Wait, that was just my opening!" Sheen said. "Now it's time for my performance. Drummer, play me a beat!" He threw a cymbal near the dining table, which a chocolate covered Cosmo dodged, as the cymbal hit the ice sculpture.

"Hey! Why do I always get the cymbal?!" Cosmo snapped.

Everyone was still silent. "So, ever heard of airline food?" Everyone continued booing, and started throwing food at Sheen.

All of a sudden, the sound of an electric guitar came from loud speakers in the back. Frida appeared in front of Sheen, with a robe on her head, and her red goggles covering her eyes.

"Hello, Miracle City!" Frida cried out to the crowd. "Are you all ready to party?!"

The crowd cheered.

"Then let's all rock!" Frida started playing her guitar..

"She sounds almost like my daughter!" Officer Suarez said. "But I don't really care! That can't obviously be her! WHOO!".

Frida then started her song.

I WANNA PARTY

ALL NIGHT TONIGHT

I WANNA PARTY

UNTIL THE SUNLIGHT

Sheen was jumping on tables, dancing while kicking off plates. "REVOLUTION!" Sheen started screaming in joy while he was holding two tacos.

….

Meanwhile, back upstairs, the gang was still fighting more Clusters, using their only weapons. Ronnie Anne ended up threatening one with a spear to its' head.

"Wait, I recognize your face." The Cluster said. "You're that adolescent from that dirty Casa Grande house."

"You...you recognize me?"

"I remember seeing you, right after we captured your family."

Ronnie Anne stuck her spear inside the Cluster's body. "Where are they?!"

"They're just about as good…as DEAD." Ronnie Anne angrily responded by nearly jamming the spear inside the Cluster's chest, though she ended up getting captured by another Cluster. Lincoln shot the Cluster keeping the girl captive.

"No one messes with a Loud's friend!" Lincoln said.

"And I recognize you too!" the damaged Cluster said, getting up from the floor.

"Stay back! I will shoot without caution!" Lincoln responded.

"You're the little jailbreaker who triggered the self-destruct mode. I could swear we terminated you, right about the time we captured your family."

Lincoln was trying his best to hold his attacks. "I know what you're doing. Lincoln Loud never lets any alien get into his head!" he replied.

"Why not? Because you know your family's fate is just like hers…as good as gone."

Lincoln's determination shrunk, as now he tried to hold off shooting at the Cluster.

"I can still hear them calling your name, asking for you, while they're out in our gladiator arena…being obliterated!"

Lincoln still tried to resist shooting the Cluster. "Lincoln, don't let him get to you!" Ronnie Anne said.

"I believe if you keep this up, you'll never see them again! They're too busy being munched on by our little bug droids, ripped in half, with their skulls on the floor."

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Lincoln then angrily shot at the Cluster's chest, finishing him off for good, and then jumped in another crowd. At this point, he felt incredibly angry at all the other Clusters. "I'll take care of these scraps of metal!"

"Wait, Lincoln!" Ronnie Anne called out.

"Alright, where are my sisters?!" Lincoln said, as the Clusters then grew legs from their PAKs. Lincoln was actually shocked to see this new feature, but still tried to shoot at the Clusters, who were blocking his attacks from the front. They kept coming closer and closer to the boy, until he was blocked from attacks. Sam attacked one from the back, and RA threw her spear through the chest of one, but there were still more Clusters surrounding Lincoln, as he was pinned to the ground by one leg. Even Timmy saw this, and tried to shoot at the Cluster, but was knocked to the side by a PAK's leg, along with Clyde.

Then, a Cluster started operating the drill, aiming for the boys' chest. "Lincoln!" Clyde called out. However, Manny quickly sliced the Cluster with the drill in pieces, destroying the body and the PAK, and then landed on the floor leaving giant claw marks.

"You dirty cucharachas will now face the awesomeness of…ROAR…EL TIGRE!"

Both RA and Sam pulled Lincoln up, with Clyde coming to his aid.

"Don't worry, I'm here man!" Clyde said.

"What were you thinking?!" Ronnie Anne said. "Were you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"I want my sisters back!" Lincoln cried out.

"Well trying to go all commando isn't going to save them. Don't let those guys get into your head again!" Sam said, as she shot at a charging Cluster in the back of her. Then, Manny jumped right by her.

"Aren't you supposed to be evacuating the others out of the building?" Sam asked.

"Oh, Sheen and Frida are taking care of that!"

Meanwhile, a disguised Frida was completely rocking out on stage, and then started crowd surfing, along with Lily and Poof, while Sheen slid on a table outside of the party, trying to get all the food in his mouth. However, he then had his attention on a flying spaceship in the sky, which first almost rammed into the beam, and then turned around flying out of control.

Back upstairs, Manny fought a few Clusters, but then was punched square in the face by another villain.

"VENDETTA!" Black Cuervo called out. "You think a silly little prison will keep me from destroying you?!"

Manny said. "Oh come on, Black Cuervo! Why do you have to be here right now?!"

"Because…I can't resist you…from TOTAL ANNIHILATION!"

"But I'm busy right now." Manny checked his re-appearing and disappearing watch. "Can't you come back a little later?"

"If…if that's what you really want-I mean no, we fight right NOW!" BC tossed Manny through the wall at a very fast velocity, making him go through the next building's walls, and then the next building, landing near a brick wall. Manny flew back through the holes, and shot his claw out, wrapping up BC in the chain surrounding the claw, and then slammed her against the wall, as the two were now fighting in a separate room. Finally, BC, with an evil grin, pulled out her lasers on Manny, but now, she got caught by a yellow claw.

"Think you can beat my grandson?!" Puma Loco laughed.

"Puma Loco?!" BC said.

"Grandpa!" Manny happily said. "You've come to help me! Wait, how did you know I was here?"

"Wha? You expect me to not recognize my own grandson with the old trench coat trick? Ha! I'm no stupido like the other adults!"" He had the trench coat in his giant metal claw.

"So I guess I'm in trouble for sneaking in!"

"Trouble?! Manny, you should know your grandpapi by now! I don't care!"

"Um, hello? We were in the middle of a brawl?"

Clusters began to infest the other room.

"And now, we can make the real party can begin!"

El Tigre and Puma Loco prepared to fight Clusters, while BC was standing there.

"Please, make yourself useful, and help us fight these roaches!"

"WHA?! The Black Cuervo will not take orders from her own worst…okay."

Now, El Tigre sliced a few Clusters, Puma Loco shot his hands at one of them, and BC shot her lasers at a few ones on the floor.

Meanwhile, back upstairs, as one Cluster was using his arm to block Sam's gun.

"If only I knew where Danny was!" Sam said. However, one figure flew into the room.

It wasn't a Cluster though, as Sam was beyond shocked to see who it was. The figure was a half-ghost, with red eyes.

"Danny?!" Sam said, as the Cluster pushed her back. RA quickly kicked it and then jabbed it with her spear, but then was startled by the ghost.

"What is that thing?!" Ronnie Anne asked. "A ghost?!"

Danny then started blasting his lasers at the two.

"He's not just a ghost, he's my best friend!" Sam replied. Danny continued firing at the two.

Back downstairs, the party was still going strong, but outside, disaster struck, as Sheen started running away from what looked like a crashing ship in the sky.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THE SHIP FROM THE SKY GODS IS GONNA CRASH!" Sheen cried out, as the ship started to crash towards the party. Everyone saw the ship, and started running. Meanwhile, Dr. Chipotle Jr. successfully made it in to the party with a very poor robot suit, and was now chuckling as he planned his attack on El Tigre. However, the ship crashed through the gate, knocked over tables of food, destroyed a water slide, and hit the robot disguise so hard that it flew into the sky like an adrenaline filled balloon. However, the root beer pool was spared. The ship kept sliding towards the front of the party, as before it can crash into the front of the building, White Pantera stopped the ship from coming any closer with his own two hands.

"Come out with your hands up, vile creatures!" he said.

The ship door opened up, as Squidward fell onto the floor. "FREEDOM." He said choking up, while jumped on him and started running out with his cheeks bloated, and his hand covering his mouth, and then Jenny flew out, while Dib jumped out, and then Spongebob and Patrick formed poses. However, the tension was ruined with the last two to jump out.

"Look what you did, fudge-haired boy! You crashed your own lousy ship!"

"Me?! I had the vehicle in complete control until you butted in with your whole "ram the ship into the beam" idea!"

"Oh please, would it kill you humans to follow my orders?!"

"You do realize that it WOULD'VE IF WE DID?!"

"That was my plan!" Goddard just shook his head at the whole argument.

"So I'm guessing your trip went well!" Sheen said, as both stared at him.

"Who are you boys?!" White Pantera asked.

"No time to explain, wrestler guy!" Jenny responded.

"All of you are under arrest for the destruction of Miracle City property!" Chief Suarez said.

"And now's not the time for any arrests, cop!" Jenny said. "Your city is in trouble!

"An alien race is going to enslave all of you!" Dib said. "By the way, this guy's an alien!" He then pointed at Zim.

"No, I'm not!" Zim said. "It's a skin condition!"

"You bully!" WP said. "You don't bully others for being different! Besides, he has eyes and hair, so that automatically doesn't make him an alien!"

"Man, why does every human I come across have to be an idiot?" Dib said to himself.

"Welcome to my world." Jimmy responded.

"So…where are these aliens?" Chief Suarez said.

"Well, as you can see by the giant beam right above all of you!" Jimmy said.

"Nonsense, that's the early new year's clock!" WP said, as all of the toons looked up at the beam.

"It's spring!" Jimmy said.

"Still, nonsense, my boy! We'll believe you when we see it with our own two eyes!" CRASH! Manny threw a Cluster down to the floor from the roof.

"Conflict resolved!" Jimmy said.

"Manny?!" WP reacted.

"Dad! I um, was just fighting this alien when I somehow landed here!"

Frida played the wah-wah-wah sound effect in the back with a trumpet, as Manny glared at her. "What?"

More Clusters entered the room, and burst through the walls, as everybody ran outside.

"Finally, let's terminate some alien scum!" Dib said, as the heroes charged. Zim's combat arms from his journey on Hobo 13 popped onto his own, as Spongebob and Patrick jumped into the building.

"Frida, play us a fight song!" Manny said.

"FRIDA?!" Officer Suarez shouted.

"Whoops!" Manny said, as Frida's goggles fell off, along with her robe. "Thanks a lot, Manny!"

"MANNY?!" Pantera responded. "Oh wait, I already knew that."

Now, the Clusters were fighting with the heroes, as Pantera and Tigre were side by side.

"Mister, you are in a lot of…"

"TROUBLE!YOU'REDISAPPOINTEDINME!IDISOBEYEDYOU!I'MGROUNDEDORWHATEVERPUNISHEMENT!I'MSORRYFORDISOBEYINGYOUITWASN'TMYFAULTTHOUGH!I'MSTILLSORRY!" Tigre interrupted. "Now Dad, we have bigger issues at hand!"

"Ah…I wanted to give my lecture! But it's over with! Let's fight, son!" WP said, as the two started kicking and punching Clusters, while Puma Loco flew from the hole to shoot at Clusters, right before giving a laugh, along with the AID of BC, who before attacking, shot a laser at Frida's legs.

"I hate you, Avez!" Frida shouted back, as BC chuckled.

Officer Suarez then grabbed Frida and dragged her away to the main entrance. "You are in a lot of trouble, daughter!" However, Clusters blocked the exit, which Jenny fired both at.

"Don't punish me now, dad!" Frida said. "I've gotta help my friends! With the power of rock!"

"Frida, get back here!" he called out.

Frida jumped on stage, and started playing her guitar. The colored lights turned on in the room, as the entire place shined purple, green, and orange. Frida started shooting the laser from her guitar at the Clusters in the room.

Jenny sweeped the Clusters with one arm, like a giant hockey puck, as she then sent all of them flying against the wall, forming a little trash pile.

Carl and Squidward were now running from the Clusters, with no defenses. However, Carl quickly ran to the buffet, where Cosmo was at.

GIR started to dance to the music, while screaming. However, he spotted the buffet, and saw a plate full of…

"TACOS!" GIR charged through Clusters, leaving holes in them, on his way to the buffet table, as he jumped and made a giant mess, which covered Carl. He was now munching on plenty of tacos like an animal with rabies. Cosmo followed GIR, and started munching the food the same way.

Spongebob and Patrick were now fighting Clusters, as Patrick continued to use his body, while Spongebob used his Karate. However, more of the robots blocked Spongebobs attacks, which led to Spongebob pulling out his bubble soap.

"Time for the magic of bubbles! Bubble bombs, away!" Spongebob said, as he dipped his wand violently into the bottle, and blew as hard as he could while spinning. This set off many explosive bubbles for the Clusters around him.

Dib's way was blocked by the alien enemies. "Luckily, I came prepared boys!" Dib said, as he pulled laser guns out of his pocket, which immediately transformed in size. He started firing at the Clusters, while jumping in the air. He striked a few, and knocked some out, as he kept dodging the Clusters via the air.

Meanwhile, Poof was caught by a Cluster, which led to a burp that caused a lightning strike on the Cluster, turning him into ashes. Then, Poof was caught by another Cluster, except this time he had no attack. However, Lily quickly flung her diaper in the Cluster's face, and then used Poof's dropped rattle, to turn him into a small lizard. Poof and Lily high-fived to this.

Finally, Jimmy and Zim still had a little trouble bonding.

"I should've killed all of you when I had the chance!" Zim said on his PAK.

"Well, I should've injected bacon grease into your retinas!" Jimmy responded. However, Zim was blocked by the Clusters. As Jimmy shot with his Blaster, with the help of Goddard, he just stood there and watched Zim get surrounded.

"Invader Zim. Under the bidding of Commander Smytus, you'll now face your execution! No escape this time, Irk…

Like always, Zim wasn't at all intimidated by this. All four of Zim's PAK legs all turned into drills, which he immediately powered up, as he landed on his feet, and started spinning around, slicing all of the Cluster's bodies. "You Clusters should learn to kill without talking!" He threw all of the parts against the wall. He crawled with his PAK towards Jimmy.

"Now are you intimidated?" Zim asked Jimmy.

"Not past infinity." Jimmy replied.

However, more angered Clusters inside the building sprouted out their own legs in their own PAKs, and headed towards Zim.

"What?! These hog bags stole our PAKs too?!" Zim said.

"You stupid Irken. Now we are on your level!" the Cluster in front said, as he, along with the Clusters in back of him, tried to shoot his lasers at Zim. However, Zim jumped into the air and lodged onto the left wall.

"You might know how to operate a PAK, but you'll never gain my level!" Zim said, as the Clusters kept firing at him. Zim shot back at one, burning a hole through its chest.

Two Clusters jumped at his direction, but then Zim jumped on top of the roof, and was now crawling and hanging on to the roof like a spider, while trying to dodge more laser shooting Clusters. He crawled on the roof, still shooting more beams to the ones on the floor, then jumped on the right wall. Zim continued crawling to the right of the wall, but then the opposing Clusters jumped onto the wall, blocking both of his sides. Zim tried to jump off, but both Clusters used their legs to grab him. Zim used his combat arms to drain the Cluster on his rights' power, and then ripped off its' head. However, the Cluster on his left grabbed him, and blocked his arms, while sending an electric shock to Zim.

Jimmy, while defending himself from Clusters with his Tornado Blaster, began to see Zim starting to be defeated. Jimmy tried to ignore this, but then Goddard growled at him for hesitating.

"Don't do that boy!" Jimmy responded. "You know how that Irken is!" Goddard growled again, as Jimmy took another look at Zim struggling to defeat the other Cluster. He then sighed. "I'm going to hate myself for this!" Jimmy shot the blaster at the Cluster, crushing him through the wall, breaking off his legs from Zim.

"You fool! I almost had him!"

"I'll take that as a "You're Welcome"!"

However, from the same hole that Manny fell through, Danny was then pinned to the ground.

"Danny?!" Jimmy said. Danny then flew back onto the floor.

"Quick, we have to go upstairs!" Jimmy said. "Or wait, is that too much of an order from me, the puny human?"

"Well, that beam is up there, so I have no other choice! Upstairs we go!" Zim said in a tired voice, as the two ran off.

"Wait, don't forget me!" Dib followed, as he kicked and shot more Clusters coming up from the floor.

Jenny punched and kicked many Clusters in her way, even sawing in half attacking ones in the air. However, she was then pinned to the ground by many Clusters' PAK legs, as one started to charge up the legs to electrocute the android to death, but then Zim immediately sunk one of his drill legs through the Clusters' chest, moving it up past his head and slicing the soldier in half. He proceeded to touch the other Clusters on Jenny, draining some of their energy, and then blasting them to other sides of the wall.

"Only that once, android." Zim responded.

"As long as I don't have to befriend you." Jenny responded.

Meanwhile, GIR was still partying on the buffet table, jumping through Clusters, and then danced on the stage and started dancing.

"Coolest dog EVER!" Frida said, as she quickly started dancing with him, and the two started doing.

On the dance floor, Sheen and Squidward were surrounded.

"Please spare me!" Squidward said. "I haven't even lived my musician dream yet!"

"Time to unleash my chosen one powers!" Sheen said.

"Oh yeah that's right. I'm still stuck with morons." Squidward said to himself.

"Quick, octopus man!" Sheen said. "Let's dance!" Sheen started dancing again, as Squidward was dumbfounded by this.

"Well, what else do I have to lose?" Squidward said. "Time to show you suckers the power of interpretive dance!" Squidward then did his wiggle thing from the talent show. The Clusters just stared at the two dancing, not even thinking about shooting them down. Then, Jenny cleared every single one of them.

"YES! We did it!" Sheen said.

"Actually, I did it! Nothing beats the almighty trance, known as dance!" GIR quickly played the drum sound from that joke. Meanwhile, Carl and the babies were still dining at the buffet.

Now, Zim and Jimmy were at the staircase, but stopped to see how long the stairs were.

"STAIRS! One of my weaknesses! Why must fate turn against me?! CURSE YOU, STAIRS!"

"Why don't you just activate that little PAK of yours, if you were so smart?"

"Wait, you're right." Zim turned on the PAK. "By the way, I thought of it two seconds before you did!"

Zim used his PAK to started crawling on the sides of the stairs. "Ha! Beat this, stairs, and take that, fudge-hair! I don't see you pulling this off!"

As Zim kept crawling, Jimmy hung on to Goddard, who flew past Zim.

"Oh look, I'm actually beating you!" Jimmy happily smirked.

"YOU TRICKED ME, FUDGE-HAIR!"

"No, it's just me playing fair, at your level!" Jimmy said.

"Well, YOU CHEATED AT PLAYING FAIR!" Zim responded.

"Wait for me, guys!" Dib said, but then he saw the long line of stairs, and then saw the escalator, as he ran past the sign that read "HOURS: DEPENDS OF COMEDIC TIMING". However, unlike the two geniuses who were already by the beam's floor, Dib was slowly moving on the escalator.

Back upstairs, Sam was now facing off with Danny, trying to block him with her gun.

"Danny, please snap out of it! I'm your best friend, remember?!" she cried. Danny still had no response to this, as no sound came out of his closed mouth. Not even a grunt or even breath. He shot back at Sam, which she also dodged."What did those Clusters do to you?!" she snapped. Ronnie Anne then tried to launch an attack on the ghost with her spear, but Danny grabbed it, and sent it flying back.

Manny then jumped back into the hole that he crashed through. "Hey, you're Danny Phantom!" El Tigre said. "You're one of the best superheroes ever!"

"And one of the sexi…I mean, one of the most annoying pests!" BC gave a fake grin.

"Trying to control myself here." Sam told herself, trying to not think about her jealousy.

Danny shot a beam at Manny, which he quickly dodged.

"What gives man? We were just complimenting you!"

"So you want to play the villain?" Manny asked.

"Well, you've been messing with the wrong villains!" BC responded, as the two charged at Danny. Manny clawed Danny's chest, and BC successfully shot a laser beam at Danny's butt.

"YEAH! Butt shot!" BC said. "Wow, that sounded lame."

Danny retaliated by grabbing the two by their arms, and then used his ice breath to freeze the two. Timmy immediately used the wand to unfreeze the two, continuing their fight.

"By the way, can I steal your wand?" Manny asked.

"Go back to kicking his butt!" Timmy said.

The two continued doing the moves on each other until Danny striked both of them in the chest, making them land on the ground. However, the attacks weren't done yet. In back of Danny, came Lincoln shooting Ecto-blasts from his hands.

"It's a good thing your father gave me these!" Lincoln continued shooting his hands at Danny, which he landed a few more hits at. Danny shot back, which Lincoln also dodged, as the boy fired back at Danny.

"Wait, that's Danny Phantom?!" Clyde said. "THE Danny Phantom?!"

"Yes it is!" Lincoln said.

"This day keeps getting better…(ZAP)…and more LETHAL!" Clyde screamed away from the attacks.

The two white haired boys were both shooting and dodging at each other around the room.

"Oh man, those Clusters must've brainwashed you!" Lincoln said, as the two were still shooting at each other.

"Quick, Sam. Do you have a Thermos on you?" Lincoln asked.

"I didn't bring one!" Sam said. "I wasn't prepared for any of this!"

"Well, we need a Thermos!"

A beam then hit Danny in the back, dragging him into a Fenton Thermos, courtesy of Jimmy.

"Again, I always take precautions!" Jimmy said.

"Finally, you show up, Neutron!" Timmy barked.

Zim crawled right behind him, looking angry at him. "I demand a rematch!" Zim shouted.

"Whoa, is that another alien?" Timmy asked.

"No, I am no alien! I have hair and eyes just like you puny other humans!"

Ronnie Anne immediately threw her spear at Zim's hair.

"That was from the war!" Zim responded.

"Just shut it, and help me shut down the beam!" Jimmy said.

Meanwhile, Dib was still on the escalator. "How long is this going to take?!"

"What about Danny?!" Lincoln asked.

"Those Clusters turned him into a weapon!" Sam said.

"Perhaps the Cluster rewired his brain! I must analyze Danny's data before he strikes us again!" Jimmy said, before setting up Goddard onto the beam.

A Cluster then shot at the gang, sending them all flying back. Then, the Thermos rolled to him, which he quickly took in his hand.

"Too late!" the Cluster said. "Your precious ghost-boy weapon still belongs to us!"

Goddard growled and immediately shot at the Cluster, except it immediately triggered the PAK's shield.

"Bon voyage!" The Cluster crawled away. Sam immediately went after him, trying to shoot at it's legs.

"Give me back my friend!" Sam cried out, as the Cluster crawled away completely protected, and was then beamed up VIA a ship, which then flew off in the distance. Sam and Lincoln saw the ship, and in frustration, Sam threw her weapon to the ground screaming. "I won't let them get away with this!" Sam said.

Lincoln was now on his knees. "I can't believe it. My family, and now one of my friends!" Lincoln got back up again. "No obstacles…in my way." Lincoln tried to move on from this, but that was playing in his mind was that the people who gave him the strength for this, and the last adventure, are now with his very enemies, one who he just saw try to destroy him. Sam tried to comfort him. "It's alright, Lincoln." she patted his back. "He means to me just as much as he means to you." Sam was now bummed out. "I can't believe he tried to kill me! Why does this have to happen again?! First Freakshow, then his evil future self, now this!"

"We'll get him back to normal, Sam." Lincoln said. "I know we will."

Meanwhile, Cuervo arose from the ground. "Well, I believe my job here is done. NOW TO DESTROY YOU!" Cuervo raised his laser at El Tigre, but Timmy quickly shot from his weapon at Cuervo, turning her into a duck.

"A DUCK?!" she responded.

"Courtesy of yours truly, Timmy Turner!" Timmy said.

"This isn't over, El Tigre!" Cuervo flew away. "I WILL BE QUACK!" The villain then flew off into the sunset. "VENDETTA!"

"You know, she's kind of adorable as a duck." Manny said.

However, a screaming was heard from the sky, as coming down from the roof, was Dr. Chipotle Jr.

"Chipotle Jr.?!" Manny said.

"I have come to destroy you, El Tigre!" Jr. said, arising from the ground.

"I don't have time for you!" Manny said. "Alien guy, please kick him out!"

"YOU DON'T GIVE ZIM ORDERS!" Zim responded.

"Zim huh?" Jr. said. "I've always wanted to meet an alien! AND ENSLAVE HIM!"

"I'LL ENSLAVE YOU, CYBORG EYED HUMAN! Whoa, we sound exactly alike." Zim responded.

"Yeah we do."

"YOU MUST BE AN EVIL CLONE! DIE!" Zim flicked him out of the building with his PAK.

"I'LL BE BACK!" JR. yelled. "Whoa, maybe he is my clone!" Chipotle then hit the ground. "OW!"

"Well, that takes care of everything!" Clyde said.

"Um, you're forgetting two things." Sam said, as she pointed to the beam. "This…(then she pointed towards the hole), and that."

"Well, I'm already on the solution. I just have to hack into the beam's main control mechanisms, cease the weapon systems, and shut off…"

"You're taking too long!" Zim yelled. "I'll dismantle this beam myself!" Zim used his lasers to cut a round circle through the beam, and crawled inside.

"I hate that Irken so much." Jimmy said. "All with his big ego, and constantly defying us with his orders because he thinks he's smarter than us humans!"

"Actually, I think you might've met your match, buddy!" Timmy said to Jimmy.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Yeah, I wanted to finish this in one chapter, but it didn't end up how I planned.**


	27. Chapter 21 III: I Just Wanna Fly

Jenny then flew through the hole from the ground.

"Sorry I'm late!" Jenny said. "Now to destroy this baby."

"No need to take any action." Jimmy said, and continued talking in an annoyed manner. "Because the Irken has already got it covered!"

"Oh boy." Jenny responded.

Inside the beam, Zim was crawling through multiple wires, computer screens, and machinery. He jabbed his PAK legs into multiple screens, while ripping out many wires. However, he ended up triggering the security.

"The blasted firewall security!" Zim said, as he tried dodging the attacks. "GIR, get over here now!" he called to his hands. "GIR? GIR! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

GIR, Frida, Patrick and Sheen were now partying on the dancefloor to house, techno music, while everyone around them was fighting. "I love my life!" Frida shouted out. Meanwhile, in the back, Pantera, Loco and Spongebob were fighting Clusters.

"Ugh, forget this!" Zim said. "I don't need that brainless droid to destroy weapons!" Zim lunged at the security guns, ripping them one by one.

"You want me to throw the beam in space again now?" Jenny asked.

"But that alien is still in it, Jenny!" Clyde said.

"I know! Why do you think I'm asking already?" Jenny responded.

"Forget it, Jenny." Jimmy said. At that moment, more Clusters came into the room.

"Where do all of you keep coming from?!" Lincoln asked.

"Everyone downstairs! We'll take care of the rest of them!" Jenny said. However, before Timmy could get a chance to poof the gang…"Wait just a minute, Timmy. Something I have to do before you make that wish…" Jimmy walked towards Lincoln, and Goddard grabbed the now small jetpack in his pocket. Jimmy had no response, as he just crossed his arms.

"Um…I was framed!" Lincoln said.

Timmy poofed the guys downstairs, as the gang were now in the middle of a brawl, while also with the dancing stupid ones.

Jenny and Jimmy were ready to face the Clusters. Jenny's hands turned into sword blades, and Jimmy clucked his Tornado Blaster, while Goddard pulled his turret from his back. However, before the fight began, Zim threw a gigantic mechanic piece through the hole he created, knocking down Clusters like bowling pins.

"Ha! I did it!" Zim said. "I told all you buffoons I could rip the beam by hand!"

"Self-destruct sequence, initiating." the voice said, as Zim's fake eyes widened. "But I might've re-wired it into going boom!" Zim crawled back inside the beam. Meanwhile, a few Clusters started the beam.

"RETREAT!" a Cluster said, as more crawled to their ships.

"What about the targets?" another Cluster said, as he was dragged.

Downstairs, the toons still continued to fight Clusters with the techno music in the background. However, all of the Clusters heard the call to retreat back to the ship. One Cluster even had White Pantera in his hands, using it's lobster claws to cover the Boots of Truth.

"Get back here with my dad!" Manny tried to chase after the Cluster, but was blocked by the back of another one.

"Manny boy!" White Pantera cried out, as then, the ship the Cluster ran was calling abducted the both of them. "MANNNYY!" White Pantera cried out.

"DAD!" Manny cried back out.

Puma Loco then shot a few missiles at the ship. "You're not taking my son, you dogs!" The Cluster ship then used it's metal arms to trap the old man in his suit, and took him into the ship.

"Grandpa!" Manny jumped onto the high ship, and started shredding it, even fighting back at the metal arms. One just flicked him off the ship, and he fell into the ground. The ship reached hyper-space, and went back in the sky. "No!"

Jenny flew into the sky, and shot at a few Cluster spaceships with her bazookas, as she stopped to see the beam now flying like a rocket into the sky, with jets bursting out of the end. Everyone inside the party stepped out to see what was going on.

"What the..?" Jenny remarked. Even Jimmy flew out of the high building with Goddard. The beam continued to fly, as it's very bottom destroyed the bell tower on the very top of the tower, which hit Squidward in the face, who was near Carl, and then a piece of debris hit Sheen in the face near him.

"Yes! It wasn't me this time!" Carl said, but then a piece of shrimp hit his back. "My scapula!" he predictably said.

"Did you create that, Neutron?" Jenny asked, as the two were in the air.

"No, it must've been Zim. He must've rewired the entire machine's A.I system to transform into a rocket!...Like I couldn't have done that!"

"But where is he? Not that I care."

As more ships flew out of Miracle City, the beam kept flying into the sky, as it then caused a giant explosion. Everyone saw the beam, and cheered. "HAPPY NEW YEARS!" they all cheered.

"It's Spring!" Jimmy snapped out.

"I can't believe it! That alien actually sacrificed himself!" Jenny said. "I refuse to believe that!"

"And you're about right." Jimmy said, as Zim came flying through the air. "I WON AGAIN! AH HA HA HA HA!"

"I swear, if there's anybody who does a sacrifice but him by the end of this adventure, I will MAKE him become a sacrifice!" Jenny said. However, at that moment, Zim got hit by a passing ship.

"Well, that takes care of him! I mean, too bad, so sad." Jimmy said. The two flew down to the ground. Meanwhile, back upstairs, Dib finally made it to the second floor, except the room was entirely destroyed. "What?! I missed all of the action?!" Dib yelled out.

"Miracle City is saved! Let's party!" Frida said as she cannonballed into the root beer pool, but then she turned to Manny. "Whoops! I guess somebody's became a party pooper!"

"Frida, they took Dad and Grandpa!" Manny said, as Frida's smile then turned into a gigantic frown that touched the floor. "Oh."

"Geez, these bugs sure love kidnapping families!" Sheen said. "Shut up!" Jenny nudged Sheen.

However, at that moment, Maria came walking to the party. "Roldolfo, I mean, White Pantera! I thought I'd drop in to surprise you after you defeated the…WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!"

"They got him, Mom. The aliens abducted him and Grandpa."

"Oh no! My stepfather, and my ex husband?!" she started hyperventilating again, while Carl walked up to her. "Want to use my spare inhaler?" he asked.

"It's all my fault. I couldn't save them." Manny said. "What kind of hero am I?"

Lincoln walked towards him. "You know, our friends have also had families stolen by the Cluster." Lincoln said.

"If it makes you feel any better, you can join us and stop these guys." Sam said.

"I accept your offer." Manny said. "I won't let those roaches take my family! For White Pantera and Puma Loco!"

"Don't forget about me!" Frida said, running towards Manny. "Your super awesome best sidekick friend!"

"Welcome to the team, new pals." Spongebob patted Manny and Frida.

"Yeah, sponge man!" Frida said, high-fiving the sponge.

"Wait, how are we going to fly?" Carl asked. "Jimmy crashed the ship!"

"That was Zim's own accountability!" Jimmy responded. "Who by the way, I'm pretty sure has faced his own demise by now!"

However, a ship came flying down, as the back flew open, with metal stairs coming down, as Zim turned around with an annoyed expression, this time out of his disguise.

"ZIMMY!" GIR screamed.

"Zim, you came back!" Spongebob said.

"What gives?" Jenny asked. "I thought you wanted us all dead!"

"Disappointingly, this ship needs two drivers! Fudge hair, get behind the other wheel!"

"Oh, so now you need me!" Jimmy said, as he walked towards the co-pilot's chai. "Well, time to reexamine who's the real genius of this team! Wait, what about my spaceship?"

"If you were this genius, you'd use the strategy of not using the same spaceship twice!"

"Hey, I should fly the ship!" Sheen asked.

"For what? So you can crash us into another planet!"

"Hey, that wasn't my fault! You could've left me a note!"

"I LEFT THREE OF THEM!"

"No, that was some kid who broke into your lab with the initials of J.N…OH. Well, you should've known better."

"You want me to remove his brain?" Zim asked.

"No, that won't make a difference." Jimmy responded.

"Hey, where's my wand?" Wanda asked. The sound of a poof was heard, as Frida was riding on a unicorn with a robot eye, a mane made of fire, and a horn that shoots churros, with a toaster with wings and a talking meatball sandwich next to her. "My dream come true!" Timmy grabbed the wand, and removed everything. "Aw!" Frida said.

"Everybody, get into the ship!"

Then, every toon started heading in one by one. GIR happily ran in.

"Hooray! We'll getting closer to victory!" Spongebob said.

"Can this ship fly us to a taco restaurant?" Patrick asked.

"As long as I get to do more interpretive dance! Other than that, I still don't like all of you." Squidward said.

"For my friends." Jenny rolled her eyes, still getting annoyed by Squidward.

"For my best friend." Sam said.

"For my sisters!" Lincoln said.

"For my family!" Ronnie Anne said.

"For my…wait, they didn't take my fathers!" Clyde said.

"Let's fly, guys!" Timmy said.

"Ah ha ha ha! Fly guy! I get it!" Cosmo said. "That's kinda lame."

"Ayyyy!" Lily said in a squeaky voice, walking on to the ship.

"I hope the claustrophobia doesn't kick in again!" Carl said.

"Mind if you join me, dear sidekick?" Manny reached for his hand.

"Don't mind if I.."

"Don't!" Chief Suarez grabbed Frida. "After this performance, you'll be grounded in a jail cell for the next century!"

"Frida, remember! REVOLUTION!" Sheen said.

"We never even had a revolution!" Frida responded. "They boo'd you!"

"Alright, an UPRISING THEN!" Sheen said.

"That's the same word, moron!" Squidward said.

"Well...can we just shake on it then?" Sheen responded.

"Come on, Frida's dad! You have to let her go!" Manny said.

"I ESPECIALLY WON'T LET HER GO WITH YOU, TROUBLE MAKING GOON!" he replied. "Those aliens might've taken your family, but not my daughter!"

This then ticked off Manny. "You know what? Frida is coming with me!"

"Did you just threaten me, you little Rivera menace?! I'll have you put in prison for the next decades of your life!"

"I don't care! I've already had my family taken away from me…except for you mom (Maria smiled at this), and Frida is the only friend I can count on for this adventure!" Frida happily smirked at this.

"No! No matter what you do! I won't let you take your daughter with all your crazy comrades!"

"There's no convincing him, dude." Ronnie Anne said.

"Look, it's a litterbug!" Manny pointed.

"Yeah right, I'm not falling for that old…WHA?!"

A giant ladybug made of paper was shown in the streets. "I'll take care of him!"

"Fly!" Manny said, as the two drivers took off with the ship. "Hey!" Chief Suarez noticed the ship take off from the ground. "WAIT A MINUTE, GUYS! WAIT FOR ME!" Dib ran and jumped, and held on to the side of the ship.

"FRIDA!"

"You fell for the old diversion trick!" Maria laughed. "Wait a minute, MANNY'S ON THAT SHIP!"...and started hyperventilating again. "I'LL! PRAY! YOU! GOOD! LUCK! SON!"

The ship then traveled in the sky, speeding up in the distance, while the Chief was attacked by the litterbug.

 **Well, that was a pretty epic chapter. Next time, it's a breather, and then, we go back to the sisters.**


	28. Chapter 22: The Next Move

Back on Vexas' lair, she was still watching human television. This time, it was on the Scary Monkey Show.

"I love this." Vexas said, with her eyes wide open, completely in a trance.

"Your majesty!" A Cluster shouted bursting in her room, as she immediately through a blast at the TV. "Um…I wasn't watching that Scary Monkey Show!"

"You watch that television gold too?" The Cluster happily responded.

"Shut up, and tell me why you burst through my quarters!"

"The Jailbreakers have somehow destroyed the second beam!"

"Already?!" Vexas said. "You idiots let them escape?!"

"They've gained more allies! Plus, they're much tougher than they thought, Queen!"

Vexas then slapped the Cluster. "I don't ever want to hear those words come out of your vocal box ever again! You've been trained to fight against these living viruses! We as one, can never see them as a threat! Plus, I thought we sent the ghost thing to kill them!"

"We have, but they used their technology to capture the ghost!"

One Cluster all dirtied up from Miracle City ran in. "And…they have the aid of Invader Zim!"

"The commander hasn't disposed of him yet?! How hard is it to kill one simple Irken?!"

"Well, we believed he programmed the second beam into a rocket ship!"

Vexas thought about this. "Just kill him."

"But the Jailbreakers are his allies, Queen!" the Cluster said.

"NO THREAT. Plus, what about those bounties I commanded you soldiers to place on them?"

"No alien throughout galaxy is taking them! They're still in the middle of the war!"

"That silly horseplay from all those idiotic aliens?! What is the point of that war anyways?"

"I believe it was about a cookie."

"Ah, I don't care. If those fools are heading towards the next beam, then send the largest fleet you can to guard the next beam of where those Jailbreakers are headed!" Vexas left her quarters. "And while you're at it, tell them that I will be paying a visit to the fleet, and my favorite little pawn XJ9!" Then, she called Krackus, through a telescreen in her lair.

"Yes, my queen!" Krackus responded.

"Build the ghost boy the best armor you can make!"

"Already working on that!" Krackus was building a giant mechanical suit for Danny, that resembled a more darker and red version of the Ecto-Skeleton. However, it immediately fell apart. "Dang nab it!" Krackus said.

"Sounds like you need those Irkens to lend you machinery!" Vexas replied.

"I don't need no stinkin' Irken technology thingies!" Krackus responded. "I'm the best inventor the Cluster has!"

"Yeah, that's why YOU CAN'T EVEN FIX A SANDWICH!" Vexas responded.

"Hey! Those condiments are too tough for these claws!" Krackus responded, as the claws fell off again. Vexas rolled her eyes at the sound of this.

"If that suit fails, I will send you to that blasted gladiator coliseum with my daughter!" Vexas said, as she stepped away from the telescreen. "Why did I even approve of that thing? Nothing but blood-thirsty sports the Cluster doesn't stand for!" She turned around, to see two of the guards cheering on a Gladiator match.

"GET BACK TO WORK, YOU IDIOTS!" Vexas snapped at them, as the two Clusters left. She then went to a nearby machine that was in her lair. It was black, and had many wires attached to it. "I can't believe I actually bought this dumb contraption." She hooked herself up to it. "But it's my last resort, and if these fools can't take down XJ9, then I will!" She turned a dial on the left, and started charging herself in the machine.

Meanwhile, Smytus was now walking on an empty road, still at Zim's destroyed city. He was covered in debris, food, with grease on his legs, and an ice cream cone that somehow melted onto his left arm. One crazy kid with green hair and bulged out eyes with a red shirt laughed at him. "OH, LOOK AT THAT, A GREEN ALIEN! JUST LIKE MY HAIR! WE SHOULD BE FRIENDS!" the kid said very fast. Smytus sent a missile at the kid, which got stuck to his shirt, and sent him flying in the air, possibly through space. Then, a ship appeared to where Smytus was.

"It's about time you nitwits show up!" Smytus said. "This city's entire existence is a catastrophe!"

"We know where the Irken and the Jailbreakers are headed!" the Cluster said.

Smytus smirked. "Then let's not waste any time!" Smytus said, walking in and taking the main control. "I will never step down as long as those things are breathing! Sail off!" The ship flew out of the city, while the kid fell down to the ground still on the missile, as it blew up. Despite all this, the kid was still alive.

IGGIIINNNNSSS..BOOM, the missile blew up.

 **Short chapter, along with the next, coming later today.**


	29. Chapter 23: Jamming With Gaz

Back in Miracle City, after the destruction of the party, a small ship landed in a desolate area, behind a dumpster. It was once the ship of the Irken Invader Tak, who at one point, actually came close to successfully taking over the Earth, more than any of Invader Zim's attempts. After the plan failed, the ship crash landed in Dib's yard, and after a few repairs…and one A.I incident, the ship was successfully fixed. Now, it was being driven by the girl who made it's finishing touches, Gaz.

"You know, you should really consider donating some of this advanced tech to science!" Sandy said, as the glass case opened up. "They could be throwing a hootenanny once see this marvelous discovery!"

"Yeah, I don't care." Gaz replied. "Let's just find your stupid friends."

"Geez louise, Gaz! You don't have to be such a louse!"

"I came here for one thing only, squirrel, and it's not to hear you ramble about your dumb science."

"I'll have you know, little girl. The Earth wouldn't be the way it is today if it wasn't for science!"

Gaz was silent. "And you just keep on talking."

However, the two were interrupted as a familiar hero figure appeared.

"What's this? Another intergalactic ship? Well, this piece of evil machinery needs to be thrown back into space, and out of Miracle City! This looks like a job for….Albino Burrito, Albino Burrito, Albino Burri.." SMACK! Gaz sent the little "hero" flying through a window.

"Did you really have to do that?!" Sandy snapped.

"Eh, he was annoying." Gaz responded.

"Albino Burrito will not be defeated by the quenches of a broken window! But first, he needs a quick nap!" Albino Burrito then passed out.

"Hold on, little boy! I'll help…"

Gaz ended up dragging Sandy onto the streets, as while the squirrel tried to escape her grip, Gaz's hand was no match for Sandy.

"Gaz!" Sandy said. "That little boy needs help!"

"He's not our problem."

"Stop being so thoughtless! What if this was your brother in need of medics?"

Gaz had no hesitation. "Then that's his problem."

Sandy was still being held tight by Gaz. "Wow, you sure have one grip!" Sandy responded.

"Let's just go." Gaz said, dragging Sandy in the city. Sandy immediately spotted the ruins of where the party was.

"Oh no, they must've hit this place too!" Sandy said. "I still hope Spongebob is okay!" Sandy checked her tracking device again, which was out of her pocket. "What? He's not here too? Why does that yellow maniac keep wondering off?". He then turned to a human pedestrian. "Hey, um, citizen? This may sound weird but did you happen to see a yellow sponge around here?"

The citizen hesitated. "IT'S THE CHUPACABRA!" All the citizens heard this, and started running.

"What do you know? Another city plagued by that urban legend myth!" Sandy said, as then, Sandy was being hit by rocks. "Ow! Hey!"

"Get out of our town, you furry nutbag!"

"Furry nutbag?! That's it, you asked for…" Gaz blocked Sandy, and walked to the citizen throwing rocks.

"Little nina, get away from that horrible creature who…EEE!" Gaz started twisting the man's arm, with the sound of bones nearly cracking. After she stopped, the male citizen screamed like a little girl. Gaz gave the citizens a quick stare, making them run off in fear.

"Wow." Sandy responded. "You actually scared them off for me! Maybe you're not so thoughtless after all!"

"Just go back to the ship." Gaz responded.

"Maybe I'd take that back. You know, would it really kill you to actually say "you're welcome" or even a simple "thanks"?" Sandy responded.

"It would kill me if you keep talking." Gaz responded.

"Jumping Jaguars, she might be worse than Squidward." Sandy said to herself, then turned to Gaz. "You know, you might be one obnoxious little girl. However, you do have the skills to survive the alien swarm." Sandy said. "I hope you realize that for why I'm by your side."

However, Gaz spotted something nearby. "Wait, we can't go yet."

….

Gaz was now inside the Mayan Arcade, playing a fighting game, while munching on pizza.

"Gaz, you have to be pulling my leg! Is this really the time for indulging? Our friends are in trouble!"

"As long as I have my pizza and games, I don't care."

"But we'll never find our friends in time!"

"You have that tracking thing?"

"Yes."

"Then we have nothing to worry about."

"Now's now the time to be lolli-gagging!" Sandy tried to grab Gaz away from the machine, except Gaz grabbed Sandy's arm again, holding it in what looked like a death grip.

"Let me play in peace." Sandy was now startled by the little girl again.

"We are never getting out of here!" Sandy said to herself.

 **Next time, we return to the sisters, in a very action packed chapter.**


	30. Chapter 24:Escape From New Cluster Prime

Vega looked outside her room, as she saw Clusters standing guard at every door, with their electric sticks.

"Time for step one!" Vega said.

Tenn smirked as she used her disguise device from her PAK to turn into a Cluster. She walked towards the door, but then bad thoughts started plaguing her surroundings. "I can't! I'll be exposed! THEY WILL ANNIHILATE ME!"

"Tenn, I promise, as long as you keep it together, nothing will happen to you." Vega responded.

"Can't risk it! Can't risk it!" Tenn responded.

"Listen Tenn, if we stay here any longer, we're literally going to die!" Lori said.

"Die?!" Leni said. "This Crusty Lime place is like, too scary and dangerous now!"

"I can't do it. I just can't do it!" Tenn said.

"Tenn, you've made it this far inside the coliseum!" Vega said. "Don't give up now!"

Tenn was still struggling, until she thought in her mind something. Look at yourself, you don't want to escape like the others! You graduated at the top of your class and got sent to one of the most dangerous planets, and you're still breathing! It's time that you actually fought back! Tenn's expression changed from fear to determination. "Alright, I'll join all of you!" Tenn said.

"That a girl!" Vega responded. Tenn was still a Cluster. "Come on, you two!"

"Of course, you pair me up with the one awkward fellow who enjoys caressing machines." Lisa said.

"Hey! I don't have an attraction to all machines!" Sheldon said.

"Even though you confessed not too long ago to wasting your Friday nights partaking in dates with toasters."

"That is absolutely 100% not true!"

"You actually did tell us earlier, dude!" Luna said. (CHAPTER 20 TO BE MORE PRECISE)

"Um…I was caught in the moment!" Sheldon responded.

"Just get out there and find us a stupid ship!" Lori snapped.

"If we return to Earth, I believe I should create a presentation for you on why humans and machines can't pro…." Lisa told Sheldon.

"Quiet guys!" Tenn said, walking out the door. "Step aside, fellow comrades! I've got two prisoners here!"

Tenn was still trying to hold in her fear, as she passed by staring Clusters. In her mind, the guards started to play out like they had gigantic evil grins, snake tongues, and large bulging eyes. She still tried to resist from screaming, as her body shivered a little, while her pupils moved from left to right, back to back. Every Cluster had the same evil smirk. She had no idea what would happen, even with the nightmares continued playing. In her mind, they all stared at her, waiting to strike at any moment. "WE KNOW IT'S YOU." One of the Clusters said. "IT'LL ALL BE OVER." Another one said. "JOIN THE DEAD." one said. Tenn was still trying to suck it in.

"Don't freak out, Tenn! Control yourself!" Sheldon silently said. "Pretend they're all naked!". Tenn pictured it, and saw every Cluster skinless, with their silver metal organs and skeletons screaming at her. "No, don't do that!" Sheldon said. "Just pretend they're something adorable, like bunnies!" Tenn saw all the Clusters as bunnies, who at first gave an adorable stare, but then roared at her with red eyes and fangs, hissing like a cat. Tenn still tried to keep her screams to herself, despite these wild thoughts. It took what felt like many hours in the poor Irken's head to get past all of the security guarding the rooms. However, she passed through the hallways, and now went onto her main course, the ship room.

"Now, for step two!" Tuck said.

"You better be right about this Tuck. But still, how is jumping inside a garbage chute help us escape?" Brad asked.

"There has to be an exit or something that will get us out!"

"You have no idea what you're doing, do you?"

"Just wait and see! I know it will work!" Tuck opened up a nearby garbage chute in the room. For the Clusters, to avoid the labor, all garbage cans are actually small chutes connected to one underground junkyard.

"Wait, you don't even know what's down there, Tuck!"

"Well, I'm not afraid!" Tuck then jumped into the garbage chute, as he was sucked down a pipe. He screamed in joy for the ride.

"Here I go!" Lana said, running towards the garbage chute.

"Little siblings." Brad said.

Lucy was about to dive in. "You're going in there, too?" Lori asked.

"It's gonna be dark in theerree!" Lucy said, as she jumped in.

Tuck exited out another pipe, and landed on a giant pile of garbage. As he was happily giggling from the quick ride, Lana fell out and immediately landed on Tuck, which the floor hit face first. However, Lucy fell sliding down, doing her dead position. "Sigh."

"Woo! That was awesome!" Lana said, and then she spotted something on the ground. "WRENCHY!" She hugged her wrench that was conviently next to her. However, her smile faded as she saw giant ant like aliens inside the junkyard. "Uh oh." she said.

Tuck got off of the floor, covered in a goo. "Gross! What is this sticky stuff?" However, he was now frightened to see where it came from. The goo came from an amputated alien claw, which led to more alien parts scattered everywhere, including arms, legs, and even heads. Tuck gave a quick scream at this, which led to the alien ants discovering the two.

"Way to go! You gave us away, Tuck!" Lana said. The alien ants were now heading towards the two. Tuck stopped shaking in fear, as he realized something. "Wait, I can't give up! I won't let Brad be right about this!" One ant was now in front of the two kids, as he roared in his face.

"Hold on, this one's on me!" Lana said, walking towards the ant creature.

"Lana, that bug's gonna turn you into a snack!" Tuck said.

The giant ant looked like it was about to eat her. However, Lana quickly scratched the ant's neck with her finger. Pretty soon, it started to pant like a dog.

"Whaaa?" Tuck said.

"The secret spot. Works everytime!" Lana said.

"Well that's pretty dumb." Tuck said, crossing his arms.

"Wish they would've been spiders." Lucy said.

…

"Now, for step three!" Brad said. "The weapons!"

"Luan, you remember those jokes we told you to say?" Lori asked.

"Yes, but I don't want to say them!" Luan said.

"If you don't, those bugs are going to keep shocking you!" Lori responded.

"Well then, I don't see WATT the problem is!" she laughed. "But seriously, those jokes are cruel and inhumane!"

"It's our only attempt at a distraction!" Vega said.

"Okay, fine. But I'm going to hate every minute of doing this. It's really gonna TICK me off!" Luan said. "By the way, that wasn't a pun."

"Let's do this thing!" Vega said, as she then led the rest of the group out of the room. After slowly walking out of the same hallway…"Run!" Vega told some of the girls, with Lynn and Brad staying behind, and walking towards a different reaction.

"Escapers!" one Cluster yelled, as he then shocked all of the girls, which made them fall on the ground. Vega closed her eyes at this sight. In this large area, many Clusters aimed their guns, even on different floors and balconies, at the girls.

"Get back in your cells now!" the Cluster shouted.

"Guys, I have a feeling this Dirty Dime place, like, isn't a theme park!" Leni said.

"SILENCE!" one Cluster said.

"You guys want to hear a joke?"

"We're not interested in what you call humor, human!"

"No really, it's a good one!"

"Take then back to the cell!"

"How do you make a human shut up? You DECAPITATE THEM! Ha ha ha! Get it?"

After a quick silence, some of the Clusters started chuckling. Luan told another joke about human cruelty, which led to bigger laugher. Meanwhile, the other three headed off into a hallway, away from the chuckling guards. Vega quickly jumped to a security camera and broke it.

"How are we going to get to this weapon thing?" Lynn asked.

"With a little shortcut!" Vega said, as she used her sword to slice through the walls, which revealed where all the electrical wires were from.

"Are you sure about this?" Brad asked, as the three stepped in.

"Trust me, every escape attempt has led me to new knowledge of this dump!" Vega said, as the three walked inside. However, a new camera popped up, and started filming the giant hole.

Meanwhile, Tenn was taking the two geniuses towards the military room, filled with stocks of the Cluster's military weapons, including the ships.

"Hold on! Why are you taking those humans inside the military room?" the Cluster asked.

"Um, um, um, um…"

"This fellow Cluster has assigned us to work inside the room, due to our conditions of being slaves." Lisa said.

"What?! Humans are forbidden from access to any room except their own cells!"

"Actually, they've updated the rules, to make us suffer more of what they consider labor."

"I was never informed any of that!"

Tenn immediately knew where this was going. "Well maybe that's the reason you're stuck working in this harsh job market of an arena!" Tenn responded.

The Cluster sighed. "I guess so.". He now walked away, looking broken.

"Whoa, I think you broke him." Sheldon said.

"The use of psychological warfare for the poor being's worklife." Lisa said. "Smooth move."

Tenn hid the two geniuses behind crates near the front of the entrance. Tenn looked at a ship from the distance. "Stay here, I'll get the ship!" Tenn said.

"You're actually going to get past all those Clusters?" Sheldon asked.

"I have no choice! I'm sick of these Clusters using me as their own chew toy!" Tenn said. "I want to go somewhere far from here!"

"We wish you good luck, fellow Irken." Lisa said. Tenn walked all the crates slowly, and all of the working Clusters, holding crates, stocking weapons, and one cleaning up a few robot parts, and an alien claw on the floor. However, after passing, she was now coming near where all the ships were standing at. She smiled as she was about to succeed at this plan.

"Halt!" one of the Clusters said. "This section is only allowed to red-cards! May I see your work identification card?"

Tenn immediately screamed, and formed tentacles from her PAK.

"Unauthorized worker afoot!" the Cluster yelled. Tenn jumped in the air with her PAK legs, dodging many Clusters from attacking her, as she then landed on one of the huge ships, and tried to get in.

"I really hope the Irken can pull this off!" Lisa said, as Sheldon looked through a barrel.

"Hey, what if we build something from this barrel of scraps?" Sheldon asked, digging inside a metal barrel.

"Preposterous! That's just another unrealistic concept given by fiction!" Lisa said. She now looked at a dazed Sheldon, who was looking at something near by. "Sheldon, now's not the time or place for your machine daydreams!"

Sheldon has his eyes on a small purple Irken mech suit from a distance. "It's beautiful!" Sheldon said, while Lisa was freaked out by this statement.

"Oh great, it's more than a daydream. The disturbing machine fixation is kicking in." Lisa said. "Maybe electric torture ought to snap these delusional, and pretty morbid desires out of your head."

"I have to ride that baby!"

"Um, Sheldon, we are already in progress of an escape attempt." Sheldon ignored Lisa's commands. "How could you possibly bypass all of the wondering guards?" Lisa turned around, as Sheldon had his jacket form suction cups on his hands. "Of course, it would take a contrived coincidence to get to that battle mech suit, which couldn't possibly…huh?" Sheldon was now climbing the barrel of buckets filled with ammunition. Sheldon stuck his head out, but then dodged a passing droid from above. Immediately, Sheldon looked around for any passing drones, and climbed onto the top of the barrels.

"Let's see you do this, Lisa!" Sheldon boasted.

He then started jumping from mountain to mountain, passing over Cluster guards and flying drones, until, he accidentally had nothing to step on. He did however, land head first into the suit's glass cover. He smirked, as his head was in total pain. Lisa covered her head in stupidity of this, but she continued to work from seeing those nuts and bolts.

"Maybe I can create a contraption out of this. Piece of a brain-depowering sugar-filled pastry." Lisa said.

Sheldon opened the glass case, after a few seconds of lifting, and went inside. However, he facepalmed after he saw where the ignition was: a scanner for Cluster DNA. Luckily, there was a Cluster relaxing near the suit. The geek only had one resort to this.

"Can I borrow your arm?" he asked in an odd voice. The Cluster sighed. "You idiots need to stop causing accidents!" The Cluster threw the arm, as Sheldon caught it. He put the arm on the scanner, and then put it on his neck collar, which fell to the ground. Now, Sheldon was in full control of the mech suit.

"Gullible Clusters, now who's the more adVANCED….SPECIES?" The Cluster guard was now in front of him, as he held his gun to his face, as Sheldon chuckled. "Step out of the suit, this instant!" the guard said slowly. However, Sheldon slammed a button, which closed the glass dome.

"Ha! Didn't see that coming, did you?" Sheldon responded.

"Human in mech! Human in mech!" the Cluster called out.

Sheldon started to take control of the moving suit. "And…fire!" Sheldon said, as the right arm started firing turrets at barrels, spilling a flood of nuts and bolts onto Clusters, flooding an entire row of barrels.

"Man, what could be better than this?" Sheldon said. However, immediately thudding towards him, Lisa now had giant metal tentacles coming from her back.

"Hello, inferior genius." Lisa responded.

"What?! How did you get that?!"

"There's a lot you can put your mind to when your only accessories are a barrel of scraps."

"Oh come on! Why do you get the tentacles?! It was my idea!"

"Yes, but you chose your fascinating obsession with machines, while I took your place." Lisa responded. "It's simple math."

"I DO NOT. HAVE. A MACHINE OBSESSION!" Sheldon said.

"Whatever keeps your boat from sinking."

"Hey, I'm not the one who keeps a poop collection!"

"I do no such thing!" She gave her lying face again." By the way, after we leave this planet, to rid any diseases, I'm gonna need your urine!" Sheldon facepalmed as one tentacle held a cup.

"Seriously, you remind so much like Wakeman."

"WAKEMAN?! I DO?! CAN YOU TELL HER?!" Lisa started fangirling again, even sticking her face to the glass dome.

However, more Clusters surrounded the two, as they started fighting them. Lisa threw Clusters against the wall, and Sheldon started firing his turret at more Clusters. At that moment, the ship flew in the air, slamming into more barrels and boxes. The back then opened up.

"Get in, humans!" Tenn said. Clusters shot at the ship, which Lisa then threw back with her tentacles, as she then climbed in the ship.

"Board the ship, Sheldon!"

"I'll catch up later, Lisa! Right now, I have to teach these clowns a lesson from years of trying to destroy my woman!" Sheldon screamed, as he started firing everywhere in the little stock room.

"Powerpoint it is." Lisa said to herself, as the ship took off bursting through the roof.

….

One Cluster was inside the weapons room, as he was reading an electronic newspaper about progress on the Space War. However, he heard a noise bursting through the roof, as the light on top of the roof was lift open.

"Hey!" the Guard said. However, a giant piece of metal was thrown at him like a Frisbee, knocking him out, courtesy of Lynn. Now, the three jumped down, and were inside the room. Before they noticed the weapons, Vega quickly used the Cluster's arm to remove the collars off the two humans. Hundreds of rows of weapons surrounded the three.

"Whoa! How many weapons do these Clusters even need?" Brad asked, as he started equipping guns.

"When you're a war-hungry planet, weapons are one of your main priorities!" Vega said, equipping more guns.

"Ugh, I don't like any of these weapons!" Lynn said. "There has to be one meant for…OOH!" Lynn's eyes shined, as she spotted a black metal bat, and she picked it up. "The gods have answered!"

"A baseball bat?" Brad asked, as he slipped on what appeared to be an armored vest. "We're trying to destroy aliens, not zombies!"

"I don't need no laser gun to squish a bug!" Lynn said, tucking the bat in back of her.

However, the weapons room door opened, as three Clusters entered in.

"POW!" Brad immediately shot at a Cluster square in the face, followed by the other two.

"Hey, I wanted the first shot!" Lynn said

"Too bad, little one." Brad responded, as he then blew on his gun's tip. Lynn was about to strike his leg, but following this, an alarm went off.

"They know we're here!" Vega said.

"This is for my girlfriend, and Jenny!" Brad said, running in front with the other two.

Back to where Luan was.

"…And then…" Luan had trouble finishing her joke, because she was too annoyed and mad at the jokes she had to tell. "…he said, "What are you? A human?" Everyone died laughing, but then, the alarm went off.

"Intruders in the weapons room!" one Cluster yelled running, as other Clusters quickly grabbed the prisoners. However, other Clusters started screaming in horror, as ants started running in, headbutting many Clusters. Out riding three, was Tuck, Lucy, and Lana, without their collars. Tuck was cheering on top of the ant, having the time of his life. Lori and Leni screamed very loud at them.

"Like dude! Wicked ants!" Luna cheered happily.

"See? I told you my plan would work!" Tuck said.

"I'm gonna name you, Chopper!" Lana said.

"I'll name you, Craven." Lucy said.

"Don't worry, we brought ants for all of you!" Tuck said, as baby ants came for the others.

"Awesome bro!" Luna said, getting on the ant.

"I am not getting on this thing!" Lori said.

"Can I get a beautiful pegasus instead?!" Lola asked.

"Come on, dudes! You got your own tickets to ride!" Luna said.

"I don't care!" Lola said.

"Can I, like, get a refund?" Leni asked.

However, at that moment, the four girls were shocked to the ground. Four Clusters were aiming at them.

"You're not escaping anywhere, humans!" the Cluster said. "We're about to put all of you down…forever!" SMACK! The ants hit the Clusters, as Tuck's ant gave a quick roar.

"She said, "That's my babies!" Lana said.

"You speak ant?" Tuck said.

"Years of training!" Lana responded.

Meanwhile, the four girls used the Clusters to remove their collars off of them. Lola immediately started tackling a Cluster. "THIS. IS. FOR. SHOCKING. ME. YOU. STUPID. BUG!" Lola was pounding at the Cluster's face, as she was grabbed by another Cluster, and then dropped down to the ground, ripping his entire arm off. She then used the arm to hit more Clusters, then others, even ripping the gun out of one's hand. One even tried to bring back the electric stick, which she quickly grabbed. Surprisingly, it was the same guard who kept shocking her, as his pupils widened. She then stuck the stick into his chest, shocking him and frying all of his circuits, as she now looked like a rapid attack dog. Everyone's eyes were widened at this.

"Is she always like this?" Tuck said completely freaked out.

"Yes, and that's why I love her!" Lana responded. "That's my sister!"

"I can't believe that was what you guys called a fashion accessory!" Leni said.

Luan came back to one of the Clusters faces, knocked down on the ground.

"Hey, you want to know who my favorite singer is?" Luan put the collar on the Cluster, which shocked him. "STING! Ha ha ha! Get it?!" The Cluster groaned.

However, the attacks weren't over yet, as more Clusters fired at the new jailbreaking slaves and the ants. However, yet even more defenses came in, as out running from a different area, was a three headed alien who resembled the Xenomorphs, that knocked out a few Clusters cold.

"ATTACK!" an alien made of ice said. A herd of aliens from different species came, and started fighting the Clusters, who also had all of their neck collars off.

"What's going on?!" Lori asked.

"Oh, before we came to rescue all of you guys, I decided to free all the aliens stuck in their cells!" Tuck said.

"You dweeb!" Lori responded. "What if they want to kill us too?"

"Trust me, they don't." Lana said. "Most of them are just helpless creatures like us!"

One alien had pyrokenisis as he burned up Clusters, others were Gigglepies dancing around a Cluster, and one of them had a grey suit, and a lightning gun he called his Zap-O-Matic.

"Been killing since the 50's, and I enjoy every second of it!" Crypto said.

One alien, with a large brain, and four eyes, one being an antenna on his head, stepped in front of Tuck. "We thank you, human, for your service of freeing us!"

"No problem!" Tuck said.

Now we can return to our homes!" he said. "Right after we finish our little brawls!" The aliens continued fighting.

"This is even better than a Robot Riot match!" Tuck said.

"By the way, we brought weapons for all of you!" Brad and Vega threw weapons at the other team members.

"Ooh! Is this a souvenir?" Leni asked, looking at the gun. "Is it a hairdryer?"

"Okay, no weapon for you." Lori said, taking the weapon out of her hands.

"Time to go!" Lana said, as the ants carried into a hallway, with the others following, as they shot back at the Clusters. Even Lana herself threw her wrench at one, which came back like a boomerang.

Crypto quickly saw them leave. "I always hated those humans." He said. "But right now, I'm here to kick butt and make these Clusters chew bullets, and I'm not out of bullets yet!"

The team was now riding on their ants through the hallway, as the ants rammed their heads into passing Clusters. However, a sound popped in Luna's ear from far away.

"HOLD IT!" Luna said, as all the ants stopped moving. "I hear chords …"

Inside a room filled with jail cells, a Cluster was calmly playing on the guitar as if it was a banjo, and then started striking huge chords (Picture White Stripes' Ball and Biscuit). The Cluster actually seemed to really enjoy the guitar, moving his head to the beat. However, a shadow lurked behind him, as it turned around a little startled.

"There really ain't no rest for the wicked!" Luna then socked it in the face, grabbed her guitar (You miss me, Logan?), and went off back to where the ants were at, with more shooting Clusters. "Let's ROOCCKK!" she yelled.

Meanwhile, Vega, Lynn and Brad were fending off a herd of Clusters. Vega sliced multiple Clusters through the chest with her hand caught the sword.

"Warrior Vega, we have given you freedom and luxury, and this is how you repay us?" The Cluster said, as Vega fought back, only to get caught again. "We'll report this to your mother!"

"Well, tell her that I'm too old for her punishments!" Vega said, slicing the Cluster.

Brad shot at a few Clusters with his laser gun, giving a battle cry. Lynn, on the other hand, was socking Clusters in the face with her baseball bat, breaking eyelids, damaging cheeks. However, she triggered a button in the bat, which made spikes pop out of the top.

"Double awesome!" Lynn said, as now she was damaging more Cluster faces, with Vega in back of her slicing up Clusters, and catching up to them, was the ant crew bursting in.

"Guys, you made it!" Vega said.

"Whoa! Your plan did work!" Brad asked, as Tuck's ant roared in his face.

"Now who's the smarter brother?" Tuck boasted.

"Nope, I'm still the oldest and better strategist!" Brad responded. Tuck snapped his fingers, as the ant curled Brad up with it's tongue. "YOU! YOU ARE! DON'T EAT ME!" The ant let him go, and then licked him.

"How did you even get on those things?" Lynn asked.

"Easy, these magic fingers always do the trick!" Lana responded, as Lynn jumped on Lana's giant ant, while Brad jumped on Tucks, and Vega did Lucy's, as they all went off.

Back in another room, Sheldon was still destroying the inside of the coliseum. While a match was going on in the back, and the crowd was roaring like crazy, Sheldon was firing at multiple Clusters, and accidentally started destroying stands.

"Sorry!" Sheldon said, as he accidentally blew up a hat stand. He still continued firing at more Clusters, and swiped them away from him. "Ha!" Sheldon said. "What do you Clusters got? It's not like any of you have a…BIGGER BATTLEDROID?" Sheldon looked up to see a humongous battle suit in front of him. To elaborate, Sheldon's was the size of it's leg. The suit raised its' fist underneath Sheldon's suit. "Alright, I surrender!" Sheldon said, stepping out of the suit, with his hands up. "There's nothing I can possibly do to defend my…HA!" Sheldon pressed a button, launching a missile at the giant suit's chest. However, it crunched up like a soda can, and stopped functioning as it hit the floor. He then gulped, as he popped open the glass dome, and jumped out of the suit screaming. BAM! The giant fist crushed the suit. Now, the Clusters had Sheldon again. However, a ship came flying through where Sheldon was at, and rammed into the giant droid, making it fall over. Lisa opened up the back hatch, and grabbed Sheldon with her metal arms.

"Thanks, Lisa!" Sheldon said.

"Don't mention it, machine indulger." Lisa responded, as Sheldon's smile faded.

"Whatever, poop collector!" Sheldon responded.

Tenn then started firing at multiple Clusters on the floor.

"Tenn, we can't be wasting any minutes on mutilating these Clusters!" Lisa said.

"All of you Clusters have exploited my fears for the LAST TIME!" Tenn started firing at the Clusters on the floor. She even sent a missile launching at them, which triggered an explosion that went through the bleachers, sending a few aliens flying into the air.

"Tenn, stop!" Sheldon said. "What about our friends?"

"I can't let these monsters live!" Tenn screamed.

"Tenn, stop it!" Sheldon said, grabbing Tenn from the controls. "You're in here! They won't hurt you anymore! Destroying them will just lead to more of them coming!"

"Coming from the same adolescent who just desolated half of the stadium." Lisa said.

"Shut up." Sheldon quickly responded.

Tenn started shaking again. "I don't want to serve anyone anymore! I just want to get out of this galaxy!"

"Hey!" Sheldon said. "It's fine! We'll just take you back to Earth with us! We've got video games, pizza, arcades, science fiction shows…"

"Though one sight of you from the human eye, and they will painfully cut you into pieces, donate them to science, and possibly use your skin to make acne medication." Tenn screamed. "Really?!" Sheldon said. "You were planning on bringing an alien to live peacefully on Earth. How did you expect it will turn out?"

Out of the exit, came the rest of the crew. "Everyone get on the ship!" Lisa said.

"We're getting out of here right now!" Sheldon said.

The ants helped everyone jump on deck, with Lisa pulling a few. However, before they left, it was time for goodbye.

"Finally, we get on the ride!" Leni said.

"Well, ant friend, you've done well!" Tuck said. "I'm really going to miss you."

"I wish I can keep you, Chopper!" Lana said, starting to cry as she was hugging her ants head. "But my parents would never allow you!"

"Well, see you in the next life." Lucy said to her ant, as the others headed onto the ship. The ants gave a noise in return, as they then flew out of the stadium with wings.

"They had wings the whole time?!" Tuck asked.

"At least they get to leave this dump!" Lana said.

However, Clusters started firing at them, in the air.

"Drive us out of here, Tenn!" Vega said, as Tenn pulled out of the stadium, flew out of a giant bare area that led to the stadium, which turned the entire ship upside down, making everyone bounce around the ship and scream.

One of the Clusters called in his arm. "Send the fleet to kill the escapees."

Meanwhile, Crypto saw the ship go out of the coliseum. "I'm finally free from this Cluster Prime crapsack of a planet, Pox. I am coming back to mother."

"Excellent, Crypto." Orthopox responded. "Now we shall continue our next quest for Earth!"

"Hang on a minute, you think you can give those Irkens a call? I've got a planet for them they can turn to ash!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED..**


	31. Chapter 24 II: EFNCP II

The spaceship was now flying through the large city of New Cluster Prime, whose entire population consisted of not any robots considered to be liberated, but just Cluster bots altogether. The planet featured futuristic style skyscrapers, training arenas, and large factories made for building the perfect soldiers. Now, the new prison breakers were being chased by flying Clusters with turrets for hands.

"Get us into the sky, Tenn!" Vega said, sitting on one of the seats.

"I can't! These Clusters are on our tail!" Tenn responded. As many flying Clusters surrounded the ship. Ones were on both of the ships directions, trying to shoot at the walls. However, Tenn knocked both of them out of the sky by butting into them.

"I'll take care of them!" Brad said, equipping his laser gun. "Now to open the hatch!" Brad slammed into a button.

"Um, Brad, I don't think that's a good idea!" Sheldon said.

"What? You think I'm scared of a bunch of…" Now, everyone on the ship was being sucked up.

"WE'RE DRIVING AT HIGH VELOCITY THOUSANDS OF FEET IN THE AIR, YOU IMBECILE!" Lisa shouted, hanging on to the seat. Sheldon slammed the hatch button again, and closed the hatch.

"You could've just used the weapon in that other room!" Tenn said, pointing to a door. Brad suddenly looked stupid. "Oh."

"Wait, I want to use the weapon!" Tuck said.

"Little bro, you got us off that planet with your little ant friends." Brad said. "That's enough work for you. Besides, I call dibs on shooting down Clusters!" Brad quickly ran into the room, and was strapped to the chair, while Tuck crossed his arms in annoyance. Next to it was a missile launcher, which rose from the ground and onto the top of the ship. Brad was now aiming at the Clusters. "This is for Melody." He fired at one Cluster, blowing it up. "Yeah! Headshot!" Brad said, as he kept firing towards the passing Clusters. As he dodged turret bullets while sitting down at a high speed, every few misses, led another hit. Some Clusters were coming from on top of the ship, diving into it like a kamikaze, but Brad took the shots at them. The ship was now passing by a humongous statue of Vexas, which Vega was disgusted at. "Take this, you evil witch!" Brad shouted using a few of his missiles to shoot at the statue's head, with the last one completely decimating it.

"Thank you!" Vega shouted.

"You're welcome!" Brad yelled.

"You're spiraling us towards the city!" Sheldon said.

The ship was still going straight forward, as Brad was now facing the G-Forces with the ship. It headed towards what could be considered "downtown", which was surrounded by large buildings. The ship dipped down, as everyone on it screamed, passing over a construction site, then flew through a silver rectangular tunnel, which had automatic turrets shooting at the ship from inside, which Brad shot at. The ship was taking so many hits from the bullets, which shook the entire ship and sent everyone flying. Tenn flew out of the tunnel, and immediately dodged a railroad connected to two buildings, which one flying Cluster hit. However, Brad ended up falling on the railroad, landing on his bottom. Many Clusters spotted him, and started to walk towards him. "Hello boys." Brad said, pulling out another weapon from his back.

"You dropped Brad!" Tuck said, as Tenn navigated back to where Brad was at. One Cluster took a swing at Brad, but Brad dodged it and rammed his gun into his face. Brad shot at another Cluster, and one in back put him in a choker hold. Brad then he saw the ship coming back, and rammed his gun into the Cluster's face, breaking his grip. "Later losers!" Brad said, as he quickly jumped off the rail, even though the ship wasn't even close to him. Everyone in the ship was shocked at this.

"Did he actually just do that?" Vega asked.

"What a moron." Lola said.

However, Brad stopped laughing as he realized he missed the ship, and was now falling towards his doom. Tenn drove the ship near him, quickly opened up the hatch, and Lisa quickly grabbed him with her tentacles. Brad was now panting.

"That was a definite fail!" Lynn said.

"I don't think I'll ever live that one down for you!" Tuck said, starting to chuckle.

"I was trying to do the stunt the action heroes do!" Brad said.

"I believe you missed the part of the stunt known as timing!" Lisa said.

"Ugh, I don't feel so good." Leni said, as her face was green, and then she puked on the floor.

"Now we're gonna have to deal with that for the rest of the trip!" Brad said.

The ship went up again, only then it took another dip down to avoid another building connected to two other skyscrapers from different directions. Tenn navigated the ship to it's right, which was in the way of two giant buildings. Everyone was then pushed to the right of the ship, making Tuck smack into the right windshield. Tenn quickly made the ship lean to its' left, diving through the space between the two buildings. This still wasn't over yet, as after the ship went through the space, the ship was now heading nose first into a giant digital screen of Smytus. Tenn took a very sharp turn to the sky, as a few Clusters screamed, crashing into the telescreen, making their bodies stick through it. Then,Tenn now had her complete attention towards the sky,

"Woo! This is awesome!" Lana was cheering throughout the entire ride.

Now the ship was finally heading out of NCP, and left its' atmosphere, heading into the dark vastness of space. Everyone was silent for a few seconds after this.

"Ground control, the major humans are coming to Earth!" Luna said, hitting a string on her guitar.

"Alright, this has been, literally, the most weirdest day of my life." Lori said.

"Wait…Clusto Prime Rib was a planet?!" Leni asked. "This entire time, we were on another planet?! Gross!"

"Oh what a shocking realization. I would've bet on six more months." Lisa said.

"At least we can finally return to Earth, to save our…" ZAP! BOOM!

"More Clusters?!" Brad asked.

"No, it's worse! We're in the middle of a space battle!" Tenn said. Ships were firing at each other, shooting lasers, with others blowing up. Tenn navigated the ship down, slowly trying to avoid the field of lasers, as she was starting to shake again.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about this stupid space war going on!" Vega said.

"A space war?!" Brad asked. "Over the Earth?!"

"No, it's just a bunch of morons fighting over this dumb thing! I think it was about a cookie!" Vega replied.

"A cookie?!" Brad asked. "Aliens are getting blown up because of a cookie?!"

"Yeah, some alien took a bite of one emperor's cookie, and now he demanded a war to call it even!" Vega said.

"…That is the most stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Brad responded.

"It's most stupid!" Lisa butted in.

"That's alien logic for you!" Vega responded, as Tenn was still trying to get out of the battlefield. "At least its nothing like what Tenn's Tallest guys do to get snacks!"

"Sounds like that plan definitely came crumbling down!" Luan laughed. "Get it? But seriously, that is just wrong!

Tenn was now screaming again. "WHEN WILL THE FIGHTING EVER STOP?!" she was cowarding in fear, and started to lose control of the ship.

"No!" Vega said to her friend. "Don't worry, Tenn. I'll take your spot!" Vega now had control of the ship. "Guys, take care of her!" Tenn was now having another panic attack on the side, squirming and acting frightened. "Please make it stop! Stop the fighting! STOP IT!"

"Please, Tenn. Everything is going to be fine!" Lana started comforting.

"We'll be by your side!" Lola said. Both twins were holding her hands.

Vega was turned the ship away from a battlefield, and then dipped up, away from all the ships. "When will these aliens learn to chill every once in awhile?!" she asked. More turns came, and more ships were coming. Some even tried firing at the ship, which took a few shakes, but nothing crucial. After a few minutes of steering away from fire, the ship was now away from the battle, as from the back, the sounds of lasers and explosions were not heard.

Tenn was now shaking in fear from all this, trying to breathe. She then started crying.

"It's over, Tenn!" Lori said. "Those spaceships are gone. We're safe."

"Actually, from my calcu…" Lisa then saw Tenn's condition, and sighed. "Never mind."

"I don't ever want to come back here again." Tenn said.

"I guarantee you, if I ever see those Tallests, I will get rid of all their snacks!" Vega told Tenn.

"Like, what?" Lori asked.

"It's their races thing." Vega responded.

"Relax, we're going to Earth now." Lana said. "But sadly, you can't stay at our house."

"We already got in trouble with the feds and the system, dude!" Luna said. "No thanks to our smart sis."

"Oh, it was just plutonium! This government of ours needs to flourish doublets!" Lisa said. "Though, there were a handful of expired birds."

"At least we can finally head back home!" Lori said.

"But we are still in big trouble!" Brad said. "Those Clusters are still on our planet, our friends need our help, and they've got my two favorite robots!"

"What? More of those machines?!" Tenn said. "IT'S NEVER GOING TO END!"

"Tenn, you've got to get through this!" Sheldon said to Tenn.

"I can't! My entire life has been nothing but war with machines! All I want to do is leave this life of misery, but nobody's letting me, not even on Earth!"

"Tenn." Lori said. "This is going to sound really cheesy, and I don't know anything about aliens, or ships or all this nerdy stuff my brother Lincoln loves, but bad things happen all the time, and they will never stop. But the point is, you have to just suck it up, and move on."

"As long as you got your bros by your side." Luna said. "Evil just burns away."

Lori's phone started ringing. "MESSAGE!" she yelled. "By Bobby! I finally got wi-fi! Oh, I missed my boo boo bear so much!" Then the phone died. "And it's dead." She laid on the floor.

"When are we arriving to Earth?" Sheldon asked.

"We're going to need patience." Lisa said. "According to the distance and lightyears of our current location, we maybe back to Earth, in three hours!" Everyone groaned.

"Can you make this ship go faster?" Lynn asked.

"Isn't there a turbo or light speed button or something for this ship?" Tuck asked.

"This ship does have a Ludcirous speed button." Tenn said, on the floor.

"Then press it!" Tuck said.

"Are you insane?!" Sheldon asked. "You never go on ludicrous speed! You'll turn plaid, and trust me, you never want to go plaid!"

"Great, I'm stuck with geeks again!" Lori said.

"Well, looks like we're stuck here." Brad said. "Guess we'll have to get used to being in the milky way for the next few hours."

"This is the milky way?" Leni asked. "I don't see any cows around here!"

"I'm too tired to for how mind-numbingly idiotic that statement was." Lisa responded. "I'm guessing you believe in the whole "cow jumps over the luna" fable too."

"Real funny, Lisa!" Leni said. "I don't see any cows near Luna!" Lisa's head dropped on the panel.

Lori was busy staring off at the stars. "You know, space is actually kinda beautiful. Reminds me of Bobby."

"Look at all this black darkness." Lucy said. "Why do the stars have to ruin it?"

Both was mesmerized by space. "Alright, I'm bored." Lori laid on the floor again. "I miss my phone!"

"Time for me to crank out the comedy!" Luan said.

"Why did the teacher kick the alien out of his classroom? Because he kept staring off into space!" She laughed, and everyone groaned.

"How did the planets know Saturn was terrible at marriages? He had a lot of rings!" She laughed, as everyone groaned again, as they were off to Earth, while Luna played chords on her guitar.

"I'm coming, Melody." Brad said. "And you too, Jen."

 **Next chapter, we're returning to the main Nicktoons team...and things are going to go downhill.**


	32. Chapter 25: Ballad of Sheen-ity

Back on Earth, the hero crew were still flying inside the stolen spaceship courtesy of Zim. However, Sheen, with a cowboy hat, was a playing a quick ballad on a guitar, in a very terrible voice. Of course, they were poofed up by Cosmo.

 _Take my heart ,take my love_

 _Dip in chocolate sauce,_

 _Send it flying with the eagles up above,_

 _But you can't take away my clouds!_

Squidward was completely annoyed by this.

 _No place I'd rather be,_

 _Than to beyond and infinity_

GIR then took a bite out of Sheen's guitar, and took it out of his hands. "HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" Sheen yelled.

"Finally. You sparred me from knocking that stupid guitar into his skull!" Squidward said.

"Nice job, GIR!" Zim said. "That song distracted me from realizing why I'm stuck here with a bunch of humans!"

"Hey, we didn't need your services anyways!" Jimmy replied. "We could've de-activated the Cluster's beams ourselves!"

As Jenny was feeding Lily with a jar of apple sauce, she quickly got annoyed by this. Jenny's head then stretched out of the body. "I warned you guys already! If we hear you two argue again, I will beat both of you senselessly!"

"You don't control my voice!" Zim yelled, but then Jenny immediately punched him in the face. "Is that all you got, android?!" Another punch. "ZIM IS STILL STANDING!" Three more punches. "Still….alive."

"Forget it, Jenny." Sam said. "The alien's ego is too big for his filter."

"Besides, not in front of the baby!" Spongebob said, tickling Lily's cheek with his finger, who was strapped to Jenny. Next to him, Patrick was sleeping. However, GIR was now hugging Jenny's leg. "Pretty lady! HE HE HE!" Goddard gave a whistle sound at this. "Oh, be quiet!" Jenny told him.

Zim saw Jimmy work on his hologram.

"What are you even doing?!" Zim asked.

"What do you care? I'm supposed to be the inferior, remember?"

"Well, I demand you TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE SECRET HOLOGRAM PLAN...THINGY IS!"

"You know, all you had to do was ask. It's just a handy gadget that will supply us, without the need for me having to construct anything."

"Then, I also demand you make me your first subject to this gadget!"

Meanwhile, Timmy's fairies were staring at Dib, who was holding his camera.

"You know, this Dib kid reminds me of Crocker." Wanda said.

Dib saw them staring. "What are you looking at?!" Dib started saying suspiciously.

In fact, I think he might a clone!" Cosmo said. "This means the clones are uprising! They're gonna take over the world! And the government is just going to sit there and complain about money!"

"Oh come on, he's nothing like Crocker!"

"What?! This thing?! I was just making memories for us! What?! You thought I was going to use this to sell you guys out?! No way, I am not like that, though it would be cool if the world didn't see me as crazy and finally had proof of…ALIENS!"

"Alright, that's Crocker." Timmy responded. In the left, Manny and Frida tried taking the fairy wands slowly, but they slowly turned away, whistling.

"Darn it! I want those wands!" Manny said.

"Imagine all the money and churros we can poof up! We can open our own theme park!" Frida said.

"We'll call it, Manny and Frida's Really Super Awesome Times Two Theme Park! And Churros!" Manny shouted.

"It'll have the best roller coaster ever, swimming pools, lots of food, and a flying unicorn shark monkey!"

"Does that even exist?"

"No, BUT I WANT THAT WAND!" Frida yelled.

Meanwhile, Clyde and Ronnie Anne were next to Lincoln and Sam, who both looked completely depressed. Though Clyde however, had to breathe in a bag, due to the air sickness.

"Um, Sam? Are you okay?' RA asked.

"Why did they have to get him?! Why couldn't they take another stupid ghost?!" Sam said.

"Still bummed out about Danny, are you?"

"Bummed out?! Ronnie, my best friend is trying to kill me and all of us! The worst part is, he doesn't even know what he's doing."

"Boy, Danny really does mean a lot to you, does he?"

"More than a lot." Sam said. "He's been my best friend for years. At this point, he means more than the world to me."

"Does he know about that?"

"I'm sure he does. But both of us won't say it."

"Meh, I know how you feel, bat!" Frida said. "I can't imagine what I'd be without Manny!"

RA then sadly turned to Lincoln.

"Lincoln? You okay? Is everything alright, buddy?" Clyde asked, struggling to talk, with his bag going.

Ronnie Anne then signaled Timmy to poof her up something. In her hand was spinach, which she quickly put in Lincoln's pants. Lincoln screamed, as Ronnie Anne laughed. "That got your attention!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Sorry guys, I'm not really in the mood for talking." Lincoln said.

"We will save Danny, Lincoln!" Clyde said. "I don't know how, but we will find a way!"

"It's not just about him, it's about my sisters!"

"Lincoln, we're just as worried as you about your sisters." Clyde said, continuing to breathe into the bag.

"I'm worried about them just as much as my family!" Ronnie Anne said. "Besides, I'm sure they're alright, Lame-O."

"These Clusters would've never been after us if I hadn't blown up that ship!" Lincoln said.

"Don't start pinning the blame on yourself, Lincoln." Jenny said. "They would've been after us anyways. Besides, like what Jimmy said, even if what you did had HUGE consequences, you saved a lot of lives!"

"Why are you becoming such a grouch?" Timmy asked. "Let me guess, because they took your family, huh? Well, stop moping about it, because we get it!"

"Are you seriously starting to…?" Lincoln responded, and then Clyde blocked the way.

"Wait, guys! Let's not start any arguments!" Clyde said. "Think about what makes you happy instead! Like the sweet blonde hair of….um…never mind."

"Clyde, you really need to get over Lori. She's with my brother now, and she's not leaving him!" Ronnie Anne replied.

"Hey, don't rain on Clyde's dreams!" Carl said. "Besides, I already know what it's like to be in love with someone who's boyfriend is an idiot." Carl pulled out of Judy, which RA was disgusted by.

"Is he really in love with your mom?" she asked Jimmy.

"Yes, and I have to live with that disgusting fact every day." Jimmy responded.

"For your information, Timmy." Lincoln responded. "I was just thinking about something else I did before these Clusters took them!"

"Oooh, goodie." Sheen said. "We're about to see some entertainment! Bring me the popcorn!"

"Seriously, dude?" Ronnie Anne responded.

"Did they call you a loser again?" Clyde asked. "It's no biggie man, because you know…"

"It's nothing like that! This time it's on me. But wait, you were there with me!"

"I was passed out, remember? From the beauties of Lori.."

"Oh brother." Ronnie Anne said.

"Look, before those Clusters took them, I was so frustrated that I never got to tell anyone about the adventure I had. Those stupid Guys In White."

"Still doesn't make any sense." Clyde responded.

"I was about to tell you about it, but Lori got mad at me for it."

"Well duh, you could've exposed us!" Timmy said.

"Can I finish? I was just so mad, I wanted everybody around me to see me as the hero for once, instead of just some normal kid. None of them wanted to have that life. Then, I called all of them cowards for not wanting that same hero life as me. Now, I just feel so awful about it, and now I'm afraid that will be the last thing I said to them ever. I'm just so sorry."

At that point, nobody said anything. However, the silence broke, as Ronnie Anne punched Lincoln's arm. "OW!" Lincoln said. "Well, I had it coming."

"You are an idiot!" Ronnie Anne snapped.

"That too!" Lincoln said.

"You'd rather endanger your life than be with your family?!" Jenny said.

"Look, I understand how wrong it wa.."

"You have the coolest sisters in the world, and you're completely ungrateful of that!" Ronnie Anne said. "Meanwhile, I don't know where MY family is, and I'd do anything to be with them again!"

"Yeah, that explains why you dumped your brother and cousin back in Retroville."

"Excuse me? That was YOUR idea, stupid, and I didn't dump them, I just wanted to save my family, and hang out with you again! Don't go throwing this on me!"

"Eh, I can relate.." Manny said, but then Frida quickly punched him in the arm. "I mean, my family is gone too, you selfish man!"

"Seriously, that's not cool, Lincoln!" Frida said.

"If only you guys understood! I just couldn't take living the same life, after helping you guys save the world! I just wanted to be known as a hero for once!"

"But you were!" Clyde responded. "To your sisters, and that's all that should've mattered!"

"I meant more than that! In my stupid mind, I just wanted that hero lifestyle."

"Hero lifestyle?" Jenny asked. "So that's what being a hero is to you. About the attention and fame, and not about saving your friends and family."

"THAT'S IT! OUR FRIENDSHIP IS OVER!" Sheen stepped up. "Too late for that?"

"Get a reality check, Lincoln. There is none of this hero lifestyle. I mean, what were you expecting? A parade? "

"Yes." Lincoln awkwardly responded. "But what do you know? You have your fai…I mean, magic friends!" Lincoln said.

"Oh great, and he sinks deeper!" Clyde said.

"I wanna be angry too!" GIR said, as his eyes turned red.

"Excuse me? You think life is easy for me because I got fairies?" Timmy asked. "They might be my bestest friends, but they're all I have, and until you have two parents who are complete morons, a crazy teacher, a bully, and the most evil demon to ever exist as your babysitter, THEN you could complain!"

"Oh, you think that's bad?!" Jenny said. "How about you be the only one saving your own town, and all you get are just a bunch of jerks who do nothing but insult and see you as some monster?!"

"Here we go again." Squidward said.

"You got something to say?" Jenny replied.

"Nothing, just the fact that it's the tenth time I've heard you mope about that!" Squidward told Jenny.

"Oh, and your constant moping isn't any better, Mr. Grouch?!"

"Oh please!" Squidward said. "Where I'm from, everything bad always happens to me! No matter how much talent I put out over those morons, I'm still a joke! Also, I have to deal with two morons every day!"

"Oh, how sad!" Jenny said sarcastically. "Your life is worse because you're obnoxious!"

"You don't know how I live my life!" Squidward said. "I get paid with bottle caps!"

"You guys can't compare! My own town sees me as some trouble-making genius who keeps screwing things up!" Jimmy said. "No matter how many times I've saved their lives!"

"Though that is kinda is on you." Carl responded, but Jimmy gave him an evil stare.

"What about me?" Dib asked. "I try to save my town and expose Zim, but everyone sees me as some crazy loonatic, even my own father and sister!"

"Well, they're not too far off…" Squidward said, as Dib gave him a stare.

"What about you?" Lincoln asked to Manny.

"Well um.."Manny rubbed his head with his hand, trying to think of an answer. "….What you did was bad! But I can't complain because….My family and I have a complex relationship."

"By that he means he betrays his father and grandpa every other week!" Frida said near his ear.

"You puny humans and your feelings! Meanwhile, the empire adores Zim so much they gave him a secret mission!" Zim said behind the wheel.

"Translation: My whole race hates me and I'm too absent-minded to admit it!" Jimmy said.

"What did you say?" Zim turned to Jimmy with a menacingly tone.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that these Tallest of yours want absolutely nothing to do with you!"

"You expect me to fall for those LIES?!" Zim said.

"Think about it, Zim! They sent you to one of the biggest targets in all of the galaxy, which they clearly have no interest in, and your assistant is that thing!" In the back, angry GIR was biting Sheen's Ultra-Lord toy. "GIVE IT BACK!" Sheen said pulling.

"Foolish fudge-haired boy! You possess know knowledge of how my Tallest function!"

"Someone's in denial." Dib said silently.

"I HEARD THAT!" Zim threw a muffin at Dib.

"Where did you even get that muffin?!" Dib said.

"Zim, a baby could figure out that these Tallest have been lying to you!" Lily turned her head away from Jimmy.

"Yes, and a baby is also a sinister creature bound for WORLD DOMINATION!" Poof threw his rattle at Zim. "That didn't hurt." Poof then threw a cylinder block at Zim. "HEY!"

"Guys, stop arguing!" Clyde said.

"Yeah, because clearly, someone else needs a lesson!" Frida said. "And it's not me!"

"See Lincoln?" Sam said, snapping out of her depression. "While you're over here complaining about a life you don't have, most of us already have that life, and nothing has changed! In fact, you have it good! You have an incredible set of sisters who love you, and instead, you're more focused on what others think of you!"

"Say, didn't Danny give you a lecture about this when we were trapped in that jail?" Carl asked.

"Yes." Lincoln said. "Hey, how did you know that?"

"I heard you guys from the other side of the wall!"

"We were cells apart from each other!" Lincoln said.

"Well um…I've got good hearing?" Carl fake smirked.

Lincoln tried looking at Lily, who was crossed her arms, and turned her face away from him.

"See?! Even the baby hates you!" Sheen said. "That's a new low!"

"You kept picking on my sister the moment I arrived in your universe!" Lincoln said.

"Hey, I was watching over my friends!" Sheen said. "After all, I did almost desert them for a bunch of aliens!"

"With my rocket!" Jimmy said.

"Quiet you! It's my turn! Um…you insulted your sisters!"

"Of course, you couldn't even come up with a different argument." Lincoln said, crossing his arms.

"Look, forget the moron. This is still about you!" Ronnie Anne said.

"I told you Lincoln!" Clyde said. "Being a hero has its' own benefits." Manny chuckled at this, as Clyde gave a dirty look.

"Look, I'm sorry guys! I already said how stupid I was for saying those things! I just miss my family so much!"

At that moment, Lily started sadly patting Lincoln's head.

"Oh boo hoo!" Sheen said.

"Could you quit it?" Lincoln said. "You've been nothing but a whiny baby this entire trip!"

"Whiny baby?!" Sheen said. "I'm not the one who reads comics about unicorns!"

Ronnie Anne chuckled. "Is he for real?"

"I stopped reading that smut weeks ago!" Lincoln said.

"You know, even if he's under the radar, Lincoln here's got a point." Sam said. "You kinda have been whiny, and even more obnoxious than Zim over there."

"HEY!" Zim said. "I mean…I don't care."

"Yeah, keep denying the truth, Irken." Jimmy said.

"Shut up, you inferior genius!" Zim said.

"Would you stop with that?!" Jimmy said.

"No, I will not!" Zim said. "I have the superior mind!"

"Yeah, one who would be six feet underground if it wasn't for our help!" Jimmy responded.

"Could you two just shut up for once?" Timmy said.

"You wouldn't get it, Turner." Jimmy responded.

"Oh I do. You two are complete know-it-alls who refuse to admit defeat!" Timmy said. "You're more obnoxious than Sheen over there!"

"Oh yeah, well not as obnoxious as her!" Sheen said, pointing at Frida.

"Oh yeah, well…" Frida thought of someone. "Eh?" She continued eating her churros.

"Guys, we should really stop this!" Jenny said.

"Stay out of this, mechanical freak!" Sheen said, and at that moment, Jenny put him against the wall. "Say that again!"

"Seriously, would it kill you to stop caring what others say?" Squidward responded.

"Would it kill you to actually say something positive for once?!" Jenny said.

"I tried that, but all I ever got was a bunch of scallops eating my skin!" Squidward said.

"Oh cry me a river!" Jenny responded. Now everyone in the room was arguing, with Jenny and Lily arguing with Squidward, Dib and Timmy arguing with Jimmy and Zim, with Goddard barking, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Sam arguing with Sheen, Frida arguing with Manny (for some reason), and even GIR was sprouting out gibberish.

"I hate drama." Wanda said.

"Not as much as I hate that cinnon-bun hair of yours!" Cosmo said.

"Not as much as I hate your tie!" Wanda said, and now the two were arguing. The entire thing, Clyde and Carl were the only ones silent, with Carl nearly losing it.

"Guys." Spongebob tried to butt in. "Hello?" Nothing, everyone was arguing. "Stop it guys!" Nothing. "Stop it!" Nothing. "Please stop!" Nothing. At that moment, SB knew nothing was gonna change.

"SHUUTTTT UPPPPP!" Everyone was dead silent, and Patrick woke from his nap. "Did we win the award yet?" Even Squidward's eyes were wide open after hearing Spongebob scream.

SB stood on a table. "What is the matter with all of you?! Look at yourselves! Fighting over nothing!"

Timmy tried to budge in. "Actually, Lincoln start…"

"I'm talking here! All of you should be ashamed of yourselves! We were all about to destroy this friendship over all this fighting! Are all of you forgetting that we have a planet to save?! The world will be enslaved by a bunch of dumb aliens, and all of you are concerned over who's not perfect?! Well, it's gonna stop now! We're supposed to be a team! We're supposed to be friends! I don't care about what Lincoln did, or what dumb whatchamacallit comes out of Sheen's mouth, this isn't how a team is supposed to be! Lincoln, what you said to your sisters was wrong, but at least you feel sorry for what you said, and that's what should matter here! Yes, those Clusters took them, yes they took Danny too, yes they took Jenny's friends, and yes they took Ronnie Anne's family, and yes they took Manny's family! But moping about it won't rescue them!"

"Why is the sponge trying to preach to us?" Zim asked.

"AND YOU." He pointed to the two. "I have HAD IT, with your constant bickering! I don't care if Zim is an alien, or if Jimmy is a genius, you two need to zip it, and actually work together for once, or else I will chop your voiceboxes out of you!"

"YOU DARE THREATEN ME?!" Zim shouted, as he launched a PAK leg at the sponge.

"YES, I DO!" Spongebob yelled, catching the leg.

"Eh, whatever." Zim responded, taking back the leg.

"Spongebob, when will you get a clue?!" Jenny said. "Zim can't be trusted!"

"Don't even get me started on you!" Spongebob said. "You're supposed to be a good robot! Why are you so obsessed with destroying Zim?!"

"Oh let's see! He wants our planet, he tried to kill us, and he has an ego bigger than your friend, Squidwards!"

"Hey, it's not my fault everyone's an moron!" Squidward responded.

"I don't care! He's not the one we're after and he's not the one who took your family! Zim is still on our team, and we'll treat him like a member!"

"You're really not getting it!" Dib said. "Zim is evil! He's tried to kill me hundreds of times, almost blew up my city, ripped out one of my students eyes out, and..." He stopped talking as soon as he saw SB.

"Seriously, all of you need to grow up, and stop being so mean to each other, because we're all the planet has, and we will not let anything separate us, not the Cluster, and especially not ourselves! So shut up, and BE A TEAM!" Everyone was dead silent again. "Wow, I think that abrasive side is still on me! At least it worked!"

Lincoln spoke up. "You know what? You're right, Spongebob. We shouldn't be arguing. We should be a team again, getting rid of these Clusters! They might have taken everything from us, but we shouldn't stop fighting! I'm really sorry I started this argument…"

"Actually, Timmy did." Spongebob said.

"Hey!" Timmy said. "Alright, I kinda did."

"Believe me, I don't want to lose any of you right now. In fact, right now, you're the closest I have to a family."

A few of the toons smiled, and even Squidward tried not to tear up. Lily hugged Lincoln.

"Ooh, can I be the brother?" Patrick asked.

"Don't ruin the moment!" Frida said with tears.

"And it's an honor being a part of this family, Lincoln Loud." Clyde bowed.

"Yeah, it's really cool." Ronnie Anne said, giving Lincoln a punch.

"You know, I'm sorry for insulting you about your family, Lincoln." Timmy said. "I guess it just hurts not having the coolest family ever."

"Yeah, and I'm sorry for snapping like a sea turtle." Sheen said.

"You know, I'm really sorry for insulting you." Jenny turned to Squidward, who sighed. "Sorry for insulting you too. I guess it's not too bad working with some robot. It beats a counter to stupid fish all day."

Now everyone turned to the two in front.

"What? You expect us to do your little forgiveness thing?" Zim asked.

"Never in a quadriple infinity divided by the hypotenuse of seven poly…"

"DO IT!" Spongebob barked.

Jimmy sighed. "Sorry Zim." He said in the most annoyed voice.

"Sorry, fudge haired boy." Zim said in the same annoyed tone.

"Well, that's taken care of!" Sam said.

"At least we didn't need a fight protocol!" Lincoln said.

"Fight protocol?" Jenny asked.

"It's…another thing I don't want to talk about." At that moment, the ship was then shot at.

"Perfect timing!" Sam said.

"What was that?" Jenny asked. Sheen looked out the window. "Just a bunch of lizards on bikes." Sheen's eyes widened. "THEY'VE COME FOR ME! MY DAD WARNED ME ABOUT THIS WHEN EATING THAT CHORIZO!"

"Wait a minute!" Jenny peeked through the window, and saw Letta and her Space Bikers.

"Alright girls, let them have it!" Letta yelled.

"Not these dweebs again!" Jenny then flew out of the window, but not before putting Lily on Goddard.

"Robot girl!" Letta said. "Why do I always have to run into you?!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Jenny asked.

"We want your little friends in that little spaceship!" Letta said. "So that we can collect the bounty money from the Krusty things!"

"What? The Cluster placed a bounty on us!" Jenny replied. "These guys are desperate!"

"And while everybody is too distracted from that space war, we're the only ones who will get this job done! But first…" Her little alien dog friend, Lenny, threw a device around Jenny's neck, that shocked her, and sent her flying to the ground.

"Attack the ship, girls!" Letta said, as the bikers came zooming closer.

"We got trouble, guys!" Sam said.

Olga and Sludge were now ramming into the side of the ship.

"More aliens?!" Jimmy said.

"No need to worry." Zim said. "I'll take care of these vehicle riding hogs!" Zim turned the ship, crashing into Sledge, and Olga. However, this caused Olga sank her right arm into the wall, leaving a giant hole, as she began to grab Carl.

Carl screamed, "WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?!". Dib quickly started fighting the arm, and then pulled out a gadget from his pocket. It was an alien tazer, and he jammed it into the buff arm.

"YEOUCH!" Olga screamed. "I got stabbed by lightning!"

Dib blew into the tazer. "Never attack a ship with the son of Membrane." He said. However, the back window was being shot at. Lincoln, Frida and Sheen took a look outside, to see Tammy shooting her laser.

"I'll take care of her!" Lincoln said, about to use his hands again. However, Tammy stopped shooting the moment she had her "covered" eyes on Sheen. "Ooh! You are so adorable, you little hunk of a boy!" Tammy said.

Both Lincoln and Frida turned to Sheen, looking disgusted.

"Sheen, I think she's talking about you!" Lincoln said.

"Like, an alien has the hots for you!" Frida said.

"Really?" Sheen said happily. "Well hello, love dove! I am Sheen."

"Sheen, huh?" Tammy said. "Well, come over on my bike, little Sheeny-Weenie!"

Sheen started to get struck, and kept talking with his "love" voice. "Well, I would be honored!"

"Sheen, you can't be serious!" Lincoln said.

"Oh don't be jealous guys!" Sheen said. "You're just mad because she's not the one calling you Sheeny….Weenie.." Sheen's eyes were suddenly wide open, as he had a flashback to back on Zeenu.

In that flashback, he was being licked by Princess Oom, the Emperor's double-faced daughter. "Oh Sheeny Weenie! I WANT YOUR DELICIOUS FACE!" She kept licking Sheen's face. "You are so adorable! I COULD FEED YOU MY HEART!" Another lick.

Back to reality, Sheen was twitching his eyes. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Sheen picked up Lincoln's hand, and starting shooting at her.

"Hey! You did not shoot that green stuff at me!" Tammy said.

"Ha! You'll never get us!" Lincoln said, continuing to shoot at Tammy.

In the front, Patrick looked at the control panel. "Can this make a pizza?" Patrick said, as he slammed a button on the control panel. "Patrick, NO!" Jimmy said, as the button opened the back of the ship, which surprisingly, didn't suck anything out of the ship.

"YAY!" Tammy said in a squeaky voice.

"Well, you just jinxed us!" Frida said, as Tammy jumped onto the ship, landing on Sheen. "Now, pucker up!"

"NO! NO! PLEASE HAVE ULTRA LORD'S MERCY ON ME!" Sheen shouted, as he started getting kissed by Tammy. Everyone watching was disgusted by this. Clyde even threw up in the back of the ship, and then passed out when seeing how far he was from the ground. Even Sheen stopped screaming, as he started to ENJOY IT. However, Sam immediately kicked Tammy off the ship, sending her screaming and falling down.

"Hey! That one was supposed to be on me!" Dib said.

"Was that even legal?!" Lincoln asked.

Sheen was now on the floor, completely struck. "I think I'm in love."

"Oh no! THEY TOOK HIS BRAIN!" Carl shouted. "COME BACK, SHEEN! COME BACK TO US!" Carl started slapping a lovestruck Sheen.

However, now Letta was firing at the ship. "I want my money!" Of course, Sam and Lincoln started firing at the ship, with Manny shooting his claw at Letta, who caught it, and threw it back at him, slamming him against a wall. However, at that moment, her bike was shot at by another ship, sending her and Lenny flying onto the ground.

"What was that?" Lincoln asked.

The new spaceship started to board under the other spaceship, which the team did not see.

"An unknown spacecraft is boarding our ship!" Jimmy said.

"More intruders!" Zim said. "Who else could be after us?"

However, a furry arm appeared, hanging on to the back of the ship.

"IT'S THE CHUPACABRA!" Frida yelled. However, out climbing and grunting, was Sandy.

"Hello, everyone!"

"IT'S A SQUIRREL! HI SQUIRREL!" GIR waved.

"Sandy! You made it!" Spongebob then hugged Sandy's body, then Patrick hugged them, squeezing both of them "SANDY!".

Squidward walked toward Sandy. "Hello." then he walked back.

"But wait, how did you know he was here?"

"Why, my tracking device on you."

Sam was creeped out by this. "Um….okay?"

"Forgot to take it off him from the last experiment, eh heh? But anyways, some scary and thoughtless, but somehow helpful little girl brought me here!"

"Wait, what little girl?" Dib asked.

"Oh, some purple haired gothic looking female named…"

Gaz jumped in front of the ship's windshield, as Dib gave a loud scream.

"YOU!" Zim yelled.

"Oh my gosh!" Sheen yelled. "That is one hideous bug!"

"WE'RE DOOMED!" Dib yelled.

"You touched my soda." Gaz said, still sticking on to the windshield.

"No, it wasn't me, Gaz! I swear! It was the stupid starfish!"

"Oh, I see! Can't take responsibility for your own actions!" Patrick responded.

"BUT IT WAS YOU!"

"I don't care. You're gonna pay."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that I helped you find your brother because he stole your soda?!"

"WIPERS!" Zim yelled, using it to brush Gaz off. She actually held both of them in her hands, and broke them into pieces. Then, she walked on top of the ship.

"Close the back! CLOSE THE BACK! CLOSE IT! CLOSE IT!" Dib started yelling, trying to get to the control panel.

"Dib, stop it! You'll trigger something!" Jimmy said.

Gaz now landed on the back, as Dib tried to cover himself with other toons.

"Do not come any closer to…" She pushed Lincoln out of the way.

"I don't know what your problem is, but…" She pushed Ronnie Anne out of the way.

"I am the Ultra Chosen One! You shall not…AHH!" She pushed Sheen out of the way.

"I, El Tigre, will not let you harm this…GAH!" She threw Manny out of the way with her own hands.

"Hey, you do not…AHH!" Frida immediately jumped out of the way, without Gaz even touching her.

"Look, I don't want to harm you, but…" Gaz then pushed JENNY out of the way.

"Guys, stop her!" Timmy said to his fairies. But before they can grant a wish, Gaz threw her shoes at them, knocking them out. Then, Gaz wrapped his arm around Dib's neck.

"Wait! This is not how to settle things!" Spongebob said. "Dib here made an honest mistake!"

"IT WAS YOUR FRIEND!" Dib yelled.

"But you shouldn't solve this with violence! There are better ways to solve this conflict, like why doesn't he buy you another soda to make up? Or better yet, forgive him, because he's your brother and he loves you very much!"

Gaz thought about this. "Hmm, maybe there is another way. But I'd rather take THIS ONE!" He started choking Dib very hard.

"Wait!" Spongebob said, pulling out his wallet. "How does $30 sound?!"

Gaz stopped attacking Dib, and took the money. She put Dib down, who was ready to pass out, and tried to sit on the bench Carl was sitting on. Carl, in complete fear, jumped out of the seat and landed on Squidward. Gaz immediately took his place.

"How are you related to that thing?!" Lincoln asked Dib.

"Is that even a human?!" Clyde asked Dib.

"Actually, I think she's kind of cool." Sam said, as the two turned to look at her. "But still a freak."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Yeah, I honestly wanted to make this scene. This is perhaps the biggest inch of character development in the story, and DW, an argument like this won't happen again in the future.**


	33. Chapter 25 II: The Third Beam Battle

**Now we get to perhaps my favorite chapter of the story, again.**

"Hey! We don't need another hero! Our team is already full!" Sheen said.

"Well, this team of yours is gonna need a tough squirrel like me, especially one who gives a very fierce HI-YA!" she sent Sheen crashing through the floor, with his head sticking out of his body.

"You better hope this ship has insurance!" Sheen said. "Or you're not invited to the Christmas party!"

"And finished!" Jimmy said. "My new invention is finally complete!"

"Ooh, a new invention, huh? You got my interest!" Sandy walked towards Jimmy.

A small beam resembling a shower nozzle came out of Goddard's back. "This new contraption definitely benefits those on our team who aren't armed, as it creates a defense weapon for you by scanning your entire body, while reading the interests and personalities from the brains frontal lobe.

"Well, as a scientist myself, I believe I should be the first to.."

But Zim shoved her out of the way. "THINK AGAIN! I'll be the first for this new contraption! TEST ME!" Jimmy rolled his eyes and used the invention on him. Sandy looked at the alien in annoyance.

"So, are we gonna catch us some bugs?" Sandy asked.

At that moment, the radar start going off on the main control panel.

"There's your answer!" Sam replied.

"The blinky dot is being followed by more blinky dots!" Carl said at the radar.

"Sounds like you're radar is going off!" Sandy said.

"We appear to coming closer to the next portal beam!" Jimmy said. "But it appears to be surrounded by a swarm of adversaries!"

Jimmy took a good look at the windshield, showing from a distance the many ships far away, flying closer towards them. There was gigantic load of Cluster ships flying towards them that resembled a swarm of locusts. "Clusters!" Jimmy said. "They must've been expecting us!"

The ships were flying closer, as every Nicktoon in the ship prepared themselves for a gigantic battle, except Gaz who just played her Game Slave 2DDs, and Sheen, who was still stuck to the floor, but gave a menacingly glare. Dib took a picture of the passing ships. Then, the ships started firing their lasers.

"So, these fools want to ignite a firefight with Zim!" Zim said. "Then SO BE IT!" Zim completely took a sharp dip down, jumping away from the enemy fire. Everyone screamed (except Gaz), as they all hung on to the ship. Carl and Clyde ended up having green faces after that dip. Many enemy ships fired back at the ship, striking a couple of hits from the side.

However, in the back of the ships, one ship blew up from an opponent in back of them. "This is where I come in!" Jenny said, as she was free from Letta's neck device. She shot at one with her lasers, blowing it up into smithereens. Then she stood on top of the nose of one, and smashed it with Thor's Hammer. Then she caught one ship and crushed it with her giant hands. Then she lassoed one, and flew it towards another ship. But then one tried ramming into her, but just in time, she took out her buzzsaws, and sliced one in half, exploding it in the process.

Inside the ship, Sam was using her laser gun to blow up more enemy ships, while Dib was using his own mini guns to try and score a hit, and Lincoln was using his gloves to shoot at more ships, as he landed a direct hit. "WOO! 500 points for Loud!" Lincoln shouted cheering.

"Well, time to bring in…" Manny spun his belt, and ROAR! "EL TIGRE!" He jumped out the ship, and started flying through enemies, slicing up ships like cheese cubes. Then, he bursted through a ship's windshield, then used his chain claw to grab it, sending it spiraling towards the ground. He then landed on Jenny, as the two of them started destroying enemy ships together, with both of them stretching their arms out onto two ships, then made them crash into each other. However, Manny's luck changed when he tried scratching the side of a ship, and his index claw finger got JAMMED INTO IT.

"Hey! I'm stuck!" Manny said. "Jenny, a little help here?" Jenny was now far from him. "Jenny?! Hello, anyone?!"

Back in the ship, Frida pulled out her guitar again. "ROCK ON!" she started shooting lasers from her guitars. "YEAHH! Feel the power of Suarez!"

Zim was still dodging enemies left and right. "Ugh, I can't take seeing these weaklings still standing!" Zim left his seat.

"Zim, you can't leave! You're the capta…On second thought, go kick some gludious maximus!" Jimmy said, taking over the captain's seat, while Zim used his PAK's legs to rip out a ship's entire top, throwing the Clusters out of the ship. He proceeded to do the same to another, jabbing his legs through the Clusters' back. Then, he drained all the energy from another ship, making it fall to the ground. He ripped off the roof of another ship, but the drivers turned around, and turned on their own PAK legs. Zim immediately stabbed through the first one's chest, with the other one defending himself, and lunging at Zim.

Back on the ship.

"Now it's time to take the role meant for me!" However, his smile faded as he saw the co-pilot seat empty. "Anyone here who possesses knowledge of driving spaceships?"

"Sorry, dude! I'm busy!" Timmy used his magic launcher to shoot at a ship, turning it into a pile of broccoli.

Jimmy then got an idea, but a terrible one. "Carl, I need you as co-pilot!"

"But I don't know how to drive an alien ship!" Carl said.

"Hey! I want to be the co-sky captain!" Sheen said.

"You're stuck to the floor!" Jimmy said. "Besides, I'm forbidding you from any physical contact with any ship's steering systems, FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFESPAN!"

"Pfff! I'm a grown man!" Sheen said.

"Anyways, Carl, you've learned how to drive my spaceship, now I think you can handle this!" Carl was still doubting. "But I can't!"

"Come on, Carl! Perform this for the world, for the llamas, and…my mother!" Carl then got influenced. "This is for you, Judy!"

"Seriously, that's still disgusting." Ronnie Anne said.

Carl now had full control of the right part of the ship, helping turn a few sharp turns with Jimmy's aid.

Back to Jenny, she was still blowing up ships left and right, until another robot came flew towards her, and pinned her to a ship. Out in the shadows, it was Melody.

"Melody!" Jenny said. "Please don't do this! I know you're still in there!"

However, Melody's eyes stopped glowing red, and started to look sad. "Jenny, why did you do this to me?" she said. "They're controlling me, and it's all because of you!"

"Please, I'm sorry! I only wanted to protect my friend!"

"I just want my Brad back! SO I CAN ELIMINATE HIM AND ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS!" she started laughing in double voices, and her eyes then turned green. It was yet another surprise disguise by Vexas, who then threw her against the back of another ship. "Decieved you twice, Jennifer!" Vexas said.

"Well, it's kind of early for a final confrontation, but I don't care!" Jenny flew back at Vexas, sending her flying through another ship. Vexas caught Jenny's arm, and slammed her into the floor of the ship. She picked back up her speed, as Vexas started flying in back of her.

"Where did you get all these abilities?!" Jenny asked.

"Plenty can change after many months of prepping an army, Jennifer!" Vexas said, latching on to Jenny. with her claws in back of her. "Now, come on! Surrender!" she said. "We only have an eternity of enslavement for your human comrades."

Jenny quickly escaped Vexas' claws, and pinned her to another ship, completely denting the top of it.

"You and your band of roaches already took my friends, and my new friends' families!" Jenny said. "I won't let you take anymore!"

Vexas then bounced her off again, holding her neck and then throwing her near the back of a ship. Jenny flew back down. "Hello?! I'M STILL STUCK!" Manny said on the dented ship.

Meanwhile, inside the spaceship, through the window, Lincoln was shocked at what was coming in plain view. "Oh no!" There he saw another giant red prison ship. "What is that thing?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Another prison ship!" Lincoln said.

However, at that moment, Jimmy and Carl turned the sharp turn upward, making everyone (except SOMEHOW Gaz) almost fly out of the ship, and in the very back, Sam hung on to the side of the ship, with Dib hanging on to her leg. However, Ronnie Anne ended up falling out of the ship, screaming. "RONNIE ANNE!" Lincoln called out. She then quickly took out her electric spear from her jacket pocket, and stabbed it on a passing ship, making her stick there and hang on, despite the high speed.

"Don't worry! I got this for you!" Timmy quickly poofed up Lincoln his own jetpack, which was smaller than Jimmy's new prototype.

"I owe you one, man!" Lincoln said, as he then looked at Lily. "I'll be back, Lily!" She then gave a happy wave bye.

"Wait, Lincoln!" Clyde responded, but he didn't stop Lincoln from flying towards RA.

Back to where RA was, she tried to stand up on top of the ship, balancing herself despite the speed, but then, two Clusters with PAKs came on the ship. Ronnie Anne pulled out her spear from the ship, and prepared to fight. However, Zim successfully came and sliced through the two of them.

"That wasn't a gesture, little girl." Zim replied, jumping off the ship.

However, one Cluster was still half alive, but RA pointed her spear at it. "Don't move a muscle!" she said.

"Hey, guys! Can you send a little back-up here?" A voice said from the Clusters arm. "Some stupid human boy is being a complete pain!"

"AYE! I HAVE THE FISTS OF A BULL! COME AT ME, YOU FILTHY LOCOS!" said a familiar voice.

"Carl, shut up!" Carlota said.

"Get us out of this madness!" Maria said.

"No!" Ronnie Anne said, as he jabbed the Cluster through the chest. "YOU JERKS!"

Lincoln quickly grabbed Ronnie Anne, with the stick still in her hands.

"They're in the prison! My family is in the prison!" Ronnie Anne said, starting to tear up.

"Well then, time to pull off Operation Part II of Breaking Out Except With My Friend Ronnie Anne's family!" Lincoln said.

"You didn't have to add that part!"

"I know, but its' cooler that way!" He then felt disgusted.

"What's the matter?!"

"I completely forgot the spinach is still in my pants!" RA stopped the tears and laughed at this.

Timmy and the gang saw the two heading towards the prison.

"He's heading to the prison ship again!" Timmy said.

"What?! Has he learned nothing from the prior incident?!" Jimmy responded. "Someone has to stop him before he bends himself into a deeper pool of trouble!"

"I'll go!" Dib said.

"You'll stop him?" Timmy asked.

"No, I'm gonna go destroy these aliens with my ship! Wish me good luck, Gaz!" Dib said, jumping out of the ship.

"I'm taking your room after you're finished." She muttered. Dib climbed down the ship, and slid down his own spaceship. He powered it on, detached from the team ship, and quickly flew towards enemy ships. There, he started firing at more huge ones, cheering as he took down a big one. However, now more ships gained on his tail,as Dib flew towards a different direction from them, with more fire aiming at him. Then, he took a picture.

"Looks like I'll become the best paranormal investigator once this day is over!" Dib boasted to himself.

Clyde looked outside to see all the action going on, not to mention how distant he was on the ground. He was afraid of going out there, and all the hazards that could lead him to his own death, but in his mind, he decided to brush it all away.

"I can't let Lincoln go out there without me!" Clyde said. "Goddard, use that weapon thingy on me!" Goddard put the beam on top of Clyde, giving him his weapon.

Meanwhile, Jenny was looking around for Vexas, still standing on another ship. Vexas appeared disguised as the ship's antennae, and jabbed Jenny.

"How did you do that?!" Jenny asked wincing her stomach.

"Again, the upgrades improved my disguise abilites!" Vexas responded, kicking Jenny. "May I ask, why must you value those humans over your own metal brotherins? After years of mistreatment and cruelty from that fowl town of yours, you still stand by them?!"

"I might be a laughing stock to all of Tremorton, but unlike you, I've got friends! Ones who've given me purpose!" Jenny shot a laser as Vexas, sending her flying back. Jenny then flew to where Vexas landed at.

"You won't need that purpose, once we enslave your planet!"

"Through what? Some dumb beam that opens a portal! Hollywood has already done that a million times!"

"Oh, the beam does more than open up…wait, what is this Hollywood you speak of?" Jenny punched her in the face.

Back on the ship, Sheen, still stuck to the floor, began to smell a stench.

"EW! Someone didn't use the toilet!" Sheen said. It turns out the stench was coming from Lily's diaper.

"Oh come on! Why must this happen now?" Squidward asked.

"Get white haired Lincoln to change her!"

"Um, he's trying to get himself killed again, so he's not available!" Timmy said.

"Well, I'm not changing him! I can't use my hands!" Sheen said. "Carl, you change him!"

"I'm co-driving here!" Carl said.

"Jimmy?"

"Does me having to pilot this ship not enter your mind?!"

"Then call robot girl to help us out!" Sheen said.

"Um, she's busy defending us!" Jimmy said.

"Carl, just call her!" Sheen yelled.

Carl stuck his head out his right window. "Jenny, we need your assistance with Lily!"

"I'M BUSY AT THE MOMENT!" Jenny yelled, as she set off an explosions.

"She's occupied." Carl said in a low voice.

"How about you…"

"No, no, no! I am not touching him!" Squidward said.

"What about you, small headed Timmy?"

"No way!"

"You three?"

"Um…we can only change our baby's diaper!"

"It's part of the Da Rules!" Wanda wrote a quick fake post it note on the rules about it.

"You girls?"

"I'm not touching that!" Sam said.

"I'm busy at the moment!" Frida bluffed, shooting more Clusters with her guitar.

"I might give him rabies!" Sandy bluffed.

Zim was now thrown in the back of the ship.

"How about Zim?" Sheen asked. "Hey Zim, what's your words of wisdom of changing a diaper?"

"Throw the putrid thing off the ship!" Zim responded.

"What about your robot friend?" Sheen asked.

"No, don't give it to him! He'll just eat it!" Zim said, as GIR danced happily response. Zim jumped back on a ship, and proceeded to rip the roof off.

"Oh forget it!" Spongebob said. "How hard is it to change a diaper? Looks like those days of taking care of Junior paid off!"

"Oh yeah, I remember that!" Patrick said. "I was such a good father!"

"All you did was sit on your chair and watch TV!" Spongebob said.

"Aw, good times!"

"Wow, I'm glad that's not our marriage!" Cosmo said.

"Yeah, except the sponge didn't burn the starfish with a waffle iron!" Wanda said.

"Oh get over it!" Cosmo responded. "I was trying to do a nice gesture by cooking for you!"

"You weren't even making waffles! You were making soup, which you POURED ON ME!"

"But isn't love about making scars bound for all eternity!"

"That's not a good thing, you nimrod! But that's why I love you so much!". They both kissed.

Spongebob was done with the diaper, holding it in his hand. "Ugh! This is gross!" Lily giggled at this.

However, Sheen got an idea when looking at the diaper. He looked at the ship in back of theirs, then the diaper, then the ship, then the diaper, then you get the point. He then gave a wicked smirk.

"Hey, Spongebob!" Sheen said. "I think you've got ammunition in your hand!"

Spongebob saw the diaper. "Sheen, that is disgusting! But these Clusters deserve it!" He then stepped in front of the back, where Frida was still shooting her guitar. "Hey bugs! The heroes have returned!" he gave a laugh as he swung the diaper into the windshield. Both SB and Frida laughed wickedly at this.

"DEAR VEXAS!" one of the Clusters yelled, as the two were screaming, in which the ship crashed. However, the satisfaction was gone when they found out that was the ship Manny had his claw stuck in. He screamed as the ship fell.

"Whoops." Spongebob said.

"MANNY!" Frida called.

"Hey! What's he doing on that ship? TRAITOR!" Sheen said. Frida facepalmed at this.

Meanwhile, back on the prison ship, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne landed on the top of it.

"Now, let's bust out your family!" Lincoln said, as he was about to shoot down the glass square window next to his feet.

"Wait!" Ronnie Anne said. "I'm not sure about this!"

"Just trust me on this!" Lincoln shot down the window, falling to the ground. The Clusters saw this, and flew through the window, scanning to see any tresspassers. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were nowhere to be seen, as the two were hiding behind the left of the ship. Immediately, Lincoln flew into the air, and threw RA at one of the guards, while shooting at more of them, knocking them out cold. RA stabbed the remaining one with her spear.

"I've always been a pro at the sneak attack!" Lincoln said.

"Not as much as a pro as I was when we used to eat lunch!" they both laughed.

Now, the two jumped into the thick hallway, and started attacking nearby guards. Lincoln shot at the hands of the Clusters, dropping their weapons, while Ronnie Anne both continued defending herself with her stick. They then ran through the hallway, and turned left, only to see Clusters clucking their guns in their faces.

"What's your plan now, genius?" Ronnie Anne asked.

BOOM! Bursting through the roof came another figure, knocking out every Cluster using a small turret on his arm. Out came bullets of gumballs, launching on all of their faces, with some exploding. The figure came down in a yellow and blue sweater, with a jetpack and goggles. He quickly swiped open his mask to breathe.

"Clyde!" Lincoln said. "You saved us! But I thought you were afraid of heights!"

"Looks like the McBride faced it!" Clyde boasted.

"But where did you get those weapons at?"

"From Jimmy's new weapon invention!" Clyde said.

"But why does it shoot bubble gum?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"What? You actually thought a kid like me would've used real bullets? But it gets cooler!" Clyde revealed wings on his jetpack.

"You've got wings too! That's unfair!" Lincoln said, as he was nudged by RA with her spear. "Don't start again!"

"I mean, that's awesome!" Lincoln said.

"Anyways, now for what I really came here for! What are you doing here, Lincoln? You know these Clusters are after your blood!"

"I know, but I don't care right now! Ronnie Anne's family is somewhere in this prison, and I won't stop until they're found!" Following behind Clyde, came Goddard barking. "Goddard, you came to help us!" Clyde said. However, more Clusters came through the hallway, as the three were ready to fight. Lincoln used his gloves, RA used her stick, Goddard used his back guns, and Clyde used his bubble gum turrets on top of his gloves.

Back to the ship, as Jimmy tried to dodge more ships, more come into range and try to fire at him.

"They're everywhere!" Carl said.

"I say we drop the missiles!" Patrick said.

"The ship isn't equipped with missiles!" Jimmy said.

Patrick sighed. "Then we must BECOME the missiles!"

Squidward tried to budge in. "What are you even…?"

"Cannonball!" He then jumped out of the ship, and Spongebob cried his name in horror.

"Wait…where am I?" Patrick asked. However, he then landed face first on a ship's windshield.

"Oh, hello." Patrick said with a deadpan face. The two Clusters inside tried using the wipers, but it didn't budge the starfish off. "You guys got any pizza?" he asked.

"Why won't this stupid sea thing get off?!"

"He's plastered on there somehow!"

"Well, at least that we got rid of one moron." Squidward said.

Sam continued to fire at the ships, but one shot sent her laser gun flying out of her hands. She was now defenseless, until she saw Squidward. She then sighed. "This won't be pleasant." She then grabbed Squidward.

"Put me down this instant!" he snapped.

"Time to finally make yourself useful for once!" Sam started shooting ink from Squidward at the ships, staining the windshields, making them crash into each other.

"Yeah! Take that, you stupid freaks!" Squidward cheered, as Sam smirked. "I mean, put me down moron!"

However, the satisfaction was gone once Sam saw who was coming ahead of them.

"Oh no!" Sam said.

It was evil Danny who was heading towards the ship, as he launched a very loud ghostly wail. It sent everyone flying back against the wall, and Sheen's pants flying in the air. He then landed in the back. Now, Sam was more horrified at Danny's appearance. His skin was now turning pale, as veins were seen through his skin near the top of his head, while his hair started to look more fuzzy.

"Here we go again!" Sam said, aiming her gun.

"Is that that Danny Phantom feller?!" Sandy asked creeped out.

"Danny!" Spongebob screamed. "Please don't let those Clusters take over your mind!" He then slammed SB's face straight into the wall.

"It's too late to be preaching that, Spongebob!" Sam said.

Then Frida tried to launch an attack on him with her guitar, which actually sent him flying back. "Boo ya!" However, Danny immediately used his telekenisis to lift the guitar, and break it in half. "NO." Frida squeaked, as the remains of the guitar were in her hand. "Now those Rock Gods are going to be angry at me!" She then gave a growl at Danny, and tried charging at him, but he caught her, without even staring her straight in the eye, and threw her off the ship, with her managing to hang on to the back with her one hand.

"Danny, you have to snap out of…" Danny shoved Timmy further into the wall. He then kicked Sheen straight in the face, GIR gave his over the top scream, until Danny pushed him away, and Squidward hid shivering against the wall, and Danny tried to scare Gaz, but other that her peeking one eye at him, she continued playing her video games. Danny tried to grab her, but Gaz gripped his arm, still with no expression. "I'm trying to kill some chickens here!" she said. Danny winced away, shrugged this off out of fear, and pounded Sam against the wall. However, he was then stunned by Jimmy, who shot a contraption out of his watch.

"I may not have Goddard right now, but I'm always prepared!" Jimmy said.

"Is that why you forgot all your weapons the firs…I mean, GHOST!" Carl cried out. Jimmy quickly turned on the autopilot, and left the seat. Danny was still squirming on the floor, while Jimmy gave his entire body a quick scan. Now his data was on his watch.

"What did those Clusters do to my friend?" Sam asked. Jimmy then saw the diagram of Danny's brain.

"Of course! A nano bot is lodged into his brain!" Jimmy said.

"Surgery huh?" Sandy asked. "That'll be a jiffy!"

However, Danny immediately broke free from the chains, and threw Sandy and Jimmy back. Now, he got back to attacking Sam.

"Please don't do this Danny!" Sam said.

"Kiss him!" Spongebob said. "Love always is the solution!"

Sam immediately was disgusted by this, but then thought about it. "I hope this works!" she then kissed Danny by the lips, which disgusted the boys and Frida, but Sandy and Carl both adored it. As soon as the kiss was done, Danny stared blankly, and continued to attack her.

"It didn't work!" Sam said. "I loved it anyways, but he's still evil!"

He lifted his fist, charged it up with a glow, and was about to put it in Sam's face. However, he was shot in the back once again, by Jenny.

"You're forgetting the only girl who has ghost weapons programmed inside her!" Jenny said. However, Vexas quickly tackled her by the side, and threw her to another ship. Danny immediately went off the ship and chased after her. Jenny dropped on another big ship, as she laughed.

"Predictable ol' XJ9." She said, as before Jenny made any moves, she used her tentacles to pin Jenny to the ground. "Since your comrade ghost boy likes possessing machines, I'd figure he'd appreciate a new body!" Before Danny can enter the body, Zim quickly attacked Vexas from behind, sending her flying off the ship. Jenny was free from the grip, and shot at Danny again.

"Sorry, Danny." Jenny said. "This hurts me just as much as it hurts you."

"What creature is that?!" Zim asked.

"Just my half-ghost friend." Sam said.

"A human with specter abilities! I must GAIN IT'S CONTROL!"

"Too late, Zim." Jenny told Zim. "Someone, or someTHING already has control of him."

Vexas rose from the ground, and saw Zim. "Say, you're that Irken my lead commander Smytus has been attempting to exterminate!"

"So, you're the queen of these stinky, inferior mutts known as Clusters, who want to steal my target! And now you've claim that ghost boy before me! YOU'LL PAY!" Zim pulled out a plunger from behind him. Vexas didn't know how to react, as Jenny facepalmed. "You expect to slay me…with a human cleaning supply?"

"You have all these dangerous and scary weapons, and you're main defense against my enemy is a plunger?!"

"Not just any plunger, this is the plunger of DOOOM!" Zim said. Vexas was still dumbfounded at this, and then she burst into laughter. "Looks like you Irkens aren't any lighter in the head than humans!"

"Why did I even see you as a threat?" Jenny asked.

""You underestimate its'power?"

"What do you supposed to do with that thing?"

"PLLLLUUUNGE!" She drove it into Vexas face, as it felt like she was starting to suffocate. Danny had to shoot Zim back so that Vexas can rid the weapon off her. She was now out of breath. "This isn't a cleaning supply, it's a TORTURE DEVICE!" Even Jenny chuckled at this.

"Forget this, we fight now!" Vexas said.

"With honor!" Jenny said. Zim immediately took a lunge at Vexas.

"Hey, that was my hit!" Jenny said.

"Capture the phantom for me." Zim said. "I'll rid this prize-stealing hog!" Zim packed another punch with his PAK leg at Vexas.

"I'm not capturing Danny for you, but I'll agree to fight him!" Jenny responded, as she lunged at Danny. She turned her fists into hands used for ecto-fighting and started punching Danny non-stop while falling to the ground. Danny quickly shot a beam at her chest, sending her flying back. Then, he flew back at her, turned himself invisible and flew into her body. Inside her circuits, Jenny tried to fight back from possession, and then, the ghost boy was thrown out of the body.

"You know, you can't possess all robots, especially ones with the strength of one-hundred and seventy men!" Jenny said, raising her fists, and then continued punching at Danny.

Meanwhile, on top of the home ship, another enemy craft opened a bottom hatch.

"They're dropping bombs!" Frida said, still hanging on to the back door. However, out from the hatch was a missile, but a falling mess of small mechanical bugs.

"Those aren't bombs!" Sam said.

All of them landed on the top of the ship, with ones landing on the back hatch. In front of Frida landed a small scorpion, whose stinger shot a laser at her hands, dropping her from below. Spongebob called her name, as she continued falling to the sand below. However, she was immediately caught by Manny's claw, which brought her safely to the ground.

"Thanks, Manny!" Frida cheered, while Manny's El Tigre costume was half decimated, with his entire chest exposed, and half of his mask ripped, all while he was covered in ashes. "Whatever." he said in an annoyed tone.

Back on the ship, the bugs started eating the top of the ship, and even started crawling inside the ship towards the characters. Sandy quickly started chopping them out of her, while Sam tried to step on a few of them. All while Gaz was still playing her game. GIR immediately spotted one of the bugs, and quickly picked it up, while it hissed and roared at him. He then tossed it into his mouth, and immediately, he was in a trance. All the bugs were now potato chips in his own mind, and they all had eyes like a 50's cartoon dancing. "Eat us, GIR! We'll love to die inside your agonizing and scary digestion system!" one said.

"CHIPS!" he yelled, as he stuffed another one in his mouth, and started throwing the ones crawling on Sam and Sandy in his mouth. Gaz had to feed him the centipede on his cheek, and then GIR jumped onto the top of the ship, eating more of the bugs.

"Yep, that's definitely one special droid!" Jimmy said. Spongebob laughed at this.

Back inside the prison, the three Royal Woods kids and Goddard continued fighting Cluster guards. All while Lincoln kept freeing more prisoners, by putting a Cluster near the DNA scanner.

Meanwhile, in the Casagrande cell.

"Say, did you know cabbages can be used as laxatives for the body?" Carlos said reading his book.

"You cockroach! You can't keep us here forever!" Hector asked.

"Never, humans!" the Cluster told him. "From this moment, you will take the occupation of being our slaves!"

"Slaves?!" Frida Puga responded. "But my son, CJ is still out there! I can't leave this world without him!" She began to tear up, while Maria tried to comfort her.

"You evil parasito!" Grandma Rosa said. "When we get out of here, I'm going to knock the living daylights out of you!"

"And how will you, you expired bag of flesh?" the Cluster taunted. However, kicking him in the face, was Ronnie Anne, with Lincoln and Clyde following her.

"Ronnie Anne?!" Maria said.

"Mom! Grandma! Grandpa! You're all here!" Ronnie Anne happily cheered, starting to tear up again. Clyde immediately grabbed the Cluster's arm, and put it against the scanner, setting the Casagrandes free. Ronnie Anne and the others got into a group hug.

"Oh sweetie, I am beyond happy you're safe!" Maria said.

"We were worried sick about you!" Rosa said.

Lincoln smiled at this, but after the current reality entered his mind, his smile faded. Even Clyde teared up, with him having the same mindset as Lincoln, except it was about his fathers.

"But where's CJ?!" Frida asked.

"And my favorite apprentice grandson, Bobby?" Hector asked.

"He and Bobby are at another universe!" Ronnie Anne said.

"What?" Frida confusingly asked, and RA realized what came out of her mouth.

"I mean, he's safe, but right now, we have to get you all out of here!"

"Wait, how did you get over here?" Maria asked.

"Look, it's a very crazy story, but I'll explain it later!" Ronnie Anne responded. However, the Cluster got up from the ground, but Grandpa Hector socked him.

"Never mess with my family!" he said.

"What can be crazier than your own family getting kidnapped by a bunch of roaches?!" Maria responded.

"Well, it kind of explains the robot dog!" Lincoln said. Carlos was now admiring Goddard. "I'd say, I've never seen a robot mammal this advanced!" Carlino tried riding Goddard, except he pushed him off the dog. Goddard tried to apologize VIA lick to the face, but Carlino was disgusted.

"Wow, that thing's actually kind of adorable!" Carlota said.

"But anyways, this is going to sound crazy guys, but this dog over here is gonna take you to a safer place than here! It's where CJ and Bobby are at."

"Wait, didn't Jimmy need to punch in a code or some number to activate the teleporting thing?" Lincoln asked. However, Goddard immediately pulled out hands from his sides and started punching in the numbers himself.

"Well, we're finally going to free from this nightmare!" Frida said.

Goddard finally opened up the portal, which freaked out Frida. "OH LORD!"

"My, my, my, what evil sorcery is this?!" Rosa said.

"It's not! It's advanced science!" Carlos happily said.

"You sure about this sweetie?" Maria said.

"100% Mom. There's nothing bad on the other side!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Well, if you say so, let's get out of here!" Maria said. RA was about to join, as Carlino impatiently ran in. However, she looked back at Lincoln and Clyde.

"Are you guys sure about this?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"It's fine! You got your family, and we can handle ourselves!" Lincoln said.

"We'll get Jimmy to take you back here when we destroy these guys!" Clyde said.

"Well…thanks! It was cool fighting with you guys!" Ronnie Anne said, as her entire family was walking, before being hesitant, through the portal. However, she took one look back, gave a glance at the boys who waved, and smiled. For reassurance, Goddard went through the portal with them, and the portal was closed.

As soon as the portal closed, Lincoln looked down bummed out.

"What's the matter, Link?" Clyde asked. "Ronnie Anne's safe now."

"It's not about her. I'm glad she's with her family." Lincoln said. "I just don't know about mine."

"Maybe they're locked in here somewhere!" Clyde said, trying to cheer Lincoln up.

"I doubt that, Clyde." Lincoln said.

"I'll help you find them!" Clyde said, as he flew down the hallway, and continued shooting at more, while Lincoln happily used his gloves to shoot at more Clusters.

Back in the air, Dib was still shooting down multiple enemy ships. "Take this! And that! And this!" Dib said, laughing while he shot at more passing ships.

Passing by him, was Zim still brawling with Vexas. Despite putting up a fight with Jenny, she was struggling to defeat Zim. For every direct hit at Zim's chest, he kept throwing her in different areas with his legs, striking her in the face or chest. Vexas even tried using her tentacles, which blocked some attacks, but still struck her. Zim quickly punched her in the face five times, then turned on his power draining arms. He tried to grab Vexas' face, but her tentacles blocked the arms. The arms then zapped the tentacles, shocking Vexas' entire body.

"Ready to surrender, you lousy machine?" Zim said.

"The Cluster…NEVER. SURRENDERS!" Vexas pushed back Zim, breaking his power draining arms, and then used her tentacles to shove Zim in the chest. The PAK legs tried to block the tentacles, but then those same arms broke off the four legs, sending Zim landing a violent thud on the ground. Now it was Vexas' turn for the last attack.

"You actually believed you could defeat me?" Vexas asked. "Well, Irken. It's about time to finish you off!". As Vexas was about to give a final blow, Patrick landed on her face.

"AH! SPIDER!" Patrick started punching Vexas in the face, HARD, eight times.

"Filthy starfish! Your body senses like 50-month expired anchovies and moldy oil!"

"Think it must've been from my last dumpster bath!" Patrick responded. "AH! SPIDER!" she hit Vexas many times again, as Vexas pulled him off with her tentacles, and threw her at Zim, as she teleported out of the ship.

Back on the ship, Jimmy finally reached the beam. "Finally, we've reached the beam!" Jimmy repeated after me. "It's huge!" Carl said. The beam was much larger than the other two, in both height and width. "We must get inside the beam and disassemble it by hand!" Jimmy said. However, stepping in front of the beam, was Smytus inside another bug ship.

"Thought you can escape me, jailbreakers?!" Smytus taunted through a loudspeaker.

"Smytus!" Jimmy said. "Looks like we're in for another fight! Hang on!" Smytus shot a gigantic laser beam at the ship, but Jimmy took a sharp turn, dodging the laser beam, which vaporized a ton of other enemy ships. "MY ARMY!" Smytus shouted, as he then followed the ship, continuing to shoot the beam. Jimmy turned both left and right to avoid having the ship and them blown up.

"Let me handle this!" Timmy said, as he shot his magic weapon at the ship, turning it to sand, which made Smytus fall out of the ship. There, he turned on his wings, and flew away from the remains.

"Now, is my magic still unreliable, compared to your science?!" Timmy said to Neutron.

"Well, you're using my invention, right?"

"Shut up."

"Wow, he got you there!" Cosmo said, as Timmy quickly zapped him, turning him into cheese again. "YAY!" he said, as he started eating himself.

However, the entire ship rocked, as Smytus now walked in.

"SMYTUS!" Spongebob screamed.

"You worthless criminals!" Smytus said. "You should've faced death when you had the chance! But now, you all will face the wrath of the DESTROYER OF WORLDS!"

"The only thing getting destroyed today is your batteries, mechanical menace!" Sandy said. "Hi-Ya!" However, Smytus caught Sandy by the neck, and started choking her. "Looks like this mutant squirrel is my first hit."

"Nobody hurts my best friends! NOBODY!" Spongebob then chopped Smytus' arm, putting Sandy down. Sandy then got up, and the two started punching and kicking Smytus. As a last result, Smytus tried shooting a laser…but it hit Gaz's gaming console. Immediately, Squidward moved to the right of the ship, and so did everyone in the ship, including Lily.

"You're in big trouble now." Sam told Smytus.

Gaz was now sizzling mad, with her eyes wide open.

"What's the matter, human? Afraid of a little detachment from your electronic slave?" Smytus responded.

"I..WAS...NEAR…THE SAVEPOINT!" Gaz said, walking towards Smytus.

"You don't intimidate you, you small and puny…" Gaz immediately grabbed Smytus left pointing arm, and ripped it off, while Gaz was growling. Then, she jumped in the air, and gave a slight tap to Smytus' chest. BOOM! He flew out of the ship, zooming towards the desert ground. Lily crawled towards the back, and gave him a raspberry. Gaz then stopped growling and walked towards the bench.

"Buck-tooth. Repair this." Gaz told Timmy. Without hesitation, Timmy poofed the Game Slave 2DDs, which now became the new upgraded Game Slave 2DDSXXXPPx2. Gaz sat back on her bench, and continued playing her games.

"Wow, she's a psycho, but she kinda is pretty cool." Timmy said.

"The things kids do without their video games!" Wanda said.

Back to where Jenny was, she was still fighting Danny, as both were now shooting beams at each other. However, Danny quickly gave a ghost wail at Jenny, sending her flying into another top of a ship. Danny now had Jenny pinned to the floor.

From far away, as GIR was jumping on more ships eating bugs, he saw Jenny in trouble. "Pretty lady!" GIR sadly cried out, as he started heading towards the two. Danny now turned his hand invisible, and put it in Jenny's head, as he was about to rip out her own mind. However, with a scream, GIR attacked Danny in the face.

"YOU HAVE WHITE HAIR!" he yelled, tackling the ghost's face. Danny threw him to the ground, and was about to destroy him. But Jenny quickly shot at Danny again, and then, in a final move, she sucked up Danny inside a thermos that was her hand. Then, the thermos launched from her hand like a delivery.

"Wow, that was actually pretty cool of you to save me." Jenny said, but then GIR hugged her leg again.

"I must take this to Jimmy! Maybe he'll know how to fix Danny."

"I'll take this!" Vexas said as a giant fly, as she took the Thermos out of her hand. "I'll be back, XJ9, and next time, I'll have you in my hands!" Jenny tried to fly at Vexas, but she left out of her portal before she had the chance. Jenny screamed in anger.

"What a chicken!" GIR said.

"Exactly." Jenny responded.

Meanwhile, back where Zim was at, he was trying to stand on top of the ship with broken PAK legs. From the distance, he saw the giant beam come in sight, and gave a big frown. While Patrick was napping on top of the ship, Zim grabbed the remains of his PAK legs, and quickly jumped to the side of the ship while hanging on to his legs like ice axes. He moved one of them by the other, and quickly stabbed through the side windshield of the ship. One Cluster tried to fire, but Zim immediately through the one leg through his chest, destroying his life. Zim used the other pick to lodge himself into the ship, and then threatened it at the Clusters' chest.

"Get out." Zim said. The Cluster shook his head, and jumped through the side window. Now Zim was in control of the ship. "Now to eliminate the beam!"

"You said it, pal!" Patrick said, appearing in the second seat.

"WHA? How did you get in here?!" Zim said.

"I have my ways." Patrick said.

"You're freaky!" Zim replied.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Yes, I thought I could do this all in one chapter, but not really. DW, this isn't the last we see of Ronnie Anne.**


	34. Chapter 25 III: It's Still Going

Back in Retroville, the Casagrande family appeared in the side of the Neutron household, along with Goddard.

"AHHH!" Carlota said as she saw her hands. "My hands! They're HIDEOUS!" Even Frida started screaming, right before taking a picture.

"Good lord!" Carlos said. "We must be inside a computer!" He then looked inside his book. "By the way, did you know that the first computer was made in about eighty years ago?"

"Guys, it's fine." Ronnie Anne said. "This is just how we look in this universe."

However, bursting out the door with a duck hat was CJ. "Mom!" he said running. "I'm a duck!"

"CJ! You're alive!" Frida started breaking down while hugging CJ.

"Mom! Grandpa!" Bobby said, running towards the too.

"Bobby!" Both the mother and the song embraced each other.

"Bobby, did you remember to lock the medicine cabinet?" Hector asked.

"Um…well, I could swear I…"

"I'm just kidding, my grandson! I'm so happy to see you breathing!" Both hugged. "But you better have locked that cabinet!"

"Little sis, you're OK!" Bobby quickly hugged RA.

Hugh and Judy started walking out the door.

"So, you must be these two kids' families!" Judy said.

"Well, looks like our Jimbo has made more friends from this Big Brother project!" Hugh said.

"Hey, where's my alien arm?" CJ asked.

"Oh, well it's…" Ronnie Anne's mind was now plagued with thoughts. However, this forgotten promise did lead to another thought. Lincoln and Clyde were still out there, and even though she knows they can defend themselves, in her mind, she felt guilty for leaving them. "Actually, I have to go back to get it! Goddard, if you please!" Goddard, despite feeling a little uneasy, did the command.

"What? You're going back to that death trap?!" Maria said.

"Sorry, mom! I have to help my friends! Plus, I made a promise to CJ!" Ronnie Anne said. "I can't break it!"

"We were worried sick about you, mijja!" Grandma Rosa said. "We can't bear the thought of losing you again!"

"I'll be fine, Grandma!" Ronnie Anne said. "After all, I did find you guys!"

"You know what, our little niece has a point." Grandpa Hector said. "If she came here without facing death, she can defend herself!"

"Dad, she's my only daughter!" Maria said.

"I'll be fine, mom! I promise!" Ronnie Anne tried to comfort her mom, as Goddard turned on the portal. "And I'll be back to give you that arm!"

"Yay!" CJ said.

"Wait, before you go back." Grandma Rosa pulled something out of her pocket. "Take this!" It was a small necklace with a dove on it. "It's a good luck charm for you. I kept it with me when I was in that cell!"

Ronnie Anne put it in her pocket. "Thank you?" Despite a few regrets, Ronnie Anne saw her family worried about her, with Hector holding back Maria. Even feeling a little bummed out, Ronnie Anne went jumped into the portal. However, Hugh was now happy to see the rest of the family.

"Aw, I love meeting new families!" Hugh said. "We're going to have so much fun!"

Judy sighed. "I'll go start cooking the snacks."

Ronnie Anne was now back into the 2D universe, where the hallway was empty.

"Alright, now to find these guys!" Bam! Ronnie Anne was smacked by a Cluster, and then thrown into a cell. "Hey!" The Cluster then disguised himself as Ronnie Anne. "Your low-intelligent friends will never suspect a thing."

"You jerk!" Ronnie Anne said. "I won't let you do this!" It quickly gave an evil laugh and ran off. However, that didn't stop the real RA from attempting to escape. "How cliché." She quickly took off her purple jacket, and tied it into a knot to grab a nearby Cluster arm.

Back in the prison, Clyde and Lincoln have let out tons of prisoners from their cells, while holding back more Clusters. The ship this time had a different style, as it included more hallways and a center, all resembling a hotel. Following them was about 27 different citizens freed from the cells.

"Come on, they've got to be in here somewhere!" Clyde said.

"Clyde, we've seen every cell! They're not in here!" Lincoln said.

"Don't say that, Lincoln!" Clyde said. "They have to be in here somewhere!"

"Give up, Clyde!" Lincoln said, stopping Clyde from moving. "I know you're trying to be friend, but my sisters, aren't in here! Now could we just get out of this dump?"

Clyde then stepped onto the ground. "Look, I'm just trying to help you out, Lincoln! I really do want to find them! Your sisters mean just as much to me as they do to you!"

"I know." Lincoln responded. "But I'm just so terrified to admit that…what if they're actually gone?"

"No!" Clyde slapped Lincoln in the face. "Don't you ever say or even think that again! Your sisters are alive and well, and you better keep thinking that! They survived that ghost incident, didn't they? In fact, I bet they're probably coming to find you right now! You just have to have faith, like what Spongebob preaches!"

However, at that moment, the ship's jets turned on, and the ship started to lift above the ground, as all the prisoners started screaming.

"Oh no!" Lincoln said. ""The prisoners! We can't leave them here!" More Clusters appeared around all the gang of humans, as Lincoln and Clyde threatened to shoot them. However, the entire ship shook everyone in the room, as if one of the jets broke down.

"Now what?!" Clyde screamed. Outside of the ship, Manny and Frida were climbing near where the jets were at, with Frida on Manny's back.

"This oughta teach you for taking the Riveras!" Manny said, sticking his claw out inside the jet. Frida cheered at this, as Manny ripped out the cords of the jet. Then, the ship fell many feet to the ground, sending everyone in the ship flying from the roof to the floor. Now, Lincoln saw all the prisoners around him, while most of the Clusters were knocked out. The whole fall wrecked pieces of the ship, as metal parts of the roof came tumbling down, floors from up above became loose, and windows were broken.

"Kid, we just want to get out of here!" one of the citizens said.

"I just want to see my babies again!" another citizen said.

"I left the stove on!" another citizen said.

Lincoln then decided to suck up all of these thoughts in his head. "We can't free my sisters, but that doesn't mean we can't free any of you!" Lincoln said. "Let's escape this dump, guys!" Lincoln started to lead the group of prisoners towards the bottom floor, of where the main entrance was, until he stumbled upon a familiar friend.

"Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln said. "What are you doing back here?"

"Oh um…my family wanted me to help fight with you guys, Lincoln!"

Lincoln immediately got the idea. "Wow." he then shot Ronnie Anne in the face, sending her flying back.

"What gives, Lincoln? I'm your best friend!" she started crying.

"You're terrible at this, alien." Lincoln said, shooting her again. "Starting with the fact that Ronnie rarely calls me by my real name!"

"You do your business!" Clyde said. "I'll help these prisoners escape!" Clyde led the way as he flew on his jetpack, with Goddard following him.

"Huh, I guess you figured me out, puny human." The Cluster said, still in Ronnie Anne's voice and disguise, as her arms then turned to machine guns, throwing Lincoln out of the way. "Any last words?"

However, behind Lincoln, Ronnie Anne jumped in the air and kicked the disguised Cluster in the face. She was now wearing her white shirt with her purple jacket tied to her waist.

"Sup, lame-o?" Ronnie Anne happily said.

"Alright, that's definitely you!" Lincoln said. "Wait, I thought you were in Retroville with your family!"

"I was, but I promised CJ I'd give him a…!"

Ronnie Anne was quickly attacked by the disguised Cluster.

"I will destroy you!" the impostor said.

The real RA took out her spear. "Bring it on!" The two started fighting with each other.

"Please don't tell me this is going where I think it's going." Lincoln said, as in his mind, he thought about what usually happens on TV shows when it comes to clones and the real person.

Back in the nearly destroyed prison, Clyde, followed by Goddard, led the group of prisoners down the elevator next to the nearly destroyed bars on the fifth floor. Both of the two good guys had to fend off as many Clusters as they could. They reached the main center of the prison where there were four separate hallways in all four directions.

Oh man! I don't know where's the entrance! Clyde thought in his mind. He started to get anxiety, and sweat started pouring down his skin. Goddard even barked at what direction to go, which was East for him. Clyde still had a tough decision deciding where to go. But, he still had to move on besides this fear, and followed Goddard. "Please be right about this, Goddard! This way!" he led the prisoners towards the East hallway.

Meanwhile, the two Ronnie Annes were still fighting, both with their jackets off. "Um….freeze!" One of them raised their arms up, while the other had her arms crossed.

"Now, only one of you is the real Ronnie Anne, and to figure this out, I'm going to have to ask you a…"

"Just shoot the other one already, lame-o!" the Ronnie Anne with crossed arms said.

"That was easy!" Lincoln immediately shot at the one with her hands up, with blasted her in the face. Now the Cluster's disguise turned off, as the left of his face exposed his exo-skeleton.

"Nice shot!" Ronnie Anne said, giving Lincoln a punch to the arm. However, RA walked up to the unconscious Cluster, and used her spear to cut off it's arm. "CJ is going to be happy to see this!" Ronnie Anne said.

"So, I'm guessing you're heading back to Retroville now?"

"Actually, our planet still needs saving, and I wouldn't miss the opportunity to help my friend out with it!"

"What? But what about your family?" Lincoln asked. "They must be worried sick about you again!"

"I know, and I do feel bad for leaving them! But I can't abandon you guys!"

"We already told you, we're fine!" Lincoln responded. "What matters is you being safe with your family!"

"But I want to help fight with you guys!"

"No, you need to be with your family!"

"What is with you? Why won't you let me re-join your stupid team?!"

"Because I don't want to separate you from your family! I've already been there once when I ran away to stop that Syndicate, and now I'm going through it again! I don't need anymore of my friends going through the same!"

"Lincoln, it's sweet that you're looking out for me, but I can't lose you to these guys! Please let me join your team again!"

Lincoln sighed. There was no getting through to her, he thought in his mind. "Fine. Welcome back to the team, ol' poop! Right now, we have to find Clyde and get out of this dump!" The ship shook again, as the two began running down the main center.

Meanwhile, back in the air, Zim and Patrick were being chased by enemies inside the ship, as Zim was now hovering near the gigantic beam. Patrick was now screaming his head off, squirming his head, and then trying to wrap himself around Zim.

"Get away, starfish!" Zim said, shoving Patrick out of the way. "Stop being what the humans call, a crybaby!" Poof immediately teleported into Zim's ship, and hit him with his rattle. "POOF POOF!" He blew a raspberry and left. "These horrible creatures." he said completely annoyed.

Zim got near the middle of the beam, and started shooting at it as he came close. However, to avoid crashing, he turned the ship up, and did a 180 turn, driving to the opposite direction. "I know where that beam's center is, but my distance isn't far enough to completely destroy it!"

"What are you saying, Zim?"

"I must ram into the putrid thing's heart!" Zim said, speeding up in the same direction he was going.

""What? You're going to ram us into the giant licorice?!" Patrick said. "But Zim, we're going to explode into a million pieces!"

"We? Who said anything about we?!" Zim pressed a button, ejecting Patrick's seat and made him fly into the air. Of course, he was both screaming and laughing towards the ride. Zim kept flying farther and farther away from the beam, until it looked foggy from a distance. Then, Zim took a sharp dip down, and started driving the other direction again. His focus was now on the beam, as he narrowly avoided more enemy ships. Flying right by his side was Jenny, who destroyed the enemy ships around him.

"Android! Destroy these ships trying to annihilate me!" Zim barked. "I'm going to destroy the beam!"

"Normally, I'd be annoyed at you for giving me orders, but since this involves the beam, get the job done, Zim!" Jenny said, as they both sped away.

Back inside the prison, Clyde and the prisoners were led inside another room, which consisted of spaceships and other transportation vehicles.

"Goddard, you led us into the wrong room!" Clyde said, as Goddard then shook his head. "Unless…this is our only escape route! Of course, how can I leave these prisoners in the middle of wherever this desert is? Everyone, get inside the spaceship, and drive off!"

"Um…none of us know anything about driving no spaceships!" an old citizen said.

The door of the room opened, as more Cluster soldiers were behind the door. Clyde quickly used a gum bomb to cover the entire door, blocking all of the Clusters from entering. "Goddard, please teach them how to power a ship! I'll block these Clusters!" Goddard growled in annoyance. "Hey, you led us here, and we've never been in a space prison before! Please help us, you dog!" Goddard nodded his head, perhaps thinking "Why can't some of you humans learn to operate things yourself?". Clyde flew by the door, waiting for the Clusters to cut their way through the bubble gum web.

"Wow, Lincoln was right! This really is one of the coolest things a kid could ever experience!" Clyde happily said to himself. Goddard turned on a few switches on the ship, but it was a pain for the humans to learn the controls.

"So, is this the turbo boost?" the human asked, which Goddard nodded, and barked at another button, trying to inform him through diagrams on his screen of what each button does. The button he pointed at is actually the ignition to the ship. "So, this button gets rid of all gravity? That's horrible!" Goddard facepalmed himself and pounded the button, turning on the ship.

"Gee thanks, freaky looking dog!" the citizen said, as he took control of the ship's steering wheel. Goddard growled in annoyance again, for the remark. XJ9 really wasn't kidding about these guys, he thought in his mind, as he left the ship. Quickly, the ship took off, and bursted through the roof.

"Thank you, little boy! We will never forget you!" the driver cheered, as everyone on the ship cheered. The ship then flew off, and was now headed to wherever was the safest destination on the planet.

"Now let's go find Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, and get out of here!" Clyde and Goddard flew out of the roof hole, and…BOOM! The prison exploded, sending the two flying back far in the air. "Really, Lincoln? Again?" Clyde said. However, he realized something. "Oh no. Please tell me they made it off the ship!"

Back on the main ship, the heroes saw the prison blow up.

"Lincoln!" Spongebob said. "Ronnie Anne! Clyde!"

Jimmy was still looking at the steering wheel while crossing his fingers, and even Timmy was shocked at this. "Please let Loud still be alive."

Lily saw the explosion from the distance. "Well, Lily. I guess I'll be your new brother then." Sheen said. However, Lily walked to see the aftermath, and then made a happy sound as she saw something from the ship.

Clyde was still watching the horrors of what just happened, covering his eyes in complete shock.

"My best friend…he's gone!" Clyde said, still covering his eyes. From behind the ruins of the ship, flew two figures. Goddard barked, which got Clyde's attention. It was Lincoln on a jetpack, carrying Ronnie Anne.

"They're ok! They're alright!" Clyde cheered, as Lincoln caught up with Clyde. "Don't stand there! We have a beam to destroy!" Lincoln said, as Clyde followed him.

After this clarification, the heroes cheered, but now were facing enemy fire, but Jimmy and Carl were now enjoying the ride.

"Ha! These Clusters are no match for the unstoppable team of…!" Spongebob boasted. "..Wait, did we ever come up with a name for our team?"

"Let's call ourselves the Ultra-World Lords!" Sheen said, still in the ground.

"How about the Llama Fighters?" Carl asked.

"No, we need something with more pizzaz!" Spongebob said.

"Could we argue about the names later?!" Sam said.

"No, it important for us to have a team name!" Spongebob said.

"How about Annoying Morons Who Love To Get Themselves Killed?" Squidward responded.

"Alright, that's sounds good, but we need something less descriptive!" Spongebob said.

BOOM! The ship was almost hit again. As it turns out, Smytus was now standing on top of a ship, trying to fire his weapon at his target ship.

"Not this pest again!" Sandy said. "Gaz, take care of this fool!"

"In the middle of enjoying new graphics here." Gaz responded.

"Come back here and face your doom!" Smytus said, continuing to shoot at the ship. However, Jenny quickly rammed into his stomach. "You don't know when to quit, do you?" Jenny said, punching Smytus' chest repetitively. Smytus quickly grabbed her body with both his hands while flying in the air. "As long as you or your pathetic Earth heroes are still breathing, I won't." He then squeezed Jenny's body violently, denting part of her body and then threw her into a ship, which exploded.

"Eh, he was one of our weakest soldiers." Smytus said, while looking around awkwardly. Then, another ship started firing in back of him.

"Eat laser, alien scum!" Dib gave another battle cry, as he constantly shot lasers at Smytus, and then took a picture, and then striked him in the back, and weakening him. He then flew towards Jenny and grabbed her with his ships arms. He quickly transported her back to the home ship. "Jenny!" Spongebob said trying to comfort the fallen robot.

Sam ran to Jenny. "Please tell me they still don't have Danny!"

"I almost had him!" Jenny said, as Sam was now furious again. "I am going to kill that Vexas!"

Dib's ship still kept shooting Smytus. However, that didn't stop the commander from fighting back. He turned his hand into a sword, and Smytus was about to slice the ship in half. However, Dib quickly maneuvered the ship away from the sword with a very sharp turn. "Ha! You missed, Smytus! Try and attack me now!" Dib's windshield was then cracked by a spear thrown by the commander, who gave a smile at this victory. "Really?! Now it's gonna take me fifteen allowances to replace that windshield!" Smytus now pointed his laser gun at the ship, as Dib flew away from the first shot, re-boarding the home ship again.

"Cowards! That's what you opponents always are!" Smytus said. "Because you cannot withstand the power of the Destroyer of…" BOOM! Smytus was shot in the face by bubblegum. "What's this?!"

Now the RW gang and Goddard were after Smytus.

"Take this, you beast!" Clyde said, shooting another gum bomb at Smytus, making him stuck to the floor.

"Is this really your best defense?!" Smytus tried escaping the gum he was in, but he ended up stuck. "What kind of trap is this?!"

"It's bubble gum!" Clyde said. "One of the most stickiest substances on our planet!"

"COMMANDER SMYTUS WILL NOT BE STOPPED BY THIS INFERIOR BUBBLE GUM!" The ship then exploded, causing Smytus to fall to the ground again, while still being trapped in gum. The explosion came from Jenny, who was still in critical condition.

"I hate you." Jenny said while lying on the floor. The RW kids and Goddard then flew to the back of the ship, as Lily walked toward her brother snuggling him "POO POO!" She said. "Wait a minute, where's Patrick?!" Spongebob asked. Patrick crashed through the roof on his chair, with his butt landing on Sheen's head, causing him to fall out of the crack, hit Dib's ship and fall to the floor. Of course, an annoyed Timmy used his fairies to rescue Sheen, who has he came into the ship, was still screaming. However, he opened his eyes to see he was fine.

"I must be in Heaven, and you are all copies of my original friends!" Sheen said. "TAKE ME BACK!" Sheen tried to jump off the ship again, but Sam quickly caught him and threw him back.

"Hey, where did Zim go?" Spongebob asked.

"Oh, he's trying to ram into the giant licorice."

"What?!" Dib asked.

"I know! He won't even let me have a piece of it!" Patrick said.

"That beam's material is strong! Zim wouldn't be able to crack a dent!" Jimmy said while driving. "Wait, why do I even care?"

"We have to save him!" Spongebob said.

"I would disagree, but that Irken saved me." Jenny said. "He's still an evil jerk, but I can't deny he's great at combat."

"Not you too, XJ9!" Jimmy said. "Guys, it doesn't matter what Zim has pulled off! He is still a threat to us!"

"James Isaac Neutron, what did we talk about?" Spongebob responded.

"Are you really trying to imitate my mother?" Jimmy said.

Meanwhile, Zim was speeding up at full capacity now, avoiding all passing enemy ships while having his focus on the middle of the beam. Even some of the control panels started to break, and the ship started to shake as the speed went up.

"Zim! Zim!" Jimmy said on the ships speaker. "You cannot ram into the beam!"

"Stay out of my way, Neutron!" Zim said. "I don't need you or your group of misfits to help me. I'm destroying this beam on my own!"

"But Zim!" Dib said on the loudspeaker. "You'll just crash into the beam without destroying it! You'll die!"

"Who says?!" Zim asked. "Your Earth logic? Well, logic is NO MATCH FOR THE ALMIGHTY ZIM!" He hung up.

"Can we keep GIR?" Carl asked, but there was no response.

Now the ship was on FIRE now, as Zim was getting closer to the beam. Jimmy saw Zim coming near the ship, and sped up to catch up into him. Zim's ship dodged more enemy ships, with some bouncing off him like rubber balls, as his target was getting closer, and closer, and closer. Zim gave an epic scream of revenge, as he was now hundreds of feet away from the beam! Now 50 feet, now 40 feet, as Jimmy was still trying to catch up and ram into Zim, now 20 feet, now 5 feet. BOOM!

Zim's ship blew up, and so did where he crashed the ship. It destroyed the main power center of the beam, causing the top to explode, landing on a ton of Cluster ships. The Cluster flock failed, and the heroes have won again.

"He did it." Jimmy said. "He actually defied logic and saved us!"

"Too bad he's gone now." Carl said.

GIR started to cry. "He was my only friend…besides the monkey and the gnome and the pig and the taco and the basketball and the…" Squidward covered it's mouth. "ZIP IT."

"And you judged him this entire time for being a monster!" Spongebob said.

"Actually, he still is one, but that was really brave of him for what he did." Dib said. "He tried to enslave the planet, but died trying to save it."

"We'll honor the last beam we destroy onto Zim." Spongebob said.

"I wouldn't get carried away, Spongebob." Jimmy said. "But he really did sacrificed himself. Maybe I did mistreat him a little…" BANG. Zim landed on the windshield, as many of the people in the ship screamed.

"Ha! You misfits were wrong again!" Zim said, with his right eyeball hanging out of his socket. "That's another victory for Zim!"

Jimmy growled at this. "Now, I take back the past thirty seconds!"

Zim climbed onto the hole on top of the ship.

"Those are cool wings Clyde!" Sheen said.

"Thanks, Sheen!" Clyde said.

"It almost makes me forget that the author didn't think of an original weapon for you and just made you a clone of Lincoln's weapons!"

"What?" Sheen walked away.

"By the way Lincoln, care to explain why you BLEW UP ANOTHER PRISON?!"

"I swear, that wasn't me this time!" Lincoln said.

In the air, two screams were heard, as Manny and Frida burst through the roof.

"I was wondering where you two troublemakers were." Jimmy said.

"We were just inside that prison ship!" Manny said. "We had no idea you two were leaving!"

"Say, you two wouldn't have anything to do with that explosion, would you?" Jimmy asked.

"Actually, um…" Frida flashbacked to what happened on the ship. As Manny was fighting Clusters, Frida was about to charge at them, until she saw a button on the wall. GENOCIDE BUTTON. FOR EMERGENCIES ONLY. In her mind, she saw PRESS ME, WIN A FREE CHURRO! Indeed, she pressed it, and well… "It was Bigfoot!" Frida bluffed.

"Well congratulations, you're all space criminals!" Timmy said.

"Eh, I can live with that." Manny said.

"Welcome to my club!" Lincoln said.

"Well, at least it was nice to visit space!" Frida said.

"Well, at least we only have one beam left. So where is this last beam located?" Spongebob said.

"According to my coordinates, the last beam is located in…Tremorton."

Jenny, still injured, now had a determined face.

"Does this mean Bigfoot is dead?!" Sheen asked.

Then, more enemies started firing at the ship.

"Oh come on! I thought we got rid of these guys!" Timmy said.

"We can use the teleportation device to go to Tremorton!" Jimmy said. "But Goddard's is only connected to him, and there's not enough juice in the recaller to transport the entire ship! I need an extra battery! But where?" Jenny was still laying down from all the dents and damages in her, and Goddard was still there.

"Come on, think! Think!" It was another brain blast, and his brain conjured up an image.

"I'M ALL IN YOUR BRAIN!" GIR shouted. "OOOO!" As it turns out, GIR was somehow inside Jimmy's EAR, as Jimmy quickly pulled him out. He then sighed. "Brain blast. I'm going to regret this, but GIR, you are our only hope for teleporting us out of here. Zim, I have to use your assistant."

"Eh, whatever." Zim said, still with his hand on his eye.

"Yay, we're gonna fly all the way to piggyland!" GIR said, as Jimmy turned on the autopilot and reached inside GIR's head. He pulled out a bag of chips. "How old are these?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know!" GIR responded, as Sheen took the chips and tasted them. "From my hypothesis…six years!" Sheen had trouble chewing them, while Patrick started pouring the whole bag down his throat.

"Hold on, you expect this bare-minded robot to get us to our destination?" Sandy asked.

"He's all we have! Seriously, you still believe your Tallest like you after seeing this android's mind?" Jimmy asked.

"You still wouldn't understand, Neutron." Zim responded, as Jimmy rolled his eyes, as he started to connect the recaller to GIR's head. "Now, if I can just increase the levels of polarity, combined with GIR's A.I…" He connected the recaller to the ship. "And just connect this to the ship's hard drive. We get…" GIR laughed, as the ship shot a gigantic portal in the right of them. "We're finally going to Tremorton, everyone!" The ship entered through the portal, but so did the other ships. Despite this, the universe was completely different than the intended location.

 **Yeah, next chapter will be loads of fun.**


	35. Chapter 26: Multi-Verse Madness

"This doesn't look anything like Tremorton!" a still injured Jenny said standing up. GIR looked out the window and gasped. "TACOLAND!" the entire universe was made of tacos, big, small, extra large, and skyscraper sized. GIR quickly broke through the window, but was strapped to the recaller connected to the ship, dangling from the side.

"GIR's subconscious must be determining where the recaller takes us!" Jimmy said.

"Nice move! Now we're going to be stuck in some putrid loop of insanity!" Zim said.

"You allowed me to use him!" Jimmy responded.

"Yeah, well you should've known better than to use my brainless droid as a battery!" Zim said.

"I'm glad I'm back to hating you again." Jimmy told him.

"TACOS!" Frida and Manny cheered, as even they tried to jump out the window, but Sam caught them by the leg. "Not right now, tiger and rocker girl." Both groaned at this, while GIR tried to munch on passing giant tacos, even taking large parts of the tortillas, and digesting it. However, the fun stopped when more Cluster ships came following and shooting at them.

"WHY WON'T THESE THINGS DIE?!" Timmy asked.

"Well, we're at it again!." Jimmy said. "Hang on, everybody!" He did a sharp turn on the ship, sending everyone flying to the left. Meanwhile, GIR was still having the time of his life, ramming into giant tacos every two seconds, and taking a big bite out of each one. The ship even crashed through a giant taco, as GIR had the cheese, meat, lettuce and tortilla in his mouth. At that moment, the sound of thunder was heard.

"RAIN!" Zim said, starting to scream.

"Ya'll aliens are afraid of water?" Sandy asked. "Well then why bother coming to our planet then?!"

However, one rain drop came down on Spongebob's eye, which turned it red. "YEOOWWW!" Spongebob cried. "It's HOT SAUCE!" Drops starting hitting everything, including GIR, who had some of his metal skin burned off. "Burn me up, baby!" Frida said, as she stuck her tongue out, as a few raindrops hit her face, burning some of her skin, and making her tear up. "Oh yeah, that's some good hot sauce!" she bluffed, though Patrick and Cosmo were enjoying it. "Why can't this be our home? A paradise of tacos, hot sauce rain, no funding for the war! AHHH!" The hot sauce burned Cosmo's eye.

"That's it! We're out of here!" Jimmy said, programming the recaller again, and GIR shook again, teleporting the gang into another universe. This time, the universe was now infested with pigs. "PIGGYLAND!" GIR shouted, still floating outside the ship. The ship was pelted with hundreds of pigs, flying through them like dodgeballs.

"Yep! We're gonna be here all day!" Jimmy said.

The Cluster ships started firing at the pigs. However, some of the flying pigs had their eyes glow red, and they started charging at the enemy ship. BOOM! One ram and the ship blew up. One pig even opened his mouth filled with teeth entirely covering his gums, and chomped on a Cluster.

""You know, if this is what goes on through my minion's head, maybe I should starting put GIR on what you humans call, a diet." Zim said.

"Next universe!" Jimmy said, using the recaller again. The next universe now had a different feel to it. The skies and scenery looked like they were drawn by a kindergartner, but not by crayon.

"Now what universe is this?" Spongebob happily asked.

"I'm guessing this is supposed to be GIR's universe filled with his inner-child or something." Sam said.

Jimmy spotted birds passing the ship, except these birds weren't any other species of birds found on Earth, since one had French fries for wings, the other had rulers, and another had combs. Dib took a picture of this.

"This is remarkable!" Jimmy said.

SLAM! A few of the Nicktoons were statled by a blue creature slammed into the windshield. It had a blue round head, two white eyes, and a cape. It resembled a chalk drawing.

"What do you know?" Snap said. "It's another one of those U.F.O saucer things!"

"Hey, you're that one superhero from that short-lived newspaper comic strip, Snap!" Lincoln said.

"Well sure, it's nice to meet another fan!" Snap boasted.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Rudy and Penny were having fun riding in an octopus' tentacles, while electronica music was playing. The octopus did have a robotic head, along with tentacles that were both actual tentacles and metal.

"You are the most fun octopus ever, Dafty!" Rudy said. "I can ride all day with you!"

"This is such groundbreaking biology!" Penny said while writing in her notepad. "What other hybrid animals can we discovery over here in the Chalkzone?"

"Chalkzone?" Jimmy said. "Of course, this universe must be created from the old limestone crayon!"

"Well of course, fudge haired kid!" Snap said. "What did you think we were made from? Potatoes?"

However, in the back the ships started attacking.

"Ah no, is Skrawl up to no good again?" Snap asked.

"No, they're aliens!" Jimmy responded.

"Alright, then those Cucharachoids still haven't learned their lesson!"

"You know about the Cluster too?" Jimmy asked.

"Clusters? We're not talking about chocolate!" Snap asked.

"Rudy, now's the time to draw something!" Snap said.

"Already on it!" Rudy drew up a cannon. "Hey aliens! Hope you like cannonballs!" He shot it at a Cluster ship, and then another. However, the Clusters fell to the ground, and then took out their guns. "Oh man, I thought we got rid of these Cucharachoids!"

"Those aren't them, Rudy!" Penny responded. "They clearly have a different design from last time, and they're not made from chalk!"

"Which means…they're from our universe!" Rudy said.

Snap jumped down from the ship and blocked his friends. "Hey you stinkin' Clusters! I don't mean to get a-HEAD of myself, but…" Snap took off his head, and bounced it at the Clusters, knocking them out. "Strike!" Snap said.

"Well, time to go." Jimmy then left the universe.

"If they're really from our universe, that means our homeworld is in trouble!" Penny said. "We have to go back home Rudy!"

"Ah, but I want to stay with Dafty!" Rudy said, as Penny put her arms on the lips. "I mean, let's save the world!" Rudy then noticed something was missing in his hand.

"Hey, where did my chalk go?" Rudy asked. Immediately on the ship, Jenny shook up Manny, as the magic chalk dropped from his pocket. "How predictable." Jenny said.

"Aw, I was gonna do a lot of cool things with that chalk!" Manny said.

Back on the floor. "By the way, are you ever getting rid of that thing?" A few Chalkzone citizens, which consisted of shapes ran from an ugly creature. It was naked, pale all over itself, and it's only eyes were on its' hands, as it was running with a horrific screeching sound. "I told you not to eat those grapes, Rudy!" Penny said.

They were in the next universe. "Wow, we must be in the future!" Spongebob said.

"Look, it's the professor's lair!" Spongebob's voice said.

"What professor?" Sandy asked.

"I didn't say that!" Spongebob said.

"Hey, we're outside!" Timmy said, as the toons looked out the window. There, a few of the toons were, inside mech suits.

"An alternate universe!" Jimmy said.

"A lair? How come he doesn't live in a house?" Timmy asked.

"Rule twenty six b, subsection four of the evildoers handbook: the moment you become evil, you gotta move into a lair!" Jimmy said.

"Hey Lincoln!" Sheen said. "You've really let yourself go in this universe!" Sheen pointed to one of the mechs, which featured a kid with brown hair and a feather with it, no shirt, and brown and purple bags around his eyes. He was fighting a group of robots. "Face the power of juju, you robot jerks!" he said.

"Um, that's not me, Sheen." Lincoln said.

"Well, who else could it be?" Sheen said.

"I don't know, but I feel like he should be with us on this ship!" Spongebob said.

"NO! Starting next week, heroes can only be accepted VIA audition!" Sheen said.

"Why are we with two cats and a kangaroo?" Timmy asked, pointing to a black cat, a red chubby cat and a lullaby in a hawaiian vest.

"I didn't sign up for this." Rocko said, nervous about the incoming fight, as he was beginning to get pounded by robots.

"You think you have it bad? I WASN'T EVEN PAID FOR THIS!" Mr. Blik said.

"Alright, that's enough." Jimmy turned on the recaller again, changing into another universe. This time, they were in a lab. Now, the same group of Nicktoons, with Sheen and Carl added were in the bottom of them.

"Wait, this looks like the same universe!" Timmy said.

"But who are those guys?" Ronnie Anne asked, as she pointed to a group of kids fighting with the Nicktoons. One had red hair and a yellow and blue striped shirt, the other had yellow hair and a red and yellow striped shirt, then two other kids were dressed in eskimo shirts with mallets in their hands, one had blonde hair with a green warrior suit, and finally, one was just a normal kid with a red shirt.

"Hey, I recognize those guys!" Lincoln said. "They're from that one video game!"

"What are they doing with us?" Spongebob asked.

"Maybe we're in a video game in this universe!" Timmy said.

"Either that, or this is just some lazy way of some upper being promoting some co-authors story that has no room in our story other than…" Spongebob sushed Sam.

 **READ SMASHERUNITES STORY HERE:**

s/12907495/1/Smashers-Unite-Return-of-the-Toybots

"How subtle!" Sam said.

 **GO TO UNIVERSAL STUDIOS.**

"Yeah, keep it coming!" Sam responded.

 **SHUT UP, MARY SUE.**

"Mary sue?!" Sam said.

Jimmy left the universe again.

Now, the ship was near the ground, as the gang was in Royal Woods again, with the sisters in the front yard.

"Hey, we're back in Royal Woods!" Lincoln said.

"Say, why do your sisters look different?" Ronnie Anne asked.

However, turning from the side, all of the sisters were actually GUYS.

"Oh no." Lincoln said with a voice. "We have to leave now."

"What's the matter, Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Get out of here right now!"

"What, they're just…?"

"JUST GO!"

Jimmy punched the recaller.

"Did you guys hear some little dork?" Luke asked. "Sounds like someone I would give the ultimate swirlie too!"

"Hey, guys!" Lane farted, and everyone laughed.

"What was that all about?" Timmy asked.

"Let me guess: it's another incident you don't want to talk about." Sam said.

"Yep!" Lincoln said freaked out.

"You have a lot of secrets." Spongebob responded.

The next universe, the ship pulled up to a large house.

"Where are we now?" Timmy asked.

"Probably in an evil suburbia that brainwashes you into becoming their house slaves!" Sheen said.

"No more horror movies for you." Carl said in his calm voice.

"Why am I dressed up like some boring kid from an old show?" Timmy asked.

"Fellow brothers and sisters, the mail's here!" Timmy ran inside.

"Goddard, try and get us a view from inside the house." Jimmy said. Sheen freaked out at this. "You're a creep!" Sheen said.

The first kid was Danny. "Sup, little brother?"

"Brother? We're not brothers!" Timmy said. "Are we?"

"Say, how is that Mr. Masters doing?"

"He's still a great teacher as always! I'm so glad I got to join his class!"

"Oh wow, the irony hurts." Sam said, covering her head.

Then, next to him appeared Jimmy.

"Say Jimmy, how are you doing in that science class?" Timmy asked.

"Amazing as always! The teacher is already offering me scholarships to nearly twenty colleges!" Jimmy said.

"Twenty colleges?" Wanda said. "I didn't even think that was possible!"

"Reminds me of the last time I went to college: everyone was such a violent crybaby!" Cosmo said.

Now, it was Jenny's turn.

"Hello, Timmy." Jenny's counterpart was basically her raggedy android suit, except she had a prosthetic arm.

"Oh no! Mom's exoskeleton is on me again!" Jenny said.

"Hello, Jenny. How's Brad and Tuck?"

"They're still some of my coolest friends ever."

"How about that boyfriend of yours?"

"Boyfriend? Oh sweet, I hope I'm dating Don Primo!"

"Oh, Sheldon is a bit of a klutz, but he's still the most adorable boyfriend ever!"

Jenny's eyes widened at this. "NOOOOOOO!"

"What was that?!" Counterpart Jenny asked.

"Must've been those cats again."

"Say, I wonder how I look in this universe!" Spongebob said.

"You're probably handsome looking!" Patrick said.

"Oh, hi Robert." Spongebob's eyes widened at what he saw. It was an adult human with blonde hair and a red tie. "Timmy Tiberius Cosma! Did you remember to brush your buck teeth today?"

"Of course, Robert!"

"Well at least you're showing responsibility!"

"Wow, this is kind of creepy." Sandy said.

"Can I trade you for him?" Squidward asked SB.

"Come on, Patrick. We're going to school." Patrick was human too, this time he was a chubby man with a pony tail and a pink shirt.

"Man, I spent all night studying!"

"I told you to lay off the seaweed!" Robert said. "By the way, tell Manny that if he spray paints the fence again, he's grounded."

"Oh come on!" Manny said with the fence. "I'm just expressing myself! Gosh darn it!"

"Watch your language, little boy!" Robert said, as he took off with Patrick.

"So wait, we're one big family in this universe?" Manny asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." Timmy said.

However, crawling down the stairs with tentacles was Zim. This time, his tentacles came from a backpack, and he was human.

"WHAT?! IS?! THIS?!" Zim said in the ship.

"JIMMY!" the other Zim said. "You were supposed to help me with my latest experiment!"

"Sorry, brother."

"Brother?! I'M RELATED TO YOU?!" Jimmy asked Zim.

"Well, looks like you two really are one in the same!" Sam trolled.

"Burn this house! Burn everyone! BURN EVERYTHING!" Zim shouted.

"Can it, Zim." Sheen said.

"Why don't you get your little brother to help you out?" Out sliding down the stairs was a human GIR, with white hair, a spinny cap, and a dog jacket. "WHEE!" GIR gave the same laugh in the ship.

"He'll just ruin my invention like he always does!" Counterpart Zim said.

"Alright, I've had enough of this!" Jimmy said.

"For once, I agree with you!" Zim said.

"Wait, how come I'm not in this family?" Lincoln asked. However, down a few blocks, they spotted a group of ten females and one boy.

"Because you already have yours." Sam said.

Of course, Lincoln appeared with a Pink Hat and a pink shirt, with the already visible buck teeth, as he was near a giant Cluster monster.

"Guys, I wish the monster was caught in bubble gum!" Lincoln Turner said, and out popped Lily, Lola and Lana as fairies. Lola's yellow hair resembled a cinnonbun, while Lana still had her red hat, but had a business suit, and pointy hair.

"Geez, couldn't you wish for something more dental friendly?!" Lola snapped.

"Yay! Bubble gum!" Lana said with a stupid voice, as they both raised their wands. The monster was now caught in bubble gum, trying to escape.

"POO-POO….F!" Lily said.

"Seriously, that was a stupid wish." Wanda said.

"Hey, I like the accent!" Cosmo said.

Then behind Turner, was Lisa, with giant fudge-shaped hair, and even her own little watch covering her green sleeve.

"We got him! We have caught the giant mechanical creature!" Lisa said.

"Oh come on, why do I have to be a girl?" Jimmy complained.

"What are you implying there?" Sam asked.

"That I don't want my counterpart to be Lincoln's sister! What else would I be implying?!"

"I think you two are equals." Lincoln trolled.

"Sush!" Jimmy responded.

"Come on in, SpongeAnn!"

Out jumped Spongebob, who had Luan's hair, a skirt, and a pink flower on that skirt.

"I don't mean to burst your bubble!" SpongeAnn said in a female and dorky voice, followed by SB's iconic laugh. Then, she started using karate on the side of the monster.

Standing on the sidewalk, was Patrick with Leni's clothes. "What was I, like, supposed to do again?" LenTrick said, still with Patrick's own voice. "Anybody want to go to the mall?"

"Wow, I look pretty." Patrick said inside the ship.

The monster escaped the gum, as Lucy, who had a white shirt with a red dot on her body. "I'm going ghost!" she said in her deep voice. Now, her hair was white, and she had the ghost suit, with an L and a P crossing over her body.

On the sidewalk, holding an ectogun, was Luna, who had Sam's hairstyle (except it was brown), and the same clothes. "Careful Danny…bro! Wait, I hate that word!" Sam Loud said.

"Well, not a bad choice!" Sam said.

Lisa Neutron called on her watch. "XL9, we need you!"

"The name's Lori!" Lori was now a blue and white robot. Her blue hair was the shape of regular Lori's blue hair, her earrings were little lights, and her body was actually painted entirely blue, with no belly like nut in the middle. Her hands turned into giant guns, as she started to shoot at the monster.

"Aw, she's not baring her midriff!" Clyde said, while Jenny and Sam moved her eyes toward Clyde. "Like I have any problem with that!"

"Wait, where's Lynn?" Lincoln asked.

Of course, everybody had a cool counterpart in this universe. But who Lynn was, is pretty hard to describe. She had her hair, but she had brown glasses, suspenders, an orange and yellowy striped t-shirt, a large-ish belly, and green pants. She tried running like a wind-up toy, but then she coughed. "Ow, my scabula!" Lynn said.

Lincoln was completely shocked at this, but tried to hold in laughter in front of Carl. "Oh my god, I need a picture of this. I need a picture!"

However, the toons left the universe, onto another one.

"Where exactly does your mind go to be thinking of that filth, GIR?" Zim asked.

"I read fanfiction!" GIR said.

"Well, be happy, Link." Ronnie Anne said.

"What?" Lincoln asked.

"You got to see your family have that "hero" life you wanted." Ronnie Anne responded.

"Oh, they're cool and all." Lincoln said. "But they are nothing compared to the family I already have." Lily immediately started patting Lincoln's back, trying to comfort him.

"You know, this universe thing is actually becoming fun now." Jimmy said. "I wonder which universe we get next."

However, the next universe they arrived in changed their moods. The entire city of Tremorton was now in flames.

"Tremorton!" Jenny said. "The Clusters destroyed everything! We're too late!"

"Jimmy, why are you over there?" Carl asked. Out flying on his rocket bike, was Evil Jimmy. "I love this job!" he preached.

"Oh no!" Jimmy said. "It's my evil clone!"

"The same one you massacred with an entire planet?" Zim taunted.

"It was for MY PLANET!" Jimmy responded.

"Well boys, how's about our daily attack on the city?" Evil Jimmy asked.

Right near him, evil Timmy, or the one who didn't listen to his parents popped up beside him, giving his evil laugh. "Evil me again?!" Timmy said.

"Let's pelt the elderly home with super glue!" Evil Timmy said.

"Really? That's your best idea?" Evil Jimmy responded, slapping Timmy."I say we pelt it with itching powder!"

"Nah, super glue Is more evil!" Nega Timmy said.

"Well, I'm the leader, so I'd say itching powder!"

Then, by the other side, appeared Abrasive Spongebob.

"Ah, just make up your stinking minds already!" Spongebob said. "I don't care about any of this dump!"

"Hey! It's abrasive me!" Spongebob happily said. "Wait, why am I happy about this? This is horrible!"

Jenny was still the same android, except she had a blank expression, as if she had no control for herself, and popped her lasers. She started firing at civillians and buildings. "MUST. DESTROY. THREATS." Evil Jenny said.

"No! No! What am I doing?!" Jenny said.

Then, on top of her, was a more evil Manny. "Yes! Turning evil was my best choice!"

"Whoa, I'm bad!" Manny smirked, but everyone stared at him. "Which itself is BAD!"

"Thanks to Django, I made the right choice of selling out my family!"

"What?! Not my father and grandpa!"

"Whoa. Thats dark! Do I at least get some of the deal?" Frida said a little frightened.

"Oh, and that stupid girl who kept following me." Evil Manny held in his hand a pair of RED GOGGLES. Frida gasped at this sight. "At least she's gone now!" He threw it to the ground, making them break. "You…you didn't!" Frida told Manny.

"No, I couldn't have! I would never do that to you!" Manny said.

"Manny boy!" Puma Loca, as a little ghost, said to Manny. "You've taken this villainy too far! This isn't what I wanted for you!"

"Can it, you loco geezer!" Evil Manny said.

"No! Don't talk to your hallucination like that!" Manny said.

"I am bad, FOREVER!" Manny said.

"This is horrible!" Lincoln said.

"And it gets worse!" Clyde said, pointing to another evil counterpart. Lincoln saw himself with dark hair, and grey skin, with evil eyes.

"What?! Me?!" Lincoln said.

"I am so glad my family is gone from me!" Lincoln said. "Now, they will always think twice about kicking me out of the house!"

"No! No!" Lincoln said. "This can't be happening! This can't be…wait a minute, this is about that stupid bad luck incident, isn't it?!"

"I especially loved seeing Lynn's final words. "I'm sorry, Lincoln! I'm sorry for thinking you were bad luck!" Well, it was too late for her!" He gave an evil laugh.

Lincoln was horrified at this, and started to look angry. "YOU STUPID EVIL SELFISH JERK!" he yelled, as he tried to leave the ship.

"Lincoln, don't do it!" Ronnie Anne pulled Lincoln down, trying to escape the ship.

"You don't know what you're doing!" Sam said.

Then, by the side of Lincoln, popped someone that absolutely shocked all of Sam. It was Dark Danny.

"Oh no." Sam said, completely horrified.

"That a boy, Link! I see I thought you well!" DD said. "Once you get rid of your friends and family, you will see what you were missing out on in life! I can't believe I saw them all as people I loved. That irritating techno geek, that annoying orange haired know-it-all, those two buffoons I called parents, and that one goth female freak I thought I had feelings for!"

"I…No…It can't be!" Sam said. "Please, this can't be happening!"

Then, on a pillar, Zim was now a tallest, laughing.

"No!" Dib said. "I never stopped Zim!"

"Yes! I have become a tallest!" Zim said.

"All it took was wiping out the rest of the Irkens, including those foolish red and purple leaders, to become a Tallest!" Tallest Zim said, which broke Zim's smile. "No! I couldn't have! I killed my own Tallests, and my race!"

"And that annoying SIR unit I thought was a friend!"

"Eh…sort of split on that." Zim said. "But this is…AWFUL! It's a dream come to life, but…this is a NIGHTMARE!"

"Remember fellow villains!" Evil Jimmy said. "Any oppression we have to get rid of just like that syndicate, those stupid cockroaches and their queen, Neg's babysitter, that annoying big headed kid! Anybody!"

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" Carl cried out.

"That's it!" Jimmy said. "Let's get the blazes out of here!" Jimmy turned on the portal gun, opened a portal, and jumped in.

Everyone had no reaction to that. Everyone had blank eyes, and were completely traumatized. Except for Gaz, who was still on her Game Slave.

"We did that." Timmy said. "We did all of that."

"That wasn't us, Timmy." Jimmy said. "They were just counterparts."

"Wow, even I'm a little disturbed at that." Squidward said.

"Anybody want a waffle?" GIR asked with a sad tone.

"Not now, GIR. They've suffered enough for today." Zim responded.

"Shall we not speak of that again?" Lincoln said.

"Absolutely never again." Spongebob said.

"What's to say we put our arguing aside." Jimmy said.

"I don't think I'll complain about my family for awhile after that." Lincoln said.

"I will never do bad things again…for the next few days, and then I'm gonna go back to it forgetting this lesson." Manny said.

"Manny…" Frida said still worried. "You'd never do whatever he did to me, would you?"

"Why would you ask a dumb question like that?" Manny said. "Even if I'm the greatest villain in the world, you will still my best friend!" Frida smiled at this, and quickly hugged Manny.

"I thought you weren't into hugging." Manny said.

"Well, I need one, okay?!" Frida said. Manny quickly wrapped his arms around Frida.

"Alright, I'm done! Wow, that was gross!" Frida said, letting go of Manny.

"You're right! Lets never do that again!" Manny said, as she started stuffing herself with churros again.

Ronnie Anne then looked at Sam. "Um, Sam, are you okay?"

"Nothing, just...the past really does come back to haunt you, huh?" Sam told herself.

"I promise, Sam." Jimmy heard. "I'll rip that nanobot out of Danny's head, and turn him back into a hero. I won't let him turn into whatever that thing was. But enough of that, let's go defeat some Clusters." Jimmy said.

"But my home is infested!" Jenny said.

"If only I brought my cloaking device!" Jimmy said.

"Calm your libris'!" Zim said. "I have my own little cloaking device here in my PAK." Zim pulled it out, and Jimmy had another dumbfounded expression on his face. "What?"

"You had. A cloaking device. In your PAK. THIS ENTIRE TIME?!"Jimmy asked.

"Yes, what's your point?"

"It didn't cross your mind about using it when we faced those herd of Clusters?!" Jimmy asked.

"It did, but I wasn't going to use it!" Zim said. "What do you take me for? A coward?!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED..**


	36. Chapter 26 II: Heartfixed Warfare

"I am about to CHOKE YOU WITH MY OWN…" Jimmy said. "Ah, I give up. Your stupidity isn't worth wasting vitality!"

Zim connected the cloaking device to the ship, programmed a few things, and the ship turned invisible, while I still floated through the blueness of the multiverse "lobby". The ship now entered into Tremorton. Everyone was shocked to see what was going on inside the town. Giant mechs were walking over the place, ships were flying by, small bugs were flying everywhere, buildings had Cluster banners on them, and the citizens were slaves. The beam was also in plain view, despite it being from a distance.

"My home!" Jenny said, getting up.

"The Irken mechs!" Zim said, looking at the giant suits. "Time to complete the Tallests' orders!"

"Wait Zim, you can't attack them yet, and I know you won't take orders from me, or anyone on this ship! But we can't just go straight ahead and attack their army!" Jimmy said.

"I don't care." Zim responded, as he tried to jump out the window. However, Dib immediately zapped Zim from the back.

"It's for the team, Zim!" Dib said.

"Wait, how do we know that this fourth beam isn't a trap? For all we know, this Vexas might have a surprise for us?" Timmy asked.

"We may not know the details, but right now, we need to land somewhere out of the Clusters' range." Jimmy said.

"Try the woods!" Jenny said, as both Jimmy and Carl navigated the ship to where the woods were. Meanwhile, down in the ground, Melody was busy watching over the slaves. However, she detected something in the air. Through her own eyes, she scanned the sky, and saw the ship. With her dead eyes, she now found a new target.

The ship then landed somewhere in the middle of the woods.

"Hey, can we do a slow motion scene with us walking out?" Sheen asked.

"How are we even going to do that?" Timmy said. "This isn't even a TV special!"

"LET THE MIND DO THE WORK!" Sheen said.

Now, in your mind, picture the toons walking out of the back of the ship. First, it was Spongebob, Timmy, Jimmy, Lincoln and an injured Jenny in front. Then, it was Manny, Frida, Sheen and Carl, with Sheen waving at the reader. Then, it was Patrick and Sandy, with Patrick giving a quick punch to Sandy, which she replies by socking him in the face. Then, it was Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Sam and the fairies. Then, it was Zim, GIR, Dib, and Gaz, STILL ON HER Game Slave. Then, it was Goddard on Lily.

"So now what's our next move?" Spongebob asked.

"We must find a way to attack the Clusters, and get to the beam!" Jimmy said. "But we're going to need to stay out here to stay undetec…"

BOOM! The entire woods were blown up, as every tree was thrown out of the way. Now, the entire gang was in clear view, and was found by Melody.

"Well that fell right through the window." Sandy said. Melody immediately pulled out all of her weapons in back of her, ready to blow up the whole team. But then, she was shot in the back. Jenny was still dented and in a bad condition, but she was still able to fly in the air. "If you want to hurt my friends, you have to fight me first!" Jenny said.

"Jenny, you're not in the best condition!" Jimmy said.

"She looks like she will break you into pieces!" Lincoln said.

"I don't care. I'm the reason she's like this anyways!" Jenny said. "Come at me, Melody!"

Melody zoomed towards Jenny, knocking her in the chest, then threw her entire body into a rectangular building, which Jenny then turned into ruins.

"We have to help her!" Sam said.

"I'm on it!" Jimmy took off with Goddard, Manny followed, and Zim even started going, while riding on GIR. The others ran along with the three heroes.

Jenny quickly got back up, and tried to punch Melody again. But Melody caught her fist, and then sent her own arm flying still holding Jenny's hand in a grip. Jenny was sent crashing through a billboard, and then into a science museum, where she rammed into the "World of Tomorrow's Tomorrow" exhibit, next to the displays of Johnston's Rocket jetpack, Frtiz' Maria the Machine Woman, and Conran's giant robot of Tomorrow. She was now in more of a bad condition, as she could barely stand up. However, she still was willing to fight Melody. Melody was about to take Jenny out with missile, but out popped Jimmy, using his Tornado Blaster to send Melody flying away. She quickly got up, but then Manny sliced her into pieces. She formed herself quickly, and then Zim started to beat up Melody again, without his PAK legs.

"GIR! Destroy the machine!" Zim said.

"Okey dokey!" GIR said, as his eyes and blue parts turned red, as he was about to rip her chest out.

"Wait, don't destroy her!" Jenny said.

"Alright, I've had enough of this!" Squidward said, walking out in the middle of the heroes.

"Squidward?" Jimmy asked. "How did you get over here so fast?"

"Who cares about that, Neutron?! This has been the most disasterous day of my life!" Squidward started walking into the museum. "First, I'm dragged onto this whole stupid mission, then I'm running for my lives against these stupid bugs!" Squidward was walking towards Jenny. "Then I'm almost destroyed by those disgusting creatures! I should've never joined this whole thing! I should've stayed home and played my cello!"

Jimmy realized something. "Cello? I thought you played the clarinet."

Squidward's eyes widened, as he then shocked Jenny in the back. "Now she's in my cold metal hands!" Squidward gave his trademark laugh, which quickly turned into Vexas' laugh. It was another disguise by Vexas again.

"You again!" Zim tried to jump at Vexas, but she swung at him, sending him flying towards GIR. Manny tried, but it was the same result. Even Jimmy tried shooting at her with the blaster, but Vexas put up a force field. "I've gotten stronger ever since our last duel! I'll be claiming my prize now, boys! Melody, rid them!" Vexas continued flying, as Lincoln and Clyde were now flying towards her. Lincoln used his laser hands, and Clyde used his gum bombs, both of which failed. Vexas shot the two down, as Sandy and Ronnie Anne caught both of them. Vexas then teleported back to wherever she was heading.

"Jenny!" Spongebob called out. "We have to save her! These Clusters have gone too far!"

The gang was now in front of Melody.

"There must be a way to numb her and revert her back to her old programming!" Jimmy said.

"Quick, I wish Melody was back to normal!" Nothing happened.

"See? What did I say?" Jimmy asked. "You can't use magic to solve science!"

"No, the Clusters are too powerful for our magic!" Wanda said.

Now the gang was ready to face the gunfire.

"Hey look, a shooting star!" Patrick said, pointing to the sky.

On top of the museum, a sparkle came in the sky.

"Is that a falling star?" Sandy asked.

The thing came closer, as the toons now recognized what was coming.

"It's a spaceship!" Frida cried.

Inside the spaceship, the sounds of screaming were heard, as they came hurling towards Earth. Melody quickly turned her head around. The ship then crashed through the museum and crushed Melody, right when she was about to shoot the ship down.

"Hooray! I wished for a super cool spaceship!" Patrick said. "Ah, but I wanted a blue one!"

"Actually, I believe the Soda Gods answered our requests!" Sheen said.

"Well, I'm ready to take these Clusters!" Lincoln said, sticking his hands out.

The NCP gang climbed out of the back of the ship.

"UGHHH…I am bored!" Lori said crawling. "Hours, days, no phone!"

"I feel like I'm, going to puke!" Leni also said crawling.

"Let's. do that again!" Tuck said, still climbing.

"Count me in two!" Lana said.

Immediately, Lincoln put his hands down.

"Guys." Lincoln was out of words. "You're….ALIVE!"

"Lori, you're alive!" Clyde said, about to run out to her, but Ronnie Anne immediately grabbed his sweater, holding him back. Lincoln came running towards where the sisters were. Lori then spotted someone in front of her running. "What?" she said in a very low voice, trying to wake up, but then she saw Lincoln again.

"You're alive!" Lori shouted, as the rest of the family came running to where Lincoln was. Lincoln came running to their direction. However, the sisters ran past Lincoln, and hugged Lily.

"We knew you were alive! We missed you baby sis!" Of course, Lincoln began to remember what happened prior to all this.

"Um, hey guys." Lincoln said, sounding bummed out. The sisters began to raise their eyes at Lincoln.

"Hello, Mr. Hero." Lori said.

"Oh yeah, that whole thing." Lincoln said. "Look, I'm sorry about saying that. I was such a big jerk! I'm just glad you guys are alive!"

"That's all we wanted to hear." Lori said, starting to tear up. "We missed you too, little bro!" Lori replied, as she hugged Lincoln. Immediately, all of the other sisters came running to hug their brother.

"I missed you guys so much!" Lincoln said.

"We like, did too!" Leni said.

"I knew you were alive the whole time, bro!" Luna said.

Like always, some of the toons started to tear up.

"Are you crying?" Manny asked to a sniffing Frida.

"No, I'M OUT OF CHURROS!" Frida responded.

"Where were you guys this entire time?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh, we were literally on some dumb planet known as Clusto Prime Rib or something." Lori said.

"Wait, you guys were in space?" Lincoln said.

"It was awesome!" Lynn said. "By the way, Link, you're talking to the ultimate human gladiator in space!" She gave a battle cry.

"Yeah, and then this robot named Vega helped us escape the whole dump!" Lori said.

"And this cool alien Tenn!" Lana said, as Tenn climbed out of the ship.

"Earth. It really is real!" Dib took another picture of her.

"Invader Tenn?! What were you doing with them?!" Zim asked. "Didn't the Tallest assign you to conquering planet Meekrob?"

"Oh don't remind me!" Tenn said. "I am no longer affiliated with the Tallest, or any invading for as long as I li…AHHH!" she freaked out at GIR. "GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY!" She cowered under Sheen.

"Man who knew I was so attractive to aliens!" Sheen said. "There was that one on a bike. Can't remember the other two…NOR DO I EVER WANT TO! Hey, that rhymed."

"Wait a minute!" Lynn said. "You work for those Tallests! Time for some payback!" Lynn almost charged at Zim, but then he pulled out his Plunger of Doom. "Stay back, human!" Lynn started breaking down at this.

"You dare test the power of the Plunger of Doom?!"

"Big deal! I have my own plunger of doom at my house!" Lana said, as she started laughing.

Frida then started running towards Luna. "That is a sweet guitar!"

"Thanks, little dude! You 're rocking those goggles too!" Luna said.

"Can I hold that shredder?!" Frida asked.

Before Luna could lend it to her, Lincoln blocked her. "Just to remind you, she's a klepto!"

"I am not!" Frida said. Timmy cleared his throat, as Frida immediately put Wanda's wand into his hand. "Well, other than that, but I just want to hold that guitar! I'm not going to break or steal it, I swear!"

"Well, alright. If you say so, rocker girl!" Luna handed Frida the guitar, and she passed out.

Then, the three Tremorton boys walked out of the ship, forming action poses. "We're ready to fight some…Hey." Brad noticed. "Where are the Clusters at?"

"Oh no! We totaled the science museum!" Sheldon said. "Now where am I gonna go to forget how single I am?!"

"The electronic store. Maybe all those gadgets will crank your testosterones." Lisa replied.

"Oh, BE QUIET!" Sheldon responded.

"Say, you must be those guys Jenny told us about!" Brad said.

"Ooh, you guys must be a team of super awesome superheroes! Can I join?" Tuck started passing.

"Well…as long as you do your best!" Spongebob said.

"YES!" Tuck started bouncing.

"Wait a minute, where is Jenny?" Brad asked.

"Yeah, um, funny story about that, Jenny went to a place where the bugs come out at night, and they serve baloney sandwiches to the prisoners and…"

"She got taken by that Vexas girl!" Sam interrupted.

"Vexas?!" Brad said. "That witch!"

"I will give that Vexas a beating of a lifetime for taking my girl!" Sheldon said.

"Your girl?" Jimmy asked. "Jenny is your…?"

"We already discussed that." Lisa said.

"Hey, what happened to that Danny guy of yours?" Lori asked.

"The Clusters took them too, and now they brainwashed him into killing us." Sam said.

"That Danny hunk is now evil. GASP. It's like my fantasies have come true!" Lucy passed out on the floor happily. "I mean, GASP. He's evil. SIGH."

Then, Lori spotted Ronnie Anne. "RONNIE ANNE!" she was now picking up RA by her white shirt. "Please tell me my boo-boo bear is okay! Tell him I was trying to call him, but there was no wi-fi in space!"

"It's cool, Lori." Ronnie Anne responded. "Bobby and my family are safe."

….

Back in the Neutron household, it was chaos.

"Wrong!" Grandma Rosa said to Judy. "That's not the proper way to prepare the cookies!"

"Well, what else did you have in mind?!" Judy said. "Every single thing I've done is wrong to you!"

"Did you know 90% of the worlds currency are in computers?" Carlos said.

"And could you tell Carlos to stop with his annoying facts?!" Judy said.

Frida was busy taking pictures of the house, while Bobby and Hugh, along with CJ were still singing a duck song. While Maria was sitting on the couch, still worrying about her daughter, Hector was watching the TV. "What kind of filth is this?" Hector was changing the channel, which consisted of millions of tv shows broadcasted from the galaxy.

"Jimmy better do those chores, or else I will shut down his lab for a month, with my own cleaning hands!" Judy said.

Outside, Carl was now being taunted by Butch. "Hey, give me your lunch money kid!"

"Aye! I ain't giving you money! I will fight you right now, like a wild tigre!" Carl started raising his fists. "Come on, let's do this!" Butch smirked, and then threw the kid near a trash can.

"Well, that was easy." Butch continued walking off, as Cindy and Libby walked near the kid.

"Are you okay, kid?" Cindy asked.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I've spotted a few gazelles tonight!"

"Leave him in there." Libby responded.

"Aw, but that's kind of adorable!" Cindy said. "But I am already taken by a big-brained KNOW-IT-ALL who is in big trouble!"

"I shall fight him for your love!" Carl said. "For I have the heart of a thousands moons!"

"Alright, I've had enough." Cindy closed the garbage lid.

"Why is it always the boys who are such flirty dorks?!" Cindy said.

"At least you got a man! My ex ran away to space!" Libby said.

….

"Well, thankfully, the soda gods sent you!" Sheen said. "Because your ship crushed the evil Goldilocks robot!" Sheen said.

"Goldilocks robot?" Brad said. "OH NO! She's under the ship!" Brad tried to lift the ship, but of course, it was no use. "Somebody help me with this thing!" Lisa immediately used her tentacles to lift the ship, and throw it to another direction. The ship ripped off Melody's uniform, and now she was in her blue dress again, looking dead.

"Where did you get those?!" Lincoln asked.

"From a box of scraps!" Lisa responded.

"Careful, don't wake her!" Jimmy said. "She's still under the Cluster's control!" Jimmy turned the body slowly, and opened the back of her head with a screwdriver supplied by Goddard. A nanobot hissed at him.

"Her programs were controlled by a nanobot too!" Jimmy noticed.

You monster!" Brad quickly tried to step on the nanobot, but Goddard gave a growl at him, making the nanobot run off.

"There, she has to be restored to her original self now." Jimmy said. Brad waited for Melody to open her eyes. "Please still function. Please still function!" Melody began to open one of her eyes. She began to notice the human boy holding her. "Brad?"

"Melody! You…remember me!"

"BRAD!" she then embraced Brad, wrapping her arms around him, and started crying.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Brad said.

Now the sisters were crying at this.

"This is so creepy, but so adorable!" Leni said.

"What…what happened to me?" She then began to notice all the damage around the museum.

"Did…did I do this?" Melody said.

"You didn't Melody. It was just those Clusters!"

"The Cluster?!" Melody said. "They made me do this?! But they were my friends!"

"Your friends?!" Sheen said. "SHE'S A SPY!"

"Shut up." Brad responded.

"Okay." Sheen resonded.

"I…didn't know this would happen! I didn't want this to happen! I really am a monster!" Melody said.

"You're not a monster!" Brad said. "And I'm not losing you again because someone tells you otherwise!" Brad said.

Melody then realized something. "Is..is your friend here? Please tell me Jenny isn't here."

"She's isn't. But she's in danger, and now, we have to save her!"

"But she was the reason I joined those Clusters. She made me do it! SHE MADE ME DO IT!" she turned angry, and started taking out her weapons again.

"Melody! Please! Don't do this! This isn't you!" Brad said.

"I'll take this thing down!" Zim said, ready to climb up the giant robot with his arms.

"No! Leave her alone!" Brad said, trying to calm Melody down.

"I AM A FREAK!" she said in her transformation again. "THAT'S ALL I'VE EVER BEEN TO ANY OF YOU! EVEN YOU!" She pointed at Brad.

"You are not a freak!" Brad said.

"YES I AM! I'M NOT A NORMAL GIRL! I AM A WEAPON! JUST SOME EVIL MACHINE BUILT BY AN EVIL MAN! NOBODY WILL EVER ME!"

"Melody, I don't care how many weapons you have, or if you're a robot! You're the only girl in my life who's ever liked me! The only one who hasn't slapped me in the face, spit on me, or called the cops! You're not a freak! Please stop this!" Brad was on his knees at this point.

Melody looked around and saw every single one of the toon crew staring at her. slowly transformed back into her regular self, and was in tears again. "I…I'm sorry. I'm just sorry." Melody was now back to hugging Brad again.

However, if you're wondering where the Cluster soldiers were this entire time, one medium sized robot appeared right in front of them, ready to shoot. As Melody was still tearing up, Manny, Jimmy and Spongebob were ready to fight. "I am so in!" Lynn joined the group. However, the back of the droid was shut off by someone in a black suit. It turned out to be Nora Wakeman again. "So you're the group of heroes my daughter was going on about!" she said.

Lisa's pupils shrunk. "N…N…N.. ….NOOO..NORA…NORA WAKEMAN." She said in the most squeakiest voice, as she then passed out, while her nose started bleeding.

"Now you know how I feel!" Clyde said.

"Wait, where is my daughter?" Wakeman said.

"…DAUGHTER?!" Sheen said. "How did you even…?"

"Please don't go there!" Sam responded.

"Mrs. Wakeman!" Sheldon said. "Jenny's in trouble! Vexas kidnapped her!"

"Ugh, that vile Vexas! I wish I could disassemble that body and burn her in hot acid!"

Now, giant robots spotted the entire crew, and were ready to shoot.

"IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!" Tenn screamed.

"Quick, I can wish, I mean, teleport us quickly to somewhere safe!" Timmy said. "WHERE IS SOMEWHERE SAFE?!"

"My bunker!" Wakeman shouted.

"I WISH WE WERE IN THE OLD LADY'S BUNKER!" Timmy said.

"OLD LADY?!"

The fairies granted the wish before everyone was blasted.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	37. Chapter 27: Wakeman's Vault

Now, all of the tons were now inside the bunker.

"Wait. Are we forgetting a couple?" Spongebob asked. As it turns out, back on the ship, Squidward was sleeping, and Gaz was still playing her video game. Both were poofed into the bunker.

"Forgot you guys were still on our team." Timmy said.

"What is this place?" Lana asked.

"It's my underground vault!" Wakeman said. "Those Clusters will never discover us down here, as this has the most effective security for any vault around here."

"Um, Jenny's mom, I don't mean to kill the moment, but I might have to warn you, I have this friend that those Clusters took who can walk through walls."

"If you're talking about the illogical concept of ghosts, then you'd have nothing to worry about. The material can prevent any of those things from walking through. But you shouldn't be worrying anyways, because they don't exist."

"Actually…" Lisa kicked Sam's leg.

"I stand by that statement!" Lisa said with a huge grin.

"What are we doing down here anyways?" Sheldon said. "My girl is still up there, and they're probably brainwashing her right now!

"We can't let those Clusters win!" Lincoln said.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves, boys. We need to prepare ourselves for our next attack." Wakeman said. "We have to gather all the weapons we have, and develop a strategy."

"Lincoln, now's the time to come up with one of your plans." Lori said.

"I don't really have one right now." Lincoln said. "Other than attacking and destroying all the Clusters. I think I'll just let the geniuses take control of this one."

"Well, we might be down here for awhile." Wakeman said.

"Crank out the milk and cookies!" Sheen yelled.

"Um, excuse me?" Wakeman asked.

"What? We have loads of people in here! We should do that icebreakers thing." Sheen said.

"I'm all in!" Cosmo poofed a table filled with milk and cookies. Immediately, Patrick found it and started tossing the entire plate down his throat. "Sorry, I forgot my manners." He then spit them all out of his mouth, like a VHS recording a tape.

"Oh boy, I let idiots into my bunker." Wakeman said.

After many minutes inside the bunker, while Jimmy, Wakeman, Sandy and a half awake Lisa came up with their plan, the other Nicktoons were enjoying time with each other.

For Frida and Luna, they were both playing their guitars on loud speakers, poofed up by Timmy's fairies.

"You know, I've got my own band. I call it, the Atomic Sombreros!" Frida said.

"Cool name, dude!" Luna said. "I just have the coolest roadie in the world."

They also poofed up headphones for the two, since the music distracted Wakeman and the scientists, from bringing up the Cluster disguising technology.

"So these Clusters stole weapons from another race?" Wakeman asked.

"They didn't steal the weapons, the Irkens lend it to them." Jimmy responded. "But that one Irken over there is too stubborn-minded to actually see that."

Meanwhile, Zim was repairing his PAK legs, while GIR was stuffing himself with the milk and cookies.

"Wait, I let an intergalactic creature into my bunker too?!" Wakeman said.

"Nothing to worry about. He's on our side, for now." Jimmy said.

Lisa was talking now talking to Wakeman. "Look, I apologize for my inner-what the low-minded call fangirling, but...I'M JUST A BIG FAN!"

"Well, it's nice to see an adolescent partake in science."

"What was your inspiration? What are your bathroom habits?" Lisa asked.

"Uh..what?"

"Nothing. I lost control of my mind at that precise moment." Lisa looked around.

Back to the two guitar players.

"Wow, you guys rock!" Spongebob said telling the two.

"Gee, thanks, Spongedude!" Luna said.

"But how did you hear us?" Frida asked.

"Oh, I got some very strong ears!" Spongebob said. "You know, I have a song myself that will rock you guys!"

"Play it for us!" Frida responded. Spongebob cleared his throat, and started singing.

"I'm a goofy goober yeah, you're a goofy Goober yeah, we're all goofy goobers, yeah, goofy goofy…"

"I don't mean to rain on your parade, Spongedude. But that is not a song to rock out too!"

"Oh!"

"But if you want to make it rock the world, you just need a little bit of this!" She started playing more chords on her guitar. Squidward, despite not hearing a thing, still got annoyed at the sight of this.

"Ugh, how can those fools enjoy such loud and obnoxious music?" Squidward said. "If only I brought my clarinet."

Immediately, Goddard walked up to Squidward, and tried the weapon machine on him. Immediately, a clarinet popped into Squidward's hands. "Well, thanks, dog." Goddard nodded his head again, as Squidward began playing his music.

"You know, I knew one octopus once, and he looked quite i-TENTACLE to you!" Luan laughed. "Get it?"

Squidward immediately saw Spongebob, then looked back at Luan.

"Hey, check out my new friend, Mr. Robot!" Luan said, as she held up GIR as a dummy.

"Say, Mr. Robot, what's your favorite type of music? Do you like techno?" She started drinking water.

"No, but I do like heavy metal!" GIR said in his voice, they both started laughing.

"LORD MADE ANOTHER ONE!" he screamed, and rammed into a shelf of metal, crushing him to the floor.

"Guess he's a fan of heavy metal too!" Luan laughed.

"I don't get it!" GIR happily said with a grin on his face.

Spongebob was still rocking out the guitar.

"That was awesome, Spongedude!" Luna said. "You could save the planet with those magic chords!"

"You know, maybe I will someday!" Spongebob said, winking at the reader. "You know, I once played for the Bubble Bowl."

"You mean the Super Bowl, dude."

"What's that?"

"Just a cool thing in our universe that Mick Swagger performed at!"

"I believe you mean Mick Jagger!" Jimmy said.

"I thought it was Fish Jagger!" Spongebob said.

Meanwhile, on another side of the room, Gaz, Lucy and Sam were next to each other.

"You know, what if we get more of those ghosts to fight Danny?" Lucy asked Sam.

"Oh yeah, that's definitely what we need with all these cockroach aliens walking around: more ghosts!" Sam said.

"I do have a friend. I think she knows Dan..."

"I'm trying to fight pigs here!" Gaz said on the game.

"Do you do anything other than play that video game?" Sam asked.

"What are you, my mother?" Gaz asked.

"No, but we have a bunch of friends you could've been helping this entire time your face wasn't on that stupid portable electronic device! You know, since we're a team, you should really start pulling your weight and helping us fight."

"Whatever."

"Video games , slaves to our brains, it burns like candy canes, video games."

Gaz gave a quick stare at Lucy. "You're not too bad."

Meanwhile, Clyde, Sheldon, and Carl were next to each other. Clyde was busy fantasizing about Lori while starring at her, Sheldon was fantasizing about Jenny while staring at a diagram of her, and Carl was looking at a photo of Judy Neutron.

"Why doesn't she love me?" The three of them said.

Meanwhile, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were busy were looking over a display of robots.

"Jenny's mom, what are these?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh, those were just my early prototypes of XJ9."

"You mean, these are her sisters?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"That's what my daughter calls them, so technically, yes."

"And you just keep them locked up like this?" Lincoln asked.

"Don't worry, they don't mind it."

"Wow, even Jenny's got a big family." Ronnie Anne said.

"Say, did you ever build her a brother too?" Lincoln asked.

"NO! NO I DIDN'T! I DID NO SUCH THING! WE DON'T TALK ABOUT IT!" Wakeman said. "Um…it's a scary story that would infect you with nightmares."

"Let me guess, it went haywire and stuff and tried to kill everybody." Ronnie Anne said.

"I'm not saying a word." Wakeman said.

"His name was Armagedroid." Tuck said next to the two.

"Tuck!" Wakeman barked.

"Wakeman, word of advice, you should be careful when it comes to building brothers." Jimmy said. "That's why mine is on the moon."

"Well my creation is now ashes on the sun." Wakeman said. "But moving along, I…wait." Wakeman picked up a screwdriver, and threw it near Manny, who was stealing one of her guns. It landed a couple inches near his fingers.

"Geez, you could've chopped my fingers!" Manny said.

"Don't steal from me." Wakeman said calmly.

"I wasn't going to! Man you are cuckoo, lady!" Manny tried to steal another thing without her watching, yet another tool was thrown near his fingers.

"Anyways, I need to have a sample of some of these Irken weapons!"

"Actually, I believe Zim…"

"No."

"And here we go again." Jimmy said.

"I am not letting humans gain information about my races' technology." Zim said. "Next, you'll be assassinating my leaders."

"Zim, we're not interested in taking down your race or your Tallest leaders!" Jimmy said.

"I am!" Dib raised his hand, as everyone gave him an angry glare, and then he put it down.

"I know about the weapons!" Tenn said.

"Tenn, you're going to give away the Irkens' secrets?" Zim asked. "You'll be betraying the Tallests!"

"I don't care!" Tenn said. "Those Tallests betrayed me! Besides, didn't they send you down here to get rid of you too?"

"Ugh, did those humans get into your head too?" Zim asked. "The Tallests have no interest in banishing me!"

"WOULD YOU LIST…."

Jimmy then cut her off. "Trust me. He's never going to listen."

"Ugh, you're just like the fool Skoodge! Living on this pitiful planet to get away from your invasion."

"Wait? Skoodge is here?"

"Yes, he lives in my basement, not disturbing me so he can stay."

"Ooh, can…?" "NOOO!" Zim rolled his eyes. "Fine, but you are the last Irken allowed to stay in my base!"

"Proceed with the information, Tenn." Jimmy said.

"Wow, you're letting people stay in your base!" Spongebob told Zim. "You really aren't so bad after all!"

"Can it, SquareSponge!" Zim called Spongebob.

Meanwhile, Brad was still trying to comfort Melody, while almost all of the sisters surrounded her.

"There, there." Brad said. "Everything is fine."

"I'm sorry, all of you." Melody said.

"It's fine. We don't hate you, Melody." Lola said.

"Yeah, robots are actually pretty cool!" Lynn said.

"But, I just want to be a normal girl like all of you."

"Maybe I can help you!" Timmy said. "Guys!" No points for guessing how the wish turned out.

"Oh come on!" Timmy said. "What's blocking it this time?"

Wanda was now annoyed by the rules. "We can't interfere with human anatomy!"

"Seriously, is that a rule book, or a boring science textbook?!" Timmy turned from Melody. "Sorry, Melody."

"Come on, what's wrong with being a robot?" Lana said. "You've got a bunch of cool powers, lasers, and guns! And you don't have to pee or poop!" Lily vomited on the floor. "Or that."

"But I want to be human like you! So people won't think I'm just some freak built by an evil inventor!"

"You're not a freak, Melody!" Brad said. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Say, I think you'd be good friends with Jenny!" Lynn said.

"What?! I don't want anything to do with Jenny!" Melody said. "She's the reason I ended up like this!"

"What did she do to you?" Lola asked.

Melody sighed, and began to tell her story. "It was after I had that fight with her…"

"Wait! I have my popcorn ready!" Sheen said, appearing with a seat

"Dude, really?" Brad said agitated.

"What? I need refreshments with my entertainment!" Sheen said, beginning to eat the popcorn. Lynn shoved the whole bag in his face, as butter and pieces of popcorn stuck to him. "Needs more butter."

Melody flashbacked to the last time she was on Earth. Jenny pushed a big berserk button on her, leading her to transform into a gigantic mechanical monster filled with weapons. She then stopped the moment she saw her own boyfriend, Brad, in a state of shock. "After turning into that thing, I knew I had to leave Earth. I knew I would never be the normal girl I wanted to be. I ran away to space, where nobody could ever find me. I didn't know how many days, weeks, months, or years I've been there, I couldn't go back. All I wanted was to meet someone like me, until I found out about Cluster Prime."

In Melody's mind, she remembered seeing a virtual billboard.

"Come to Cluster Prime!" the billboard said in a voice. "A planet led by Princess Vega, made for machines and robots of all sorts…" Melody smiled at this response.

"I finally found the place that would've accepted me. Until I met her…"

Blocking her way was Vexas. "She promised me she was from Cluster Prime, but I felt unsure."

"Your father was a madman!" Vexas said. "Your own male partner is afraid of you! That Jenny has destroyed our planet, and is now working with those fools, who will never accept you! Come with us, and you will be free from that traitor, and all human cruelty."

"I had no other choice. Nobody ever hurt me as much as Jenny did. So I followed Vexas. She took me to her planet, but then I found out something. She didn't take me to Cluster Prime."

Melody saw what NCP looked like, which was different than the ads. "This isn't Cluster Prime!"

"No, it's NEW Cluster Prime!" Vexas said.

"You lied to me!" Melody said. "I'm going to the real Cluster Prime!"

"She captured me. She said she was trying to free me, but she ended up enslaving me! And that's how I ended up right here!"

"I give that an 8/10." Sheen said. Lynn stuffed the popcorn in his face again. "Hey! I can relate to the deep themes of space being scary!"

"What a jerk!" Lynn said. "I can't believe I was actually becoming friends with that pile of bolts!"

"That horrible Jenny!" Lola said. "She is not invited to any of my future pageants!"

"Guys, you can't blame Jen for what happened to Melody." Brad said. "Vexas did this to her! My girlfriend was just at the wrong place at the wrong time!"

"So you're blaming me for this?!" Melody said.

"No, that's not what I'm saying!"

"Why do you keep sighting with Jenny? Have you forgotten that you saw her beat me up and scare me off of Earth?!"

"No, I haven't, and she's apologized to me about a million times to what she did to you! And even though she's still one of my best friends, I haven't forgiven her, AT ALL for what happened! But I'm still not letting those Clusters take control of her! Even if you can't stand her, I have to save Jenny." Melody then looked angry. "I'm sorry Melody, but…" she then flew out of the vault. "MELODY!" Brad called out.

"That's it! I'm not staying here any longer!" Brad took out the laser gun in back of him.

"Brad, where are you going?" Jimmy asked.

"I've got one robot friend in trouble, and the other about to face trouble!" Brad said. "I have to do something!"

"Wait, take me with you too!" Sheldon said.

"I want to fight Clusters too!" Tuck said.

"Sorry little brother, and geeky friend! This is personal!" Brad said, as he took an elevator out of the vault.

"You fool! You're going to get yourself assimilated by them!" Wakeman said. "That's it! We're not losing anymore of us! We're going to fight!"

"WE MUST NUKE THE BUG HOLE!" Sheen said.

"What bug hole?" Sandy asked.

"You know, the one where all the bugs go to rest!"

"The Clusters don't even have a bug hole!"

"Well, shoot a nuke down a bug hole, you got a lot of dead bugs!" Sheen said.

"Well, I think it's time we started creating weapons for all of you." Jimmy said. "My dog Goddard will aid…"

"Finally, it's about time I get my time to shine!" Sheen said, stepping under Goddard. The beam scanned Sheen, and out popped a purple belt and a glove. "I have…ULTRA LORD'S UTILITY BELT AND GLOVES! Finally, I am Ultra Sheen!" He started flying into the air, but then crashed into the wall. "I'm okay!"

"How about you, Carl?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know, Jim." Carl said. "I don't think I can handle holding a weapon!"

"Oh, JUST GET SOMETHING!" Sheen pushed Carl onto the beam. Carl was scanned, and out popped a whistle around his neck, and an inhaler.

"Myinhaler?"

"According to the data, the inhaler gives Carl a boost of super strength!" Carl tried the inhaler, and then his body shook. Now, Carl then was able to move fast, and even do many push-ups. "Awesome, I'm a Mighty Wheezer again!"

"Me next! Me next!" Tuck said. He went up to the beam, and out popped a water gun.

"A water gun?" Sheldon asked. "I thought water was non-effective on those Clusters!"

"This water gun appears to fire at a high capacity, which could either knock out or blow a Cluster into pieces!"

Tuck decided to try it on Sheldon, who threw straight into another shelf.

"This is awesome!" Tuck said.

"Good, now could you STOP DESTROYING MY SHELVES?!" Wakeman said.

"Alright, who's next?" Jimmy asked.

Gaz appeared walking in front of the beam. "Oh, you." Jimmy said. "Now, are you finally going to help us fight?"

"My Game Slave is low on batteries!" Gaz said.

"Then why not get Timmy to poof…?" Timmy immediately covered Carl's mouth.

"Let's hope this beam doesn't give you another game console to slack off on!" Jimmy said. The beam scanned Gaz, and out popped in her hand a scythe.

"Holy crap!" Dib cried out.

"I like it." Gaz said, as she walked off. As she passed each of the toons, each of them jumped away from the scythe.

"Maybe I should edit the scanner to give out less lethal weapons." Jimmy said. "Next up?" Patrick walked to the scanner. "Could I get a large hamburger with a slice of bacon pizza and…?"

"This isn't that type of scanner!" Jimmy said. The beam scanned Patrick, and out on his hands popped Gauntlets. "Ooh, are these chocolate?" He bit into the gauntlets, which broke his teeth. "Wow, this is some stale chocolate!" he said as teeth fell out.

"These gauntlets enhance your punches, so you can give Clusters a mighty swing!" Jimmy said, after covering his face with his hand.

"Does it serve pizza?" Patrick asked.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "They also inject flavors of pizza into your body, keeping you from hunger."

"Well that's awesome! I can already taste the flavors of clams, peppers, pickles..!" Patrick walked away.

"Does it really do that?" Sandy asked.

"No, I pulled a placebo on him or else he would never shut up." Jimmy said.

"Wow, he really is that dumb. Well, it's my turn!" Sandy said, walking under the scanner. Out, she got metal karate gloves. "Karate gloves made from titanium! Now I can give those Clusters a good butt-choppin'!" She ran off.

"Alright, my turn." Sam said, as she stepped under the beam. There, her entire body was now under Fenton Peeler armor.

"It's an upgraded suit of the Fenton Armor. This one is effective on other creatures besides ghosts, and is equipped with a jetpack!"

"This is cool." Sam said. "Now I'm ready to save Danny!"

"Any of you Louds willing to give this a try?" Jimmy asked.

"I will!" Lynn said.

"Nuh uh! The prettiest of the Loud family gets to go first!" Lola walked into the beam, and out in her hand popped a wand and wings.

"Hey, I'm a fairy now!" Lola said.

"Not exactly, Lola." Jimmy said. "These are actually scientifically enchanced…"

"Yeah, yeah, I don't want to hear your nerd stuff! But thank you though!" Lola said, as she started skipping away.

"Wow, that reminds me of that time Timmy turned into a fairy after falling into that lava!"

"When did that ever happen?" Timmy asked.

"Um…never?" Cosmo said.

"Nor will it ever happen!" Wanda said.

"My turn!" Lana stepped under the beam, and she got a bigger wrench.

"This is an wrench more suitable for combat."

She then took out her other wrench. "Don't worry Wrenchy! This could never replace you! Thanks, Jimmy!" She ran off and tried to duel with Lola's wand.

"My turn! Here comes the champion!" Lynn said.

"Wait, I thought you already had that bat!" Sheldon said.

Lynn was scanned, and on her feet appeared new sneakers.

"Sneakers?" Lynn asked, she then started walking on it, but started running. "They increase my speed! Which means, I can do this!" She ran around Lincoln multiple times. "Punch bug! Punch bug!" She punched Lincoln on the solider, and then pantsed him. "What have you done?" Lincoln told Jimmy.

"You might want to be careful with those, Lynn." Jimmy said.

"Or else what? Am I gonna turn to jelly?" Lynn laughed as she ran, but then she couldn't stop around the room, as she started screaming in horror. She then ran into Patrick, slamming her against the wall.

"What fragment of "Stop destroying my vault" don't you children understand?!" Wakeman asked.

"How about you Luan?"

"Of course. I wonder what weapon I will be able to make puns out of!" Luan laughed, as she stepped under the scanner. Now, she had a backpack that had four arms, all with pies on them.

"A pie thrower!" Luan said. "I can't wait for these aliens to get CREAMED!" She laughed. "By the way, all of you are on my April Fools hit-list this year!"

"Um…should we be scared by that?" Timmy asked.

"Yes. YES YOU SHOULD." Lincoln said with his eyes wide open, as he had a pie thrown his face.

"Alright, who's next?"

"Me." Lucy startled Jimmy appearing out of nowhere. "Leapin Leptons', are you some sort of teleporter? Oh, let's do this!"

Lucy was scanned, and out in her hands was gloves that popped out a holographic book. "Wicked. A spell book."

"What?! You gave Lucy a spell book?!" Lincoln asked.

"Actually, it's an electronic book that uses energy to respond to Lucy's movements." Jimmy said.

"Still won't believe in magic, huh?" Timmy asked.

"I'm never admitting it." Jimmy said.

Lucy was about to aim at another shelf. "Raindrops, Lightning flashes, turn your target into ash…"

"If you destroy that shelf, I am disassembling that book!" Wakeman said.

"Sigh."

"How about you two ladies?"

"Yeah, I'm not really into that whole techno thing." Lori said.

"Ooh, can I get a pretty dress with that?" Leni asked.

"Well…find out." Jimmy said.

"EEE!" Leni jumped under the beam. Her sunglasses now turned into violet glasses, which were on her eyes.

"Oh my gosh! EVERYTHING IS PURPLE!" Leni yelled.

"No, it's just your new glasses. It not only shoots lasers, but it can provide different visions."

"Can I see the future?" Leni asked. "I want to know who's going to be my prom date!"

"Not that type of vision." Jimmy said.

"Alright, I guess I'll play your little game." Lori said. It was time for her scan. She got what else…

"Oh my gosh! It's a cell phone!"

"Yes, and it can shoot…" Guess what Lori was doing now?

"OH MY GOSH, BOO BOO BEAR! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" she was crying. "What? You're trapped inside a computer?!"

"I need to upgrade this thing." Jimmy said. "Is there anyone else who doesn't have a weapon?"

Lily was walking towards the beam. "No, Lily!" Lola said. "You're too young for a weapon!" Lily left her diaper from Lola's hands, and went under the beam. There, she was inside a round ball.

"Oh no! Can she breathe?" Luan asked.

"Actually, she can! This round marble is made of an unbreakable substance that can knock its' opponents, and has enough oxygen stored inside to keep her safe.

"Are you sure she is safe inside that thing?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm sure of it. Now, is that everyone?"

"What about Tenn?" Carl asked.

"What? Me! No no no!" Tenn said. "I can't go out there! I can't face those things again!"

"But you'll still have to defend yourself!" Zim said.

"Please! Don't make me fight those machines!" Tenn was now on her knees.

"It's fine, little Irken." Wakeman said. "I'll stay down here, so you could join me away from the Clusters!"

Meanwhile, Ronnie Anne was now on Lori's phone.

"I'm okay, mom!" Ronnie Anne said, while her mother was flipping out. "I don't care if you ground me, I'm fine, and my friends need me!"

Tenn stepped under the machine, and got her own little medic gun.

"Relax, Tenn. It's not a defense weapon. It only heals." Jimmy said.

"I…I…"

Now, everyone was prepared.

"Is everyone all set?" Jimmy asked.

Everyone shook their heads, as Jimmy was about to give a speech…

"Wait, can I give the speech?" Lincoln asked.

"I thought you said this was our plan!"

"I know, but this is the coolest part!" Lincoln said.

"Knock yourself out!" Lincoln said, as he stood near Wakeman, Lisa and Jimmy, and was in front of:

Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Carl, Sheen, Lily, Lola, Lana, Leni, Lori, Lynn, Luan, Luna, Lucy, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Sheldon, Tuck, Spongebob, Patrick, Dib, Sandy, Sam, Goddard, Manny, Frida, Zim, GIR, Tenn and Squidward and Gaz were in the back.

"Everyone, today..."

"WAIT! Why are you the leader?!" Zim asked.

"I'm not the leader! I'm giving the speech!" Lincoln said.

"I deserve to be the speech bringer!" Zim said.

"What are you gonna do? Wish death on all of us while you take the credit?" Jimmy said.

"I...don't spoil it!" Zim stepped down, as Lincoln continued the speech.

"Everyone, today...we are about to partake in one of the biggest battles in our lives. Bigger than that Syndicate's plan. It's been a really long day for me, and I've learned a lot. I've learned how important family and friends are for, and how you always need them by your side. Because I've spent the entirety of today, without my family, and it's one of the worst feelings in the world! I wasn't the only one. I almost felt like giving up, but I didn't, thanks to my two bestest friends, and a little Sponge. (Spongebob giggled at this. "You're welcome!"). But now, we are all together, and today, we are going to take back our planet. We are going to take back Danny. We are going to take back Jenny. We are going to rescue Manny's parents. We are going to show those Clusters what Earth is made of! Today, we are going to become heroes, as our name isn't….

"Um, did we name our group?"

"We still haven't figured it out?!" Sheen said. "Let's call us, the Toons!"

"You know, I feel like there needs to be another word before toons."

"What is it?"

Spongebob thought of it. "Snicktoons!"

"What kind of name is that?" Sheen asked.

"I don't know, it just popped into my mind!" Spongebob said.

"Forget the name, everyone, unite!"

"LET'S ROCK!" Frida said, as everyone left the vault, ready to plan their attack.

 **Finally, after two months, the climax is coming. Then, it's time for Sidekicks. But again, I'm not rushing this.**

 **BTW, the Loud weapons were inspired by a drawing on DA. Funny thing is, Nickelodeon Heroes was the name of the drawing.**


	38. 28: Become Just Like The People You Hate

Back on the Cluster ship which was back in the skies of New Cluster Prime, Vexas was now walking towards the main control room of the ship. "Ah, I love the smell of victory." Vexas said. "Alright, bring her up." From the floor, arose still Jenny in critical condition.

"When will you ever learn?" Vexas asked. "No matter how hard I tempt you to join our faction, you reject us and go back to defending those meat creatures!"

Jenny was trying to escape the chair. "What are you going to do now? Insert a nanobot into my head because you're out of options?"

"No, Jennifer." Vexas replied. "Clearly, mind-control won't work on you either. I ask you, why are you always defending that planet of yours?"

"How many times do I have to get this through your thick exo-skeleton?" Jenny asked. "I was programmed to defend the planet! I have a mother, and friends on that planet! You wouldn't understand that because you're too far up your own corrupt beliefs!"

"Corrupt beliefs?! What is corrupt about our philosophy?!" Vexas asked. "Have you once thought in your own lifespan about how machines could perform better in this universe? How we are being held back by these humans? How we are programmed to being their…?"

"Yes yes! I know all about your little motivation! I've heard it for about the 235th battle I've fought you with!"

"Wow, you actually keep track of how many battles we've had. You really are one intelligent android. That's why the Cluster desires you!"

"And I still reject!" Jenny said. "I don't want to be a part of your little liberation plan! I'm fine with my life on Earth."

"And what does that consist of? Ungrateful people calling you a freak after sparring them for death and destruction? And don't bring up those friends of yours!"

"Why not? Because you're too afraid to see that I'm actually friends with humans! Ones who actually appreciate robots?"

Vexas chuckled. "Of course, you were programmed to believe those things!"

"You really can't accept it! Brad and Tuck treated me like one of them ever since the first day we met. Ever since Tuck threw that baseball in my house's window! Granted, he was skeptical of me, but then he grew to like me. Sheldon might be a geek and a huge creep, but he is the only boy to actually love me, and want to date me! And my mom! She has treated me like her own daughter, ever since she drew me! Even for these past few months, I've met an amazing group of heroes, and 10 sisters, who all appreciate who I am! All of them are enough reasons, for me to not join the Cluster, and enslave humanity!"

Vexas sighed. "I'm getting tired of this. You know, you're in a very bad condition, and if you keep preaching this human nonsense, I will dispose of you, for good."

"Dispose of me? That sounds like you're for freeing all robots. Destroying any machines who get in your way, because you're so afraid of an opposing point!"

"We have always been the superior creatures!" Vexas said. "And we won't let any humans strip us of our free will or implant these thoughts of "love thy neighbor" into our head?"

"Strip us of our free will, huh?" Jenny asked. "So I guess taking all of those robots' power chips on Cluster Prime was free will! I guess controlling my best friend's girlfriend and turning her against me and my friends was free will too! You have no idea what free will is! Better yet, how can you say machines can do better in this universe? You and your army can't even defend yourselves, that you have to rely on using technology from other aliens! Face it, Vexas. You're not doing any machine a favor. You're just a hypocritical pile of bolts! In fact, you're just as, if not, more cruel and weak as what you believe are humans!"

""I WILL NOT BE COMPARED TO THOSE FLESH-BARING WASTES OF EXISTENCE!" she barked. "And right now, you don't deserve to be freed from the human chains. If I have to waste you to have you get the message.." She took out a saw out of her hand. "SO BE IT!"

"Queen, we have a target coming at the ship!" the Cluster said.

"It's moving at a very high…" BOOM! The entire front blew up into pieces, both destroying and sending Clusters flying away.

"What the…?" Vexas turned around to see where the explosion came from. Out from the giant hole now formed in the ship, was Melody.

"Melody!" Vexas said. "You imbecile! You wrecked my ship!" She fired a shot at Vexas, sending her flying against the wall. Melody then walked toward Jenny.

"Melody, you're back to normal!" Jenny said.

"Don't think I'm doing this for you, Jenny!" Melody said. "I'm doing this for Brad!"

Vexas got up from the rubble. "So, I guess you found out the truth, fellow cyborg."

"You used me!" Melody said. "You almost made me annihilate my boyfriend! You almost made me annihilate innocent people!"

"But you have to understand my motives, Melody." Vexas smirked. "For you see, the humans would've saw you as the monster you feared to be named!"

"But I didn't want to destroy them!" Melody said. "I just wanted to be accepted!"

"And you would've, by all of the Cluster!"

"Yet you turned her into one of your weapons!" Jenny butted in.

"It was the only option to get her to join our philosophy!" Vexas said. "I apologize, Melody, if our way of reforming you was too harsh! But think about this…"

"Oh, here we go." Jenny said.

"Look at who you're defending. The same flesh-loving robot creature who has ruined our original planet!"

"Hey, I didn't ruin Cluster Prime! I helped saved …"

"The same robot who kicked us off our own home!"

"That's because you turned every robot there into a cesspool of slaves! Melody, you can't possibly sight with her!"

"Oh, but she can, because have you forgotten, Melody, that XJ9 over there, is the reason you came to me? The reason I made you this "monster who wanted to annihilate the flesh-barers"?!"

"I…I.." Melody couldn't speak.

"Look Melody, I've said to Brad about 55,654 times, but it's time I say this to you! I'm sorry! I am sorry I tried to destroy you! I should've trusted you with Brad!"

"Yeah yeah, spare the sob story, now let's get on to…"

"I didn't want any of my friends getting hurt! They're the only ones I have on the planet, and I just couldn't see you being anything but a weapon, because of that evil Dr. Locus who built you! And I was wrong for believing that! I don't deserve to be called the good girl after that stupid stunt! I deserve to be in your shoes right now. I deserve to be the one controlled by the Cluster."

Melody looked down. "Well, you finally agreed." Vexas butted in. "Take her!"

Guards then came off and carried Jenny. "Not literally!" Jenny said. Melody then shot at the guards.

"Melody?"

"That's….that's all I needed to hear from you." Melody smiled, as Jenny smiled back.

"So, you wish to betray the Cluster? First, my ignorant daughter, now you! Well, you leave me with no choice, Melody!" Vexas said, as she clapped her hands. Out from the floor popped Brad locked inside a cage, who was trying to get out.

"Brad!" Melody said.

"You're alive!" Jenny said.

"Jen, Melody, you're still here!" Brad happily said, holding on to the cage.

"Your little human friend thought he could be the hero by trying to take down part of my army!" Vexas said.

"Wait, where's Tuck and Sheldon?!" Jenny barked at Vexas.

"They're back on Earth!"

"Oh yeah, give it away in front of the villain!" Jenny said.

"What? It's not like they're alone! They have your hero guys to back them up!" Brad said.

"Ah, then I guess my army will destroy them all!" Vexas said.

"You'll never destroy them!" Brad said. "I know about how they took down your army three times! You don't stand a chance!"

Vexas clapped again, as now electric spikes popped from the cage, aiming at Brad.

"It's either The Cluster, or your friend goes!" Vexas said.

Melody then blew up the cage with her own hand. Brad was now safe from the metal. "Wow, I actually did it!" Melody happily said.

"Oh, that blasted Krackus! I commanded him to make the steel missileproof! I am going to whip his…" Vexas said. Brad quickly knocked Vexas by the head, and then Melody blasted her body through the giant hole in the ship.

"Protect Brad! I'll fight Vexas!" Melody said.

"Actually, it should be the other way around!" Jenny said.

"Actually no! Because Brad wants you more than me!"

"Are you kidding? I don't want Brad as my boyfriend! We'll only friends!"

"And I don't want Jenny as my girlfriend! I only want you!" Brad said, as he kissed Melody's lips. "Br..Brad…"

Vexas was now flying towards the ship, shooting beams from her hands.

"Just save Jenny!" Melody said.

"But Melody, we can't leave you!" Brad said.

"It's alright! I have unfinished business to take care of!" Melody said, looking at Vexas. Brad was now dragging Jenny on his back, running through the hallway of the ship. Meanwhile, Vexas popped guns from her hands, shooting at Vexas.

"So, you wish to be a flesh-lover huh?" Vexas asked. "Then I'll brawl you as a flesh-lover!" Vexas' tentacles came out, covering Melody's whole body, besides her arms. She used her own buzzsaws to cut through the steel, and then tackled Vexas out of the ship.

Meanwhile, Brad was running from attacking Clusters, while carrying Jenny. He then spotted a nearby machine that said REPAIR.

"Thank the soda gods for conviences!" Brad said, as he ran toward it.

Back out of the ship, Vexas and Melody were fighting in the air. Melody pulled out her fists, and threw Vexas through one of the buildings nearby. It was the inside of a giant clock, where they fought near giant gears controlling the clock. Vexas used her tentacles again, which have fixed themselves, and covered Melody's body again, this time with her arms and legs. She leaned Melody's head over a giant gear far from the ground, to which one part was slowly coming closer to the head.

"You pushed yourself to this, mechanical traitor!" Vexas said. "You had your own choice, and you chose your own death!" Melody couldn't get out at this point, and Vexas was smirking. However, the sound of jets was heard in back of Vexas. The green maniac turned to her other side to see what it was. Standing on a moving gear was a fully repaired Jenny, who was aiming her gun at Vexas, then shot at her. She let go of Melody, and then Jenny grabbed Vexas' body, and dragged her throught the clock towers' face, and started punching her in the air.

"I'VE. HAD. ENOUGH. OF. YOU!" Jenny threw Vexas' body violently through a construction site, slamming through giant metal bars.

Melody flew near Jenny. "Wow, that was pretty cool!" Melody said. "Say, I know you're not into Brad. But you still have that adorable Sheldon availiable." Melody chuckled.

"Do you want me to beat you up again?" Jenny asked.

Vexas flew towards the two, now with her two violent arms raised out, and now, the two robots were now brawling against the mechanical tyrant, with their first move as both of them hitting her in the back and chest.

"Great, you dented my pure luxurious skin!" Vexas said, flying towards the two again, continuing the fight.

 **In all honesty, I could've made a separate story about the Teenage Robot plot...WITHOUT the other Nicktoons (though Crypto would've been in it). But yeah, this is what I've got. Next chapter, the climax begins.**


	39. Chapter 29: The Climax Part I

Giant Battletechs were stomping their feet on the streets of the Tremorton city, patrolling for anyone runaway slaves, along with Clusters using their PAKs to walk, while humans were still being treated as slaves. All of them had the same shock collars from NCP on their necks, and each human had a different task. Some were carrying metal carriages, while being whipped to move like a horse, some were in the machine factory, and some were busy mining for the Crust cousins, who at this point, instead of feeling like power-hungry tyrants on their giant thrones, surprisingly were bored.

"You know Tiff, I'll admit that this whole slave concept is starting to wear out on me." Brit said.

"I know what you're feelin', girl, and it's no thanks to those cockroach looking freaks!" Tiff said.

"This world should be in our hands, and our hands only!" Brit said.

"I say, if we see that loser of a queen again, we take her down!" Tiff said.

Meanwhile, outside, two Clusters were walking on the street. One using his PAKs, the other on the ground.

"Halt!" the Cluster said.

"What seems to be the problem, mister?" the cluster said with a very deep voice.

"What is with your voice?" the Cluster asked.

"A human dismantled my voice speaker!" the deep voiced Cluster said.

"And why is this soldier wearing glasses?" Indeed, the one with the pak was wearing blue glasses.

"The humans broke her, I mean, his lenses, and those were a temporary solution!" the Cluster replied.

"Well repair those eyes!" the soldier barked. "You look like a human!" The two continued walking, and hid behind an alley. Behind the alley, the "Clusters" transformed back into their original bodies, Jimmy and Lisa, who was still on her tentacles. Both were using some of the Irkens' disguise tech, thanks to donation by Tenn.

"That was a close one." Jimmy said. "Now, all we have to do is get to that beam and shut it down for good." Jimmy then looked at the tentacles, and brushed it off. "Where'd you create those artificial legs?"

"From a very thin barrel of nuts and bolts."

"You're kidding right?"

"Actually, I'm not using my brain activity for sarcasm this time."

"But…how is that possible?"

"When you stop believing in the whole 10% of your brain myth." Lisa said. "For someone with an overly-large brain, you should understand that by now."

"Oh great." Jimmy said. "Not another one of you geniuses."

Meanwhile, in the middle of the city, two Clusters were simply hanging out on the street, reading galaxy newspapers.

"Wow, I cannot believe this space war is still happening."

"I know, one emperor gets mad over a silly Earth dessert, and decides to cause hundreds of space casualties over it."

"Not as bad as that universal war that happened months ago."

"Well, we lost millions of soldiers throughout that entire war over some emperor trying to find his nickel throughout the multi-verse, especially that gigantic ship that destroyed that one planet. What was it named again?"

"Zeenu or something, but it doesn't matter to me anymore. That's old news, and HEY!" The Cluster spotted Sheldon, who was running away from someone. The two Clusters dropped their newspapers, and flew after him.

"What kind of stupid plan is this?!" Sheldon yelled to himself. "Why do I have to be the bait?!"

Sheldon was running away to who knows where, and in front of his way, blocked a bunch of Clusters, some of which were flying.

"Freeze human!" one of the Clusters yelled, as Sheldon stopped in his tracks, got on his knees, and raised his arms up. The two chasing Clusters stopped behind him, along with more Cluster soldiers behind them. Yet, even more Clusters were on top of the buildings, aiming their laser guns at Sheldon.

"No need to worry, fellow Clusters brothers!" one of the Clusters said on the right. "We'll take this human back to the cage he belongs in!"

"Hey wait a minute!" one of the two flying Clusters pulled up a newspaper. "You're that human who destroyed half of our colisseum! You're under the death watch!"

"Then we'll finish him off right now!" the Cluster in the middle said, taking out his laser gun, and putting it in front of Sheldon.

"All of you Clusters will never get away with this!" Sheldon said. "My robot friend from space will destroy all of you!"

"You mean the one our lovely queen has in her grasp?" the Clusters laughed in the back. "Forget it, human! Now finish off the execution!"

"Any last words?" the Cluster with a gun asked.

"Actually, I do." Sheldon looked down, and then turned around. "Sayanora suckers!"

The Cluster with a gun was starting to transform into something else. This transformation was actually a hologram stopping, and that hologram was a disguise, worn by Timmy, who's gun was actually his magic blaster.

"We got you Clusters good!"

On the back of Timmy, all of the toons turned back into their original selfs, still with the weapons in their hands. Even the Clusters on top were actually toons, and they all jumped down. Even Sheldon had a disguise as he stood up. His entire body was actually inside a medium sized mech suit, courtesy of Wakeman. All of this was thanks to both the Irken disguise tech, and GIR, who had the tech connected to his head, pulling it into a forcefield.

"You suckers are going to get it now!" Sheldon happily boasted, but then he gave a roar, and then he started running in the mech suit, punching and throwing Clusters.

"Sheldon, what gives?!" Timmy shouted. "We were supposed to do the epic charge together!"

Sheldon kept running while fighting the soldiers, and even started shooting out turrets.

"Forget him, let's do this epic charge anyways!" Lincoln said, while still in the air. All of the toons gave an angry glare at the Clusters.

"Ah, a charge!" the main Cluster said. "I adore doing a charge!" The Clusters held their weapons down, ready to charge at the humans.

"Alright, at my signal, we run and…"

"BONZAII!" Lynn started using her shoes to run through the Clustes, knocking them over like bowling pins, and then started using her bat to swing at the Clusters at a high speed.

"CHARGE!" Spongebob yelled, as all the cartoons gave a battle cry, and the toons started running. Then, the Clusters did the same thing, with some on their PAK legs, while shooting their lasers.

Spongebob now had the first move. He dodged a laser beam aimed at him in the air, did a flip, and gave a karate cry, while using his hand to chop a Cluster straight through the road. He then bounced on it's head, and did the same to another, sending it flying to the right. This was followed by Sandy, who was chopping RIGHT through the Clusters, while giving the same "HI-YE-YE-YE-YE-YE-YAH!" battle cries. Both were back to back, doing the same moves to the other.

This was followd by Timmy, who used his magic blaster to turn Clusters into jelly, solid concrete, dust, and other objects.

Manny flew through the air, slicing Clusters up like slices of cheese, while bouncing from building to building, doing the same to other Clusters, and finally slashing a bigger soldier through the chest making it explode.

Dib was using his lasers to fire at Clusters, all while jumping through the air. He even bounced on the chests of Clusters, while firing at all of them through the head. One tried to strike him with his PAK legs, but Dib slid underneath the Cluster, and blasted him from the bottom.

Lincoln and Clyde were in the air, shooting both their laser and bubble gum weapons at passing Clusters, knocking many of them out. Clyde threw a bubble gum bomb at a group of four Clusters, sending them trapped together. Both Lincoln and Clyde high-fived each other as they were still flying. "WE SHOULD DO THIS MORE OFTEN!" they both told each other.

Meanwhile, under them, Sheen was flying in his Ultra Lord gear, and even his old Ultra Lord helmet, cheering. "THE CHOSEN ONE IS BACK!" he charged a beam through his gloves, and shot it straight at a herd of Clusters, moving like a magnifying glass shooting a sun beam. "Hey, watch it!" Lynn shouted as she was still running. He gave a maniacal laugh at continued flying out of orbit.

On the ground, Tuck was rolling and jumping out of the way of Clusters, blasting his water gun at them, sending them both flying to the ground, and exploding. "In your face, Brad!" Tuck said. "Now I finally get to be a part of the action!"

In back of Tuck came Lana, who was using her wrench to swing at the Clusters, moving around them like a boomerang, and knocking them out. She was then passed by Lola in the air.

"Hit them good, sister!" Lana cheered.

"That's your fairy godsister to you!" Lola bragged, as she used her wand to shoot at Clusters. It gave a small poof, turning a Cluster into ash, then doing the same to another, all with a grin on her face.

Patrick fought Clusters with his gauntlets, giving them a mighty punch with each attack. "I hate you! And I hate you! And I hate you! You I don't hate as much! I hate you! I hate you! You're OK! I hate you! I hate you!" he kept saying.

Sam was flying in the air, tackling Clusters with her suit. She then shot at a Cluster, peeling him from his skin, to exo-skeleton, to nothing. "Wow, that was brutal! But worth it for my friend!" Next to her came Ronnie Anne, who was using her electric spear to tackle more passing Clusters, stabbing them through the chest, and then sending them flying towards the other Clusters.

Then, in another area, Frida and Luna were playing great guitar riffs, while shooting lasers at passing Clusters.

"Feel the power of the Atomic Sombreros!" Frida shouted happily.

"For you, Chunk!" Luna also shouted happily, as they continued firing off passing Clusters.

Gaz was now slicing up Clusters with her scythe, while walking at her normal pace. She stopped them from functioning with one little slice after another. A group of large soldiers came charging at Gaz, who was still not at all threatened. By the right of her came a floating Lucy with her book.

"Venom milk, poison spikes, vanquish the enemy with lightning strikes." Lucy shot lightning strikes out of her hands, sending the giant soldiers flying through the air. She gave a grin at this.

"Can I lend that from you? Just in case my brother doesn't listen again." Gaz asked.

Carl came jumping in the air, still with the power of his inhaler. He could even climb on walls, and knock Clusters down. He then lifted one, and threw it at a nearby wall. "I missed being a super Wheezer!" Carl said, as he jumped through the air.

Goddard was also with the crew, shooting turrets at the passing Clusters. Jumping on his back came a happy cheering GIR. "FLY DOGGY!" he cheered, as he then passed by more of the enemies. "I WILL DESTROY THEM FOR MY MASTER!" GIR's blue parts and eyes turned red, as he then used his flamethrowers to torch passing Clusters. He then reverted back to normal, enjoying Goddard's ride, then continued killing Clusters, then enjoyed the ride, then you get the pattern.

Meanwhile, Lynn was still running in her shoes, but stopped to see Lily still in her bubble, laughing and cheering. "Lily!" she said, as she ran towards Lily before any soldier got to her first. She now had Lily in her hand, and stopped and turned around. "Ready Lily? You're about to earn me a strike!" Lynn focused closely, and threw Lily, who was having a great time while ramming into Clusters. She didn't feel any pain from the push, and her head didn't hit the ball, as she was still in center. She knocked out more Clusters while flying in the air, and then hit a banana cart. And for some reason, she passed through a finish line with a ball filled with confetti, and started doing a little dance while flying in the air.

Squidward was running from passing Clusters, but then tripped. "It's hopeless! I'm gonna die!" Squidward said.

"Why don't you use your weapon, genius?!" Sam boasted, as Squidward noticed his clarinet.

"This isn't a weapon, it's my clarinet!" Squidward said, as he started playing. The noise blasted through the giant Cluster soldiers, leaving holes in them. "Whoa! My music stopped them! And that was actually fun!"

"Keep playing those sour notes, Squiddy!" Sam said, as he continued firing at the Clustes. "HEY!" Squidward thought about the insult, and kept firing at the Clusters.

Now, Luan was running from Clusters, while she was blocked by some. "Say, do you Clusters want a piece of me?" her four arms threw pies at the Clusters, those of which exploded. "My pies really are the BOMB!" she laughed again. "Get it?" She then continued firing at Clusters, until she hit Spongebob by mistake, with the same bomb pie.

"Sorry, Spongebob!" Luan said.

"It's alright! I'm used to exploding pies!"

"I guess the taste and flavors really did EXPLODE in your mouth!" Both laughed, as they continued to fight. Now Spongebob was helping Manny chop and slice up Clusters back to back.

"Say, you really know your karate!" Manny said.

"Thanks! I'm a blacker belt!"

"A blacker belt?! That's more cool than…anything that's cool!" Manny said without much thought. Now joining their circle was Lynn. The three were facing head to head with the circle of Clusters.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Manny said.

"I am, and it will be super awesome!" Lynn said. The three grabbed their hands, and spun around. With Manny's and Lynn's speed, plus Spongebob's awesome kicks, they spun at beyond an incredibly high velocity, forming a tornado, which knocked many passing Clusters out into the sky, and then the three stopped and high fived each other.

Dib was still firing Clusters in the air, and then stopped. "Wait, has anybody seen Zim?!" he said, before getting punched in the face by a giant Cluster soldier.

"I haven't seen that troublemaking Irken come around here!" Sandy said while chopping up more Clusters. However, all of them stopped what they were doing, as they saw a giant battletech suit walk near the area. It casted a huge shadow over buildings, and blocked the heroes.

"Looks like a henchman of Robo-Beam! I'll stop him!" Sheen flew towards the chest of the robot, but hit head first, making him crash to the ground. "Did I get him?" he asked.

Dib and Sandy were shocked by the giant robot creature, as he stuck out his arm to shoot a laser. It then shot it at the giant soldiers, destroying them with no ashes in sight. Dib and Sandy were shocked to see that they weren't hit. The robot opened it's glass dome, and out popped a familiar laughing face.

"My Tallest will be impressed once more!" Zim said.

"Zim! Where were you this entire time?!" Dib asked.

"Getting back my races' weapons! Where else would I be? With you so-called "heroes"?"

"Yeah, give them some more, Zim!" Sheldon cheered in his mech suit.

"Shut it, Machine Fetish Lover!" Zim pushed the smaller mech against the wall, as Sheldon growled at that insult. Now more battle tech suits were coming into the fight, blowing up buildings far away from the current area. Zim was able to spot them, then came walking towards them.

"Die, you Clusters! DIE!" he shot the giant beam on his back through the chest of one from far away, and the other battle tech suits came walking towards him. Now Zim laughed, as he was now facing his own mecha battle, while Sheldon followed his giant footsteps.

"He's going to total the city!" Dib said.

"Come on, I'm sure Zim would…" BOOM! Before Sandy could finish, Zim blew up many buildings, and a bank. "Yep, bye bye Tremorton!" Sandy said.

Back to Lynn, she was still fighting Clusters with her bat, until she rammed into one giant robot suit. The suit was green and red, and had a glass dome. Inside the robot was Danny. However now he had blue skin, and flaming white hair.

Lynn was crawling away from the robot, who looked like it was about to strike her.

However, in back of Lynn, another robot jumped down. This time, it was a purple mech suit, piloted by Sam.

"No! Not again!" Sam frighteningly said. "I'm here to save you Danny! I won't let you become this again!" Now a sound finally came out of Danny's mouth, but it was a roar. Sam charged at Danny's chest, and blasted through him, knocking him down. However, Danny got back up, and grabbed Sam in his hands. Lynn tried to contribute, but Danny ended up knocking her back. Now the droid was trying to crush Sam in his arms, but Sam quickly used a blast from her suit to escape Danny's grasp, and send him flying back through a building.

Meanwhile, Jimmy and Lisa were still running towards the beam, but were both shocked by a Cluster weapon, revealing their disguises.

"THEY'RE HUMANS! WASTE EM!" one Cluster shouted. Jimmy pulled out his Tornado Blaster from his back, and sent the Cluster flying away. However, soon, one Cluster was fighting with Jimmy, trying to grab his gun. Quickly, Lisa flicked the Cluster with one arm, and grabbed Neutron from behind, and started walking towards the beam.

"No need for pointless violence or your pretty mediocre fighting strategies." Lisa said, as Jimmy looked annoyed. Now the two were now closer to the beam.

Back at where the other toons were, Lincoln and Clyde were still shooting at soldiers. But now, Lincoln had his focus on the giant battle tech suits. He zoomed away to them, and he was now shooting at the giant battle techs that Zim was fighting. As gigantic beams were thrown, Lincoln kept shooting at the chest and the glass domes.

"Lincoln, get out of there!" Clyde said as he followed. "This entire area feels too dangerous!"

"No alien is too dangerous for Lincoln Loud!" Lincoln said. However, his stupidity was proven immediately, as one battle tech suit was flicked away through many windows of a building, a billboard advertising contact lenses, and then a light pole. He landed on the ground, leaving a huge mark on the road. Now, his legs were swollen, and almost broken.

"LINCOLN!" Clyde said, as he tried to fly after him.

In the same area, few of the sisters saw Lincoln. Lori was shooting a giant laser beam with her phone gun, until he saw an injured Lincoln in the middle of the battle. "LINCOLN!" she yelled, but then she got blocked by more soldier Clusters. Lola tried to go after him, but was then struck by another giant soldier's PAK legs.

"I'm coming, little bro!" Luna said, but she was blocked by a PAK Cluster too, along with Frida by her side. Then came Lynn using her speed to get Lincoln, but of course, she was thrown by a giant soldier, using her speed to make her fly extremely fast in the air.

"Hang on, Lincoln! I'm…" Clyde ended up getting socked in the face by another Cluster, as he flew into Mortimers through an already broken window. Luan, Lana, Lucy, Lily, and Leni were in another location. Leni still could barely understand anything with her glasses, and was just walking in the middle of the fight, dodging EVERYTHING that could kill her. Cars being thrown, explosions, guns, and she was too focused on finding where is anything.

Now, Ronnie Anne was busy fighting more Clusters with her spear, but from here, she saw an injured Lincoln. After calling out his name, she then spotted Goddard nearby. After thinking about her next move, she threw the spear to the ground. She had to run towards the machine, while dodging more fighting Clusters, and sliding towards them. Back where Lincoln was at, one Cluster spotted him, gave an evil laugh, and decided to finish the boy off.

After continuing to jump away from the Clusters, along with the aid of other teammates, including Tuck's strong water blasts, and Squidward's clarinet, she finally reached the metal dog. "Beam me!" Ronnie Anne said, as Goddard quickly gave RA the weapon scanner.

Lincoln looked around him, and was barely hearing what was going on around him. Everything looked so blurry, as all he saw were giant red blurs and explosions. One Cluster was then coming up to him, with an evil smirk. In it's mind, it was about to wrap it's hands around the human's neck, and take all of his oxygen away. However, before it can make any life-ending moves, a giant purple boxing glove punched the Cluster in the face. Now, in front of Lincoln was Ronnie Anne, who had two gigantic purple boxing gloves.

"Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln said in a drained voice. "You got new weapons!"

"Don't talk, Link." Ronnie Anne said. "I'm taking you back to the vault!"

"But my friends. My sisters. I can't leave them with these aliens." Lincoln said, still with the soft voice.

"You can't be out here!" Ronnie Anne said. "I'm taking you to Tenn!" She carried Lincoln on her back.

"Why are you doing this?"

"We're a team, remember? Besides, you've been saving me nonstop throughout this whole adventure. It's time to pay you back the favor."

"Say, did you get those awesome gloves from Goddard's weapon thing?" Lincoln asked.

"Actually, that's not all I got." Ronnie Anne's shoes then turned into her own little board. She then jumped in the air, and carried off with her friend to the vault, while grinding on the road and concrete. She dodged more Clusters thanks to the friends nearby, and even Clyde started following the two after getting up from the shop, knocking down Clusters with his bubble gum bombs, as RA dodged more passing explosions. Even Lori started to follow the other gang of Lincoln's friends, while shooting at passing Clusters.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **I had to include RA's Skateboarding in here. Think of her weapons as Frozone's board meets Takaharu's gloves.**


	40. Chapter 29 II: The Climax Part II

Back on New Cluster Prime, Jenny and Melody were chasing after Vexas via air, passing through more buildings on the planet. The two were firing their turret guns programmed onto their hands at the flying Cluster queen, who was busy dodging the attacks. Melody then sped up to Vexas, grabbing her, and then throwing her down crash through the roof of an unfinished building. Vexas flew out angrily, and in retaliation, then shot out thousands of little sharp objects out of her hands, almost all of which the two dodged, though Melody had a few lodged to her fingers, which she quickly shook off.

"Where is she getting all of these abilities?!" Jenny asked.

"Destroy the flesh-lovers!" Vexas shouted as she passed through her citizens, who were either at a construction site, or walking on the road. All of them stopped what they were doing, and flew into the air to fight the two robots.

"Of course, she sends in the fleet. How predictable." Jenny said.

"There's so many of them!" Melody started saying with a bit of anxiety.

"Now's not the time to be afraid of flying mechanical roaches!" Jenny said, as she started shooting her guns at the passing ones. Melody then decided to suck it up, as she turned her hands into propellers, and started chopping up the Clusters, following the same direction Jenny was going. As they blasted and punched through the flying citizens, they continued following Vexas to where she was heading next, which was her lair.

Meanwhile, back on the ship where the fight triggered, Brad was running away from the soldiers, while trying to find someway to escape the ship. However, his direction was blocked by more Cluster soldiers.

"You suckers thought you took all my weapons away?" Brad pulled out of his pocket two small weapons, which immediately got bigger in his hand with the press of a button. However, they grew so large, that Brad couldn't carry their weight, dropping him to the floor. Yet, his hands were already on the triggers, blasting the Clusters away. Brad then decided to ditch the two heavy guns and take one of the Clusters' guns, as he carried off.

Back on Earth, the fight was getting more lethal, as more giant Cluster soldiers were coming, along with more battletech suits. During that time, Sam was still busy trying to save/defeat Danny. She gave many punches towards his chest, along with a few missiles. Then Dark Danny retaliated by giving another one of his ghost wails, sending Sam flying back.

"There has to be something in this suit that will trap him!" Sam activated something in the suit, as her hands then turned into two claws with two metal fingers, with static going through it. "Please tell me this is it." Sam charged at Danny, and stuck the claws through him, giving him a big shock, and trapping him to the ground. "Huh, what do you know?" Sam was thrown off by Dark Danny, as he was ready to make his next move. However, he was then shocked by lightning again. Lucy was now floating in the air still with her book.

"Be gone, demon." Lucy said. "Get out of my hunk's bod…" She stopped talking as she saw Danny in his Dark form. She started blushing, and then fell to the ground. "Oh lord, he's hot!" she continued saying with her dark voice.

Then another fast creature came hitting Dannys' suit's legs. "Punch buggie!" Lynn said, as she slashed the suits' legs with her bat. "Punch buggie!" she said again running back, then she did it again. But Danny quickly stuck one of his arms out, as Lynn rammed into it. He then threw her away from the building, as continued fighting with the two goths. Sam used her green ecto gun hands, and Lucy used her book to cast lightning. Nothing seemed to be breaking the suit. However, as Lynn got up, from far away, she spotted a spear on the ground. She then got an idea, as she looked back at Danny.

"Look out, ghost boy! The Lynn-diator is coming for you!" Lynn said, as she ran to the spear in half a second and grabbed it. She didn't hesitate on already aiming the spear through the possessed boy's chest, but then put it down. "Wait, I need a better aim!" she said, and then looked in back of her. "And I think I can have a little fun before that!" Lynn then ran to the other direction, and at her very high speed, she saw everything moving in slow motion. She swung at a few Clusters, letting them off her friends. But of course, due to her immaturity, she pulled a few jokes, as after knocking down Luan's opponents, she took a pie off of Luan's pack, and pushed it inches in front of her face. Then, after defeating his opponents, she pantsed Dib. She was even about to pull a joke on Gaz, but for some logic-defying reason, Gaz was able to open her eye at this speed, and Lynn immediately turned away. She then pushed a hot dog cart out of the way from getting destroyed, then made one herself and ate it as a victory. Now, she was out of the area, and then headed back into the same direction. She followed the same route, and then headed towards Danny tons of feet away. She then gave a wild throw of the spear, which came zooming at a very high velocity. BOOM! It pierced through the suit's chest, and stopped all functions of the machine. Dark Danny was unharmed, sinc e he was able to form a hole around his chest.

Sam punched the glass dome out, and grabbed Dark Danny with her static claws, pinning both of his arms to the ground. The claws sucked all of his powers away, and Danny reverted back to his human self. "Danny?" Sam asked with a shed of hope. However, Danny was still roaring with red eyes. "He's still bad!" Sam said. "There has to be a way to get that nanobot out of his head!"

At that moment, GIR came cheering and passing by the fight with a plate of tacos.

"And I think I found it!" Sam said. "Get GIR, I'll hold Danny back!" Danny was still squirming and trying to escape the grasp, despite having no powers. "Don't worry, Danny! You'll be back to normal soon!"

Meanwhile, Spongebob and Patrick were fighting Clusters head to head. Both were using their fists to take them down. However, more giant Cluster soldiers came and started circling around Patrick. "Ooh, are we playing a game now?" Patrick happily asked. He started to get punched by multiple of them.

"Patrick, run!" Spongebob called as he fought more of them.

"Punchies? I thought that game was illegal, but okay!" Patrick said, as he continued getting punched.

"Guys, you're supposed to follow the rules! You're ruining the fun!" Patrick said, as he got punched again. Patrick tried to hold them back, but one blow sent his teeth, along with a barely digested Krabby Patty, and a TV Remote out of his mouth.

"PATRICK!" Spongebob called out. Patrick was now surrounded, and one fist was about to sock him square in the face. Patrick held them off with his gauntlets, except he started losing strength. "End of the line, sea creature! You chose to side with the humans, and now you must face your demise! Have fun on the other side, tubby little thing!"

Patrick's eyes were now wide open. His eyes became bloodshot, as he was now growling with his teeth poking out. In his mind, the Cluster just ignited a fire.

"NOBODY. CALLS. ME. TUBBY!'

(Author's note: Yes, picture the Kingsman scene for this part. With Free Bird.)

Patrick picked up the gun, and took it out of the Cluster's hands. He then socked the Cluster in the face. Then more Clusters gained up to him. He picked one of them up, and smashed them to the ground, like an actual bug. He then grabbed two other ones, and smashed their faces into each other. Then, he grabbed another one, ran towards a bigger soldier, and smashed it into his chest. He then started pounding on the Cluster's chest, but then was grabbed by another big soldier. He then grabbed it's arm, and ripped it out of it's body.

Manny swept in during the fight scene. "Man, what is with Patrick?" Manny asked.

"Somebody called him tubby." Spongebob happily replied with a smirk on his face.

He then swung it at the soldier, sending it flying away, he then swung it at another soldier's face, and then for another soldier trying to grab the arm, he pulled it back, and ended up ripping out the other soldier's arm. He then used both arms to completely crush the soldier. Then he picked up the smashed big soldier, and used it as a hammer like tool to smash another one, and then another one. Then, a giant mech droid destroyed the body with it's hand beam. Patrick dodged a few of it's attacks, and climbed up the arm. The mech tried to use the other arm to snap Patrick off the arm, but Patrick grabbed it's finger and ripped it off, throwing it to the ground. Patrick climbed up to the top glass cover of the dome, punched it, and sent the many pieces of glass flying in the air. He grabbed the Cluster inside, and started smashing his face into the control panel. However, a mech on the right tried to shoot Patrick off the top of the mech, but the starfish dodged it, and the mech ended up blowing up the top of his allies' machine. He did a HUGE jump from the mech suit to the other, defying gravity, and destroyed another dome, throwing the Cluster out of the mech suit. He was then grabbed by a flying giant soldier, but Patrick once again escape his grasped, crawled onto his head, smashed his glass eyelids and teeth, and ripped off his head, and then threw it off the body. The body fell to the ground, and crushed smaller soldiers. He crawled out, and started punching the heads off smaller soldiers. One was on his PAK, and tried to stab through Patrick's body, but Patrick jumped and grabbed it's body, and started stabbing more robots in the chest with the legs, using it like a battering ram like weapon. The soldiers now resembled kabobis, and Patrick even took a bite out of them, but then spit it out. "Too much oil!" he yelled, as he threw the PAK Cluster Kabobi, and then started charging at more Clusters, slamming two of them into each other until they were just metal clutter. However, another giant Irken robot shooting missiles came, with Clusters standing on top of it. Patrick dodged the missiles, and jumped on top of the robot, punching the Clusters off, and ripping out all the wires of the robot through the top, killing the machine in the process. He then punched more giant soldiers, followed with Spongebob and Manny in back of him, slicing and chopping passing Clusters back to back. However, Patrick was immediately thrown into the mouth of one of the Red Ant Clusters, and was swallowed.

"PATRICK!" Manny said.

"Wait for it!" Spongebob said. The giant Cluster started to feel his body shake, and then died, as Patrick bursted through the body, carrying what resembled the creatures heart. He then threw it far away, landing and exploding at a battle tech suit. Patrick was now out of breath, and Spongebob was amazed, while Manny's jaw reached the floor.

"I want pizza." Patrick said, back to his stupid self, as he was then punched in the face by a giant robot again.

Back at the Wakeman household, Ronnie Anne was busy carrying Lincoln to the vault, as Clyde followed with his wings. Both of them were being followed by more soldiers, which Clyde stopped with more of his gum bombs.

"We have an emergency, Dr. Wakeman!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Lincoln needs help!"Clyde said. She set a drained Lincoln onto a table.

"I'm here!" Lori ran into the vault too, running into towards. "Please tell me my brother is fine!" Of course, Clyde passed out again when she came near.

"He's not heading towards expiration!" Wakeman said. "Just two broken legs."

"Broken legs?!" Lincoln said. "My legs can't be broken! I have to fight!"

However, an alarm set off, as Clusters now found a way into the vault.

"We're being breached by the Cluster!" Wakeman shouted. A huge pool of them tried to get through the vaults entrance, but turrets, lasers and metal smashers destroyed most of them, with some passing a little bit through.

"Oh please, DON'T DIE ON US, LITTLE BRO!" Lori overreacted. "Don't die!"

"He's not gonna die, Lori!" Ronnie Anne said. "Tenn will just do her thing!"

Tenn walked towards Lincoln. "I'd never thought I'd see the day I'd be healing a human." She pulled out a weapon, which consisted of a needle.

"WHAT?!" Lincoln started freaking out. "I HAVE TO GET A SHOT TOO?!"

"Would you rather have your legs amputated?" Clyde asked.

"If it doesn't involve needles, then I guess it would..."

"Oh, just suck it up!" Ronnie Anne said. Tenn pressed the needle into his legs, as Lincoln tried to hold in his scream, though tears came out of his eyes. Even Lori and RA cringed at this sight. This released advanced white blood cells into his body, that could repair the wounds. "How long does this usually take?" Lincoln said.

"I believe about 10 minutes." Wakeman replied, as Lincoln passed out from that, still feeling the pain of the needle.

Back at Zim, he was blowing up other suits left and right. "Forgive me Tallest!" he said to himself. "I'm sure the Irkens can make other suits! But soon, Earth will belong to the Irkens!" However, the dome on top of the mech was ripped off, and Zim was grabbed forcefully out of the seat. He was then thrown out of the air, which made him scream, and then grabbed back again by a flying force. His neck was now around the arms of Smytus.

"I've had enough stalling!" Smytus said, now using his metal arm to choke Zim. "The Cluster needs that Irken alliance!" Zim was now being choked by Smytus, but out from his grasp, he popped his PAK legs again, which separated him from Smytus. The green commander came to fly towards Zim to grab him, but Zim pulled out his legs again, and stabbed them through Smytus' chest in the air, throwing him into an apartment. Zim followed him, and tried to use the PAK legs to jab through his chest. Smytus then dodged the attack, and flew to the top of a large building, near a billboard. Zim followed and jumped in front of him.

"You dare to challenge me, Smytus, the DESTROYER OF WORLDS?!" Smytus said.

"I don't want to challenge you, piece of Cluster filth. I WANT TO END YOU." Zim said, as the two were standing on top of a building. Both were facing off with each other, as Zim came charging at Smytus. Smytus then gave a quick punch towards Zims' face, but the Irken launched onto the Cluster commander, sending them flying off of the roof.

Smytus grabbed a stick from his back, and started to attempt to jab Zim with it. Zim quickly dodged every attack, and tried to stab one of his leg's through where Smytus' supposed heart was. Smytus grabbed the leg,and smashed him into the wall, and then the left wall, and then the right again. Zim used another leg to unlock Smytus' grasp, as the two continued fighting.

Back at Sam, she was still pinning Danny to the ground, as Lucy dragged GIR there.

"Now do your spell!" Sam said.

Lucy aimed at GIR. "Giant skeletons, under the firery wall, make thy creature not big, but small." GIR now grew to the size of an ant, and Lucy threw him in Danny's mouth, as she blushed again, and GIR enjoyed the slide. "Remember! Destroy the thing in his brain!" Sam yelled through the mouth, as GIR slid on the tongue, and then he started crawling on the back neck, going up to the brain. Outside, Lucy had to fend off Clusters around the three.

Back at the fight, the two aliens from different races were spinning in the air, punching and kicking each other, smashing through buildings left and right. They destroyed Mortimers in it's entirety with one spin, turning the main Cat head entrance into rubble. They smashed through the ice cream shop, sending all of it's flavors flying through the air, which Carl came to lick, right after continuing to throw Clusters away from him. They were now heading towards the high school. Both glossed over it, and didn't even leave a dent.

"Come on!" Sheldon said passing in his mech suit.

"That tears it!" Smytus said. "Let's take this fight somewhere else not cluttered with architecture!" Smytus gave a strong grasp at Zim, and flew into the air, heading towards space. Dib saw this as he was shooting more aliens. He was shocked to see where Zim was going, and knew he had to take action, as he ran out of the battlefield.

Back to the goths, Danny was screaming in pain.

"What is GIR doing in there?!" Sam asked. Back in the brain, GIR was biting a little part of it, slobbering over it. However, he spotted the nanobot inches away from him.

"HELLO!" GIR waved. The nanobot growled at him, as he continued biting the brain. "It's okay! Where we are going, we have nachos and burritos!" GIR tried to carry the nanobot off the brain like a leech, but the nanobot bit his arm, and roared at him. GIR was happily running from the nanobot around Danny's head, even sticking to the very top of under the forehead. Meanwhile, Danny felt every bit of movement inside the head, feeling like a very bad headache. Then, the Nanobots two small arms turned into two guns.

"OOH! MY TURN!" GIR happily said, but then his eyes turned red, and out from his back and out from his hands popped laser guns, which GIR immediately fired at the thing.

Danny was still trying to fight back, now squirming and screaming like a wild gorilla. However, Danny stopped moving, as his brain felt like it was rebooting. He stopped squirming, and started slowly laying to the ground. The sounds from his voice changed from the evil screeching, to Danny's regular moans. GIR immediately crawled out of Danny's mouth, and Lucy undid the spell.

Sam immediately transformed out of her suit, and back into her regular clothes."Danny! Please tell me it's you!" Sam said, pulling Danny's shoulders.

Danny was still groaning. "Sam?"

"You're back! You're back!" Sam happily cheered, hugging Danny, and then she implanted a giant kiss on Danny. Danny had no idea how to react to this.

"Did...did you just?"

"Um...it was a victory kiss!" she bluffed, as she let him go and blushing. In back of her, Lucy was growling in jealously, even trying to hold back from using a spell.

"I...I don't know how to feel about this."

"Look, let's just discuss this later. Right now, we're in the middle of a battle!"

Where are we? What happened?" Danny asked.

"Short story, those Clusters brainwashed you into killing us, so we had to send GIR here to destroy the nanobot inside your brain."

GIR was now dancing happily again.

"GAH! That thing was inside my brain?!"

"That wasn't the only thing!"

"Wait a minute. They sent a robot in my brain?" Danny thought back to his last memory, which was Vexas dumping the nanobot inside his mouth, and looked around to see all the Clusters fighting and destroying buildings. He then put two and two together, and at that moment, a gigantic wave of anger hit his mind, as his eyes glew green again. "They tried to get me to kill my friends! They tried to get me to kill you! Those Clusters…made me into a weapon!" His eyes glew green, as he screamed as he transformed back into his ghost self. At this point, nothing in his mind was there, other than anger and the lust for revenge. "Where is that Vexas?!" he growled at Sam.

"I have no idea where she went, but she took off with Jenny!"

"When I find this Vexas, I will demolish her!" Danny yelled.

"Go right ahead! Demolish her for me!" she happily boasted, as Danny gave a quick smirk at her, right before flying back into the air, seeing all of the Clusters attacking the city.

"Time for a robot riot!" Danny said, as he blasted at the giant Cluster, blasting through his body. He proceeded to do the same to the others around it. He flew into the air, continuing to blast at more passing Clusters. Timmy noticed Danny shooting at the Clusters. "Yes, Danny's back!" Timmy cheered.

Then, Sheen came flying through the air again, near Danny.

"Devito, you're back!" Sheen said.

"Not now, Sheen!" Danny said. "I'm trying to find Vexas! Where did she go?"

"I saw her pull a Houdini, and enter the Twilight Zone!" Sheen said.

Danny flew away, and used his ghostly wail at the Clusters, turning the giant soldiers that came from a box into piles of nuts and bolts. Now, he was being chased by flying Clusters with turrets. He immediately fired at them, destroying every part of them, and then he ran into a swarm of mechanical butterflies, which tried to bite him. Danny blasted every single one of them, making their pieces fall to the ground. "Where is VEXAS?!"

Back on Cluster Prime, Vexas was inside her lair, walking towards a machine. She strapped herself to it, connecting wires inside holes from back of her. "I'm sick of these blasted robots!" Vexas turned a knob to a machine that red from Level 1, to Level 8, to UNSTOPPABLE KILLING MACHINE. Immediately, the two robots bursted through the roof.

"Step away from the machine, Vexas!" Jenny said.

"It's over, XJ9! Once this upgrade is over, I will crush both of you!"

"Upgrade? So that's how you've been getting stronger!" Jenny said. "You've been relying on that machine to help you get better at fighting all of us!"

"That's right, XJ9!" Vexas said, as the machine was now charging her.

"Wow, you're even more pathetic than I thought you were!" Jenny said. "In fact, even Killgore has more confidence than you!"

"I shall not listen to your small words, puny machine!" Vexas roared.

"Don't you see what's happening?!" Jenny said. "You're turning into a monster! A weak, spineless monster! You're more investsed in annihilating us instead of saving robots!"

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Vexas said. "YEARS OF FAILURE WILL FINALLY PAY OFF!" She laughed with double voices.

"Quick, destroy the machine!" Both robots started blasting the machine, but it did no damage was done.

"TOO LATE, XJ9! YOU'VE MADE YOUR CHOICE, ALONG WITH THAT WEAK LITTLE EMOTIONAL WRECK BY YOUR SIDE! NOW, YOU'RE ABOUT TO FACE MY WRATH! MY UPGRADED, VILE, WRAATTHH!"

She was now bigger than the two robots, and fit up to her lair's roof, as she gave an evil laugh. Around her body was eight legs that resembled those of a spider. She now had four arms around her grown body, two antennas on her head, and her eyes were dark red, with her face looking cracked.

"Like I'm afraid of you!" Jenny said, flying towards Vexas. Immediately, she swiped Jenny with one of her four arms to the wall, sending her crashing through the wall.

"Now it's your turn!" Vexas 11.0 said, as Melody screamed and blasted as fast as she could. She was immediately grabbed by one of Vexas' back tentacles, but shockingly, Melody blasted through it, which made Vexas angry.

"See?! Even all the upgrades in the world can't make you beat us!" Jenny said, as Vexas crushed her to the floor, as she turned on jets on her back, and continued chasing after Melody.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU MACHINE!" Vexas 11.0 roared.

Jenny got up from the floor, looking dented again, and flew after Vexas. "As for the rest of that filthy planet!" Vexas started dialing up someone in her head.

In front of the blue planet, Smytus and Zim were fighting each other, while Smytus was blasting his wings. Smytus grabbed Zim's PAK legs with both hands, and held them before Zim can make any movements. Zim then used his hands to drain Smytus' power, but Smytus resisted this, and threw Zim onto an asteroid. Smytus landed on it, about to strike Zim from…RING RING RING RING.

Smytus sighed. "Why does it have to be this instant?" Zim gave a scream as he was about to attack Smytus. "Postpone the brawl. I have a call." Zim tried attacking again. "BE QUIET, IRKEN!" Zim sat down, and crossed his arms. "You have got to be joking."

"Yes, my queen!"

"TURN ON THE BEAM!"

"Who are you, impostor?!"

"I'm the queen, you idiot!"

"Oh! What is with your voice?! I specifically told you watching that human television would damage you physically and psychologically!"

"JUST TELL MY CLUSTERS TO TURN ON THE BEAM!"

"Right away, my queen!" Smytus hung up, and contacted his Clusters.

"Are you done?" Zim asked.

"Just one more task."

"Activate the beam!"

"We're on it, commander!" one Cluster said, as Smytus hung up. Smytus was then confused at Zim's reaction.

"What?"

"I commanded my soldiers to activate a beam that will take over the blue planet! Wasn't that your goal?"

"Oh yeah, right." Zim said, and then he cleared his throat. "YOU IMBECILE! EARTH IS MINE!" Zim continued the brawl, as the two started attacking. Smytus finally pinned Zim to the ground. "It's over Irken!"

However, his body started beeping. "Oh great, I'm overheating! Now I have to burn off my metal calories off! I guess I'll stop by that new Irken food planet of some sorts. Care to join me, Irken?"

Zim shrugged. "Whatever." They both walked off.

...

Back on a huge Cluster ship by Earth, the soldiers did their commands, and activiated the beam via a control panel connected to the beam.

Jimmy and Lisa, with Lisa still carrying Jimmy, were still walking towards the beam, as they saw the beam turn on. Light passed up through the beam, and made its' way to the top.

"Oh no!" Jimmy said. "We're too late! We have to hurry now!" Jimmy called on his watch. "Goddard, head to the beam this instant!"

Goddard followed his command, and left the battle area, while shooting from his back.

Then, a beam shot the sky, opening another portal. Everyone in the middle of the city saw the portal open up. Back on NCP, Vexas 11.0 saw the portal open up from where she was at. "It has begun!" she said with her double voice. Separate Cluster soldiers flew out of the portal, and onto Earth.

Danny immediately started shooting laser beams at the Clusters, along with Sheen using his laser blasts. Then, Danny had an idea. He grabbed Sheen, and turned their bodies invisible. Yet, Sheen's powers still worked, as he blasted the large beam from his hands, destroying a herd full of them.

"YES! I'M CHOSEN ULTRA GHOST SHEEN!" Sheen cheered, as he continued shooting at the Clusters. The two then headed to the portal of NCP.

However, a bigger fleet was coming, as Cluster ships started to turn on, as they flew off the ground. More Battletech suits started to leave the ground, with some being carried by ships. At this moment, the Clusters were about to release bigger weapons onto the Earth.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	41. Chapter 29 III: The Climax Part III

BOOM! The ship in front of the herd blew up. Some of the Clusters were confused at what happened, believing this to be just a malfunction in the ship. However, this explosion came from Brad, who was riding his own spaceship.

"YEAH!" Brad cheered on. "For Earth, you morons!"

Brad continued shooting at more passing ships, even destroying one carrying a battle tech suit VIA string. The boy was having the time of his life, until he spotted from far away the giant Vexus.

"HOLY TOMATOES!" Brad cried out, and then he saw her chasing Melody. "Melody!" Brad then looked back at the portal. Oh great, now I have a choice to make, Brad said. My girlfriend or the world. Why does this sound like a corny 80's ballad? However, he was immediately shot down, and his ship started crashing to the ground. But before he reached the ground, something grabbed the ship. In front of the windshield, popped a robot that looked just like him.

"Hey, what's sup?" Drab said.

"Um, hello?" Brad responded.

"Alright, boys! Put 'em down!" Drab said. In back of the ship was Shell and Tuff, carrying the back of the ship.

"What's going on? Who are you robots?!" Brad said.

"We're your saviors, dude!" Drab said.

"Actually, we're just helping out our queen." Shell said.

In the air, flew Vega wit her sword. She aimed at a ship, and sliced through it like a hand chopping through wood, then flew towards Brad.

"Vega, you're back!" Brad said. "But how did you find me?"

"We were heading to Earth to help you guys out, but then we spotted you through the portal." Vega said. However, she heard a roar in the back of where the ships were coming. "Mom?!" Vega said. Now, she was confused what to do: confront her mother, or help Earth.

"We'll destroy these ships!" Drab said. "You go confront your crazy mom!" Drab fired at many passing ships.

"Guys, I can't leave you!" Vega responded.

"It's cool! We can take these guys!" Drab said, as all of them used their powers on the ship.

"Please, save my girlfriend!" Brad said. "The yellow one, not Jenny! But save her too!"

Vega looked down, and now had her focus on Vexas, and then flew off.

"Come along fellow robots! Let's save Earth!" Brad and Drab gave a quick cheer, as they continued shooting at the robots.

Melody was screaming as she was flying away from Vexas 11.0. She shot more beams at Vexas' body, while the giant monster used her tentacles to swat her, destroying the buildings around her like Legos and Jengas falling and sending the Clusters falling down.

"MY CITY!" Vexas roared.

"Yeah, so much for sparring robots from destruction!" Jenny taunted. Vexas roared, as Melody kept dodging the attacks.

"Melody, transform back into that metal monster thing!" Jenny said.

"No! I NEVER WILL AGAIN!" Melody said, flying through the buildings.

"It's the only way to defeat Vexas, or else she will destroy you!"

"I CAN'T! I'M NOT A MONSTER!" Melody cried back, as more destruction was being made from the buildings.

However, Vega quickly flew in front of Vexas' face. "Mother!" Vega called out.

"Vega, your back!" Jenny happily said.

"Sup, Jenny?" Vega happily said.

"You know, I feel like we're missing somebody." Jenny told herself.

….

Back on Earth, a purple alien mutant was sitting on a tree branch, reading a book. She looked at the reader.

"Nuh uh, it's not happening." Misty said.

….

"Vega!" she called out. "You contain the nerve to come back to this planet after escaping your punishment?!"

"Yes, and by the way, why do you look like such a freak?" Vega asked.

"Just upgrades, darling!" Vexas barked.

"Wait, don't tell me you bought that Upgrader 9000 thing on TV."

"Hey, that piece of machinery actually worked, didn't it?"

"It's dorky, Mom! It's for complete mechanical losers who don't know how to handle their bodies!"

Jenny quickly laughed at this.

"SILENCE!" Vexas cried out.

"Anyways, I'm here to stop you from hurting Jenny and her friend and from taking over Earth!"

"You too?! Daughter, stop letting these garbage human thoughts plague your mind! What happened to everything I've ever taught you? We are the superior species!"

"I don't care about any of your garbage philoshopy! I don't want you hurting my friends!"

"Well, what will do to stop me? I'm more powerful than that foolish sword on your hand!"

"Well, us robots can't defeat you…but I'm sure he can!"

Vexas was confused at this, until a loud ghostly wail ruptured Vexas, and sent her crushing near a building. Danny was zooming towards Vexas, completely angry at her.

"THE GHOST BOY!" Vexas 11.0 shouted. Danny immediately shot a laser beam at Vexas' face, making her roar.

"Danny, you're back!" Jenny cheered.

"WHY MUST MY FELLOW WEAPONS TURN AGAINST ME?!"

"Probably because these weapons don't like it when you take over their brain and FORCE THEM TO DESTROY THEIR FRIENDS!" Danny shot another beam at Vexas' face. Immediately, Jenny joined the battle, and started to shoot lasers at Vexas' back. The two teenage superkids were circling around the monster. Melody sat there and watched the battle take place, still too scared to make a move. However, Vexas grabbed both Jenny and Danny with two electric tentacles, one that was ghost proof.

"Foolish phantom boy! I've upgraded my tentacles to resist your powers!" Vexas said. Vega tried to slice the tentacle holding Danny, but was caught by a tentacle. "Oh no you don't! You're grounded!" Vexas said. Melody was still too scared to do something, until another laser struck Vexas in the face.

"Take that, evil witch!" Sheen screamed. "For the justice of Ultra-Lord!" He shot another laser at her.

"Why did you bring him?" Jenny asked.

"I honestly have no clue!" Danny said.

Sheen was cheering, but then was caught by the tentacle. "UNHAND ME, WITCH!" Sheen was then shocked by the tentacle. "Can you do that again?" he was shocked again. "One more time!"

Melody saw the whole thing play out, and was still too scared to make a move. However, after giving much thought into this, she then looked motivated to beat up Vexas, but then closed her eyes for what she was about to do.

Vexas was still shocking Sheen, who was enjoying every bit of it. All of a sudden, Vexas got hit by two missiles in the back, dropping all four of the toons. Vexas turned around and saw Melody transformed back into the monster with weapons.

"PUT MY FRIENDS DOWN!" she yelled, as Vexas gave another roar, and the two giant monsters charged at each other, wrecking the city.

"Whoa! A super monster robot battle!" Danny said. "Um, what did I miss on this adventure?"

"Friends fighting, ships crashing into buildings, friends fighting, prisons blowing up, friends fighting, a chocolate fountain…" Sheen said.

"Guys, we need to help Melody!"

"I'm with you, Jen!" Vega responded, as all four of the toons flew in the air, as Sheen cheered, and they all continued to fight Vexas.

…

Back on Earth, more Clusters were brewing. Frida and Luna were still playing heavy riffs around Clusters.

"Fight them all!" Frida shouted.

"No Alien Cluster Army is gonna hold me back!" Luna shouted.

Between them, Squidward was still playing his clarinet against the Clusters. "I still don't like Rock music, but time to clash genres!" Squidward continued walking with his weapon, and joined the two girls, as they circled around Clusters playing their instruments, blowing up each and every passing soldier.

"High-five for that Squidman!" Luna said to Squidward, as the squid gave a very slow and weak high five towards the rockstar. "Yay."

Many feet away, Manny was fighting the soldiers, continuing to chop up more of them, until he was thrown against the wall. The soldier pinned his body to the floor, and aimed his gun at the Tigre's head.

"YAH-TA-TA-TAHHHH!" The sound of a battle cry came from behind the building, and Manny immediately recognized that battle cry.

"Was that…?" Frida asked.

Manny had a great big grin on his face. "You're gonna get it now, cucharacha!" Manny boasted, as out from the sky came Manny's mom, Maria, as once again, Plata Peligrosa.

"Whoa dude!" Luna said. Plata gave the soldier a mighty punch, turing the robot into little pieces.

"Nobody messes with my son!" Plata boasted.

"Mom, you're Plata Peligrosa again!" Manny said. "But I thought you were done with that glove!"

"I couldn't handle my son being out there without his father or grandpapi, so I decided to take the place as the super relative!" Plata said.

Manny looked down. "What's wrong miho?" Maria asked.

"Oh Mom, it's awesome you're a superhero again, but…I just realized that I really miss dad and grandpapi!"

"Oh Manny. I'm sure wherever they are, they're finding their way back to us!" More Clusters came in the way.

"Now stay by me son! Let's brawl!" El Tigre and Plata were getting ready to fight more Clusters, as Manny sliced them, while Maria punched them.

"Dude, does your friend come from a family of superheroes?" Luna asked.

"Yes, and the best of Miracle City!" Frida responded.

"You really are one of the coolest rockstars I've ever met!" Luna said, as they both gave their battle cry and continued rocking on.

On the left of where Manny was at. Lily was still bouncing in her ball, knocking down soldiers, except she got caught by a Red Cluster beetle, who was about to eat her. But to the rescue, Poof came in and hit the Clusters head a few times, while grabbing Poof. The Cluster was about to hit Poof, until…

"You touch my baby, I'll turn you into a tin can!" Wanda threatened.

Then, Carl lifted up the leg, and threw him into the nearby restaurant. He dusted off his hands, but then his back gave out. "Ow!" Carl said. He used his inhaler again, shook, and got his strength back.

That same area, Tuck blasted more soldiers with a water gun, while Timmy turned them into random objects, including an inflatable shark, and a herd of balloons. Lana was by them, hitting more soldiers with her boomerang wrench, and Lola was in the air, turning more Clusters into dust. However, her luck stopped as flying Clusters came in with turrets. Lola managed to zap a few, but was blasted out from the sky, yet caught by Carl.

"Ew!" Lola said at Carl. "At least have the buck tooth kid catch me!"

More Clusters came flying in the air, shooting at the herd of kids. Yet, all of them were blasted by cannonballs, which looked like they were drawn from chalk.

On a large hawk, Rudy, Penny and Snap were flying in the air. Rudy cheered on for the ride.

"Alright, if we use my distance formula for where the cannonballs will end up, we should be able to…"

"Aw, who cares about that? Fire!" Snap fired again, as it hit another Cluster.

"It's those guys from the Chalkzone again!" Timmy said.

"You mean they're actually real chalk drawings?!" Tuck said. "This day keeps getting cooler and cooler!"

Snap, Rudy and Penny landed the giant seagull on the ground. "We're here to help you, kids!" Snap said.

"But if people ask about us, just say we're from Greenland!"

"It's fine." Timmy responded. "I've seen weirder things in my life than a bunch of drawings."

A Cluster robot immediately grabbed Snap.

"Rudy, you got to draw something!"

"But I can't use my chalk to draw anything in the real world!"

"Don't worry, kid. I got you covered!" Timmy said, but then turned to his fairies. "Is there a rule for that?!"

"Actually no, who do you think created magic chalk?" Wanda asked. "Heck, who do you think poofed up the Chalkzone?"

Rudy now had another piece of magic chalk in his hands. "There, now you can draw stuff!" Timmy said.

Rudy decided to draw a small robot, who walked like a toy, and then started shooting large lasers at the Cluster.

"Gee thanks, kid!" Rudy said.

"Actual fairies!" Penny said looking at Cosmo and Wanda. "But how can this be? Their existence defies all rules of logic and science!"

"You come from a world of talking drawings, and you don't believe in my friends?"

"There is a difference! That's an alternative universe, this is reality!"

Timmy was now annoyed. "Why do I always get the geniuses?"

"Hey Rudy, think you can give me a hands, or two new ones to be clear?" Snap asked, as Rudy turned Snap's hands into cannons. "Yes! Here comes Super Snap again!" Snap charged at the soldiers, blowing up their bodies, as the other toons in that area followed Snap.

"Now for my turn!" Rudy said, as he drew a giant robot in about 10 seconds. "Get off our planet, alien scum!" The robot started firing at the Clusters. Meanwhile, Penny was standing there alone.

"What about me?!" Penny called out, as Rudy threw her the chalk. "Sorry!" he said.

On another part of the city, Sandy was chopping Clusters, followed by Lynn using her speed and bat next to her.

"You know, you really seem like a pro at karate!" Lynn said.

"Well thank you!" Sandy said. "My friend and I have been taught by the very best!"

"You think you could teach me some moves?" Lynn asked.

"Eh, maybe."

Behind them, Sam was in her suit firing at Clusters, while Luan kept firing her pies. "Here's a banana pie, because I believe it will ApPEAL to you!" she laughed as she threw the pie. All of the four girls were facing off with their enemies.

"Is someone cool gonna show up to help us like the others?" Lynn asked.

"We're doing fine, why would we need…"

"Stop right there, evil roaches!" Sandy's eyes wideneded as she immediately recognized that voice. She slowly turned her head to see where the voice was coming from. Her head turned towards the top of a building, where standing there, was a little girl with glasses and orange hair, in a black and yellow striped shirt. On top of her head was a bee headband with the antennaes, and strapped to her arms were pieces of cardboard.

"Oh. No." Sandy said.

"It is I, the Mighty B, the future superhero from the city of San Francisco!"

"Oh brother." Sam said.

"Who is this?" Lynn asked while laughing.

"Kid, where did you come from?"

"I was in that really cool spaceship the whole time!" As it turns out, she was. In the back of the spaceship, when both Sandy and Gaz and Dib was driving, she was sleeping in the back.

"How did I not hear you?" Sandy said dumbfounded.

"Why are you wearing that stupid costume?" Lynn continued to laugh.

"Why, this is my first suit, because every superhero's suit evolves from being weak to super awesome with super powers!" Bessie said.

"Yep, I don't miss that voice!" Sandy said.

"Prepare to be vanquished, bugs!" Bessie dove off the building and in her mind, she transformed into the Mighty B. However, in reality, the wind made her crash through the window of a frozen yogurt shop.

"That was my first try!" Bessie said. "Ooh, vanilla custard!" Sandy facepalmed at this.

Back to where the beam was, Jimmy was busy hacking into the beam's systems VIA Goddard's back, while Lisa helped fend off Clusters with her tentacles.

"Ugh, these Clusters have upped the difficulty for getting into their systems!" Jimmy said.

"Why don't you call upon that Irken to come help us?"

"No way! I am not getting Zim to do this! I can get into these systems myself!"

"Whatever logic you choose to accept, Neutron." Lisa responded. "Whatever feeds your ego."

"This isn't an ego problem! I don't need that Irken to come and…"

The screen read that the systems were locked, and any attempt at hacking will be locked for 8 hours. Jimmy got annoyed by this. "Fine! I'll get Zim!"

"Good luck with that!" Sheldon yelled from below the beam. "Zim disappeared off the planet!"

"Why does that Irken keep getting worse every passing minute?!" Cluster ships entered through the beam, as they fired upon cities. They were followed by Brad and the robots, as they shot one of the ships down, which then crashed near the beam, with the explosion feet away from the two geniuses. "WHERE'S ZIM?!" Jimmy screamed.

….

Back on Galaxy 7's Food mall, Zim and Smytus were inside a not very crowded restaurant, with relaxing piano music. Smytus was drinking his oil, while Zim was munching on fries, completely losing his patience over the fight.

"Are you done yet?" Zim asked.

"My sugar isn't up yet." Smytus said.

"Unbelievable!" Zim said.

"Don't get angry at me, it's the faulty bugs in my body." Smytus replied. "The price I pay for having a stronger body." Zim sighed, as they both continued eating.

"You know Irken, I still want to destroy you, but you actually seem to carry very good combat." Smytus replied.

"Not very good, just some of the greatest." Zim said.

"I ask, why are you bent on stopping us from taking over Earth?"

"Earth is mine, and will only be mine. All under the orders of the Almighty Tallest!" Zim said.

"The Tallest? The same Irkens who gave me the order of killing you?"

"What? You also believe the Tallest are trying to kill me?"

"Did you not hear me when I tried to eliminate you back in your Earth town?"

"Well, you lie! My Tallests sent me to take back the weapons you stole from them!"

"To reiterate, the Cluster did not steal weapons from your race! They lend us it as a token of appreciation!"

"Really? They told me you Clusters stole it."

Both of them thought about what was going on at the moment.

"THOSE FOOLS!" Smytus said, after spitting out the oil.

Even Zim had his own realization. "Yes, they sent you to Earth so that I can destroy your race!"

"What? Idiotic Irken, they double-crossed both of us!"

"What's the matter? Too afraid to admit the truth?!"

Smytus checked his readings. "My pressure is up. Let's continue this fight!"

Both left their seats, and faced off at each other.

"Take it outside boys!" The man behind the counter said.

"Our apologies." Smytus said, as both of them walked out. Outside of the window from the restaurant, the two continued fighting each other, throwing a few blows, and punches, along with some shocks.

 **TO BE CONTINUED..**


	42. Chapter 29 IV: The Climax IV

Back on Earth, the invasion in Tremorton still had no progress of slowing down. Though Rudy's robot was blasting through the chests of the battle tech suits, while Rudy was still cheering on top of the robot. However, in front of Rudy was a gigantic red robot bigger than the robot. Though it wasn't a battle tech suit, but a new robot.

"Ha ha ha! You silly human will now face my new robot minion!" Krackus said on top of the robot. It shot a giant ray from his eye, disintegrating Rudy's robot. Rudy quickly used his chalk to draw a mattress in back of him, making him land safely on the road. "Now do you humans believe I'm a bad inventor?"

Following Rudy was Spongebob, Sandy, Lynn and Sam. "You've got to be kidding me!" Sam said.

"Let me draw something!" Rudy said.

"No, I got this one!" Lynn said.

"Wait!" Spongebob blocked Lynn, and had his hand touch the ground.

"Spongebob, what are you doing?" Sandy asked.

"I'm trying to get focus here!" Spongebob said.

Sandy immediately got the message. "Spongebob, are you trying to perform that Gravity Chopper move? I already told you, it ain't nothin' but a myth!"

"Well, I'm about to debunk that myth!" Spongebob now had focus. "Time to defy gravity!"

"You better be right about this, Spongebob!" Sam said.

"But he ain't!" Sandy said.

Spongebob now had complete focus, and gripped the ground. He knew he was about to fly towards space, while still in the real world, and outside of his sea habitat. Spongebob let go of the ground, and jumped. His skeleton flew out of his back, and fell to the ground. Sam and Lynn were freaked out by this.

"Told ya!" Sandy said.

"No wait, I think I needed more time! Let me try again!" Spongebob put his skeleton back inside him, and repeated the same pattern. Hand on ground, complete focus, ignorning everything around him. Even Krackus was invested in what was to happen, but then snapped out of it. "Be gone, Sponge!" Krackus said, as he made the robot move it's giant fist towards Spongebob. Sandy tried calling out his name, to get him to stop.

Inside Spongebob's mind, time was moving in slow motion. He didn't focus on Sandy calling for him, or the giant hand about to hit him. He didn't even have focus on all the negatives around him, or anything that would hold him back from accomplishing the move. All of his focus was on the move, and nothing else. The fist was inches away from him, and SB in his mind, felt the ground rumble. The hand was now an inch away from his nose. BOOM! Spongebob zoomed into the air, leaving a crack where he was at. SB was now flying into space, and perhaps beyond it.

"Holy crab!" Rudy said.

"He really did it! I can't believe this!" Sandy said. "The Gravity Chopper is real!"

"That Sponge flew into space!" Krackus said. The four and the metal crab waited for the Sponge to come down any minute. However, 30 seconds later, then a minute, nothing happened. Everyone was losing their patience.

"Alright, where is he?!" Lynn asked.

"I think Spongebob didn't perfect the whole gravity part of that thing." Sandy said.

"Well then, I guess I have to destroy…"

"Wait, is that him?!" Rudy pointed at the sky. A black speck was in the air, and it came closer and closer to the floor. It was actually Spongebob sticking his hand out, ready to chop the giant robot.

"Whaa?" Krackus blurted out. Spongebob was giving his karate cry, as he was now speeding towards the robot at a fast rate, like a meteor coming towards Earth. "Oh goodness." Krackus said. Spongebob now reached the robot, and in his mind, he was chopping the robot's head in slow motion. Everyone watching was amazed at what they're seeing. Spongebob's hand now went through the top of the robot's body. He was slowly chopping through the body, and by slowly, I mean so slow that ten seconds have passed, and he wasn't even halfway through the body. In fact, time wasn't in slow motion, time was actually still moving, and SB was the only thing moving at a slow rate. Even his friends were bored by this. Krackus saw SB move at the slow rate, and tried to touch him, but ended up getting his claw burned off. "Ah, fiddlesticks." He said. The friends were so bored by this move, that even Lynn was eating a bowl of cereal that she quickly got at the store. By the time she finished her cereal, SB was finally done with the move, and he reached the floor.

The robot exploded, sending Krackus flying to the floor. "My machine!" he said.

"This is for my robot!" Rudy drew a pack of chattering teeth, which chased after Krackus, sending him running away screaming.

"Now do you believe?" Spongebob turned to Sandy.

"Yes, and please stick to regular chops, or else I'll be in Hibernation by the time you finish the next one!"

In the back, Manny, Maria, Frida and Luna were facing off with more Clusters.

"Time for the finishing move!" Plata said towards a Battle Tech, after lifting it and smashing it. However, a beeping was heard. "Oh no, an hour is up!" Maria said, as the glove was off her.

"What?! How can it be an hour already?!"

"How did you think I got here, son?" Maria asked. In her head, she remembered flying on a plane, but getting kicked out for her loud battle cries, and by that I mean, in the middle of the sky. She then had to travel by multiple vehicles.

However, Manny was now getting his butt whipped, and Maria had no choice but to hide behind an alley way, hyperventilating from the action.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Rivera. I'll save…" A Cluster knocked the guitar off of Frida's hand, breaking it. "YOUR SON?" Now Luna was the only one defending Manny. "Hang on, Tiger dude! I'll save you!" she called out.

"Where are you Dad?" Manny called out, while trying to get back up. "I need you!"

"Oh Roldolfo, please come back!" Maria called out while hyperventilating.

….

Meanwhile, back in space, ships were heading to New Cluster Prime towards the gladiator arena, unaware of the battle going on that's demolishing the city. Inside one of the ships was White Pantera, strapped to chains inside a room, without his Boots of Truth, which a Cluster guard was trying on.

White Pantera was passed out, until he started to hear the voices of Manny and Maria.

"FATHER'S INTUITION!" White Pantera awoke. "My boy is in trouble!" He tried to get out of the chains, but he noticed his boots were missing. "My boots! They're gone!" White Pantera then tried to come out. "Come on, Boots! Come to me! Come to…!" The boots were on the Clusters' feet, as he tried to get their power. However, at that moment, the guard was moving very fast, and headed towards where WP's cell was. The boots destroyed the bars, removed the legs off the Clusters, and flew into WP's feet.

"WHITE PANTERA! I'm coming son!" White Pantera called out, as he broke through the chains in the cell, and rammed through the bars. He took down the many guards around the cell, while running fast, and escaped.

In another ship, Grandpapi was inside a cell.

"Ooh, are we going to take over the world?" he happily asked.

"We? What do you mean we, human?"

"It's been my dream to work with aliens ever since I was three, so how's about an alliance?"

A guard snapped to the guard near Grandpapi, and used his spear to shock him.

"Alright! I'll split you the money, say, 10-90?" Grandpapi was shocked again.

"Alright, alright! My dream was a lie!" Grandpapi said as he was starting to tear up. However, bursting through the ship was White Pantera, who knocked down every guard and took his father out of the cell. "Father, we have to leave now!" WP said, tossing the Puma Loco hat back inside the cell. "Let's have some fun!" Grandpapi said, putting his hat on, and getting into the "PUMA LOCO!" suit. White Pantera quickly grabbed the suit's hand, and blasted out of the ship, that caused a giant wave from the blast to appear, that not only blew up the ship they were in, but the fifteen ships around them. The two were now flying into space, and flying back to Earth, from a trip that would've taken hours, yet for them, it was seconds.

Back on Earth, a few of the toons saw the two fireballs coming down from the sky, as the two crashed on Earth and landed near Manny, leaving a giant hole in the road, and breaking every piece of glass in the city.

"STOP DESTROYING THE CITY!" Principal Rizinski barked from his high school.

Manny saw the two superheroes emerge out of the hole, and into the air.

"Papa!" Manny happily said, hugging his father.

"Manny, my boy!"

"You're alive, grandson!" Puma Loco said. However, the two finished their reunion, and decided to focus on the Riveras.

"The Riveras reunite once more!" Puma Loco said. The family jumped in the air, and gave a big beatdown to all the Clusters. The three not only took down multiple giant soldiers, but wiped out every single Cluster from out of the city.

"Alright, I'm back!" Lincoln said, out of the vault with Clyde, Ronnie Anne and Lori. "What am I missing?"

"You're just in time for something awesome, bro!" Luna said.

Even the ones the other kids were fighting. To add to the pile, they defeated the Battle Tech suits, by sending them flying into the air.

"Leapin' Leptons!" Jimmy said, as he and Lisa were watching the action from the beam's view.

Then, for the finishing move, they sent the gigantic pile to the one place that the Clusters would never get out of: the sun. White Pantera punched the giant ball, Puma spun the ball, and Manny gave a huge kick to the ball, sending it spiraling towards the extremely hot star, giving a huge explosion. All of the kids cheered at this epic moment, with Frida screaming happily while running towards the group.

"That was the coolest thing ever!" Lincoln said running towards the gang of heroes. "I'm actually…with real superheroes!"

"Well, that takes care of them!" Manny said.

However, another large herd of them, both with or without PAKs came around the corner.

"Or maybe not!" Manny said.

"Where do these stupid roaches keep coming from?!" Ronnie Anne barked.

The superheroes dove into the herd, with Lincoln and Clyde flying into the air.

"Hey, why aren't you guys doing that awesome move again?!" Lincoln asked.

"It was a once in a battle move!" White Pantera called out. More ships were passing by, shooting everything on the ground. Puma Loca shot his suits' hands at the ship, destroying it to pieces. Patrick then joined in the battle with his gauntlets, and then he held Snap in his hands.

"Your turn, Super Blue Man!" Patrick said, raising Snap.

"Could you stop calling me that, starfish?" Snap said, as he shot cannonballs from his hands.

Luna even joined the battle with her guitar, along with the aid of Squidward by her side. Frida and Maria were behind a dumpster, watching the fight go on.

"Man, I wish I can help Manny!" Frida said, looking depressed. "If only someone gave me another guitar!"

"Actually, you don't need another guitar, Frida." Maria said. "I got a weapon for you!"

Everything in Frida's mind stopped. "What?"

"You know, I can't always protect Manny." Maria said. "EVEN THOUGH I WANT TOO!" She breathed in and out. "And neither can White Pantera or Puma Loco. But I know someone who will always be by his side."

"Albino Burrito?"

"No. You. That's why I'm passing on Plata Peligrosa to you!" She gave Frida the glove.

"You're…making me Plata Peligrosa?" Frida said. "Wait, but doesn't this glove make you crazy?!"

"Yes, but seeing you as the crazy, fun-loving companion you are to my son, I'd figure the glove can handle you!"

Frida picked up the glove, and started to tear up. "This…is…the coolest thing anyone has ever given me!" Frida happily turned to the gang of fighters, knowing what she was about to join.

The toons were clearing the new herd of Clusters, when Lincoln in the air, spotted a building where the Clusters were heading out of.

"The factory!" Lincoln said. "These bugs are coming from the factory!"

"Then let's finish these bugs off!" Lincoln said.

"I GOT THIS ONE!" Sheldon came bursting in through a building, as his suit was wrecked from all the Clusters. He struggled to stay still, and kept breathing. "Those giants were draining!" he said, then slapped himself. "For Jenny!" Sheldon charged into the herd, pushing the soldiers out of the way, with his giant mechanical arms. He then made his way to the factory, and crashed into it, seeing all of the humans working hard. Manny jumped into the factory, and as Sheldon started firing at the Cluster guards near the humans, Manny sliced all of the chains to the humans, setting them free onto the world. Sheldon then had his attention on a machine that made clones of each soldier.

"Time to finish the job!" Sheldon said, trying to fire at the machines. However, he was out of ammo. "What? Why does this have to happen now?" Sheldon asked.

"Well, then I guess it's…"

"No, let me do it!" Sheldon said. He didn't have any weapons on him, but turned around, grabbed Squidward, squeezed his body, and squirted out black ink on the machine, short-circuiting it, and as the two heroes ran off, the factory exploded, though Squidward was still in.

"I did it!" Sheldon said.

"Actually, the Squidman did it, dude!" Luna pointed. Squidward walked out, covered in ash.

"Whatever, no more Cluster soldiers!"

Then ships were flying by, along with the sound of more soldiers from the direction of the beam.

"Actually, we still have lots of them left!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Now, we just have to take care of the portal!" Manny said, as the toons both flew and ran to where the portal was. Meanwhile, Leni was still walking like Mr. Magoo throughout the city, running into a light pole. "Whoops! Sorry sir! Wow, you have very cold skin!" Leni said, as she was wandering off.

….

Back in space, Zim and Smytus were dueling with each other on an asteroid. Zim got on Smytus' chest, and started ramming his head on the rock, and when he was done, he tried to crush it with his own hands. Smytus then pushed him off, pinned Zim to the ground, and punched him again, and again, and again. He gave so many blows to Zim's face, and yet Zim, despite being in busted up, was still breathing. Smytus pulled a knife out of his arm.

"Those Tallest might have betrayed the Cluster, but…you allied the jailbreakers. Now I shall cast the final blow!" Smytus said, raising the knife to Zim's face. He lifted it in the air, and…

ZAP! Smytus was shot in the back. Smytus turned around to see a violet spaceship shooting at him.

"Nobody is killing Zim but me!" Dib said, as he continued shooting at Smytus.

"You again!" Smytus said. "I guess I'll get rid of you first." In the back of the ship, GIR jumped off, and attack Smytus head happily.

"Get off of me, fellow cyborg!" Smytus said.

"I want a Piggy back ride!" GIR said, happily said. Zim took this distraction, and jabbed Smytus in the back with his PAK. Smytus was still blinded by GIR, as Zim continued jabbing Smytus in the chest. Smytus got up, and gave an angry roar. "I HAVE HAD IT! I'VE POSTPONED YOUR DEATH LONG ENOUGH!" Smytus charged at Zim, but he quickly dodged it, and socked Smytus in the face, and then, with his power draining arms, he grabbed the commander's arms, and drained the power out of them. Smytus had no way of resisting, despite trying to get the Irken off of him. After draining the power, Zim ripped off the Commander's arms, and Zim pinned two of the PAK legs on Smytus' own legs.

"This…How can this be? How can I lose to you?"

"Like you said, I have good combat!" Zim said.

"But I am the destroyer of worlds, and you're just an Irken delinquent!"

"I'm not just an Irken….I AM ZIM!" He stabbed Smytus through the chest, finishing him off for good, stopping his function, as his eyes closed, and static came through his body.

"Whoa Zim!" Dib said on the ship. "I still hate ya, but that was kinda cool!"

"Shut up, and take me back to the beam!"

"I'll take that as a thanks." Dib drove Zim and GIR back to Earth. However, this wasn't the end of Smytus, as his eyes opened wide.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

Yes, we're heading towards the end of the story. It took three months for this one, unlike Part I, which took six.


	43. Chapter 29 V: The Climax V

Back on Earth, SB, Rudy, Sandy, Lynn and Sam, along with the aid of Luan were facing off with Clusters on another side of town. Rudy used his magic chalk to draw another robot to fend off the Clusters, while SB used his weapons. However, the giant wooden leg of a giant throne crushed Rudy's robot.

"Well, well, it appears we've encountered the so-called "heroes." Brit said.

Sam was now angry again, and aimed her weapons at the twins.

"Say, where'd you get that ugly suit? The same loser store that robot freak goes to?" Tiff insulted.

"Actually, she got it from a robot dog, not a store! I mean, what store would sell…?" Spongebob said.

"Shut it, Sponge!" Tiff responded.

"How rude!" Spongebob responded.

"You're the ones who gave Danny to the Cluster!" Sam said.

"Oh, are you expecting an apology for that action?" Brit asked. "Because both of us will pass on that. After all, sending your friend away is what made us a part of this hierarchy!"

"Besides, the ghost boy is free! So scramble along out of here before we crush you and your losers!" Tiff said.

"Losers?!" Lynn said. "That tears it! You just set off the bull!"

"No, Lynn." Sam happily said. "She's got a point. Let's just get out of here."

"But they're the ones who made Danny evil!" Lynn said. "How can you just drop these jerks?"

"Because, they'll get what's coming to them eventually." Sam responded, as he walked back, as SB followed.

"Yeah, you fools better leave us!" Tiff said. "Pretty soon, you'll be our slaves, and you'll be giving us diamonds, baby!"

However, both of the thrones were zapped by someone coming around the corner. It was Leni, still not used to her glasses. She zapped the thrones again accidentally, and crushed the two chairs, causing the two twins to fall to the ground.

Leni took her glasses off. "Oh no, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! Wow, like those dresses are killer!"

"Leni, those are the bad guys!" Lynn called out.

"Whoops! I mean, like, those dresses are no-so killer! So ugly! There, did I do good? Do I get a cookie?"

"Let's just go." Sam said, as the others walked off.

Luan then went to the Crusts. "By the way, I'm not leaving without saying good-PIE!" she threw both of them at the Crusts faces. "AHHH! MY BEAUTIFUL DRESS!" Brit screamed.

"Wait till we get out of here!" Tiff said. "I will whoop your butts!" She tried to leave, but couldn't, as the toons happily walked off to where the beam was.

But back inside the pit. "Hello! We're still chained up!" one man said. The toons ran back and cut the chains off the Tremorton slaves.

Back to where the beam was, Jimmy was still trying to hack into the beam.

"Why isn't this working?!" Jimmy asked.

"Still not giving up on this whole hacking method, eh?" Lisa asked. "We must disassemble the beam by hand!" However, coming up to the two young geniuses, was another science whiz.

"Hey, you two look like Grade-A science students!" Penny said, with tentacles drawn by chalk around her. "Mind if I join in?"

"Holy excrement, where'd you build those tentacles?" Lisa asked.

"Oh, um…from uh…Greenland?" Penny bluffed.

"You're that girl from the Chalkzone!" Jimmy said. "And from the very eerie resemblance of those tentacles, I'm guessing you drew those?"

"Chalk? Those couldn't have been formed from the limestone!"

"You've witnessed ghosts, aliens and sadly fairies, Lisa! How can you still be a skeptic?"

"The same reason you choose not to follow the belief in Timmy's floating things."

Jimmy thought about it. "Fair enough."

Now all the other heroes were heading towards the beam, but then blocked by Clusters again. Then, another girl gave a battle cry in the air.

"Maria?" White Pantera called.

"No, that sounded more like…"

Frida jumped in the air, now in the Plata Peligrosa suit.

"Frida! My mom gave you the glove?" Manny asked.

"Clusters, meet the new and rockin' Plata Peligrosa!" Frida called out.

"Hey Ho!" Luna said. "Let's go, Frida!"

"Care to join me, El Tigre?!" Frida happily said.

"Of course, Plata Peligrosa!" Both were now attacking Clusters together, as the other heroes hurried towards the beam.

"I'll take care of this evil beam!" White Pantera jumped in the air, and punched the beam. No use, he fell to the ground. Everyone tried to attack the beam, but it backfired. Puma Loco couldn't lift the beam, Tuck's water had no use, Timmy's wishes bounced off, Luna's guitar had no effect, and neither did Patrick's punches, nor Snap's cannonballs, nor Lincoln or Clyde's weapons, and not even Sheldon's suit. "It's no use!" Sheldon said. "This beam isn't coming down!"

More ships came from the portal, with Brad still flying around and blowing up the ships.

"Oh come on!" Tuck said. "He still gets to drive the spaceships?!"

However, a shadow lurked from the portal, covering all of the heroes. Quickly, SB's gang ran to see what was going on. From the portal, a roar was heard, as a giant green mechanical monster came flying down, with another mechanical monster with weapons was pinning her down.

"RUN FOR IT!" Jimmy shouted, as Lisa jumped down the portal holding Jimmy, as Goddard flew away, and everyone ran out of the area screaming.

BOOM! Vexas came smashing down on the floor, with transformed Melody punching her like a gorilla. Then from the portal, the four flying heroes came out, shooting their weapons at Vexas, with Sheen still cheering.

"Jenny!" Sheldon called out. "My girl is alive!"

Brad quickly saw Melody beating Vexas 11.0 up, crushing her face. "Melody!" Brad flew to the ground, and quickly landed the ship.

Lincoln then flew by Danny.

"Danny, you're not evil anymore!"

"Sup, Lincoln? Digging the new jetpack!" Both continued flying.

Vexas immediately pushed Melody off, giving a big roar. "YOU WILL NEVER VANQUISH ME!" The sound of thunder was heard in the background, though it was just Bessie banging on pans. "What? It's for dramatic effect!" Bessie said, continuing to bang the pans.

Jenny looked around at the heroes, ready to fight.

"You guys want to take it from here?"

"YES WE DO!" Everyone screamed, as they all tackled the giant robot. Lynn zoomed around her spider legs slashing all of them, while Pantera gave a punch to Vexas' chest. Lincoln and Clyde did another team-up attack. "CLINCOLN MCCLOUD!" they shouted, as Lincoln threw Clyde, who shot a gum bomb at her face. After throwing it off, Puma punched the giant queen in the face, and Spongebob and Sandy flew in the air, chopping her arms off. Jimmy shot the tornado blaster again, and Snap shot more cannonballs at her, while Rudy drew a giant slingshot to throw a rock at her. Lana threw the wrench at her face, and Lana zapped her spider legs off, turning them into ashes. Carl and Patrick lifted the giant queen, then Frida grabbed her face and smashed it to the ground. Manny then slashed Vexas' face, and afterwards Sam shot her face. Then, running into the scene, Lucy shot more lighting at Vexas, while Gaz walked up, and stabbed the scythe in her eye. Vexas took it off, leaving an empty eye socket. Luan threw a pie, and Tuck sprayed water in her face. Then Sheldon kept punching Vexas' multiple times with his armor. " . .BLUEPRINTS!" Sheldon said. Vexas quickly punched him out of the way, and got up.

Vexas laughed again. "NOT EVEN ALL YOUR WEAK ATTACKS CAN DEFEAT ME!"

Zim gave a battle cry as he jumped out of Dib's ship. "THE IRKEN!" His PAK legs then lodged onto Vexas' face.

"Now to finish you!" Zim said. Vexas tried using her tentacles, but Zim's arms, now with Smytus' energy, punched the tentacles away, along with Vexas' hands. Even GIR got onto the fun, and hooked onto her chest. "Ugly lady!" he happily cheered. To add to this, Jenny turned her legs into multiple parts, tripping over Vexas, making her crush buildings, and finally pass out. Though Zim was under there too, and faced more damage.

"Have a nice trip!" Luan laughed. Meanwhile, Brad ran to Melody, trying to comfort her, who was now back to her regular self.

Zim crawled to Vexas' face. "Earth. Is. MINE."

"Wow, Zim. You actually saved us all from Vexas' reign of terror!" Spongebob said. "You really are a good guy after all!"

Zim shot Spongebob in the face. "Shut up, Squaresponge!"

"Oh well, he'll accept it someday!" Spongebob kept laughing.

However, Vexas wasn't done yet, she tried to get back up, but then Wakeman came flying out of the sky, using more of her ninja skills to quickly chop and kick Vexas' face. "Never mess with the daughter of a trained ninja, Vexas! By the way, what a horrendous makeover!"

"I hate you, Wakeman!"

She spoke in a a quiet voice. "Smytus." She said wheezing.

Back in space, Smytus still struggling to move got up. "Yes, my queen."

"BLOW IT UP." She said. Smytus gave an evil laugh, unraveled his arm, and pressed a button.

"SELF DESTRUCT MODE, ACTIVATED. ONE AND A HALF MINUTES UNTIL DESOLATION."

"OH COME ON!" Timmy said.

"ONE AND A HALF MINUTES?! What happened to ten seconds?!" Vexas called out.

"The blasted beam had too much power!" Smytus said. "At least that's what our blasted inventor said."

"KRACKUUUUSSSS!" Vexas screamed.

"Sorry, can't talk!" Krackus was still being chased by the chalk teeth.

Now all of the Riveras, and Plata Frida tried lifting the beam up. Zim tried to shoot a laser into the beam, but it was no use. Danny tried go through the beam, but it blocked his powers. Even Lucy tried to make the beam disappear, yet it was still not effective. "The beam is lodged into the Earth's core!" Jimmy said.

Now it was Jenny's turn to lift the beam. "I can't do it!" Jenny said. "It's too strong!"Melody saw Jenny struggling, and quickly flew out of where she was at, after hesistating for a few seconds. "Melody!" Brad called out. "Sorry Brad! Jenny needs me!" Melody said.

ONE MINUTE UNTIL TOTAL DESOLATION.

"Hang on, Jenny! I'll help you!" Melody said, stretching her arms out to help pull the beam. It took plenty of tugging, as the floor started to crack. Both robots gave all their strength, and kept tugging. Then, the beam was finally ripped from the ground.

"Let's take this to that ratchet planet!" Jenny said.

"What?! But Jenny!" Sheldon said.

"That beam's gonna explode!" Lana called out.

"Sorry guys. We go, you stay, no following!" Jenny said.

"Melody, don't!" Brad said.

"I promise Brad, you will see me again!" Melody said, as both robots flew through the portal.

"NOOOOO!" Vexas roared, as she jumped and flew towards the portal. Quickly, Frida jumped and grabbed her leg.

"Mom, what are you doing?!" Vega asked.

"I'M NOT LETTING THOSE FOOLS WIN AGAIN!"

"But you'll explode with them!"

"WHATEVER IT TAKES TO STOP THEM!"

"No!" Vega tried to fly towards Vexas, but Frida grabbed her down to the ground. Vexas then flew into the portal to NCP.

"We've got to stop her!" Danny said, about to chase after Vexas.

"Danny, wait!" Sam tried to hold Danny back with her suit.

30 SECONDS UNTIL TOTAL DESOLATION.

Inside NCP, Jenny and Melody were grabbing the beam, which also came out of the very back of the beam to keep the Earth portal open. "Alright, we let go of this thing at the count of five, one…" Vexas roared and attacked them.

20 SECONDS UNTIL DESOLATION.

"NOO!" Vexas roared.

30 ADDITIONAL SECONDS ADDED UNTIL TOTAL DESOLATION.

"Whaaa?" Jenny asked.

YOU IDIOTIC MACHINES! Why must you see me as the enemy?! All I wanted to do for both of you, and all of your kind, was liberate you from that wreck you consider a home! I could've given you a life of your own, away from all of that, but instead, you decided to be allies with these no-intelligent, good for nothing, selfish, paranoid scraps of NEANTHERTHALS! The same species who have dismantled and treated us as inferiors for decades! WHY WON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ANY OF THAT?!" Melody and Jenny tried firing at Vexas, but she then lodged onto the two with her tentacles. Both tried to fight back, but her grip was too strong.

"She's not letting us go!" Jenny said. "We'll never get back to Earth!" Melody then looked down at Vexas, then at Jenny, and then back at the portal. She closed her eyes, as in her mind, she was about to do something crazy.

"Actually, you will." Melody said.

"What?"

30 SECONDS UNTIL TOTAL DESOLATION.

Melody quickly cut through Vexas' arm, which was holding Jenny, as the cyborg was now free. Melody used her hand to block Vexas from attacking Jenny. "Go now!"

"Melody, you're not!"

"If I let go, we'll never get out of here, and I can't let Vexas come back to Earth!"

"But the beam! If you stay here, you'll explode with it!"

"If it's what it takes to save Brad, I don't care."

20 SECONDS UNTIL TOTAL DESOLATION.

Jenny was flying down to the ground, and then started flying towards Melody. "No! I won't let you do this!"

"GO!" Melody roared, as she let go of the beam, and gave Jenny a huge slap with her hand, sending her flying back to the closing portal.

10 SECONDS UNTIL TOTAL DESOLATION.

Jenny called out her name, as Melody teared up, but then turned to Vexas, knowing that she was about to take her down, along with the planet. All the Clusters dropped what they were doing on the destroyed city, and ran for their lives. Most of them started flying off the planet. Meanwhile, everyone inside the coliseum ran out, and flew back into their ships, escaping the impending demise of the planet.

5…4…

Melody closed her eyes, as Vexas was roaring in fear. She quickly let go of the hero cyborg in an attempt to escape.

3…2…1…0

BOOM! The explosion wiped the planet, and smoked Vexas, destroying all of her upgrades. However Jenny saw the explosion with her eyes wide open. No sound came out of her mouth, at what she just saw. Someone who she has wronged, and now has just became her friend, is now gone. Jenny didn't even fly out of there, as she was still floating towards the portal, which was slowly closing, while the explosion was moving fast. However, in back of her, Danny grabbed her body, and flew out of the closing portal, flying her down to Earth, as the portal closed while the explosion grew. Every piece of construction was disintegrated into ashes on the planet, and even the ships cheering at the explosion, had the explosion's boom send them flying back. Even Smytus saw the explosion as a twinkling star from where he was at.

Danny flew through the portal which disappeared, and as Jenny was still holding her hand out for nothing, the two landed on the ground.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Yes, this is a BIG cliffhanger, but don't worry, next time...it's officially time, for the final chapter. The finale of the story. It will be posted later tonight. Then in June, it's time for Sidekicks.**


	44. Chapter 30: Don't Dream It's Over

"Jenny!" Wakeman called out, running to hug her daughter. "Oh, my daughter is OK!" Jenny still didn't react, as she was still shocked by what happened.

"Oh, my future wife!" Sheldon hugged Jenny too, and no reaction. "Um, Jenny? You're not going to reject me?"

"Jen!" Brad said. "Where's Melody?!"

Jenny slowly turned her head towards Brad. "No. Please don't tell me she's…"

Jenny nodded her head.

"NO! That blasted Vexas killed her! I will find that witch if it's the last thing I'll do, and I'll…"

"Actually…" Jenny said. "She saved my life. She sacrificed herself to save Earth."

Brad looked down. "She's gone. I got to see her again, and she blows herself up, to destroy that evil bug machine!". She turned to Vega. "No offense."

"None taken." Vega sadly replied. Brad was now looking down, trying to hold in his tears.

"Um, Jenny, what's that on your cheek?" Sheldon asked. Jenny picked up something small and black stuck on her right cheek. Everyone around the Tremorton kids really felt bummed out by this (except Gaz), and huddlying together.

"Wow, that android really did mean a lot to all of you fools." Zim said, though he didn't have the intent of insulting the group.

"If it makes you feel any better.." Lucy said, comforting Brad. "I'll set up her funeral arrangements. What material do you believe she would want her casket?"

"Lucy, not right now!" Lynn said.

Everyone was silent, with some teary eyed about this. Jenny stopped looking sad as she saw what was in her hand. "She left her memory chip." She said to herself. "What if we rebuild her?"

"Don't ask that, Jenny! Brad's busy griefing!" Carl said.

"No really, we can. I have her chip right here!" Jenny said. Wakeman took a good luck at the chip. "Actually, this is a back-up chip! We can construct a body out of this!"

"Guys, I know you're trying to help me calm down, but it's impossible! She sacrificed herself for a good cause, and now our memories of her will live on!"

"But we can just rebuild her!" Lisa responded. "We have her chip!"

"But she died with meaning! Rebuilding her won't bring her back!"

"Um…are you deranged? Of course, it will. We can just create for her a new…."

"Seriously guys? Are you really focused on this? She sacrificed herself!"

"Do you want her back or not?!" Lisa asked.

"I do, actually."

"Well, you're in front of a group of geniuses and inventors!" Following them was Jimmy, Sheldon and Wakeman.

"But where exactly could we find her blueprints?" Wakeman asked.

"I know where Dr. Locus' lair is!" Brad said. "I think we'll find her blueprints there."

"Well, Melody is coming back to life!" Jenny said.

"WHAT?!" Sheen said. "You guys are missing the point! Rebuilding her would ruin the emotion apple core of her sacrifice! I mean, superheroes can't just come back to life hours after sacrificing themselves! What heartless storyteller does that?!"

""Um, Ace Savvy came back to life."

"So did the Crimson Chin."

"Mermaid man came back 7 times."

"Look, who cares? I'm getting my girlfriend back!" Brad cheered.

"Alright, that's still a little creepy." Lori said.

"So, now that we're done with this little charade…" Zim said, standing on the pile. "YES! Earth will finally be mine once again!" Zim held a remote up. "While all of you were busy with your melodramatic emotions, I have constructed a little beam of my own!" Made from Cluster parts was a very small beam. "With this remote, the Clusters will be under my control! And finally, I shall RULE YOU ALL!" Zim gave a laugh, but then he was shocked in the back again.

"I don't think so." Dib happily boasted, as Zim was now being shocked on the floor, and Dib stepped on the beam, crushing it. "And now, I can finally say I've officially saved the world again."

"Well, I'm glad that's over." Ronnie Anne said. "Now I can bring my family back from Retroville! Jimmy, could you please..?"

"No need to ask, Ronnie Anne. I'm already on it!" Jimmy said, pressing Goddard.

"You know what I realize?" Lincoln asked. "I do have my sisters with me, but…I miss my parents."

"Mine too!" Clyde said.

Pulling up from around the corner, was two cars. Out of them popped Lynn Sr. and Rita, and Howard and Harold McBride.

"Kids!" Lynn Sr. yelled.

"Clyde!" both parents called out.

"Mom! Dad!" Lincoln called.

"Dad! Dad!" Clyde said, as both came running to their parents, along with the sisters joining a group hug.

"Wait, how did you know where to find us?" Lincoln asked.

"We got help from some nice, but crazy lady!" Rita said.

"For some reason, she was dressed in this superhero costume and had this giant metal glove!" Lynn Sr. said.

"Mom, you helped them?" Manny turned to Maria, who came after seeing everyone mope. "Of course, I knew you were with the Loud son over there, and I wanted to help reunite a family again!"

"Clyde, oh Clyde!" Harold said. "Don't scare us like that again!"

"We were worried sick about you!" Howard said, both holding tightly onto Clyde.

"Sorry I didn't call you guys! I was on the edge with Lincoln the whole time!" Clyde said.

"Wait, why are there weapons on your hand?!" Howard asked.

"Don't worry, Dad! It's just gum I've been using to stop aliens!" he shot it at a Cluster body. "See?"

"But the gum will ruin that good teeth!" Howard said. "Oh, I'm just kidding son!" All three laughed.

"Aye, it's great to see families together again!" White Pantera said.

"Hey, you're a wrestler! I love wrestling!" Lynn Sr. said. "What channel are you from?"

"Actually, I'm White Pantera, the greatest superhero of Miracle City!"

"Ooh, Miracle City! I better subscribe to that!" Lynn Sr. responded, as WP nodded his head. "EEK! It's an alien!" he pointed at Zim.

"It's okay, Mr. Loud! He's harmless!" Spongebob said.

"Yeah, harmless for my sister." Dib pointed at her next to him.

Goddard opened up a portal, to which all of the Casagrandes appeared.

"BOO BOO BEAR!" Lori cried out. "You're alive!" She ran to Bobby sobbing happily, with Bobby doing the same.

"Oh Lori my baby!" Bobby sobbed happily, as they started kissing, much to Tuck's disgust.

"Oh, Ronnie, my sweetie!" Maria Santiago said, hugging her daughter. "You're grounded for two weeks, but I love you!" All the Santiagos hugged around her.

"My arm! You got my arm!"

"Actually, I do." Ronnie Anne pulled the Cluster arm out, and gave it to CJ. He then started cheering. "Look, it's from an alien!" he started running off, even towards Lincoln. Then he ran towards Zim.

"YAY, A REAL ALIEN!" CJ called, about to ride on Zim.

"Wait kid! Trust me, he doesn't like to be played with!" Dib said.

"Okay!" CJ ran off and started playing with the arm again, with GIR chasing with him.

"The charm did work!" Rosa boasted.

"You know, Lincoln was right. We are like a family!" Spongebob said. "In fact, just like the old saying, everyone's your family!"

"Why did those words from the talking Sponge that sound familiar?" Carlota asked herself.

"WOO! I'm Plata!" Frida said. "Let's start a rock band to celebrate!"

"No thanks." Jenny said. "I'm not into Rock."

"Rock rots the mind up to 10% each listen." Lisa said.

"Eh, I'd rather learn it at school." Ronnie Anne said.

"Well, I got a family to come back to now." Rudy said, drawing a hole in the air with a magic chalk.

"And I got a smoking date with Rapsheeba!" Snap said.

"But I want to help them rebuild the cyborg!" Penny said. Rudy quickly dragged Penny into the portal. "Could you at least send me pictures?!" The portal closed.

"Yeah, I guess we better go too. I gotta find my mom anyways, so that I can teach her a lesson." Vega said. "See you Jen, and good luck with that robot!" Vega and her friends flew into the sky, back to Cluster Prime.

However, Sandy turned her head around to see Bessie. "Don't you have a family to return to?"

"Yeah, but I feel so much Joy here with the heroes!" Bessie said.

"Seriously, can we stop with the inside jokes?!" Squidward said.

The portal opened again with Snap."By the way, you sound a lot like Bi-Clops!" Squidward groaned. Bessie was now rubbing her hand on Squidward. "What are you doing?"

"An octopus? This is amazing! I'll definitely get my talking squid discovery badge! Wow, your head is squishy and smooth!" Bessie said, still rubbing his head.

"When will this nightmare end?" Squidward said.

Meanwhile, Danny and Sam were near each other. "So...what do we do now?"

"I don't know. I was just frightened by you!" Sam said. "Yet...I'm still not ready for this yet."

"So, does that mean we're still just friends?"

"I'd like it to be that way." Sam said, as they gave a smile at each other again.

"Well, we're all together now!" Spongebob said. "And we've saved the world!"

"Yet you owe us millions in damaged!" Razinski walked in to the heroes, as Zim quickly put on his disguise with GIR.

"You can't be serious." Lynn said. "Who would fall for that?"

"Everyone." Dib responded.

"Hey, where did Zim and that cool robot go?" Patrick asked, as Lynn facepalmed.

"Look at our city! You clowns demolished it!"

"Um, we saved the Earth!" Lincoln said. "At least say thank you!"

"But look at all the damaged buildings! You've destroyed everything with your reckless fighting!"

"Are you kidding me?!' Timmy asked. "We saved the world, and all of you from those aliens, and you're mad about your stupid cities?!"

"Stupid?! That's it! Wait until the Skyway Patrol hears this! All of you will be doing community service for the next few years of your life!"

"Hey! Our kids and their friends saved your city! Show them some respect!" Lynn Sr. said.

"You oughta be ashamed of yourself for raising such an irresponsible kid!"

Everyone was roaring at the group of heroes, as everyone felt mad.

"Welcome to my life, guys." Jenny said.

"Poison Apple, Burning breeze, everyone around me shall freeze!" Lucy froze everyone from yelling.

"Wow, your town really is full of jerks." Squidward said to Jenny. "We should talk sometime."

"I guess that really is the price of being a hero." Lincoln said.

"Now you know, Link." Brad said. "And knowing is half…"

"NO MORE REFERENCES!" Sheen yelled out.

"Say, we should get together for a "family" picture!" Dib pulled out his camera, as everyone moved in. Even GIR dragged Zim in."Everyone together! Say, happy doomsday!"

"HAPPY DOOMSDAY!" SNAP.

"I did it! I have evidence of everyone!" Dib started laughing. "Now, the world will listen to me for once, and I'll expose Zim! HA HA HA!"

"Let me check the picture." Gaz took the camera, and poured soda on it. "Oops."

"NOOOO!" Dib was screaming in the air, punching the ground.

"Next time, don't touch my soda!"

"BUT IT WASN'T ME!" Dib said, pounding the ground.

"Alright, are we done yet?" Timmy asked.

"TURNER!" A voice called out from the sky, as an explosion appeared in front of the heroes.

"Jorgan! What are you doing here?" Timmy asked.

"I've come here to repair the damages of Tremorton that you puny humans caused!" Jorgan said. "And come here to chew you out about all these fools knowing about your fairies!"

"But it's not like they told anybody!" Timmy said. "Besides what Dib was about to do." Dib was having a seizure on the ground. "So what, are you gonna take away my fairies?"

"Actually no, because even I can't pull a reset button after seeing your team save the world, which was AWESOME-TACULAR! Also, even me, the strongest fairy, knows how important friendship is for you puny humans. But seriously, DON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN! Okay, I got that out of the way! Time to fix this city!"

Jorgan clones appeared, mindwiping every citizen.

"Wait, why are you doing this?"

"What? You expect us to not mindwipe every citizen who sees every ghost, alien, fairy, or proof of the Soda Gods?"

"I KNEW IT!" Sheen said.

""Wait, you mean fairies are responsible for keeping the supernatural a secret?" Danny asked.

"Duh! You actually believed a bunch of puny humans in white suits are responsible for keeping every secret?"

"Then who were those guys that tried to stop us after we defeated the Syndicate?" Jenny asked.

"Funny story actually…"

Back to the Syndicate adventure, after Jack Fenton got rid of all the ghosts inside the fairies, Jorgen was freed. "I'll let Turner figure this out! I need a very manly bubble bath!".

"However, I knew I couldn't abandon my job, so I decided to take one last resort to keep the secret in place." Jorgen poofed up robots who resembled the Guys In White.

"But why? Why are you guys the secret keepers?" Lincoln asked.

"Because Loud boy, if the entire world finds out about one of them, they're going to start suspecting the existence of fairies!"

"Hang on, there are still questions I have for this whole thing, because it still doesn't make sense!" Clyde said.

"The answer is fairies, Clyde." Jorgan responded.

"But how do we even..?"

"FAIRIES!" Jorgan barked.

"Yes, Mr. Jorgen!"

"Don't worry, Jorgan! We won't tell anybody about our adventures!" Lincoln said.

"WHAT?! I AIN'T GONNA KEEP…" Carlota socked Carl Santiago in the head.

"Not even my friends back home?" Ronnie Anne said. "Aw man!"

"Trust me, you might want to appreciate your family more after an adventure like this." Lincoln told RA. "I know I did after this."

"MESSAGE!" Luan hit Lincoln with a pie, and laughed.

Sheen then had a ghost call his name. Master Hong was a spirit again.

"Finally! It's about time you've shown up!"

"Sorry I'm late! Was at the Soda Gods fountain! Now, to grant you your chosen…" He looked around. "Oh, did you win the battle already?"

"Yes, I did, and I didn't need my chosen one abilities! Just myself! I guess that was the lesson you were trying to teach me!" Sheen said.

"But I just said…I mean, yes. Indeed I was, chosen one!" Master Hong replied. "But, I'm granting your powers anyways!" he snapped his fingers, as Sheen now had his abilities. "Awesome!" Sheen threw Carl. "OW!"

"You'll need them in due time…"

"ENOUGH WITH THE FORESHADOWING!" Sheen called out, punching Carl.

"Before we go, there's still the matter of new team members." Out of Goddard's back, Jimmy had recallers.

"For you Manny." Jimmy said.

"Really? You guys are making me a part of your group?"

"Of course! You and your family helped stop the Cluster! Welcome to the team!"

Manny cheered.

"And for you, Frida."

"That's Plata Peligrosa! But YAY, I'm officially a superhero!" Frida cheered.

Jimmy walked towards Sam. "And here you go, Sam."

"Really? You're actually letting me join your group?"

"Well why wouldn't we? You rescued your own friend."

"Wow, this is actually pretty cool." Sam said. "If only Tucker was here.."

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Danny asked.

Back at Tucker's relatives' house, he was unconscious, as he was still watching the shopping network.

Jimmy walked towards Clyde. "You know, you really are close to Lincoln, and I don't want to break up this Clincoln McCloud bit, so here you go."

"Really? You're making me a part of your group?"

"Just in case we need you!" Jimmy said.

"Oh boy!" Clyde said.

"The Clincoln McCloud duo is now a part of the…I still don't know the name!" Lincoln said.

"And for you…"

"Whoa! I'm a part of this team too?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"You helped fight the enemies and saved your friend, didn't you?" Jimmy asked.

"Wow, I'd never thought this would happen to me!" Ronnie Anne said, holding the recaller.

Jimmy then walked towards Zim, and sighed. "I still want to choke you with every fiber of my hands, but…you really are protective over this planet, despite your bad intentions, so here." Jimmy reached out.

"What is this?! You expect me to join your group of inferiors?!"

"Do you still want this planet to be yours?"

"Eh, gimmie that." Zim grabbed the recaller.

"What?! You're allowing him on this team?!" Dib said.

"Well, he helped save our world, Dib!" Jimmy said.

"Then I refuse to be on this team! I quit!" Dib said, walking away. "You shall see me again, for I Dib will take Zim down!" He walked off with an evil laugh.

"What an idiot!" Timmy said. Jimmy turned to Gaz. "You want to take his place?"

"Does that thing play video games?"

"No."

"Eh whatever." Gaz grabbed the recaller.

"As for you girls, I'm trusting the recaller to one of you, and the one…"

"ME! I'm the #1 space gladiator!" Lynn said.

"Give it to me! I'm the leader!" Lori said.

"Actually, the owner is Luna." Jimmy threw the recaller to Luna.

"Awesome dude!" Luna played her guitar. "The Winner Takes It All! That means I'm a part of the team, sis'!" She laughed. "Just kidding."

"Um, why didn't you lend it to me?" Lisa asked.

"Lincoln's told me about you." Jimmy said. "My suspicious tell me you'll use the recaller for experiments and create giant holes through the multi-verse."

"Why, that's completely false!" Lisa bluffed again and looked around.

"What about me?" Bessie asked.

"Ummmm…You might need a little more training before you become a part of our group." Jimmy said.

"Excellent! I will not let you down, fudge haired genius! I will be back next time!" Bessie said, as she zoomed out.

"You do realize that she could come back?" Sandy asked.

"Yes, and that's what I'm afraid of!" Jimmy said. "Timmy, please do a mind wipe on her!"

"Oh don't worry, I will." Timmy said.

"By the way, welcome to the group." Jimmy gave Sandy a recaller. "YEE-HAW!"

"Wait, don't I get one?" Tuck asked.

"Well…"

"I'll take that!" Brad took a recaller. "Oh come on!" Tuck said, crossing his arms.

"Also…" Jimmy handed another one to Brad. "Relax, Tuck will get over it!"

"It's not for Tuck."

"Well then who's it for?"

"After we repair her." Jimmy said, as Brad happily took the Recaller.

Jimmy saw the new group. "Well, welcome to the team guys! Now…" Goddard opened a portal. "Let's get you all home!"

"Wait!" Lincoln said. ""Wait, so that's it?" Lincoln asked. "We're all just gonna go home?"

"Lincoln, we've spent the entire day doing nothing but fighting Clusters!" Jenny said. "I swear, if I hear that name again…"

"But we haven't had any fun throughout this entire adventure!" Lincoln said. "How's about all of us do something together?"

"We're exhausted, Lincoln!" Lori said. "We need to go home!"

"But we should plan something! How's about tomorrow?"

"Make it the day after that!" Danny said. "I've got a big headache, as if something was biting it!"

"Fine, we'll all go!"

"Even me?!" Jorgan said.

"You too, Jorgan."

"AHA! I'm finally let into a puny human's party!"

"What did you have in mind?" Spongebob said.

"Oh, I know the place.."

Two days later…

(I'd imagine this part is set to an Instrumental of I Wanna Rock or I'm A Goofy Goober)

All of the toons from this adventure were now at Dairyland. The parents rode on Fly Me To The Moo, along with with Jimmy, Carl and Sheen in the front.

Then, Tuck, Lana, a scared Lola and Clyde went on the Milk Shaker. Lola was screaming after getting vomit on her.

Meanwhile, the park was having a fiesta nearby, as Sheen and GIR were partying, while Frida and Luna were playing music. Zim was on the table, complete annoyed at his surroundings.

"Why did I even bother coming to this sappy place of torture?" Zim asked himself.

GIR put a fiesta hat on him to cheer him up, and nothing happened. GIR still danced around Zim, as the fiesta was going strong.

Back in space, The Tallest were watching over Zim VIA GIR.

"Well, Purp, told you she wouldn't win, now you owe me your donut."

"Aw come on Red!"

"Sorry Purp but when you snooze you lose!"

"Well, now that that is over with, we shall turn New Cluster Prime into another snack planet!"

"Very wise plan, Red! All thanks to that Furon for giving us the idea!"

Back on Earth, Jenny, Manny and Lynn were playing skeeball games. Jenny tossed them onto a gun, and shot straight into the middle hole. Manny threw them in the air, and kicked them to the holes. As for Lynn? Not impressed by them, she turned around, closed her eyes, and threw every ball into the middle hole. In another area, Danny and Sam were busy playing the fill the balloon in the clown head game.

"The winner, thank you." Lynn said, walking off.

"You might have the powers, but you don't got my speed!" Sam rooted.

"I challenge you to the ring toss!"

"Done! Loser has to buy one of us the nachos!" They both ran off happily.

Even Jorgan was having fun on a trampoline area, while holding up the line of little kids.

Meanwhile, Ronnie Anne, Spongebob, Lincoln and Patrick were chewing on meals.

"Ah! I love happy endings!" Lincoln said, as all the toons were spending the rest of the day at the park.

Lucy then appeared in front of the screen, and zapped words.

 **THE END.**

"Don't worry, it's not your time yet." Lucy smiled at the reader with fangs. Lily and Poof then appeared, waving at the reader.

 **THE END.**

Now, all that's left, are the stingers, and trust me, we have plenty of them.


	45. The Stingers

Inside Wakeman's lab, Jimmy, Sheldon and Lisa were constructing Melody's new body, in front of Brad.

"Just one finishing touch." Wakeman gave the memory chip to Jimmy, who put in her brain.

"Well Brad, you're about to get your girlfriend back." Jimmy said, then looked at himself for noticing how weird that sounded.

"She still has weapons programemd, but we took that hideous exo-skeleton of weapons out of her!" Wakeman said.

"Well, I guess we'll be having double dates now!" Sheldon told Brad.

"Um, okay?" Brad responded.

"Turn her on, geniuses!" Jimmy said, as on the bed she was on, the top beam shocked her entire body, giving her life. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes.

...

On FoodCourtia, it was a slow night at Shloogorgh's Flavor Monster, where a cloaked sat at the front table which Sizz Lorr was manning "Ah, another visit from you? Want your usual?"

The figure nodded as Sizz Lorr made her order. She picked up the nearby newspaper and looked over the bounties seeing if they could get some extra monies. She saw that the highest bounties were a bunch of Earth children, an Android and a sponge creature.

But the last picture made her furious, as it was the Irken Zim. That alien has ruined her and her minions' lives multiple times. While last time it was just to impress the tallest, this time was VENGEANCE.

She tore up the paper in fury and tore off her cloak "I'll take my order to go." Tak angrily said. Sizz Lorr nodded and gave her a bag, as she payed the man and a communicator came out of her PAK.

"MIMI, bring the ship to Shloogorgh's, I found out next bounty. I need you to also find the weaknesses of these heroes…" she spoke to her self made SIR unit "Yes my mistress!"

She was so glad she upgraded MIMI with a voice chip and got a new ship with her earnings from her bounties, now she's after her biggest bounties yet, and they weren't safe...

"We'll going to catch us some heroes." Tak said, giving a smirk.

...

Sheen, Frida and Carl were inside Sheen's basement holding auditions.

"ALRIGHT, NOW HOLDING AUDITONS TO BE IN THE SUPER ULTRA AWESOME GROUP OF SUPERHEROES OF EVERYBODY!"

"What kind of name is that?" Frida asked.

"What? You don't want to be politically correct?" Sheen responded. "Now, BEGIN!"

First was Principal Willoughby, pretending to be Peter Pan. "And I shall vanquish those Clusters through the power of faith, trust, and pixie dust!" he said.

"Um, Principal Willoughby, these aren't auditions for a play!"

"You mean I have to fight real aliens?! AHHH!"

"Next!"

"Ooh! I want to be a part of your team!" Hugh said. "This marks the return…of Donut Lad! The resurrection of Donut Boy!"

"NEXT!" Carl said.

"I'll send those aliens off with my charm and style!" Nick said, flipping his hair.

"Um, Nick. You do realize we're fighting aliens right?" Sheen asked.

"Of course, Estevez!" Nick said.

"Aren't you the same Nick who tried to fight Poultra, but then ran off like a little baby?"

"Well…I've learned from that!"

"What if we fight another giant chicken?"

Nick looked around. "I think I hear my mom calling me!" He ran off.

"NEXT!"

"I, as Donut Lad, will supply the team with the best donuts in the universe, healing them to fight the Clusters!"

"Mmm, donuts sound nice!"

"How about churros?"

"I can do churros too!"

"Well, I think you'd make a good…"

"NEXT!" Carl cut him off.

"Alright, I'm gonna beat those aliens to a living…Hey! What am I doing trying to impress you losers?!" Butch said. "You guys owe me your lunch money!" Butch ran upstairs, but not before coming down to steal the plate of cookies.

"Let's try other universes now!" Frida said.

….

Back in the Loud House, the sisters were talking with others.

"Ooh! I like your little antennae!" Leni said. "Is that like a fashion trend for you?"

"Actually, I'm not into fashion trends!"XJ5 said. "But I heard they seem to be a big fascination for you humans! Luckily, I know Jenny's into fashion trends, and she's a cool sister! You know, thank Jenny she woke us up and has us meet you guys."

Then, Lynn was playing a round of soccer with XJ8. "Whoa, robot! You got kicks!"

"I was programmed with some of the best strength, but as what you humans say, thank you." He said in a monotone voice, as Lynn backed away creeped out.

"You seeing this dress right here, like wow, that is not attractive." XJ6 said, reading magazines with Lori. "Like yeah, that is literally pretty ugly."

XJ2 was busy hiccupping all over Lisa's lab, destroying the room. "Hmm, it seems to have no pattern with it's hiccupping habits." Lisa wrote it down, as Lily and XJ1 were inside the crib. Lily laughed as XJ1 got oil all over her face.

XJ3 fell apart when running in the hallway from Lana and Lola. "Look out, world. A tiny robot is on the LOOSE." She laughed. "Get it?" XJ4 scooped up her pieces. "You guys should really clean up after yourselves!"

"Relax, sis. You gotta stop stressin' about the messes, with some rock!" She quickly took the guitar and started cleaning it. "Hold on, see a scribble on here!"

"Wait, Mick Swagger autographed this guitar!" Luna quickly took the guitar back.

And finally….

"Sigh." Lucy said.

"Sigh." XJ7 said near Lucy.

….

"Albino Burrito! Albino Burrito! Albino Burrito!" the kid said in front of the judges.

"Oh hi, Davi!" Frida said.

"The super Albino Burrito gathered information about a superhero group forming!"

"Yeah, um…I don't know if you're cut for our super team." Sheen said.

"Well, maybe I shall change your mind, with the power of my burro boomerang!" Albino threw it at Carl, hitting him in the head. "Ow! My brain!"

"I can also clean your toilet with the power of my…hands?" Albino Burrito responded with a fake smile.

"You're in." Sheen said.

….

"So my own worst enemy has now joined those heroes, and you guys seem like the only group willing to take them on!" Dib said. "So, what do you all say?"

"Kid, you've got a very big head, and I despise big heads!" Beautiful Gorgeous said.

"Say, are you my clone?" Crocker asked.

"Go back to your group of sappy heroes!" Plankton said.

"By the way, tell El Tigre I said hi….I mean, DIE!" Black Cuervo said.

"I'll help you guys build the next beam!" Dib said. "I got the supplies!"

"Offerings from a human boy!" Technus said. "I, Technus, shall accept this offer."

"If you mean what you say, then welcome to the new Syndicate." Beautiful Goregous said.

"Let's all have an evil laugh together!" Crocker said, as everyone gave an evil laugh, though Dib followed along, then stopped.

"Um, why is there a toy with us?" Dib asked.

"SURRENDER!" Killgore said.

….

"So according to his resume, your power source comes from your…underwear?" Carl looked at the paper.

"Actually, they're not powers!" Fanboy said. "But they do look cool on us!"

"Plus, we can do this!" Chum Chum said. Both started doing an irish jig that popped both their heads up, and switched to other bodies. Sheen and Frida were impressed by this, though Carl was weirded out.

"That was cool!" Frida squeaked.

"Alright, you two are in!" Sheen said.

Both heroes started screaming and running around.

"I think we might be doing something wrong letting them join us!" Carl said.

"Who cares? They've got underwear outside their pants!" Frida said.

The heroes then disappeared from thin air.

"Hey, where did they go?" Frida asked.

They are not going in my story. EVER. Meanwhile, Butch came back when the heroes weren't looking, to steal the nearby gumball machine.

….

"You know, my creator has always been trying to capture Danny!" said a familiar voice. "I don't think he'd be happy to hear what this Vexas did to him."

"Well, he's back to normal now, and still so HOT!" Lucy said.

"Seriously, stop doing that." Dani said. "You know, I really want to go with you guys on one of those adventure thingies."

Meanwhile, back in Lori's room, Leni was busy with someone.

"You know, Lincoln is usually my model for this, but you would do!"

"Honestly child, you good-hearted, but I do have to get back before the clock drops to 10:00!" Dora said.

"Like, are you Cinderella? Do you have, like, a fairy godmother?" Leni happily asked.

"Well, close to that story, but…" The alarm clock striked 10:00 PM, as Dora was now in pain. She was starting to transform into something, as Leni backed up away from what Dora was becoming.

Lucy and Dani can hear the screams and roars in the other room.

"Oh look, the dress fits!" Dora said, still as a dragon. Leni screamed again.

"THAT'S IT! NO MORE GHOSTS IN THE HOUSE!" Lynn Sr. said.

…

"AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR A DELETED PART!" Squidward said. "Please tell me I don't have to return to this story."

Zim gave an epic scream of revenge, as he was now hundreds of feet away from the beam. Now 50 feet, now 40 feet, now 20 feet...

At that moment, Zim saw on his left a ship coming in his direction. It was a human girl with black hair, and the ship rammed into his, crashing onto the ground.

Zim left the ship, and ripped out the others cover. "WHHA?! WHO ON EARTH ARE YOU, HUMAN FOOL?! Do you realize WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE?!"

"I saved you. That's how we're gonna win. Not fighting what we hate. Saving what we love."

At that moment, Zim paused. "You STUPID, UNINTELLIGENT, MORONIC, BEYOND IDIOTIC IDIOT! You ruined my attack! Now my target is doomed because of you! AND LOVE?! WHAT'S THIS ABOUT THAT STUPID HUMAN EMOTION?! I don't recognize your face!"

….

Inside Fairy World, was the Fairy Jail, where all of the Anti Fairies were locked up in separate cages. However, the door that led to the room burst open, and out came walking a familiar looking teenage girl.

"Fine, I'll do it myself!" Vicky said, with her hand covered by a glove. "Oh come on, locks?! Why does there always have to be locks?! And why am I wearing this stupid oven mitt?!" She threw the glove off of her hand.

...

In space, Vexas was floating, with her arms crossed. "Huh, well that's the last time I fall for those tv commercials." Vexas said. "But when I get back to Earth, revenge shall be mine upon XJ9!"she said, as she was still floating. "But first, I might need a new home."

A spaceship flew past Vexas, then stopped, the window opened, revealing three clothed animals.

"Hey, look at the crazy bug lady!" Heffer said.

"Um, is that the old witch who tried to take over Earth?" Filbert asked.

"Witch?!" Vexas said. "I'll have you know, my metal skin is far superior from a witch!" She then flew away.

"Well, that'll teach that old hoot for trying to steal the blue planet!" Heffer said.

"Um, guys, can we go home now?" Rocko asked. "I taped the game."

"Actually, I don't know how to land this thing!" Heffer said, as all the heroes eyes widened.

"Well, we're trapped!" Filbert said.

"Hey, isn't that a black hole?" Heffer pointed out, and the group's ship then got sucked into it...and then spitted out. "Yuck, you guys taste nasty!" the black hole said, as it moved away.

"Well..." Heffer said, as the gang kept quiet, waiting for someone to come.

Oh yeah, and Vega stopped the space war by giving an emperor of plate of cookies.

"THE WAR IS OVER!" he said. But then, he was committed for all the casualties caused from the war.


	46. Author's Notes

**Well, that was it. That was the end of Part II. Damn, I can't believe I did the whole thing in two months, compared to the other of six months. Yeah, it was fun writing this. Shockingly, I would've gave up writing Part I to move on to this project, and yeah, a lot of things would've happened differently. Heck, like you all know, Vicky was supposed to be the villain for this, and team up with Vexas, but I decided to keep things short, and make Vexas the only villain.**

 **To be honest, part of me prefers Part I for being more comedic and more like a crossover, but yeah, this one had a lot of moments too, and I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. TBH, I was about to give this one up too, because I felt like there were barely any jokes. But I kept going, and yeah, now it's finished.**

 **I want to thank PKSmashbros again, who was the co-writer of this story. He had so many ideas for the story, including some of the universes and jokes, and heck, he helped shape the Zim characters for me, because without him, I would've made the Tallest idiots. But yeah, he was a huge part of this story, and will be in the future. Again, Sidekicks is coming in June, which will be more comedic and like Part I, though it will have a BIG adventure.**

 **Also, happy 15 years of Teenage Robot.**

 **Playlist for writing the story (And this is closer to my actual music taste):**

 **1\. Blink-182 - First Date**

 **watch?v=vVy9Lgpg1m8**

 **2\. Alkaline Trio - Armageddon**

 **watch?v=CP55zSLhLGY**

 **3\. OK Go - Get Over It**

 **watch?v=3BxfpbyV-uc**

 **4\. Muse - Map of the Problematique**

 **watch?v=T1qzYsESDhc**

 **5\. Coldplay - Clocks (MY FAVORITE SONG EVER)**

 **watch?v=d020hcWA_Wg**

 **6\. Fort Minor - Remember The Name**

 **watch?v=VDvr08sCPOc**

 **7\. U2 - Elevation**

 **watch?v=_2AGbW_PJlk**

 **8\. Arctic Monkeys - I Bet That You Look Good On The Dancefloors**

 **watch?v=uQNyTo4k_TA**

 **9\. Michael Buble - Everything (FROM CLYDE'S DAYDREAM)**

 **watch?v=SPUJIbXN0WY**

 **10\. DHT - Listen To Your Heart (Piano Version)**

 **watch?v=C4HJ0zfZ-EM**

 **11\. The Offspring - Million Miles Away**

 **watch?v=f5pCYU3k360**

 **12\. DJ Sammy & Yanou & Do - Heaven**

 **watch?v=-5ZNajfHUPk**

 **13\. Paul Oakenfold - Starry Eyed Surprise**

 **watch?v=Msef24JErmU**

 **14\. Moby - Machete**

 **watch?v=Msef24JErmU**

 **15\. John Mayer - Bigger Than My Body**

 **watch?v=Msef24JErmU**

 **16\. Live - Heaven**

 **watch?v=z_nImUzRv0w**

 **17\. The Hives - Tick Tick Boom**

 **watch?v=1M02bAWDFkI**

 **18\. Green Day - Holiday**

 **watch?v=A1OqtIqzScI**

 **19\. Rob Dougan - I'm Not Driving Anymore (Instrumental)**

 **watch?v=7iw4bynBYL0**

 **20\. Linkin Park - New Divide**

 **watch?v=Dmc9PvmmIZA**

 **21\. Imagine Dragons - Whatever It Takes (though I don't like them now, still a good song)**

 **watch?v=gOsM-DYAEhY**

 **22\. Jimmy Eat World - Futures**

 **watch?v=9qPw4kv43gk**

 **23\. Hoobastank - The Reason**

 **watch?v=fV4DiAyExN0**

 **24\. Daft Punk - Robot Rock**

 **watch?v=sFZjqVnWBhc**

 **25\. Dashboard Confessional - Vindicated**

watch?v=yf5qrVdD9E0

 **As for Pop songs...**

 **22\. Charli XCX - Break The Rules**

 **watch?v=ABhDiXbUaBE**

 **23\. Pink - Don't Let Me Get Me**

 **watch?v=asaCQOZpqUQ**

 **24\. Ne-Yo - Because Of You**

 **watch?v=atz_aZA3rf0**

 **25\. Little Mix - Move**

 **watch?v=RwD4eJGxPc4**

 **And for scores:**

 **26\. Avengers: Age Of Ultron - Heroes**

 **watch?v=rSe8VYblgBA**

 **27\. Sky Captain And The World of Tomorrow Theme (A Big influence on the story)**

 **watch?v=5I_74MVsP0I**

 **Well, see you with Sidekicks.**

 **BTW, I do take suggestions. I might not accept all of them, but I allow as many as I could. But NO AVATAR requests, because I honestly can't touch that great show.**


End file.
